Brother Of Mine
by MBAV fan66
Summary: What happens when Jesse returns, but not for Sarah? But instead for Ethan, his little brother? A shocking truth will be revealed to Ethan and the gang, about how that's even possible. Will Ethan remember what happened in his past about Jesse being his big brother? Or is Jesse just lying about it all?
1. Not Yet Ready To Tell

**A/N: Hey there, everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66! And I now bring you another adopted!Ethan story! :D**

**Now, keep mind that this one will be a slight AU story, with some of the details that happen in the show and movie being a bit differently. For example, Jesse not really being a 200 or 500 or however old vampire he is in the movie/show. Instead, in this story, he'll be a middle-aged man (somewhere in his 30's or early 40's maybe) who's a vampire that still looks like a teenager. As for the rest of what all I have changed, I won't say, as it'd probably be too much to explain them all. But I'm sure once you read and follow along with this story you'll be able to figure it out for yourselves on what details from the movie/show I've changed. ;)**

**I'd like to give princessayame12 a big shout out for requesting me to do this story next! I hope it's what you thought it would be like and that you enjoy reading it! :D**

**Anyway, I hope this adopted!Ethan story will a success, just like my other one was! :D If not, then oh well! Either way, I'm going to write this thing all the way to the end and enjoy writing it, too! Whether or not if it is a big success with you guys, out there! :D**

**Oh! And by the way! This story takes place after season 1's finally (Revamped/Jesse's Girl), too! So, all of season 2 never happened or even existed. Nor will it. So, don't be expecting to see a sequel to this story later on based off of season 2. Because there won't be. Also, in this story, Jesse never got banished from town by the Vampire Council, either.**

**Now, that that's all settled and out of the way! Let's get to the story, finally! Oh! And don't forget to leave a review, too! Reviews are always much appreciated! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this story, the plot, and any OCs that may appear.**

* * *

It had been about a few days since the whole school dance fiasco with Jesse at Whitechapel High School and everything had seemed to have calmed down a bit since then. After taking a couple of days of solitude for herself to help calm her nerves about what all had happened then, Sarah was soon back into the swing of things again. She was at peace knowing that she was now a full vampire and that there's no turning back for her now. She was glad that she was able to save Ethan from having to live the life of a vampire, like she, Erica, and Rory did.

In fact, Sarah wasn't sure about it, but...she thinks she might be developing feelings for the nerd. But she wasn't entirely sure about it, yet. Plus, seeing Jesse again did put thoughts of doubt in her mind about getting back into the dating game, again. Seeing his face again had started to stir up some painful memories of the guy when they were dating still. Painful and _happy _memories, that is. Along with the terrible ones, as well. Like when he bit her. So, Sarah decided to just ignore her romantic feelings towards Ethan, for now. There's no need for her to jump into another relationship so soon when the wounds from the old one were still pretty fresh to bear.

Anyway, after taking some time for herself, Sarah was back now. Happy and glad to be back at school again with all her friends. She wasn't about to let being a full-fledged vampire get her down, after all!

* * *

"Hey, Erica!" greeted Sarah happily, as she met up with the blonde vampire.

Erica turned around when she heard Sarah's voice. "Oh! Hey, Sare!" returned Erica politely and happy to see her best friend in such a good mood. "So, how's vampire life been treatin' yah, huh?" she then asked, flashing a bit of a cocky smirk at the girl.

Sarah just shrugged. "It's fine, I guess." she replied simply. "But I still miss being human, though." she then said disappointingly before sighing downheartedly to herself.

"Hey, cheer up, Sare! Maybe there's a cure out there somewhere that even works on full-fledged vampires?" stated Erica reassuringly, as she tried to cheer up her best friend.

"You really think so?" wondered Sarah skeptically/hopefully.

"Oh, god! I hope not! That would be just awful, then!" cringed Erica in disgust. "Why would anyone want to go back to being human, again?" she said sarcastically.

Sarah did find this too amusing, as she just glared at her. Erica saw Sarah's evil glare at her and just laughed. "I was just _kidding_! Sheesh, Sarah! Lighten up a little, will ya?!" replied Erica.

Sarah just rolled her eyes at her.

"Anyway, welcome back bestie! I've missed you so much!" squealed Erica ecstatically, as she gave Sarah a big hug. "It's been a bit lonely around here without you being here to hang with." she said happily, pulling back from the hug now.

"What about the guys? They could've kept you company while I was away!" sassed back Sarah teasingly in a playful manner.

This time Erica was the one to roll her eyes. "Yeah, right! As if I would ever be caught _dead _hanging out with those nerds for fun!" retorted Erica back snidely, making Sarah giggle.

"Well, technically you're already dead." commented Sarah.

Erica shot her a dirty look. "You know what I mean!" snapped Erica heatedly, but also just joking around with her, too. The two best friends then started to make their way through the school hallway.

"Speaking of the geeks! I sure hope they didn't manage to get themselves into any supernatural trouble while I was gone, though." wondered Sarah thoughtfully, as she pondered about it.

"I don't think they have?" replied Erica, as she gave it some thought. Then she shrugged. "Things have actually been pretty quiet around here since the dance ended. The only trouble I imagine that those clowns have managed to get themselves into is just the usual high school prank type of stuff."

Erica smirked then, as Sarah just shrugged, agreeing with her. "Yeah! You're probably right! Just the usual then!" joked Sarah amusingly, as she broke into a laugh after. Erica couldn't help but laugh, too.

"Speaking of the geeks." started Erica. "You might want to pay the Nerd King a little visit whenever you can, now that you're back." suggested Erica casually.

"You mean, Ethan? Why?" wondered Sarah curiously, as she looked at her best friend with a confused expression.

Erica just shrugged nonchalantly. "He's been anxious about your return. I think...he really misses you." she replied simply, but with a hint of playful teasing her in tone, though. The blonde then smirked at her knowingly.

Sarah rolled her eyes at her comment. "I don't know why he would be? I was only gone for a few days! It wasn't like I had left for weeks on end or longer!" stated Sarah back, confusedly.

Erica then stopped walking, which caused Sarah to stop walking, too. She then turned sharply to face Sarah with a serious expression on her face.

"Oh, come on, Sare! Isn't it obvious by now?! It's because he _likes you_!" pointed out Erica blatantly in an obvious like tone.

Sarah looked at her with a surprised expression on her face, as her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. "What?!" exclaimed Sarah surprisingly before then trying to play it off as if she was crazy or something. "Pish! You must be crazy or something, Erica. As if Ethan ever liked me in that sorta way." denied Sarah easily, though she couldn't stop the small blush that appeared on her cheeks.

Erica could tell she was lying and knew all along about Ethan's crush on her. And judging by her reaction and the slight blush on her best friend's face, it was obvious that she liked him back, too. Erica grinned knowingly at the poor girl.

"Please! If he wasn't so into you, Sare, then why else would he have been so worried about you while you were gone?" countered Erica smugly. "Face it! The little nerd has been majorly crushing on you ever since day one! And you know it, too! Don't you?" accused Erica confidently, already knowing the answer to her question.

Feeling offended (and yet, still blushing but even more now), Sarah crossed her arms and turned away from her best friend and her accusations. Granted, she knew that Erica was right though, but Sarah refused to let her know that she actually might like Ethan back, too.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Erica?!" denied Sarah defensively. "And stop calling him a nerd!" she quickly added soon after, heatedly.

Now Erica was the one who felt slightly offended. "Why? When we both very well know that you've called him that many of times before, as well." argued Erica back, as she looked at the girl with a curious brow.

"Because, it's different when I call him that!" exclaimed Sarah defensively, as she turned to face Erica now. Still blushing, though.

Erica then smirked at her. "You like him back. Don't you?" deduced Erica confidently in a smug like manner.

"_Nooo_." denied Sarah again, as she drawled out the word. Though her face betrayed her given answer, as she blushed even more with this slight shameful look to her. Even though she tried to hide it.

The blonde vampire wasn't buying it, though. As she saw right through Sarah's denial. "Oh, you so do! Your face says it all!" accused Erica, pointing out the rosy blush tint that was on Sarah's face. "You can't lie to me, Sare!" she stated cockily with a smirk.

Sarah was flustered now and decided to finally give in to her denial and best friend's pushy accusations. "Fine!" she sighed out exasperatingly. "You win! I do like him back! Happy now?" she said a bit miffed like.

Erica gasped dramatically then. "I knew it!" she said, grinning.

Sarah rolled her eyes at her. "But you can't tell him _or _Benny! And Rory, too, for that matter!" added in Sarah sternly, as she glared warningly at her.

"Don't worry, Sarah! You little nerd crush secret is safe with me!" reassured Erica honestly with a smile. "But..." she then trailed thoughtfully with a confused expression on her face. "Why don't you want Ethan to know that you like him back?"

Sarah sighed sullenly then. "Because...I'm just not ready to be a relationship with anyone, yet, is why." she answered.

"Really? I thought you were?" asked Erica perplexingly.

"I was!" exclaimed Sarah confidently at first before frowning sadly. "Until...Jesse came back, that is." confessed Sarah downheartedly.

This surprised Erica a bit. "I thought you were over him?! Please, don't tell me you still have feelings for that fanged jerkwad?!" replied Erica in disgust at the thought it.

Sarah looked at her with wide eyes then. "What?! Ew! God no!" she exclaimed surprisingly at first, before cringing at the thought of her still liking Jesse. She'd much rather be staked in the heart and die now than ever date Jesse again! Her relationship with him was like the dinosaurs! Long since dead and extinct, now!

"Good." replied Erica in contempt. She used to like the guy and thought he was cute back then, when Sarah and Jesse were still an item, but now...after the stunt, he pulled at the dance last week with her? Not anymore. Not after he used her and pretty much forced her into helping him with his latest evil scheme by glamouring her, like that! She was lucky that Sarah even forgave her the first time around she helped Jesse! Considering then, she was actually helping him _willingly_, back then! Since then, Erica never wanted to betray her best friend again. So, on the night of the dance, he pretty much forced her into betraying Sarah, again. Something Erica would never forgive him for. Thankfully, Sarah was quick to realize that she was under his spell the moment he gave her the command. So, Sarah was kind enough to not hold it against her for betraying her a second time. Plus, Erica getting sick and tired of Jesse always hurting Sarah in the end, too. So, as far as she's concerned, she was glad that Sarah still hated him with a passion and has no feelings for the jerk, whatsoever.

"So...what does Jesse's return at the dance have to do with you not wanting to tell Ethan how you feel about him?" asked Erica curiously then.

Sarah sighed. "Because seeing his face again had brought up a whole lot of painful memories for me. That's why." she said sullenly. "At first, I thought Jesse was a really sweet guy and all in the beginning. Until it turned out that it was all just an act and he's really nothing but a two-hundred-year-old, evil ass who's a vampire. That also happened to turn me into one, too, without my consent." she explained.

"Yeah, but...Ethan's not like that. To me, if anything, Ethan's the complete opposite of Jesse. Also, he's a nerd. Unlike Jesse, who was like the school's bad boy. And nerds aren't usually evil or into the whole 'domination' thing, either." stated Erica genuinely, as she tried to comfort her friend.

"I know. Ethan's nothing like Jesse. In fact, Ethan's kind and sweet and charming and-" replied Sarah, getting lost in all the wonderful things about Ethan as she listed them off before being cut off by Erica.

"Yeah! I get it, Sarah! Ethan's a really great guy and you have the hots for him. Got it!" interrupted Erica rudely, as she held her hand up to signal Sarah to stop talking about how fascinating she finds Ethan to be. Then she cringed and fake shivered. "Now, stop before you make me want to puke all over the place." she said sarcastically, in slight disgust.

Sarah just rolled her eyes at her. "_Fine_! I'll stop listing off all of the wonderful traits about Ethan." replied Sarah lightheartedly in an exhausted/playful like way. Then she smiled real quick before continuing with her reason why she doesn't want to tell Ethan how she feels about him. "Anyway, it's just...I guess...?" she said stumbling over her words as she tried to find the right way to say it. Then she sighed. "I guess, I'm just not quite yet ready to get back into the dating game, is all. The wounds in my heart that Jesse left were pretty deep and they just haven't quite yet healed fully, I suppose. So, for now, I think it's best if I just give up on dating anybody for a while. Especially, since now I'm a vampire." she finally said earnestly.

"Yeah, but being a full vampire now means you have better control over your urges now. So, what's that got to do with anything?" stated Erica.

"That maybe true, but not entirely. There are still things I need to learn to control more better. Like, my actions when my emotions run high. Some things you just gotta learn to control on your own, Erica. Not everything about being a vampire is just instantaneously mastered and under control once you do finally turn completely. Some of it takes time." explained Sarah rationally. Then she sighed. "It's not easy being a newbie vampire. Or one just in general." she sighed disappointedly.

"It is, if you quit acting like a baby about it and just suck it up and enjoy being immortal for once." commented Erica sarcastically. Which earned her a hard glare from Sarah.

Sarah then chose to ignore her best friend's rude comment directed towards her. "Anyway, I want to get a handle on all this vampire stuff first before dating again. That way, I don't wind up accidentally killing my date or turning them into a vampire, too." she concluded.

"Well, I think you should still tell Ethan how you feel about him and how you currently feel about dating anybody right now until you have better control over your vampire abilities. I'm sure the little geek would understand you wanting to wait." advised Erica respectively to her, as she told Sarah her opinion on what she should do about Ethan.

"I doubt it. If anything, it'd probably just hurt his feelings." stated Sarah, looking down disappointedly as if thinking about it.

"Not if you _tell him _how you feel first, it wouldn't!" pointed out Erica harshly in an obvious like tone and manner.

Sarah blushed then. "I'm not ready to tell Ethan how I feel about him, just yet though." confessed Sarah bashfully then. That was the main reason why she didn't want to tell him. She just wasn't ready to tell him yet. If anything, she was scared to. And the moment never did seem right to tell him, either. Between doing homework, babysitting, and the occasional 'kicking evil supernatural ass' all the time, it left very little room in her personal life to do anything else.

"Sarah..." drawled Erica seriously in a warning like tone, as she narrowed her eyes at her.

"What?! It's true! I'm just not ready to tell him, yet! Can't we just leave it at that?!" burst Sarah anxiously.

"Fine." sighed out Erica dramatically. "But just remember. The longer you wait to tell him, the more likely he is to wind up falling for someone else who isn't as chicken-hearted as you are to just tell him how they feel." adviced Erica, a bit teasingly like, but also meaning it.

Sarah just rolled her eyes at her comment, but deep down knew it was true, though. The longer she went without confessing her feeling for the seer, the more likely someone else who isn't, will. And if Ethan winds up harboring the same feelings for them, then it's basically all over for her to be able to be his girlfriend, then. As she had missed her chance to, all because she decided to hold back her heart from him.

"_Ugh! Why is love so hard and complicated?!_" sighed/complained Sarah in her head dramatically, as the two girls continued their way towards class.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the school.

Ethan was at his locker, waiting for Benny to arrive so they could head to class together since they had first period together anyways.

While reaching into his locker to put away a book he didn't need at the moment, Ethan accidentally caught a glimpse of the bandage that still covered his arm where Jesse had bit at. He stopped moving in mid-motion and just stared at it for a moment, while in deep thought. Images of that night quickly flashed through his mind. Reminding him of just how the mark got there in the first place. Then his mind quickly jumped to Sarah.

He felt bad for letting himself be so easily defeated by Jesse like that and for allowing him to be used as a means to get to Sarah, just to get what he wanted. Ethan blamed himself for Sarah having to drink his blood just to save him from the same fate as her. He never wanted Sarah to give up her possibly one and only chance at being human again. And now that he thinks about it...that's been TWICE she's had to give up her chance at being cured, again! Once when she forced fed him that cure when he turned into a werewolf in his basement. And again, just last week, with Jesse! Now, Sarah's chances at becoming human again are slim to none, now. All thanks to him.

But Ethan wasn't about to give up, now! He swore to himself that he wouldn't stop looking for a cure that could cure even full vampires! He owed it to her, after all she's done for him in the past!

"Hey, E!" greeted Benny, as he came up to the thinking seer.

"Oh, hey, B!" greeted back Ethan, finishing up with what he was doing.

"Somebody was doing some deep thinking, huh?" hinted Benny smugly with a smirk on his face. He didn't miss the really deep and thoughtful look on his friend's face when he approached him. "And I bet I know what about, too. Or...should I say..._who_?" he guessed slyly, giving his friend a couple of light nudges and winks.

Ethan then shoved the spellmaster off of him then with a small blush on his face, as he figured who he was talking about. Benny only chuckled at him, though.

"It's Sarah! Isn't it?! You were thinking about her, again, weren't you?" deduced Benny teasingly.

Ethan then shut his locker. "_Yes_! I was thinking about Sarah, again!" confessed Ethan bashfully with a bit of sass in his voice.

"I so knew it!" chirped Benny proudly to himself.

"But it's not about what you think, though!" exclaimed Ethan quickly then. Which earned him a look from Benny that said 'go on'. Ethan then looked at him sadly. "I was thinking about what happened at the dance last week and what Sarah pretty much gave up just to save me." he said sullenly. Then he looked at his injured arm again. "Feel as if it was all my fault for her having to become a full vampire, B." he confessed downheartedly.

Benny felt bad for best friend. He knew how much the whole thing bothered him. "But, E...what happened wasn't your fault, though. It was Jesse's." explained Benny gently, as he tried to cheer up his best friend.

"I know, but...she was only put in that position because of me, though. Because I wasn't strong enough to take care of Jesse on my own. He used me as a bargaining chip just to get Sarah to drink human blood, knowing very well what she would do. He _knew _that she would choose me over herself, any day. That's why he did it. It was his plan all along from the beginning, since being brought back from the Cubile Animus." replied Ethan, still feeling guilty about it.

"Look! I'm sure Sarah doesn't blame you for having to give up her last bit of humanity, just to save you, E." reassured Benny strongly to Ethan. "Well...I guess, it would be more like her last bit of _physical _humanity and not her mental humanity, right?" he then thought curiously (more to himself), as he got off topic thinking about it. "Which in that case, I guess is a good thing because we sure don't need another power hungry and bloodthirsty vampire running around here, who's cruel and mean most of the time." rambled on Benny, while in deep thought about it. "Man! Can you imagine if Sarah turned out like that after being turned?! She'd be even more...hotter! Like Erica is!" contemplated Benny absentmindedly to himself. A huge smile then appeared on his face at the thought of an evil Sarah running around town.

Ethan, on the other hand, wasn't feeling as accepting on the idea as he was. In fact, it made Ethan, even more, sadder than before. Not mention, a little bit angry, too. If Sarah ever did wind up on the dark side from the beginning, then no doubt she'd be with Jesse, then. Doing whatever evil thing that made him happy. All while, being right there by his side.

"Dude! If that happened, then you could've kissed your chance with Sarah goodbye, then! No way, would an evil Sarah ever ditch somebody as evil and coldhearted as Jesse for someone like you! A nerdy, all-around-nice guy!" quipped Benny then, practically saying out loud what Ethan was just thinking about.

"Dude! Not helping!" scolded Ethan harshly to him then, as he smacked him on the arm.

"Sorry, man." apologized Benny shamefully then, as he felt a bit guilty about what he said.

Ethan looked over at his glum friend and sighed. "It's cool, man." he said sincerely. "And you're probably right. Knowing Sarah, she probably doesn't blame me for what happened at the dance. So, I guess, I shouldn't get myself so down over it, either." he then said reasonably, agreeing with what Benny was trying to tell him earlier (before his mind had started to wander, that is).

The spellmaster smiled happily, knowing that his best friend forgives him.

"Hey! Speaking of Sarah! When are you ever gonna ask her out on a date, _eh_?" started Benny cheerfully, as he drew out the word 'eh' in a hinting/teasing like way.

Ethan rolled his eyes at him. Then he frowned sadly, as he looked down. "Probably, never." he mumbled glumly.

This caused Benny's eyes to go wide in shock, as he thought Ethan must be crazy or something for saying that. "What?! Dude! You can't be serious?!" exclaimed Benny incredulously. But he didn't get a reply back from the seer, meaning he must really be serious about it, then. "How come?!" he then asked curiously, practically shouting it.

Ethan sighed depressingly. "Because, why would someone as pretty and amazing has her, want to ever date a geek like me?" he said sadly.

"Uh, because you're totally awesome and nice and you're not a big fat jerkface, who takes advantage of people! Like her _last _boyfriend did! That's why! _Duh_!" exclaimed Benny obviously, as he listed off some of the things that made Ethan great.

Ethan couldn't help but crack a small smile at that. He was glad that Benny was his best friend. Always there to help him see the positive side of things. "Thanks, B!" thanked Ethan gratefully.

This made Benny smile.

But then Ethan looked away and frowned again. "But it's not just that. Now, she has to deal with being a vampire. A full-fledged one, at that!" explained Ethan. "I don't know, Benny. Somehow I doubt she's ready to be going out on dates with anybody, any time soon. Especially, with me! With my rare and 'oh-so-tempting' blood type to vampires! I feel as if...maybe she needs more time to get better acclimated with being a full vampire, now?" he said unsurely, as if second-guessing himself. "I don't know." he then sighed disappointingly.

"Well, if anything, at least tell her how you feel, E. And then maybe you two can go from there? You owe that much to yourself, don't you?" suggested Benny.

Now, feeling really shy all of a sudden, Ethan quickly shook his head in denial with a blush on his face. "No way, Benny! I'm not ready for that, just yet!" he stated strongly and bashfully. "I mean, uh...well um..." he then said more calmly then, but with a bit of nervousness in his voice, as he felt somewhat embarrassed now.

Benny grinned teasingly. "That you're a big chicken and too scared to confess your _love _to Sarah?" presumed Benny abruptly in a playful/teasing like manner to the seer, as he mockingly batted his eyelashes repeatedly at him when he said Sarah's name.

"No! That's not it!... And I'm not a chicken!" replied Ethan rather quickly in a flustered like state, as he strongly/nervously denied Benny's claim.

But the spellmaster wasn't buying it, as he looked at the seer with a smug and disbelieving look on his face. "Uh-huh..._sure _it's not, E." replied Benny knowingly with a smirk on his face, as he slowly nodded his head, clearly not buying what Ethan is saying.

"It isn't!" exclaimed Ethan convincingly back. But seeing that the spellmaster was still not buying it, Ethan decided to give up. "You know what? Just forget it! It's not important, anyway!" he then said frustratingly, as he stomped off away from of his friend. But Ethan knew that Benny was right. He was a big chicken when it came to asking Sarah out on a date or at the very least telling her how he feels about her. And that was something he hated about himself, too. But to be fair, a lot of the times they did actually get to be alone with each other was usually interrupted by some sort of...supernatural disaster that needs their immediate attention. So, the time to tell her always never seemed right.

Once Ethan got to class (before Benny did) and took his seat, he let out a small sad sigh as he slumped back in his seat rather depressingly. "_Maybe someday, I'll have the courage to finally tell her how I feel._" he thought hopefully to himself, in a sullen kinda way before more students started to pile into the classroom.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for the first chapter! :D**

**What did you think?**

**And in case you didn't notice. Yup! This story is gonna have a bit of Etharah (Ethan/Sarah) in it! Lol! ;D I'm not sure how much Etharah will be in it, though. As the story will probably mainly focus more around the brotherly Jethan (Jesse/Ethan) stuff. But who knows! There might be more Etharah in it than I thought there would be, as Sarah's pretty much the one who helps Ethan deal with the fact that Jesse is his brother.**

**Now, I know it might seem like I just gave away the story's plot, but I already kinda did in the summary part of it. So...yeah! Lol! But there is still all the in-between stuff that we don't know, yet! Like, just how it is that Jesse is Ethan's older brother and what that means for Ethan, as well?! So, even though I might have given a lot of it away already, I still hope you plan to stick around for the rest of it, regardless! To see how it all plays out to the end! :)**

**Well, that's it from me for now. Until next time, I'll be seeing you all around! Bye! ;D**


	2. Welcome Back

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66! :D**

**I know that the title of this story isn't really all that long, but I think I'll still give it an acronym, though! Just for fun! *giggles* :D So, for this story the acronym shall be...BOM! :D Wow! It almost sounds like "bomb". Just without the second "b". *giggles* ;P But anyway, that's what I'll be calling for short. :) You're still welcome though to call it by it's full name, if you still want to, that is. I really don't mind. In fact, knowing me, I'll probably still be referring to it as "Brother Of Mine" at times, anyway. :P**

**Anyway! *giggles* ;P This chapter will be more jibber-jabber among friends, again. So, yeah. More boring stuff. Unless, you actually like it. Then I guess...it's not boring, then? *has a quizzical/uncertain look on my face* Yeah! So, um...where was I? Oh, yeah! I know! *giggle* ;P Expect to see a bit fluff in this chapter, once a certain clueless pair are reunited again! ;D**

**Other than that, that's all I got for now. So, I won't keep you waiting! :D**

**Shout outs to these people!:**

**Vrabie Negru- Thanks for adding this story your favorites list and for adding me to your favorite authors list, as well! I much appreciate it! :D**

**Dawn Glitterwind- Thanks for adding this story your follow list! I much appreciate it! :D**

**Stretch Snodgrass- Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! :) Don't know! Guess you'll just have to wait and see! ;D Actually...I do know, but I can't tell you. Tee-hee! ;P I figured another reason why Sarah probably didn't stake Jesse when she had the chance in "Revamped" (besides him being the one who turned her and that weird bond that the turner and turn-ee share between one another) was because she probably also had some unresolved feelings lingering for Jesse, too, when she saw him again (since he was her first kiss). Until he did what he did at the dance, that is. I'm pretty sure after that, any remaining residual feelings she might have had for the guy have completely vanished, now. Lol! Plus, after the breakup they had, I'm pretty sure it would take some before she'd ever start dating again. I mean, Jesse did break her trust in him (and possibly in other guys, too) by turning her into a vampire and ruining her chance at a happy normal life. So, that probably left her a bit shy in wanting to get back out there and putting her heart on the line, again. Benny going on and on about how hot an evil Sarah would be, was my favorite part to write in that chapter. Lol! I got the idea from the episode "Independent Daze" when first Benny mentioned the evil Sarah in it being a "much cooler version of Sarah". Then later on in the episode, after they defeat her, he mentions how he thought the evil Sarah looked more hotter looking than the real Sarah did. So, in a way, I kinda added a bit of a season 2 episode in it! Even though, there is no season 2 in this story. Except for what's to happen in this story, that is. Making it a replacement for the real season 2 events/episodes. Lol! ;p**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Aw! *blushes* Thanks, fanfic buddy! :) I'm glad you're enjoying this story, as well, as all my other ones, too! I always try to word them just write so that the readers are able to better picture it in their head while reading along. Though, sometimes I can be a bit of a rambler and will sometimes repeat certain things throughout it, though by accident. *giggles* ;P Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Decipher the Cipher FMSKHU- Thanks for adding this story to your favorites and follow lists! I do much appreciate it! :D**

**charmedfan120- Aw! Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! :) I know! Right?! Even though Erica's done plenty of things to cause Sarah to hate her for, she still always forgives Erica for it. And Erica, even she doesn't always agree with Sarah's choices all the time, either, is still willing to stick by her and support her. While maybe giving the poor girl a bit of grief while at it, too. Lol! ;P Actually...you never really see them hanging out with other friends, except for themselves and maybe the guys on occasion. It makes me think that they're the only friends that they both actually have in life! Hmm... *ponders about it* :P Oh! And also, too! Thanks for adding this story to your favorite list and follow list, as well! I really do appreciate it! :D**

**white collar black wolf- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! And here's some more, now! Lol! :D**

**milva281197- Not sure if you've read this story yet too or not, but I just wanted to say thank you for the favorite as an author and for adding my story The Origin Of Ethan Morgan to your favorite stories list, as well! I really appreciate it! :D**

**rweasley500- Not sure if you've been following along with this story or not, but I just wanted to say thank you for adding me to your follow list as an author! I very much appreciate it! :D**

**hatake654343- Not sure if you've been reading this story, as well, but I just wanted to say thank you for adding my story The Origin Of Ethan Morgan to your favorite and follow lists! I really appreciate it! :D**

**Amnesia777- Thanks for adding this story to your favorite list and follow list! I very much appreciate it! :D**

**Filipinagirl04- Thanks for adding this story to your follow list! I do very much appreciate it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All own is this story, the plot, and any OCs that may appear.**

* * *

It was almost lunchtime at Whitechapel High and Ethan had still yet to hear about Sarah's return. How he has yet to even of seen her in the hallway by now, is beyond a mystery. Then again, the school is pretty big, though. So, it wouldn't be all that hard to wind up missing somebody while on your way to class.

Regardless, Ethan was still in the dark about Sarah being at school, again. That is, until a certain goofy blonde headed vampire had come up to him and Benny in their final class before lunch.

"Hey, guys! How's it hangin'?!" greeted Rory cheerfully, as he always does, while he took a seat next to Ethan. Putting Ethan in the middle of the spellmaster and the vampire.

"Hey, Ror! Nothin' much. Just sitting here waiting for class to start, is all." replied Ethan back, friendly to him.

"Oh! Hey! Guess what?!" started Rory enthusiastically. "Guess who I just saw, that's back, again?!"

Ethan and Benny both gave each other puzzling looks, then. "Please, don't tell me it's Jesse, again." groaned Benny annoyedly.

"What?! No way, dude! Why would he back?" stated Rory in disgust, as he also wasn't a very big fan of Jesse's, either. Not since he found out what he did to Ethan and Sarah at the dance. The blonde then shook his head. "Anyway, it's not Jesse. It's somebody else!" he then continued eagerly. Rory gave the two a minute, but after still seeing the clueless expressions on their faces, he decided to finally blurt it out to them. "It's Sarah!" he exclaimed enthusiastically with a big smile.

Ethan and Benny's eyes both bulged out then in surprise. Though, probably Ethan's more than Benny's did.

"What?! You're telling me she's back?! At school?! _Today_?!" questioned Ethan incredulously and very eagerly to his vampire friend.

Rory nodded. "Yeah! Saw her earlier, talking to Erica this morning." he replied.

Ethan was at a lost for words, then. He was so happy to hear that Sarah had finally come back to town after the stunt Jesse had pulled at the dance last week. Sure, she might've not been gone for _that long_, but to Ethan, it felt like _forever _since he last saw her beautiful face or heard her enchanting voice, again. He was so worried about her after she had left, with every possible bad scenario running through his mind of what might've happened to her. Mainly, if she decided to get back together with Jesse and run away with him to live happily-ever-after as vampires. That one always sent chills down Ethan's spine, every time he thought about it. He knew that it was most likely to never happen because he knew how much Sarah hated Jesse after he had turned her into a fledgling. But still... The things we least expect to happen, usually do when we don't want them to.

Not even realizing that he was off in his own world, Ethan was quickly brought back by the sound of someone snapping their fingers in his face and calling his name.

"Hey, E? Ethan! _Hellooo_! Snap out of it, buddy!" came Benny's voice calling out to him, while waving his hand in front of Ethan's face first, before then snapping his fingers a couple of times in it.

Startled a little, Ethan blinked a few times with a lost and confused expression on his face then at his friend's attempt to get his attention. "Huh? Wha-?" was Ethan's lost and confused reply back to him. "Oh, sorry, B. I didn't hear you. What were you saying, again?" he then said a bit embarrassingly.

"Dude! I said, class is about to start now, E!" exclaimed Benny, apparently repeating himself for the second time.

As if on cue, the tardy bell rang right after he said that. Then the teacher walked in, to begin class.

* * *

Throughout the duration of class, Ethan's eyes were mostly glued to the clock up on the wall. Counting down each minute that passed, anxiously, while hardly even paying any attention to the teacher's lesson. He was pretty anxious and excited to see the girl of his dreams, again. He really missed her a lot.

Once class was over with and the dismissal bell rang, Ethan quickly stuffed his school stuff for that class, away in his bag and then bolted out of his seat and towards the door in a rush.

"Bye! See, ya at lunch guys!" he quickly said in a hurry, as he rushed out the door and was gone, just like that.

Both Rory and Benny were a bit mystified by Ethan's sudden and hasty departure, at first. But then a knowing/smug smirk spread across his face at the reason why Ethan left the way he did. While Rory was still a bit clueless, though.

"You do know where he's going in such a hurry, don't you?" asked Benny amusingly with that same smug smile on his face, as he stared at the door.

Rory scrunched up a brow and gave it some thought before the answer finally hit him. Then he too flashed a cocky/knowing like smile.

"Sarah!" they both said in unison, then.

"Jinx!" quickly called out Rory, after their earlier statement when they both said Sarah's name at the same time. Pointing at the brunette happily, now. "You owe me a soda, B!" he said enthusiastically with a big happy and cheesy grin on his face.

Benny's only reply to that, was a very unsatisfied groan, as he really didn't want to have to buy Rory a soda.

* * *

On his way to the lunchroom, Ethan had to make a pitstop first at his locker. Totally forgetting that he needed to drop off and pick up some his books at it, first.

Once that was done, he then made a bee-line right to the cafeteria.

The moment he reached the entrance to the cafeteria, Ethan's eyes began to scan the room in search of Sarah. Once he found her, his face lit up with joy at the sight of her. He then went further into the cafeteria to make his way over to her.

* * *

Sarah was busy chatting it up with Erica about some of the latest gossip that she's missed, while away since they didn't get a chance to finish earlier this morning before school started. Her back was turned while speaking to the blonde, not seeing a certain someone come up behind her.

But Erica did, though. Who smirked when she saw him.

This confused Sarah at first, until she heard a very familiar voice speak up behind her.

"Sarah? Is...is that you?" asked the shy and slightly nervous voice.

Sarah then turned around to see that it was Ethan, who had spoken. She smiled, happy to see him.

"Hey, Ethan!" she greeted politely back. "And yeah, it's me! I'm back!" she then said happily with a giggle.

Ethan stared at her in amazement at first before suddenly hugging her, which at first caught Sarah off guard but she soon melted into the hug as she enjoyed it.

"I was so worried about you when Benny and his grandma told me how you left town for a few days!" he said anxiously. He then released her from the hug to look at her with an eager look on his face. "Are you ok?! What happened?! You didn't run into Jesse, again, did you?!" asked Ethan rapidly in concern and worry.

Not sure how to react at first, Sarah looked back at Ethan with a surprised look. "_Wow! Erica wasn't kidding about him being really worried about me and missing me a lot, huh?!_" thought Sarah incredulously in awe, as she stared at the frantic boy. But then she smiled, thinking how really sweet it was of him to worry about her so much.

"I'm fine, Ethan! _See_! I'm back, all in one piece!" she joked reassuringly to the seer.

Ethan couldn't help the small blush that spread across his face then when he smiled bashfully at her. "Ok. But...are you sure you're ok, though?" he asked again concernedly, wanting to make sure she was absolutely ok, though.

"I am!" she answered confidently with a friendly smile.

Ethan was glad to hear that. "Why did you leave then?" he then asked her curiously.

Sarah's smile then fell to a frown, as she felt somewhat shameful and guilty for leaving. "Because...I needed some time alone to sort through some things. Mainly, about me now being a full-fledged vampire, now. I just needed some space to get use to the idea that this is my life now. Forever immortal and feasting on the blood of others to stay alive." she said glumly.

Now, Ethan was the one who felt bad. As he sorta felt guilty for the reason why Sarah became a full vampire, anyway.

"I'm sorry Sarah. You having to drink human blood is all my fault. If I hadn't gotten captured by Jesse then...it would've never of happened. You'd still be a fledgling and your chances of possibly being human again would've still been greater for you." apologized Ethan remorsefully out of guilt.

This surprised the girl, as she had no idea that he was even blaming himself over what happened at the dance, last week. "Ethan. I...I had no idea you even felt this way!" she said astonishingly. Then her gaze turned more softer and sympathetic. "It's not your fault, Ethan that I'm a full vampire, now. Jesse was the one who put both of us in that position. And you know what? I'm glad that I chose you over me." she said sincerely to him with a warm smile. "That's the difference between me and Jesse. I'm not selfish and only think of myself, like he does. I actually _have _a heart. Metaphorically." she continued honestly. "So, of course, I'd give up my only chance of someday becoming human again, if it means saving a friend. Any day!" she said proudly to him. "So, please don't beat yourself up about what happened at the dance that night, cause I'd gladly do it again. For you, Ethan." she said truthfully and wholeheartedly. A small blush then quickly spread across her cheeks at what she just said to Ethan at the end.

"_Oh, no! I hope he didn't catch that little hint at the end!_" thought Sarah bashfully, as she looked away with her slightly reddish cheeks. She didn't mean to give him that hint about her feelings towards him. It just sorta...slipped out on her, as she got lost in the moment.

Thankfully, he didn't catch it. Or so she thought, anyway.

Apparently, Ethan did catch what she said to him just now but chose to ignore it for now. He really didn't want to make an even more bigger fool of himself in front of her than he already has, like with that spontaneous hug he just gave her. So, instead, he just smiled and gave her a nod. To which Sarah simply smiled back at.

"And to answer your question about Jesse. No. I didn't run into him. Thank, god!" said Sarah sweetly at first, but then her tone took on more of a sarcastic/relieved on, instead. She had this annoyed expression on her face now, just at the thought of running into Jesse, again. "If I did, I'd probably stake him right where he stood." she said spitefully with a hint of sarcasm.

"That's good. I knew how persistent he was that night in trying to get you to be his girlfriend, again." said Ethan simply, out of relief. "You uh...really hate the guy, don't you?" he then asked a bit reluctantly out of curiosity.

"More than I ever have anybody on this planet." she stated bitterly. "I mean, he literally ruined my life!" she then exclaimed furiously. "If Jesse thinks I'll ever want to be his...forever girlfriend, then he's got another thing coming!"

After that little rant of hers, Sarah took a deep breath to calm herself, then. There was no need to get all worked up over someone as useless and self-absorbed like Jesse was.

Ethan just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what all to say about that. But he couldn't deny the small bit of satisfaction he felt on the inside to hear her say that about Jesse.

So, Ethan decided to change the subject.

"Hey! Now, that you're back and all! Think you'll be able to babysit this upcoming Friday, like you normally do? My parents keep asking me if I've heard anything about your return, yet, and were wondering if you'd make it back in time to babysit, then." asked Ethan.

"Yeah, sure! Of course, I can babysit this Friday!" chirped Sarah happily with a smile.

"Awesome! Then, I'll be sure to tell Mom when I get home after school, today!" beamed Ethan back enthusiastically with a smile, also.

Sarah giggled cutely at that. "Ok, then!"

"Well, uh...I guess, I better go, now. I've still yet to go grab my lunch and eat it, yet. Plus, I'm sure Benny and Rory are already waiting for me at our usual table." stated Ethan a bit shyly, now.

"Ok, Ethan. I, um...guess, I'll see you around then, huh?" replied Sarah back in the same way, as she bashfully tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah. I guess, so." replied Ethan shyly with a blush. "And Sarah? It really is good to have you back, again." he said gratefully to her.

Sarah smiled fondly at that. "It feels really good to be back, too." she said sweetly and honestly back to him.

That brought a smile to the seer's face.

"Later!" called back Ethan then, as he left. Heading over towards the direction of the lunchline, now.

"Later!" called out Sarah in return, as she watched him go. There was this adoring look on her face, as she watched him leave.

Erica (having heard the entire conversation) walked up to Sarah with a smug and knowing like look on her face.

"See. I told ya, he was head-over-heels for you." teased Erica with a cocky smirk.

Sarah just shot her a look for her witty remark, then.

"Can we _please _not go over this, again?!" warned Sarah in annoyance at her bestie.

"Fine! _Whatever _you say." replied Erica mockingly, as she walked back over to their table and sat down with a smug smirk on her face.

"Ugh." groaned Sarah unpleasantly, as she rolled her eye and shook her head in annoyance while also going to sit down at the table, too.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Ethan had finally gotten his tray and sat down at their usual table. Rory and Benny were already there with theirs, as he sat down across the table from them.

"So, dude! How'd it go with _Sarah_?" teased Benny playfully, as he said her name in a girly/swooning like tone. Then he and Rory both started cracking up laughing afterward.

Ethan just sat there glaring at them. "Ha. Ha. You guys." was all he said to his two wisecracking friends in an unamused manner. Clearly, he didn't find teasing him about his crush on Sarah very funny at all, like they did. Once they stopped laughing and teasing him, Ethan went on to tell them how his reunion with Sarah went. "It went pretty well... I think?" he said positively at first, before sounding more doubtful about it, then.

"What do you mean, 'you think'?" wondered Benny.

Ethan then let out a small sigh. "Well, it was going great until I screwed it up by getting all depressed and stuff about the reason why she's a full vampire, now. I told her how guilty I felt about it and how it's all my fault." explained Ethan a bit sullenly, again.

"Dude! I thought we already talked about this?! It wasn't your fault why she had to drink human blood!" exclaimed Benny expressively, as if it was obvious.

"I know. I know. And that's exactly what she said, too." replied Ethan a bit shamefully, while looking down a little from embarrassment.

"See! I told you, Sarah didn't blame you, E!" pointed out Benny in an 'I told you so' kinda tone, as he took a bite out of his cheeseburger.

"So, why did she leave in the first place for, anyway?" wondered Rory curiously. Then he gasped shockingly. "I hope it wasn't to find that creep Jesse, so she can hook back up with him, again! Was it?!" he stated incredulously in surprise and horror.

"Wha-?! No, Rory! That wasn't it!" replied Ethan irritably to the blonde's question. "She left because she needed some time to think and get use to the idea of being a bloodsucker for the rest of her immortal life, now." he then explained.

"Oh! I get it now, dude!" slowly nodded Rory in understanding, as he got her reasoning for wanting to leave, now. "She needed to take a break from it all, to get her head on straight, again! Totally, understandable!" he stated cheerfully, nodding afterward.

"Well, that's a relief, I'm sure." was Benny's reply on the topic. Also, glad that Sarah never wound up crossing paths with that evil bastard while on her little vacay from the real world. Just like the evil bastard wanted her to do. He was glad that Sarah didn't decide to take Jesse up on his offer to ditch town with him, to live a carefree life as vampires for all of eternity. In all honesty, Benny really liked Sarah. As a friend, of course! He would never make a move on the girl his best bro is majorly crushing on! That would be violating one of the rules of their sacred bro-code, after all! To never hit on or date the same girl that their bro is majorly crushing on! "Hopefully, that'll be the last we'll ever see of that jerkface for a while." quipped Benny sarcastically, but also really meaning it, in an off-handed manner.

"Yeah! As in, _forever_!" added Rory agreeingly, putting emphasis on 'forever'. He really didn't want to see Jesse's face again, either. That guy is nothing but bad news.

All three boys broke out into laughter at that, agreeing with each other. That they never want to see Jesse's evil smug face, ever again! And if they do, it'd be too soon!

"So, how does Sarah seem now? Now that she's back and has accepted her fate?" asked Benny curiously.

"Actually...she seems to be handling it quite well, I think." replied Ethan a bit hesitantly, as he gave it some thought. "She was talking to Erica when I saw her. As if nothing much has really changed. So, I think her time away from us must've really helped her." he went on to say, but more confident now and in a happier tone.

"So, does this mean you'll stop being a wuss now and will finally ask her out, then?!" asked Benny anxiously.

Ethan just stared back him with a dull expression on his face. "Benny. We've already gone over this, earlier. Remember?" he said dully in an amusing manner.

"Alright! Alright! I'll leave the subject alone!" replied Benny, while raising his hands up slightly in the air to show that he was backing off. "For now, that is." he then added slyly with a teasing smirk.

Ethan just simply rolled his eyes at that, but then had this thoughtful expression on his face as if thinking about something. "But...while trying to cheer me up and telling me how I shouldn't blame myself for what happened at the dance, she did say something that struck me as kinda...odd." pondered Ethan out loud to his face, while thinking about it.

"Really? Like what?" wondered Rory.

"She said...for me to, 'please not beat myself up over what happened at the dance that night' and that, 'she'd gladly do it again. For you, me.'" repeated Ethan thoughtfully, as he tried his best to remember what all Sarah had said to him, then. Granted, of course, he had changed a few words here and there, since he was the one saying, but it was still the concept of what she said, though.

"See, man! I told yah, Sarah liked you back!" exclaimed Benny obviously out of pride.

"What?!" exclaimed Ethan back incredulously.

"Yeah, man! Why else would she say, '_I'd gladly do it again. For you, Ethan_.'" stated Benny in a girly mocking like tone when reciting what Sarah said to Ethan. "It means, she's so into you! _Duh_!" he then exclaimed boldly, as if it was obvious.

Rory nodded profusely, agreeing with the spellmaster's observation. "It's true, man! If she willing to do it all over again, specifically for you?! Then that means, she totally has a thing for you!" pointed out Rory.

Ethan blushed a bit, as he gave what they said some thought. But then quickly dismissed it as being true. "_That's probably just something Sarah would say to anyone who would have been put in that sort of situation, just to make them feel better about themselves. I'm sure she didn't really mean it when she told me that. She was just being a good friend and trying to make me feel better about myself, was all. Nothing more_." thought Ethan conclusively, as he played down the meaning behind Sarah's kind words. In his mind, he still couldn't fathom her ever wanting to be with someone like him. To Ethan, she only thinks of him as a friend and nothing more. So, why put much faith into something that might not be true? They were just a few friendly words to help boost his self-esteem a bit!... Right?

"I think you two are looking into it, too much. They were just a few friendly words to help me feel better, was all." dismissed Ethan offhandedly, as he took a bite of his food.

"Perhaps." shrugged Benny nonchalantly, before leaning over a little and grinning about something. "But...you'll never really know unless you actually tell the girl of your dreams exactly how you feel about her, E." insisted Benny smoothly, while on the verge of sound a bit pushy about it, too.

Ethan just sat there, narrowing his eyes threateningly at his best friend as a warning.

"Alright! Fine! I'm done! I'm done! Sheesh!" exclaimed Benny defensively, backing off.

Ethan was pleased about this, for now. But knowing Benny, it wasn't going to be the last time he'd bring it up, again. For now, though, he'll take the small the victory.

"Good." was all Ethan said.

And with that, he continued on with eating his food, while they moved on to another topic to discuss.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter! :D**

**A short one, I know. But I'm trying to make this story as long as possible, so I'm stretching some things out a bit. If I didn't, then it'll probably be a super short story, which I don't want it to be. It'll still probably wind up being a bit short, though. Maybe like...no more than 10 chapters, possibly? Maybe less? Anyway, I don't see this story being very long like my other ones are. And I want you all to have more to read about for this story! So, I'll try my best to make it as long as possible, without hopefully making it seem boring. :)**

**So, now Ethan knows of Sarah's return! And so far, they know how the other felt about what happened that night with Jesse at the dance. Now, if they can only confess what they feel about each other, then things would be golden. ;) In a way, Sarah almost **_**did **_**tell Ethan, though, about how she truly feels about him! *giggles* ;P**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. If yah did, then please leave a review! Or you can simply just add this story to your favorites and following story lists, then! Either way, it'll make me very happy! :D**

**Until next time, I'll be seeing you all around! Bye! :P**


	3. A Shadow Stalker, Longing For The Past

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66! And it's time for chapter 3 of BOM! :D**

**So, I wonder what's gonna happen in this chapter, eh? Lol! Well, I already know because I'm the one who wrote it! Lol! XD But more of the plot does unfold here, just a teensy bit, though. Not much, but some at least. ;D**

**By the way, just to let you know. Sarah came back on a Wednesday in this story. So, that means chapters 1, 2, and even this chapter all took place on Wednesday. Strange, I know, for her to start back to school in the middle of the week, but it has to in order for the plot to make much sense. Especially, since I had put her being gone for a "few days", rather than only for a "couple of days" or just the weekend. Plus, for her being gone just for the weekend like that wouldn't really cause Ethan's parents to wonder if she'd be back in time or not to babysit that Friday. So, Sarah being gone for only 4 days seemed more reasonable to me. :) Anyway, now you know! *giggle* ;D**

**Anyway, I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. And please, don't forget to leave a review, favorite, or follow for it, too! Or just all three! That would make me **_**REALLY **_**happy, then! :D *giggles* ;P**

**And now, it's time for some shout outs!:**

**milva281197- Thank you for adding this story to your follow and favorite lists! I much appreciate it! :D**

**Stretch Snodgrass- Thanks! I'm glad you thought so! :) Yeah, I'm surprised they didn't have him do that in the show when she returned. He seemed so worried about her, that I would've figured that when he did finally saw her again that he would've just spontaneously hug her from all the joy of seeing her again. I'm sure Sarah appreciated Erica keeping quiet, though! Lol! Well, but of course! Lol! It's always more funnier when those two are around! Lol! ;D**

**Filipinagirl04- Really? Aw! *blushes* Thank you! I'm glad you really love it! :D No problem! :) And to answer your question, yes he was born in a different century orinigally. But in this story, I sort a changed it a little. Sort like a...'what if' sort a thing, if you will. *giggle* ;P Hopefully, that didn't spoil anything, as I'm trying to not give too much away and yet answer your question at the same time. If it did spoil anything for you, then I apologize. :)**

**charmedfan120- Thanks! :) Hopefully, the plot will still explore that point a bit more, but no promises, though. I'm trying to take it nice and easy with this one, but as the story progesses you will see more of Ethan's and Sarah's relationship with one another blossom more. As well, them trying to sort out some personal stuff, as well. ;)**

**TiredOfBeingNice- *slowly raises hand to give you a hi-five with a look of confusion and uncertainty on face* O-k...Well, now! On with the rest of your review! Hahaha! :P Yeah, at least with stories you're able to write what the character is thinking. Whereas, on screen/film, you pretty much have to guess what they're thinking, since they don't usually have the character's thoughts being told to us by a disembodied voice of theirs. Lol! I know right?! *hugs back* :) Thankfully, for you I've already finished it, while you were away! :D I was just waiting until you got back from your trip, was all. Don't worry! It wasn't a long wait, though! I had finished it like a day or two before you had left your review, fanfic buddy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this story, the plot, and any OCs that may appear.**

* * *

While the school day continued on, none of them were aware of someone sitting in a big comfy chair in what looked to be a study or office like room in a big fancy house, somewhere. Plotting their next move.

As the stranger sat there, he held a picture in his hand. In the photo was a little boy, maybe about 3 or 4 years old. The boy had brown messy hair, as he smiled cheesily with a big wide grin on his face that showed off his teeth, as he had his eyes closed. The little boy looked really happy in the photo.

But the young child wasn't alone in the photo, either. Also in the picture was another boy, who looked to be in his teens with short dark colored hair. He was also wearing the same cheesy smile on his face, as well. As the teen had his arms around the younger boy as if hugging him tightly from the side, as the two were sitting on a bench somewhere. It was clear, that the two were very close.

The mysterious stranger sat there, staring longingly at the slightly worn looking picture in his hand, as if reminesing about something in his head. Seeing the photo again, had brought up a lot of nostalia for them.

"Little brother." was what the person had said to no one in particular, as he looked at the happy picture. He lightly ran a couple of fingers over the photo, where the youngest of the two boys was. "I'm sorry, for forgetting my promise to you after so many years. I was foolish." they said remorsefully. "But now...now, I remember it. And soon we will be together as brothers, again. Just you and me. Brothers forever. You'll see, little brother." he swore wholeheartedly to himself and to the young boy in the picture, as he smiled devilishly at the idea of seeing him again.

The man couldn't wait to be reunited with the boy in the picture, again. Though, by now, the boy was probably much older by now, since the photo was taken years ago, at the time. The man loved his little brother dearly. And what luck was it, for him to have unknowningly ran into him again, after all these years and not realize it until now! Fate sure did have a fun way of making things happen. Huh?

"Soon." he grinned.

* * *

School was finally out.

Ethan had just made it home, after parting ways with Benny out front, like they normally do. The seer unlocked the front door and procceeded to enter his humble abode.

"MOM! I'M HOME!" called out Ethan to his mother, to let her know he was home now. He then hung up his jacket and dropped his backpack by the door, like usual. He'll take his bag upstairs later, after he's had a moment to rest up real quick.

"I'M IN THE KITCHEN, SWEETIE!" she called back to him.

Ethan then procceeded to head for the kitchen where his mom was at. When he walked in, he saw her pull out a batch of cookies from the oven. The moment the delicious smell of the cookies hit his nose, Ethan's mouth began to water.

"Sweet! Cookies!" exclaimed Ethan happily, as his eyes lit up at the sight of them.

"Nuh-uh-uh, mister! Step away from the cookies!" warned Mrs. Morgan sternly, while giving him a look that said 'you better not'.

"_Awe_! But they smell so _good_!" he complained/groaned like a little child, only joking with her as he fake pouted at her.

"Sorry, dear! But you know the rules! No sweets before dinner!" she scolded kindly to him. "Besides, these cookies are for Jane's bake sale at school tomorrow. Which means, no munching on the goods here at home!" she then explained, giving him one last warning about eating any of them.

"Fine, then!" he fake sighed exaperatingly, then. "I'll just grab me a granola bar or something." he said smiling happily to her, while making his way over towards to the cabinet where the granola bars are stashed at. He opened the cabinet up and reached up to grab himself one. Then he closed it and opened the wrapper up on his granola bar and took a bite out of it.

Mrs. Morgan smiled at her son, seeing him eating something healthy for a snack. If only he would eat more healthier when Benny's around, then she'd be even more happier. But sadly, she highly doubts that, as teenage boys will be teenage boys with their harty appetites and unhealthy food choices.

Ethan came over to her and took a seat at the kitchen island table that was in their kitchen, as she started to clean up her baking mess so that she can get started on dinner, next.

"So, Mom! Guess, what?" stated Ethan excitedly, as he took another bite from his granola bar.

"What is it, dear?" replied Mrs. Morgan curiously, as she picked up a few left out ingredients to put them away.

"Sarah's finally back in town, again!" he answered back enthusiastically.

Mrs. Morgan looked at her son joyfully. "Oh, that's wonderful, honey! Did she have a good a time while away?" she said happily.

"Uh...yeah! It was uh...well needed getaway for her." replied Ethan a bit uncertain about what to say, but still trying to sound sure about it, though. In truth, he had no idea whether or not _IF _she even had any fun or not while away. All he knew was that she needed the break and appears to be feeling much better now than she did before she left. Not that he got a chance to see her or say goodbye to her before she left, since he was still passed out cold when she had left.

"Well, that's good." replied Mrs. Morgan happily with a smile, as she went to go put away some cooking utensil that she used for making the cookies with in the sink, to be washed for later.

Ethan let out a small sigh of relief once her back was turned towards him, thankful that she didn't bother to question the slight uncertainty or nervousness in his voice when he answered. When she turned back around again, he quickly then sat straight back up again with a smile.

"So, I told Sarah that you and Dad kept asking me about when she'd return and how you wondered if whether or not she'd be back in time to possibly babysit this Friday." mentioned Ethan suddenly, before eating some more of his granola bar.

"Oh, yeah? What did she say?" wondered Mrs. Morgan curiously, testing the cookies to see if they have cooled enough yet to be stored by lightly touching one of them. In which, they were cooled enough, so she then went to grab a plastic tupperware bowl that appeared to already have some cookies stored in it. She then placed the newly baked batched into the tupperware and sealed it back shut again, once all the cookies were inside.

"She said yeah! She'd be able to babysit this Friday." he answered back positively to her.

"Excellent! Then I'll tell Ross once he gets home from work, then!" cheered Mrs. Morgan happily, now walking over to the sink to fetch some cleaning supplies to wipe off the counter with.

"Cool!" was Ethan's casual reply, though on the inside he was more than thrilled to have Sarah back over at his house again. Even though, most of her time was spent with Jane while she's babysitting, he still liked having her over, though.

Finishing off the rest of his snack, Ethan got up and walked over to the trashcan to throw his trash away. "I'll be upstairs if you need me." he said, soon after throwing away the leftover wrapper from his afterschool snack.

"Ok, sweetie! I'll call you when dinner's ready!" replied Mrs. Morgan sweetly to her son, as she watched him give a quick nod before heading into the living room.

"Kay, Mom!" called back Ethan, as he entered the living room to fetch his bag before then making his way towards the staircase.

* * *

Later that night, after dinner. Ethan was unfortunately tasked with taking out the trash and setting the can out by the curb for the trashman to pickup in the morning. But once he set foot outside, he then realized just how nice of a night it was out, then. The sky was clear and showed off all it's sparkling beauty called stars. The moon could be seen shining high above, as well. Although, it wasn't quite a full moon, yet, as there was only half of it showing. The air outside was crisp and refreshing, as a gentle breeze blew by. All in all, it was a wonderful night to be out in. But sadly, he still had some homework left to do. So, wasn't able to come outside and enjoy the nice night out for every long, though. So, instead, Ethan deciced to just make the most of it while he can while taking out the trash.

Ethan took a deep breath to soak in the lovely night air into his lungs and then released it with a relaxing huff at the end. He then smiled pleasantly into the darkness at the calming feeling the night air had brought to him, before making his way down the porch steps and towards the trashbin with a large bag of garbage (from inside the house) in hand. After tossing the garbage bag in the can, he then moved behind it and started to push it towards the curb.

Once the can was in it's usual designated spot for pickup, Ethan turned around to head back into the house, now that his chore was completed. But before he could take a step forward, Ethan immediately spun back around to scan the area real quick, as he thought he saw something in the dark just moments ago. Only to be met with nothing out of the ordinary, there.

"Hmm...that's strange...?" he thought to himself out loud, with a confused/concerned looking expression on his face.

He took one last glance around before simply shrugging and ultamately deciding that it was nothing and started to head back inside the house. But for some strange reason, in the back of his mind, he couldn't shake the weird feeling he had that something had just been watching him, just then.

After Ethan had closed the door, he never saw the reappearance of a pair of glowing blue eyes watching him from afar in the shadows. Or the emergence of a cocky evil grin on their face, either, after he went in. The figure remained there a few seconds more before finally taking off and disappearing into the night.

* * *

**A/N: And I think I'll end it there, folks! Lol! ;D**

**Sorry, for it being so short and all, but you know me and my cliff hangers! I just love leaving my chapters off with them, if I can! *giggles* ;P Plus, like I said before. I'm gonna try to make this story have as many chapters as possible for it to have a good amount of length to it, in order to be considered a somewhat decent story. ;)**

**Anyway, not much going on here except for the mystery person (whom I assume you all must already know who it is by now) seen a couple of time in this chapter, that's clearly up to something. But what? ;P**

**Other than that, there's not really much to say. So, I'll just leave it at that! *giggle* :)**

**Until next time, I'll being seeing you all around! Bye! ;D**


	4. It Can't Be Him, Can It?

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66! Who's ready for chapter 4 of BOM?! I am! :D**

**Before I continue on with this author's note any further. I just want to apologize for any spelling mistakes that you might've noticed in the previous chapter. I know there were probably a lot of them than usual. That's because I forgot to run it through my online spellcheck program, Grammarly, first. I didn't even realize it until after I had posted the chapter and by then there were already people reviewing it. So, I didn't want to go back and replace it with an edited version of it, in case it interfered or deleted those reviews for it. I'm sure most of you probably don't even care about all the little mistakes in it, as you still got the gist of it. But still. For those who do, then I'm sorry. I'll try not to let it happen again. I guess, I just got so excited and eager to post it, was all. *giggles* ;P**

**Anyway, now that's all said and done. :) On to the rest of the author's note! Lol!**

**Quick tidbit of info, here, first. This chapter will be taking place the following day from the previous chapter. Meaning, it is now Thursday in this chapter.**

**So, this will be another slow-paced chapter, but things plot-wise are about to pick up here real soon. ;) And more comedic relief from our two other favorite nerds, Benny and Rory, too! It just wouldn't be a story without their shenanigans! Am I right?! Lol! ;P**

**Anyway, that's all I got for now, author note wise. So, I'll just move on to the shout outs now! :D**

**Shout outs to:**

**ashley164- Thank you for adding this story to your favorites list and for following it, as well! I much appreciate it! :)**

**letterstorule- Thank you for adding this story to your favorites list! I really do appreciate it! :)**

**PeytonTempest- Thank you for adding this story to your favorites list and following list! I really do much appreciate it! :)**

**adamoz123- Thanks for adding this story your follow list! I very much appreciate it! :)**

**charmedfan120- Aw! Thanks! *blushes bashfully* I'm glad you liked it! :) I think everybody is. Including, Ethan! Lol! ;P Anyway, I hope you'll also like this chapter, too! :D**

**milva281197- Thanks! I'm glad the story has piqued your interest a bit in wanting to stick around. :) And don't worry! I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon, my friend. ;) But I agree. There are a lot of great unfinished stories out there that seem like they'll never be finished. I really hate it when a story with a really great plot winds up becoming abandoned either right at the beginning of it or in the middle. It's like the actual MBAV show all over again! Lol! Us fans left hanging, right after a great cliff hanger. To never know what happens next. :( So, that's why I promised myself that I'm gonna try to finish every ongoing story I write before deciding to retire from writing fanfiction. :D But right now, my retirement is a **_**long **_**way off from now! Lol! :P**

**white collar black wolf- Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it! :) And here's the next chapter now! :D**

**Stretch Snodgrass- Thank you for adding this story to your follow list! I much appreciate it! :) I'm glad you liked it! That it does. And it only grows even more, here in this chapter, as well. Lol! ;D That you will, my friend! It will all be explained as the story continues onward. ;) Thanks! :) To be honest, I had to look up what "juxtaposition" is because I've never heard of that word before. But I know! :D It's basically just a more fancier word for when you compare/contrast something side by side! Lol! So, thanks for teaching me a new word, today! :D Yeah, but you know how mothers are. 'You gotta eat right if you want to grow up all big and strong'. Lol! Plus, eating all that junk food isn't really all that good for his teeth, either. Hence, why he no longer eats Mo-leo doughnuts, anymore. Lol! ;D**

**FIRESTORM9711- Thanks for adding this story to your favorites list! I really appreciate it! :)**

** 2005- Thanks for adding this story to your favorites list! I really do appreciate it! :)**

**Missssmisssssss- Thanks for adding this story to your following list! I much appreciate it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this story, the plot, and any OCs that may appear.**

* * *

"OK, MOM! I'M HEADED OUT, NOW! BYE! LOVE YOU!" called out Ethan to his mom, as he exited their house through the front door and started to make his way towards school, that morning.

He only made it about a block away from his home, before a strange sensation came over him. It had sorta felt like as if someone was maybe watching him, again. The seer grew cautious and worried a bit, as he kept walking. He tried to just ignore it, but couldn't as his heart pounded in his chest from fear, right now. If someone was watching him, not telling what it could be in this town. It could be something supernatural or perhaps just some ordinary creep with a criminal background. Either way, he really didn't want to find out.

So, Ethan kept walking but a bit faster this time, as he tried his best not to seem to frighten or suspicious as if he was aware of them watching him.

Suddenly, Ethan felt a hand on his shoulder which startled him enough to cause him to jump a little. He quickly turned to with a panicked look on his face before sighing in relief once he saw who had touched him.

"Man, E! Someone sure is jumpy this morning, huh?" replied Benny a bit worriedly at first for his friend, but he then smiled at him. "What'cha you do? Drink too much of that extra caffeinated coffee, again?" he joked amusingly, remembering the last time his friend had drank too much of that stuff on a dare on time. Poor Ethan was a jittery and nervous wreck after that! He couldn't sit still for one minute, at all! Not until the caffeine had finally worn off, that is. Then he wound up crashing fast sleep for hours, then. Nothing would wake him up then, as it had knocked him out cold! And Ethan was _never _the heavy sleeper type, either!

Ethan internally cringed at that memory, as he also remembers it. "_No_! I didn't drink extra caffeinated coffee, again, Benny!" sassed back Ethan annoyedly. "I said I'd never touch that stuff again, after what happened. And I meant it, too. Remember?" he then reminded him, in a serious and stern tone.

Benny just chuckled. "Yeah! I remember!" he said with a hint of amusement in his tone, as he still found the whole incident sorta funny, though. He just wished he had his camcorder with him at the time, so he could record it. "But seriously, dude. You did seem a bit on edge, though, when I approached you? I mean, you were like...speed walking to school! I nearly almost tripped over myself just trying to catch up to you!" expressed Benny concernedly to Ethan.

"Sorry, man." sighed Ethan apologetically, then. "It's just...I thought somebody might've been following me or something? Or at least...it felt like it, anyway?" confessed Ethan confusedly at first, but then started to feel a bit embarrassed by it. He didn't tell Benny how he thought the same thing just last night while taking out the trash. He didn't want to seem like he was losing or something.

Benny gave what Ethan said some thought. "Are you sure it's not Rory hiding in the bushes again, just to jump out and scare us with his stupid Vampire Ninja crap?" asked Benny curiously.

"Maybe?" thought Ethan out loud, a bit uncertain at first. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Knowing Rory, he was up to his same old antics, again. "Yeah! You're probably are right! It's probably just Rory trying to scare us, again!" agreed Ethan more sure about it, now. He then smiled. "Come on! Let's hurry and get to school before he decides to make his big move on us!" suggested Ethan, feeling more better now and less on edge.

"Yeah! Because if he pulls that crap on me again, I'm not responsible for him getting accidentally blasted with a spell, then!" agreed Benny seriously, but also half-jokingly.

The two then continued on their way to school.

* * *

Later on in the school day, Ethan was walking down the hall with Benny and Rory both by his side. All three of them were just yammering on casually about nerdy geek stuff when a certain lovely brunette vampire had approached them.

"Hey, guys!" greeted Sarah politely. "So, what's the geek squad up to, now? Hmm?" she then teased lightly to them, as she had overheard some of the stuff they were talking about when she had come up to them. Which sounded like geek speak to her, as she hardly had no idea what they were even talking about.

Ethan suddenly got nervous. "Oh! Um...hey, Sarah!" he greeted back, shyly. "N-nothing much, really." he replied bashfully, feeling a bit embarrassed that she probably heard some of their geeky conversations.

Rory gasped loudly, as he whipped his over to look at Ethan disbelief. "What?! It's so not nothing, E! Star Trek is so totally more cooler than Star Wars!" exclaimed Rory.

Now, Benny was the one who was offended. "What?! No, way, man! In what universe is Star Trek more better than Star Wars?!" challenged Benny defensively.

This time Rory turned to look at Benny. "Um...in this one! _Duh_!" argued back Rory in a sassy and 'matter-of-factly' manner, as he looked at him as if it was obvious.

"Dude! You're totally delusional! Star Wars is the bomb! It has way more action and explosions in it than Star Trek does! All they do in Star Trek is just fly around in their little spaceship, solving intergalactic problems all day! What's so cool about that?!" argued Benny strongly, while trying to make his point.

Rory gawked at Benny's comment. "That's so not true! There's plenty of action in it! And...and...it's actually based more on scientific discovery, than anything! Compared to Star Wars, where they just flying around in space shooting each other with lasers all day! Like, what's so entertaining about a war, huh? Don't you know thousands of people die in those things?!" challenged Rory defensively to the spellmaster.

"Hey! For your information, they also use really cool weapons called lightsabers, too! Sorta like the ones me and E use whenever we're fighting vampires!" blurted Benny informatively while giving him a serious look. Then the look suddenly softened into more of a slightly embarrassed and awkward one when he spoke again. "Only just...ours don't use the force. They use batteries or electricity, instead." he then explained a bit reluctantly, but then quickly shook it off. "Regardless of that, Star Wars is still way better than Star Trek! _Rory_!" argued Benny back once again, as he emphasized Rory's name to mock him.

"Nuh-uh! _Benny_!" replied Rory back in the same manner, as the two then began to give each other death glares.

Ethan and Sarah just stood there in silence for a second, looking at the two arguing dweebs. Sarah wasn't sure what to think, except that they're both total dorks. And as for Ethan? He too thought they were being total dorks, as well. Only he felt a bit embarrassed that his two friends were even having such a heated geeky debate in front of the girl he likes.

"_Now, she probably thinks I'm an even bigger geek. Thanks to these two, dorkwads_." mentally sighed Ethan disappointedly to himself on the inside, but kept his cool on the outside, though.

"Ok, you two! I think that's enough geek arguing for now. We wouldn't that this getting out of hand and you wind up getting into a brawl over something stupid and immature. Ok?" implied Sarah condescendingly, but also very sweetly, as she decided to step in before they broke out into a fight and do something that they'll probably regret later on.

Both boys then looked up at her, only to be met with a slightly stern looking expression on the girl's face. Knowing very well, that Sarah could kick both their butts easily, they decided that she was right. So, they quickly let the argument go.

Seeing they let it go, Sarah smiled triumphantly then. She was glad they took her advice because she really didn't wanna have to break up a nerd fight gone physical.

Ethan smiled too, glad that his friends decided to stop making a fool of themselves in front of Sarah and possibly the whole school, as well. Rory and Benny may not have any shame about making themselves look stupid in front of the whole school, but he sure did.

"So, uh...I talked with my mom, yesterday when I got home from school. And she said yes in needing you to babysit this Friday." stated Ethan kindly to Sarah, as he changed the subject.

"Ok, awesome!" smiled Sarah cheerfully. "I'll be by, same time as usual, then." she chirped happily.

"Ok!" replied Ethan back in the same way.

The two stood there awkwardly in silence then. Not knowing what else to say, next.

"Well, I better go, now." informed Sarah politely. "I'd hate to be late for Mr. Strongmyer's class. You know how strict he is about being on time to his class and all." joked Sarah sarcastically.

"Yeah! He's the _worst_!" chuckled Ethan amusingly, agreeing with her about the teacher.

"Yeah! No kidding! You know he gave me _two days _of detention just for being a minute late to his class, one time?! Like, ONE freakin' minute! What gives?!" agreed Benny also, upsettingly.

Sarah chuckled and then shook her head. "I swear, that man is the _definition _of punctual!" she joked amusingly, causing the others to laugh with her.

"Yeah! Like, doesn't he realize we're _teenagers_?! We're _never _on time for anything!" quipped Rory, going along with what she said.

After they were done sharing their brief laugh together, Sarah bid the three geeks farewell with a friendly wave good-bye and a quick 'see ya,' as she walked off.

Ethan stood there blushing slightly, as he watched her go. All the meanwhile, Rory and Benny were both just standing there snickering at the poor seer from behind his back. Ethan turned to gave them a curious look.

"So, E! Are we still on for Friday night or should me and Rory just hang out at my place, then? That way you and Sarah can have some _alone time _with each other." asked Benny teasingly with a face to match.

Rory just snickered, as he tried to contain his laughter.

Ethan's blush darkened a bit at Benny's comment, as he slightly looked down in embarrassment. "Shut up." he mumbled embarrassingly, as he took a minute to gather himself. "And of course, we're still on for tomorrow night!" he then exclaimed defensively at them with an annoyed look on his face. "Besides, she'll mostly be busy dealing with Jane for most of the night, anyway. You know that." he stated bitterly, as if it was obvious.

"Yeah, you're right." shrugged Benny nonchalantly. "So, I'll be sure to bring the snacks, then!" chirped Benny delightfully with a big smile on his face.

"And I'll bring um..." started off Rory brightly before trailing off in confusion, while thinking about what it is he'll be bringing to tomorrow night's festivities. "Me!" he then suddenly said happily with a big goofy smile on his face.

Ethan just looked at the blonde with a quirked up, curious brow. While Benny just shook his head incredulously at the blonde's words. Leaving both boys wondering just how it is he even made this far in school, already.

"Come on. We better get to class before _we're _late. And I really don't want detention again, either." suggested Benny. "Grandma says if I wind up getting it again then I'm band from my spellbook for a week and I'll have to message her bunions every day for that week, also. Among _other _nondesirable punishments, too." he explained worriedly, while shuddering at the end just at the thought of what other possibly horrid punishments his grandma may have in store for him.

Ethan and Rory also didn't want to think about what other types of punishment she might give Benny, either! Knowing Mrs. Weir, it could be _anything_!

So, on that note, the boys decided to take Benny's suggestion to get to class now. Rory and Benny had already started to walk off. Ethan was too, only except he stopped dead in his tracks at something he thought he saw in the sea of his fellow peers. More like...someone, instead.

"Jesse?" whispered Ethan quietly to himself in confusion, as he stood there looking at this person who looked an awfully like Jesse. Who was just standing in the far off distance, smirking at him as students passed by. Ethan could've sworn he was looking at right at him, too.

But the brief sighting of the evil vampire was only that. Brief. As it had only lasted for a few seconds, but to Ethan, it had felt like a lot longer than that. In an instant, Jesse's smug face was gone from sight the moment a couple of people had passed right in front of him. It was if he had just simply...disappeared!

Ethan stood there mystified by what he thought he just saw right then, as he quickly blinked a few times not believing it.

"It can't be?" he then whispered/questioned himself in disbelief, while still trying to wrap his head around it.

"Hey, E! Are you coming or not?!" called out Benny's voice to him, suddenly. Snapping him out of whatever confused daze he was in, just then.

"Y-yeah!...Coming!" called back Ethan, stuttering a bit. He then turned around to catch up with his friends, but before he did, he took one final look in the direction he could've sworn he saw Jesse in, before reluctantly leaving to join up with Benny and Rory finally.

Benny saw the slightly panicked and weird look on the seer's face when he reached them. "Dude, are you alright? You like as if you've seen a ghost or something?" questioned Benny concernedly him.

"I'll tell you later." was Ethan's cryptic and freaked out reply, as he quickly passed the two teens in front of him.

Rory and Benny both gave each other baffled expressions before ultimately following in the seer's footsteps to class, then.

* * *

In class, Ethan had yet to tell Benny and Rory what exactly had him so worried-looking and staring off into space while they were in the hallway earlier. Well, Rory had forgotten all about it by now, but Benny sure didn't. And it was starting to drive him crazy not knowing, too! So, he decided if Ethan wouldn't bring it up then he would.

"So, are you going to tell us about what happened back there in the hallway earlier or not?" whispered Benny discreetly to Ethan, who was seated right next to him.

Benny's voice sorta startled the teen at first, as he was busy focusing on trying to take notes while listening to the teacher give his lesson. In truth, Ethan wasn't even sure he wanted to talk about what he might've seen then, as he wasn't even sure if it was real or not himself. He had only seen the person that looked like Jesse for only a second or so before they had vanished.

But Ethan decided it was best to tell them, anyway. Maybe it might help put his mind to rest, then?

Before responding, Ethan quickly took a quick glance around the room to see if the teacher or anybody else was looking at them. Thankfully, they were all busy pay attention to the teacher, who was writing something on the board while talking about it.

"I thought I saw Jesse standing in the hallway!" he explained/exclaimed in a whispering tone to them.

Both Rory's and Benny's eyes went wide. "What?!" exclaimed/whispered Benny in shock.

"Dude! I thought you guys said he skipped town after the dance, for good?" stated Rory in confusion.

"He did!" answered Ethan in a whisper before then scrunching his face up in thought. "Or at least...we thought he did, anyway?" he then said, sounding a bit uncertain by it.

"Yeah, Sarah told us he was planning on leaving town soon and he wanted her to come with him. So, of course, we just figured that's exactly what he did after he bit Ethan and took off." explained/reiterated Benny to the vampire, as he sounded sure of himself but now...he wasn't so sure, either after hearing what Ethan just said.

"But..." thought Benny curiously to himself, then. "If E really did see him just now, then...what's he doing here?" pondered Benny curiously, as he looked at Ethan for the answer.

"I don't know!" exclaimed/whisper yelled Ethan anxiously.

"Maybe he's back for Sarah?" pointed out Rory, then. "You know. Since she didn't go with him the first time. Maybe he's back to try again?"

"Or maybe he's back to get revenge on Ethan for foiling his plans with the Cubile Animus at the beginning of the school year and for being the reason why Sarah decided to stay here in Whitechapel and not go with him after the dance, like he wanted?!" theorized Benny confidently, as well.

"Wait a minute. You really think she decided to stay because of me?!" asked Ethan curiously/incredulously, letting himself get sidetracked for a second. He then quickly shook his head and got back to the point at hand, as he now felt a bit worried and frustrated (mainly at his two friends theories). "Anyway, neither one of your theories are helping me feel any better, you guys." grumbled Ethan worriedly.

A moment of brief silence then fell over the three, as they faced forward then and pretended to be paying attention to what the teacher was saying, as he had turned back around to face his class.

"Now, everyone! With that I want you all to work quietly on your assignment for the rest of the period!" instructed the teacher, as he faced the class.

Everyone there obeyed and did what their teacher instructed them to do and began to work quietly on their assignment. Except for three certain male students, that is. As they decided to continue with their previous conversation, while the teacher was at his desk distracted with something.

Seeing their opportunity to continue, Benny then asked Ethan a question. "Are you even sure it was Jesse who saw earlier?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Ethan positively, before then taking a moment to stop and think about it. "Actually...now that I think about it, I'm not so sure if it really was him I saw or not?" he then said uncertainly, as he doubted what he saw then. "I mean, when I had seen him it was only for like...a second or two before he disappeared on me." he explained truthfully.

"Maybe it was just someone who looked him, that you saw?" implied Rory reassuringly to the seer.

"Yeah, dude! Maybe Rory's right?! I mean, it is possible, right?" agreed Benny confidently, as he'd hate to think that that evil jerkface of a vampire would be back so soon.

Ethan gave this some thought for a minute. "Maybe?" thought Ethan skeptically at first.

"Maybe after Jesse bit you, you wound up getting some sort of...post traumatic stress disorder or something?! Which is probably causing you to start hallucinating seeing Jesse in random places, at times, and to be all paranoid about it, too!" guessed Benny dramatically, but also concernedly, as well.

Ethan gave this some thought, too. "_That does sound more logical, though_." he thought to himself. "_So, maybe they're right? Maybe I AM suffering from some sort of PTSD or something after what happened at the dance?! And my mind is just...playing tricks on me, instead! Yeah! That's it! There's just no way the real Jesse would ever come back, now! I mean, he has no reason to! He's done already missed his chance to resurrect his old flock and Sarah hates him with a passion! To the point where she'll never forgive him for the rest of her immortal life!_" he thought some more, as he convinced himself more on the idea that maybe Benny and Rory were right about what they said he probably saw.

"You guys are right! Maybe I do have some sort of underlining PTSD issue from the night of the dance!" exclaimed Ethan in realization but also in a hushed tone.

"Maybe you should pay Grandma a visit, then? Maybe she can help?" suggested Benny.

"I'm not sure how, unless she used to be a licensed therapist or something in her younger days?" pointed out Rory curiously.

"Hmm...Rory's right, Benny. I don't your grandma can help with something as serious as that." agreed Ethan with Rory's analysis. "And it's not like I can just go and talk to someone who is without my parents' permission or knowing about it, too."

"Maybe she might know someone who's willing to do it for free for and will keep it on the down-low?" guessed Benny thoughtfully, before then shrugging. "Or maybe she might know a spell or a potion that might help with it? I mean, there's practically a spell for _everything_!"

"Sort like how there's an app for everything, pretty much?!" joked Rory humorously, as he snickered a little trying to contain his laugh at the joke he just made.

Benny rolled his eyes and then looked at the blonde with an annoyed/straight face, as he didn't really find the vampire's joke all that funny. "Rory. You're an idiot." he said.

Rory's smiling face then fell to a hurtful frown. "Hey! I am not!" he pouted defensively.

This time Benny was the one quietly snickering/laughing but at Rory's reaction, instead.

Before anyone could say something else, a stern voice from the front of the room interrupted them. Startling the three boys.

"Mr. Morgan, Mr. Weir, and Mr. Keaner." called out the teacher sternly, as he named them off by their last names to show that he means business. Causing all three of them to flinch as their respective last names were spoken. "I'm sure whatever nonsense you three are babbling about over there is amusing to you, but I'm sure your fellow classmates who are actually doing their work quietly, thinks otherwise. So, whatever it is that so interesting to talk about now will just have to wait to until class is over with. Unless you three boys want to keep going and talk yourselves into an after school detention. Got it?" scolded/warned the teacher.

"Yes, Mr. Benson." they said in unison together, as all three of them wore a look of shame and embarrassment on their faces.

"Good. Now, I suggest you three focus more on your assignment rather than each other." replied Mr. Benson satisfyingly. "_Quietly_." he then added firmly, to make his point as he glared at them, too.

Taking the hint, the three did exactly what the teacher had told them to do and got to work on their assignment for that class. Neither one of them wanting detention.

As Ethan worked on his, he felt his mind more at ease after the talk with Benny and Rory. Believing in what they had said to him about him possibly having some sort of traumatic issue from the dance that was haunting him everywhere he went. The only problem was, trying to figure out a solution on how to deal with it without his parents finding out about it. But like they said earlier, perhaps Benny's grandma could help him figure something out on how to deal with it properly, if that's what it was. For now, he'll just deal with it on his own the best that he can for the rest of the day until he's able to see her after school.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter! :D**

**So, the boys don't quite really believe that Jesse is back and that what Ethan saw was just a figment of his imagination from some kind of post traumatic stress disorder from the dance after the showdown with Jesse, back then. But was that really Jesse that Ethan saw? Or were they right about what he possibly saw? *giggles* ;P Well, I'm sure it's not too hard to figure out, though, considering the story's summary. Lol! :P**

**But the real question is, will Ethan tell Sarah about what he possibly saw or not? ;)**

**Well! I'm off to get started on the chapter of this story! :) Until, then I'll be seeing you all around! See yah! ;D**


	5. Little Brother? !

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66! And it's time for chapter 5 of BOM! :D**

**So, who's ready to find out what happens next in this story, eh?! And whether or not if Ethan really does have PTSD or if perhaps what he saw was actually real! ;D**

**Just a reminder. It's now Thursday night in this chapter. Just so you know. I'll probably be telling which day it is throughout the rest of the future chapters, just so you'll know which day it is. No reason, really. *casual shrug* I just want to make sure no ones confused or anything by it. :) Not that anybody has said they were, yet or anything. But I just wanted to make sure, regardless. So...yeah! Lol! :P**

**Now, things are about to get even more interesting, as Ethan has a run-in with a certain someone that he despises/fears. ;) And what this person has to say, just might change Ethan's life forever, too! Along with how Ethan also now views this person, as well. ;D**

**Anyway, I'll shut up now, so you all can get to reading! Lol! :D**

**But before I do, first some shout outs to these fabulous people!:**

**TiredOfBeingNice- That it is, fanfic buddy! Everything is now starting to come to light, as the plot is picking things up, now. :D Thanks! I've been trying to stay in character with those two, whenever they appear, the best that I can. I had fun writing their witty comments between one another, as well! Those two just bring the comic relief, whenever they can! Lol! :D Anyway, I'm glad you liking it and I hope you'll like this one, as well! :D**

**Stretch Snodgrass- Yup! It sure is! Lol! ;D Thankfully, none of them wound up getting detention for their talking and was only let off with a warning, instead. ;) That's actually where I got the inspiration from, was from that episode, actually! :D And I figured that which one was better (Star Wars or Star Trek), would be one of those heated disputes that the two usually have with each other, on occasion. Lol! It's like...the battle of the Stars with them! Lol! But yeah, it just seemed like something Rory and Benny would fight about, though. I even remember in the movie, Rory mentioning how he liked Star Trek. Or rather...Ethan mentioning him still sleeping in Star Trek themed jammies and Rory heatedly defending why Star Trek was much better than Dusk. Lol! So, I decided to have Rory on the side of Star Trek and had Benny on the Star Wars side, instead. :) I wouldn't be surprised if those two do make wise-cracks and jokes at Ethan about his crush on Sarah, every now and then, and we just don't see it. I know Benny has a few times in the series, but I wouldn't be surprised if Rory has also joined in on a few of those wise-cracks from Benny, too. Lol! Plus, Rory was all for helping Ethan out with his date with Sarah by pretending to be her in a practice date, along with Benny as the waiter/dating coach. So, even though they may tease him for it, they're also still very supportive about it, too. And obviously, just want Ethan to be happy. :)**

**charmedfan120- Awe! Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying them! :D And I hope that this one will be awesome for you, too! Much love to, yah! *blows you a sweet little kiss, as thanks* ;)**

**Poptartcat51- Thanks for adding this story to your favorites list! I really do appreciate it! :D**

**QueenofNevermore- Thank you for adding this story to your favorites list and following list! I much appreciate it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this story, the plot, and any OCs that may appear.**

* * *

School was finally over with, which meant him meeting up with Benny so that they could walk together to his house. Ethan had already called his mom to let her know that he won't be home right after school because he'll be over at Benny's place. Of course, she had no disapproval of it and instead told him that it was ok and to be home before dinner, though. He promised her that he would before ending the call. He was glad to have such understanding parents sometimes.

Ethan was also glad that neither Benny or Rory had said a word to Sarah yet about his possible PTSD from the night of the dance and how he thought he saw Jesse in the hallway, earlier while on his way to class. He wasn't quite ready to let her know about it just yet until he had all facts and was sure that he had developed PTSD from that awful night.

While waiting for Benny, he decided just in case that it would be best to shoot Rory a quick text telling him to not bring it up to Sarah AT ALL, just yet. Not until he was sure, that is. Thankfully, it didn't take long for Rory to respond, saying no problem and that he promises to keep his mouth shut. Ethan let out a small breath of relief when he read that. He knew that Rory can be a loose pair of lips when it came to keeping sensitive information if he's not told that it's under wraps and not to say a word about it to anybody. But if he is told to be quiet about it, then he's usually pretty good about staying quiet, then.

Once Benny finally showed up, he requested the same thing of Benny. To please not say a word to Sarah about earlier. Benny also swore his silence to the seer and promised to not tell her. This made Ethan happy.

_"At least, that's one less thing I have to worry about."_ sighed Ethan internally in relief before taking off with Benny to head to the spellmaster's house.

* * *

After reaching the spellmaster's house and explaining everything to his grandma, Mrs. Weir sat there with her hand up to her chin while in thought.

"Hmm...Let me run a quick scan of your brain with my magic first, Ethan. That way, we can at least rule whether or not if maybe somebody hexed you or not into seeing hallucinations of Jesse in odd places." replied Evelyn.

A look of worry then came over the seer. "Will it hurt?" asked Ethan concernedly. He wasn't so sure about having someone magically scan his brain for spells that affect the mind.

Evelyn giggled. "Oh, no, deary! This won't hurt a bit! In fact, you won't even feel a thing!" she said reassuringly to him in a sweet and kind manner.

Ethan gave her a worried look then, but then decided to believe to her and flashed a smile. "Ok, then! I trust you!" he said to her confidently. "Besides, it's better that you do it than Benny. Knowing him, I'll probably wind up braindead or with a server case of amnesia, instead." he then joked, to Benny's dismay.

Evelyn chuckled in amusement by his comment. Knowing just how true he was. Whereas, Benny only frowned dissatisfied.

"Hey!" exclaimed Benny hurtfully/offensively.

"Now then, let's get started." ordered Evelyn, ignoring her grandson's remark and preparing to scan Ethan's mind with her magic. "All you have to do dear is just sit there and relax with your eyes closed. And try not to move so much, either. I'll let you know when I'm done. Ok?" instructed Mrs. Weir to Ethan.

Ethan nodded and took a deep breath and released it to help relax himself. Then he closed his eyes and sat there very still while trying not to move so much the best he could.

Mrs. Weir then got up and moved to stand in front of the seer. She then placed both her hands up to Ethan's head. One on either side of it, just inches away from touching him. Concentrating, her hands began to glow as she focused her magic to do what she wanted it to do.

Benny just sat there with bated breathe, as he watched in silence and awe at his grandma's handiwork. He knew how serious this was and didn't want to screw anything up and cause her to lose focus and possibly wind up accidentally frying Ethan's brain in the process.

The scan had only lasted about a couple of minutes or so before she was finally done. "Ok, Ethan. I'm done, now. You can open your eyes." she said softly to him, as her hands stopped glowing and she lowered them from his head.

And Ethan did just that. He opened his eyes back up again. "So...what did the scan reveal? Am I under some sort of spell or not?" he then asked her curiously, feeling a bit uneasy about what the answer might be.

Mrs. Weir looked at the teen with a sympathetic look on her face. "As far, as I can tell, there's no foul play at work here, sweetie. I'm sorry." she said solemnly.

"Well, at least, that's good news." replied Ethan in relief, but also a bit worried.

"So, does this mean that E has PTSD, then, Grandma?" asked Benny.

Evelyn shrugged. "I'm not sure, dear." she said simply. "I'm afraid I'm not adept in that area of expertise, Benny. That would be something only a trained professional therapist would know." she explained sincerely in a sympathetic way.

"But...it is possible that that's what I'm experiencing, though? Right?" wondered Ethan.

"It is." she said sorrowfully, as she looked at him in the same way.

Ethan then looked down with a sad and concerned look on his face, as he didn't know what to think.

Mrs. Weir felt pity for the poor boy and had placed a comforting hand on his shoulder while smiling down at him genuinely for support. "But if you ever feel like you need to talk to someone about it, though, then...I'm here for you, Ethan." she said reassuringly to the confused seer. "I might not be a licensed professional in the way of counseling or therapy, but I am a great listener, though. Who's also very skilled in the art of brewing up some chamomile tea, as well." stated Mrs. Weir informatively in a kind and sweet tone.

Ethan looked up at her then and smiled. Feeling better knowing that he at least has a place to go to and someone to talk to whenever he needed it. Mrs. Weir might not be a real therapist, but she sure seemed like one, though. With her good listening skills and giving great advice on what to do at times, as well. It's almost as if she _had _been one in her younger days! But he knew that she hadn't been. It's just all those years of experiences she's already had in her life, that he and Benny have yet to go through on their own, have caused her to become very wise with age.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weir!" he said gratefully.

"Don't you at least _know _someone who is trained in dealing with things like this, Grandma?" then asked Benny curiously.

Evelyn simply shook her head 'no'. "No, I don't. I'm afraid." she answered. "I know PTSD can be a very serious thing to deal with on your own. And I'm sure that Ethan doesn't want his parents to know about it, either. Or else, he'll have to tell them the reason why he has it, to begin with. Meaning the truth about what you kids have been up to behind their backs without them even knowing about it. Am I right, dear?" said Evelyn, at first to her grandson and then to Ethan.

Ethan simply looked down in shame and nodded.

"So, that means getting an actual therapist is out of the question, then. And keeping such stressful emotions like that, that comes with the symptoms of PTSD, if that's what Ethan has, all bottled up isn't good for him or anybody else around him. He has to let these things out in a healthy and safe way. Which is by talking it out with someone he at least trusts and knows will keep it a secret from his parents. And in this day and age, a minor can't just simply walk into a therapist office and request to see them without their parents' consent, first." explained Evelyn.

Benny gave his grandmother's some thought. Thinking it through, he realized that she was right. PTSD is a very serious thing to have. And if Ethan did have it, it would be best for him to talk to someone who is great at giving advice and guidance to others. Like his grandma is. Even if she wasn't technically a therapist, she still acted like one, though. At least, when it came to him and his friends when dealing with the supernatural forces, that is.

"For now, I'm the next best thing that Ethan's got when it comes to seeing a therapist." stated Evelyn. "And I promise, to do my best to help you through this too, Ethan." she then said sincerely to Ethan with a warm and kind smile on her face, as well.

"And me too!" blurted out Benny enthusiastically. "I know I might not be able to give as great of advice like my grandma can, but...I am here if you ever need an ear to talk to, E, if my grandma isn't around or available to yah." offered Benny genuinely with a reassuring smiling.

"Thanks, you guys! I really appreciate it!" smiled back Ethan, as he felt grateful to know that they were willing to him out.

After that, Ethan decided to stay at the Weir's place for a while longer. Having a very intense video game session with Benny for the next few hours.

* * *

Eventually, it was getting a bit late, as it was already almost six o'clock and dark out, which meant that it was almost dinner time at home. And if he was late for dinner, then his mom would kill him! So, he ended his fun with Benny and bid the two Weir's farewell. Promising to see Benny tomorrow morning at school, like usual.

On his way home, Ethan got a funny feeling that he was being followed, again. Like with what happened that morning. Only this time, he was sure it wasn't Benny due to Benny probably having to get ready to eat dinner himself. But there was one person he knew that loved jumping out and scary people, though...

"Alright, Rory! If that's you trying to scare me, then it's not gonna work! I can sense your presence, you know! So, you might as well just come on out and show yourself!" yelled out Ethan in annoyance and bravery.

But when he looked around Rory was nowhere to be seen. This baffled the young seer. "Rory?" he called out again, but not as confidently this time around. Still no answer. Now, he was starting to get scared.

Thankfully, Benny didn't live all that far from his house. So, he was pretty much almost home, already. Maybe he could make it home in time before something bad happens to him? In this town at night, you can never be too sure. So, Ethan picked up his speed a bit, as he started to walk more faster on his way home.

When he thought he heard sinister chuckling and whooshing noises in the dark somewhere around him, Ethan decided that it was time to break out into a run, now.

But he didn't get far, as he accidentally ran right into someone (after taking a brief moment to look behind him, while running) causing him to fall back on the ground, while the other person remained standing as if it didn't phase them.

"Ow." moaned Ethan painfully, as his impact with the ground was a bit hard for his liking. After quickly recovering, he then reached over to grab his backpack as he had dropped it when he fell since he only had it over one shoulder at the time. Never once did he bother to look up to see the person's face that he accidentally ran into. "Sorry, about that. It was my fault. I should've been looking where I was going." apologized Ethan, feeling a bit embarrassed now, as he leaned over to grab his bag.

"It's no problem. Really." replied the stranger, smiling down at him.

Ethan immediately froze in his movements when heard the voice. He knew that voice. A sinister voice that he had hoped to never hear, again. A voice that struck a bit of fear in him, as he remembered all the terrible things that this person has done to him and his friends.

When Ethan looked up at the evil person's smirking face, his heart sank as fear struck him like lightning.

"J-J-Jesse!" stuttered Ethan breathlessly in fear, as he looked up at him terrifyingly in shock.

Jesse's evil grin only grew wider at the mention of his name from the seer's mouth. "Long time no see. Eh, Ethan?" he commented sarcastically, knowing that it hasn't really been all that long ago since their last encounter.

Ethan mentally cursed himself for not bothering to bring any of his vampire-fighting weapons with him to school, today. At least, the more smaller ones that would be easier to conceal, that is. Like his mini super soaker handgun that's loaded with holy water in it.

_"Crap! This isn't good! I'm totally defenseless without my gear! There's no way I stand a chance against him without it!"_ thought Ethan frantically, as he wondered how he's gonna escape from Jesse.

Jesse just stood there staring down at him with that sadistic/smug smirk of his. That smirk always did make him a bit nervous, as you could never tell what Jesse is planning to do next.

"Why are you here? I thought you done skipped town for good! Or are you back to finish the job? Is that it?!" interrogated Ethan bravely, although on the inside he was a complete mess. He knew that Jesse probably could smell the fear coming off him, regardless of how brave he tried to act on the outside.

"I did leave town." replied Jesse with a half carefree shrug. "But then I decided to come back for something." he then said dastardly, with that evil smirk stretched across his lips again.

Seeing as Jesse had yet to make his move on him, Ethan decided to take the opportunity to get back up on his feet again, as he eyed the evil vampire suspiciously.

"Well, it can't be for the Cubile Animus. You'd need another lunar eclipse to happen. Even then, you'd first have to be able to gather enough human souls at one time to be able to resurrect your old flock when the eclipse does happen." guessed Ethan very carefully, as the wheels were turning in his brain at just exactly what is the vampire was after, now.

Then it hit him.

"You back for Sarah! Aren't you?!" he exclaimed in realization before then giving the vampire a cocky look. "Well, forget it! After what you did last Friday at the dance, she hates you even more now than ever, dirtbag!" declared Ethan confidently. "There's no way she'll ever want to get back with you now, Jesse! If anything, she much rather see you DEAD!" he said boldly and snidely to him, as he faced the vampire down.

Ethan stood proudly by his words, as he stood there with his chest out and his chin up. Trying to look brave and intimidating in front of Jesse. But that quickly fell once he saw that it didn't phase the vampire, one bit. Instead, Jesse only smiled smugly at the seer.

"Who said I was back for her?" replied Jesse intriguingly in a calm and sly like tone, making Ethan's eyes go wide as he stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" came Ethan's stunned and shocked reply. "But I thought you wanted Sarah to be yours?!" he asked incredulously.

"I did. At first. But since she never came looking for me after the dance, I've decided to cut my loses with her. Besides, there's still plenty of _other _girls out there who would simply _love _to be with me. _Forever_." answered Jesse honestly with a smug air about him. He then flashed his fangs in a cocky and sly manner after saying the word 'forever' at the end of his reply, to make his point.

"If you're not here for her, then...why did you come back?" asked Ethan curiously, now.

"Simple. I came back for _you_." replied Jesse.

"W-why?! To get revenge on me for always foiling your plans?!" exclaimed Ethan surprisingly and nervously, as he felt the fear starting bubble up inside him, again.

Jesse couldn't help but laugh at that. "Oh, Ethan! I'd never hurt you! You're much too precious to me! In fact, you're probably the only person on this Earth that I refuse to ever harm!" laughed Jesse amusingly.

This puzzled the seer greatly, as he looked at the vampire in confusion and shock.

_"Wait a minute! What does he mean by, 'he'd never hurt me' and that, 'I'm much too precious to him' anyway?!" _questioned Ethan surprisingly in his head. _"Is Jesse gay?!" _he thought alarmingly, as he came to the sudden conclusion. This made Ethan feel a bit uneasy, as he figured that Jesse was gay and was back for him because he now had a thing for him! But the only problem was HE WASN'T GAY!

_"But...," _he then thought deeply, as something didn't sit right with him about what Jesse had said earlier to him. _"if that's true, then...why would he say that he could get any girl that he wanted, if he was into dudes, then? Was he bi-sexual, then?" _he thought rationally, as the whole thing just seemed to make him more confused than he already was. Either way, he didn't like the idea of Jesse possibly having the hots for him!

Distracted by this sudden revelation, Ethan was caught off guard the moment he felt a pair of arms wrap around him into a heartfelt hug from Jesse. Who had used his super-speed to rush in and hug the very surprised seer. Ethan didn't know what to think.

_"O-k...? What's up with Jesse? Did he drink someone's blood who was under the influence of alcohol or drugs? Because he's acting really CRAZY, all of a sudden!" _thought Ethan startling and also very confused, too, by the way, Jesse's acting all of a sudden. For as long as he's known him, Jesse never really did seem like the warm and fuzzy type who just hugs people!

"I've missed you so much, little brother." stated Jesse earnestly with what sounded like gratitude, fondness, and happiness all mixed into his voice.

This surprised the seer, as his eyes shot wide open at Jesse's comment. "What?!" exclaimed Ethan in surprise. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What did you just call me?!" he said incredulously, as he shoved Jesse back, off of him and took a step back. He glared at the vampire skeptically in shock and confusion.

Jesse looked at the seer perplexingly, as he cocked an eyebrow curiously at him with his head slightly tilted to the side. "Little brother." repeated Jesse dubiously, as he answered his question. Then a look of realization hit him, as he realized something just then. "Ah, I see! So, they haven't yet told you, have they? That you're _adopted_." deduced Jesse, flashing his signature cocky smirk.

"I'm what?!" replied Ethan breathlessly in shock.

"I suppose it does make sense for the name change, though. Why your last name is now Morgan and not Black, anymore. They wanted you to feel more like part of the family. Which I really do find very sweet and admirable of them, for thinking about my little brother's emotional needs, like that." contemplated Jesse in a genuine like manner.

"You're lying! I'm not adopted! There's no way in HELL that I'm related to you!" yelled back Ethan angrily in denial. He refused to believe what Jesse said to him, as he glared daggers at him in disbelief.

A moment of hurt flashed behind the vampire's eyes as he frowned dissatisfyingly at the seer's words, but it was soon gone and replaced with that devious and cocky grin of his, instead.

"Fine. If you don't believe me, then just ask your parents when you get home about it. I'm sure what they have to tell you will back up what I've just said to you, perfectly." replied Jesse arrogantly. "Well...almost. The part about us being brothers, they actually have no idea about considering I had the adoption records altered before they even adopted you, to show that you have no siblings." he then informed casually and calmly, still smiling smugly at him.

"I will!" exclaimed Ethan boldly, not trusting the vampire one bit. Not once letting his guard down.

"Good." was all Jesse had to say to that, as he smiled satisfyingly at the seer. "Well, in that case then, I'd best be taking off, now. I'd hate for you to be too terribly late for dinner and such because of me." he said casually in a nonchalant way, as he smiled smugly at him.

"Wait!" called out Ethan desperately, when Jesse had turned his back towards him and was about to leave.

Jesse stopped and turned back around again to face him.

"If...what you said is true. About...me being your brother then...why wait until now to tell me? Why didn't you say something about it to me earlier, when we had first met at the beginning of the school year?" questioned Ethan curiously with hesitation in his voice, as he had a look of confusion and hurt on his face. It wasn't like he believed him or anything. It was just...well, he wasn't sure _what _it was that was making him feel somewhat hurt and disappointed from Jesse just now coming out with telling him that they were brothers. It was just this tiny and odd sensation that he had from somewhere deep down inside him, that he just couldn't explain.

A tiny moment of regret quickly flashed upon the vampire's facial features, as he looked at the seer with an apologetic look. "Simple. I had let my ambitious need for greed and power blind me from the promise I had made to you, all those years ago." he answered.

"Promise? What promise?" wondered Ethan curiously.

Jesse's usual smirk was now back again. "Don't you worry about it, little brother. You'll remember soon enough, the next time we meet again." he said cryptically. He then turned around ready to leave, but before he did he had something else to say. "I'm sorry for letting so much time pass us by, little brother. But now, we're together again. And I plan to make up for all that missed time we've lost. I truly do care about you, Ethan. And I want us to be the brothers we used to be, back then, as well." declared Jesse sincerely, before finally taking off into the night.

Ethan stood there, staring off into the direction that Jesse was just in. Thinking and mulling over Jesse's final words to him before he left. He wasn't sure what to think of them. To Ethan, he could clearly hear the sincerity and meaningfulness in Jesse's voice when he said them. As if, Jesse truly meant them. Which sorta threw Ethan for a loop because it had also caused him to feel pity and remorse for the vampire, as well. Even though Jesse has put him through hell during the last couple of encounters they had recently in the past. With the more recent one being him biting his arm and injecting him with vampire venom, just to make Sarah choose between saving herself or him.

Regardless, Ethan refused to let it cloud his mind and judgment about Jesse's and his claim, though! Shaking his head clear, Ethan continued on his way home. Determined to not let Jesse's crazy accusations get the best of him.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for now, folks! :D**

**Sorry, for cutting it so short. I just thought that this would be a pretty good place stop at for now. Trust me! I was like debating this for like a good 15 or 20 minutes, on whether or not to end the chapter here! Lol! XD But ultimately, I decided to end it here, after all. There's still a bit more of Thursday night left after this, but I think I'll just leave that for the next chapter. ;) I wanted to make sure I had enough story for the next chapter, so that way it wouldn't wind up being even shorter than this one. But hey! I'm tryin', though! So, far I'm able to make this story be 5 chapters long, so far! And soon too be 6, when I start and finish the next one! ;D**

**So, it appears that Ethan isn't suffering from PTSD, after all! Unfortunately, though, for him, that just means that Jesse really is back then and with some wild accusations, at that! Ethan being adopted?! Him and Ethan being brothers?! Like...WHAT?! Lol! :P But is Jesse really telling the truth about all that? Or is it just his typical lying, again? Well, the next chapter will answer half of what Jesse claims. But as for the rest, that will have to wait for a couple of chapters, I'm afraid. Sorry. *giggle* ;P**

**Anyway, let me know what you thought of this here chapter in a review! :D**

**Until then, I'll be seeing you all around in the next chapter and on Fanfiction! Love, ya! Bye! ;D**


	6. A Serious Family Conversation

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66! And I'm back with chapter 6 of BOM! :D**

**In this chapter, we'll learn more about Ethan as he confronts his parents about whether or not he's biologically their son. So, buckle-up for a bit of family sentimentality going on in this here chapter! :D**

**We also hear more of Ethan's thoughts on the matter, as well. And he also, comes to an important conclusion too, about how it's possible that he and Jesse are related. But is it the obvious answer? Or is there more to it, that Ethan doesn't know? Ooo! *waves hands around all ominously like* Lol! :P We'll find that out, as the story progresses even more after this! Probably in chapter 7, though. *giggles* ;P**

**This chapter still takes place on Thursday at nighttime and will conclude Thursday's events for our young seer.**

**Shout out to these lovely people!:**

**The Fire Wiccan- Thank you for adding this story to your favorites list! I appreciate it! :D**

**JackFrostforever- Thank you for adding this story to your favorites list! I really do much appreciate it! :D**

**Mishi100- Thank you for adding this story to your favorites list and following list! I very much appreciate it! :D**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Yeah, I guess it proves that Jesse does have a heart, after all! :D Lol! And don't worry, fanfic buddy! The brother thing will be revealed in good time. You'll see! ;) Thanks! :D I'm glad you liked that part. I did, too, when I wrote it! I just had to add a little bit of humor in such a tense and serious meeting between the two. If that did ever happened in the show or something similar, I'm sure they would've had Ethan think/react the same way, too. Lol! But thankfully, for Ethan Jesse's not gay, either. He just really missed his little bro, is all! :) Well, here's the next chapter now, fanfic buddy! :D**

**Poptartcat51- Thank you for adding this story to your following list! I really appreciate it! :D**

**Mbavrocks12- Hey! Better late than never! Right?! :D Lol! *smirks smugly and then pretends to not know the answer to that question, in a carefree way* Hmm...Well, I don't know? I guess you'll just have to stay tuned to find out, now, huh? *giggles* ;P**

**Stretch Snodgrass- Well, I'll tell you this. It wasn't his seer powers that were trying to tell him something. ;) Thanks! I'm glad you liked it and thought Ethan's reaction to the news was very realistic! :D Hopefully, I can keep it up! I know! Right?! She's always there for the gang when they need her and is like a grandmother to them all. :) Benny's lucky to have her for a grandma! :D**

**Filipinagirl04- Yes! You will! :) This chapter will tell you a little a bit about their current status in the world, but as for what happened to them back then that won't be explained until either chapter 7 or 8.**

** \- Thank you for adding this story to your favorites list! I much appreciate it! :D**

**charmedfan120- Aww! Thanks! *blushes* :) I'm glad you loved it so much! And hopefully, you'll love this one, too! :D**

**Mari 3421- Thank you for adding this story to your favorites list and to your follow list! I really appreciate it! :D**

**Lemonchicken3- I don't know if you might have been following along with this story or not, but I just wanted to say thank you for adding me to your favorite author list and for adding my story, "Soulmates Through Out Time" to your favorite list, as well! I really do appreciate it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this story, the plot, and any OCs that may appear.**

* * *

Unfortunately, for Ethan...he failed in trying to forget all about Jesse's wild and outlandish claims about him being adopted and being Jesse's little brother. In fact, it was all the teen could think about as he approached the front door of his house.

_"Am I really adopted? Am I really Jesse's little brother?" _he thought worriedly, as he hesitated for a moment before going inside. He was a bit scared to know the answers to these questions but ultimately decided that he had to. Ethan let out a long-dreaded sigh, then. "I guess, there's only one way to find out for sure." he then said to himself, as he readied himself to go in and just ask his parents if he's really their son or not. And with that, Ethan placed his key in the hole to unlock the door. Turning it and then the knob before pulling the key back out and going inside the house.

* * *

Once inside, he could smell dinner. It was enough to make his mouth water. His mom was a pretty good cook, whenever she's not trying out new and strange recipes, that is. Like that time his dad was going to have a very important client over for dinner and they hired Sarah as the waiter to help out. Ethan visibly shuddered at the memory of his mom having him be her guinea pig when she made that god-awful kelp and kimchi ratatouille stuff for the 'gourmet dinner' that they were to have, just to make a good impression on them. That stuff had made him want to barf the moment it hit his tastebuds!

"Oh! Ethan honey! Is that you?!" came Mrs. Morgan's voice from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Mom! It's me!" hollered back Ethan, as he set his bag down so that he may take off his jacket to hang up.

Just then, she entered the living room and smiled. "Good! I just got finished checking the pot roast in the oven. It should be ready in about another 15 or 20 minutes, dear." informed Mrs. Morgan.

"Ok, Mom." he said back politely with a smile of his own, though maybe not as happy as hers, though.

Suddenly, his dad came down the stairs and took in a big whiff of the air. "Mmm...And it smells delicious, too, honey!" he said praisingly, as she came up to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. Making her giggle.

"Oh, Ross! Stop it!" she said amusingly with a blush.

Ethan loved seeing them all lovey-dovey like this. Even if at times it is pretty embarrassing whenever he's got company over, that is. Or it just plain gets on his nerves. But Ethan loved seeing his parents happy and in such a good mood.

Too bad, he's about to ruin that, though.

He really didn't want to put a damper on their good mood, which made it just that much harder to ask. But he had to if he wanted to know the truth.

"Hey, Mom...Dad? Can I uh...ask you something?" questioned Ethan reluctantly.

The two adults then stopped with what they were doing and turned to face their son. "Of course, dear. What is it?" replied Mrs. Morgan gently with a hint of concern and curiosity in her tone.

Ethan wasn't sure how to say it. So, he decided to just come on out with it. "Am I...adopted?" asked Ethan hesitantly.

The reactions on Mr. and Mrs. Morgan's faces were both ones of utter shock, as they first looked at each other and then back at Ethan, again.

"Ethan, honey...Where...Where exactly did you get an idea like that from? That you're adopted?" asked Mrs. Morgan curiously out of concern.

Ethan just shrugged. "I don't know. On my way home, I ran into someone who apparently recognized me from when I was little. They told me that I was adopted." explained Ethan halfheartedly. It wasn't the entire truth, but he figured that for now, they didn't need to know the part about Jesse. At least...just not yet, if what he said was the truth, that is. So, for now, he'll only wind up giving them the half-truth about how he found out about possibly being adopted by them.

"Really? Who?" asked Ross curiously/incredulously.

Once again, Ethan only shrugged as his reply. "I don't know. I didn't catch their name." he answered. Then he looked at them with pleading eyes. "So...is it true? Am I really adopted? Am I not really your son?" he asked, as he tried not to cry.

Mrs. Morgan instantly raced over to engulf him in a big hug. "Oh, Ethan, sweetie! Of course, you're our son! In every way that matters!" she said reassuringly in a soft and soothing voice, as she comforted the poor boy.

Judging by their reactions, Ethan had a very good suspicion that it was true. He really was adopted. But he wanted to hear it from them, first.

"So, it's true. I really am adopted. Huh?" muttered Ethan sadly while still in the hug.

When Mrs. Morgan pulled back to end the hug, she looked up at her husband with a concerned/guilty look on her face, as if telling him that it was time to tell Ethan the truth.

Ethan didn't see it, as he just continued to stare down at the floor sullenly.

Mr. Morgan got the message his wife was telling him and agreed. That it was finally time to tell him that he was adopted. Mr. Morgan took a quick glance at the stairs to see whether or not Jane was there or coming. Thankfully, she wasn't. She was still up in her room, playing.

He then looked back at the two standing before him. "Why don't we go have a seat on the couch, first? Then we can talk." suggested Mr. Morgan calmly, as he gestures over towards the general couch area.

They all then walked over towards the couch and took a seat, with Ethan in the middle.

There was a bit of awkward silence at first, as no one knew what to say. But eventually, someone did.

"Yes. It's true, son. You're not really our biological son." confessed Mr. Morgan downheartedly. It hurt to admit that Ethan wasn't technically theirs, but he did it, regardless. "We uh...adopted you when you were just 3 years old. Almost 4, at the time, as your birthday was coming up in another month." he explained.

"We decided to adopted because well...at the time, we thought our chances of ever having a child of our own would never happen due to me being high-risk for pregnancy. Meaning...it would be hard for me to be able to carry a baby to full term without any complications to either the baby or me. We had already lost two babies before ever considering adoption. At the time, I wasn't sure I could go through having another miscarriage, again, so soon. So, we gave up trying for a while." explained Mrs. Morgan, as she tried her best not to let that sad time in her life get to her, again. "But we still wanted a child, though. So...we decided to look into adopting one, instead."

"We thought that...since we can't bring our own child into this loving home ours, then...what about all the ones out there who have no place to call home? Kids who have no loving family to turn to for love and support." explained Mr. Morgan sincerely. "We had a home and a family right here, waiting for a child to fill the void in our little family. And out there, somewhere, was a child. A child waiting for a home and a family to fill the void in their lonely heart, as well." expressed Mr. Morgan wholeheartedly.

Ethan sat there, amazed at what he heard. He never knew that about them before. That they had tried for a child of their own twice already but failed each time. He couldn't imagine what they must've felt like during time in their lives. To be so excited about bringing a life into this world, only for it to be dashed in the end due to unforeseen complications that made it hard for the baby to be able to make it to full term and then birth.

"So, uh...what made you guys decide to choose me?" asked Ethan curiously, as he wanted to know what made him so special to adopt compared to the other possible candidates there.

Mrs. Morgan smiled fondly at the reason why they chose him over the other kids there. "Well, for starters, you were a very sweet and polite little boy. Who always seemed to have a smile on his face. And you were also very bright for your age, too." bragged Mrs. Morgan fondly to the teen. Then she sighed dreamily, as she placed a hand on her cheek thinking about that day. "Such a smart little boy you were, back then."

Ethan blushed, hearing his Mom's kind words about him when he was little.

Mr. Morgan laughed fondly soon afterward. "Oh, yes! And such a curious little tyke, too! Always, asking questions about this and that. Wanting to know everything about everything. It was clear that you had a love for knowledge from an early age." added Mr. Morgan cheerfully with a smile on his face, as he recalled all the times little Ethan kept asking him questions about things. One after the other, until it was enough to drive you mad! Though, Mr. Morgan might've been just over-exaggerating a bit about that, though.

"You were just so...full of life and energy! Like, nothing could bring you down!" declared Mrs. Morgan passionately. "We knew then, from that moment on, that you were meant to be part of our family." she said lovingly in a sweet and caring way, as she smiled at him.

Ethan smiled back, feeling grateful to have been chosen by such loving and caring people to be part of their family, as their son. "Thanks, Mom and Dad." he said lovingly and graciously back to them. Happy to have them as his mom and dad.

Feeling the love, the three then hugged each other in a family hug. With nothing but big, happy smiles on everybody's faces. Unfortunately, the moment didn't last.

"Ethan's...adopted?" came a little girl's voice from the kitchen doorway, surprising the three people on the couch.

"Jane!" exclaimed Mr. Morgan suddenly with a surprised and startled look on his face, as he didn't expect her to be standing there. "How long have you been standing there for exactly, sweetheart?" he then asked her.

Jane just shrugged, as she looked down disappointedly. "Long enough, I suppose." she said sullenly before going quiet for a couple of minutes. "I came downstairs to see if dinner was almost ready when I overheard you guys telling Ethan that he was adopted and the reason why you decided to adopt him." she meekly admittedly finally.

That's when they knew that she must've heard the entire thing. Including, their previous struggles to have a child of their own before adopting Ethan. Ross and Samantha both felt bad that she had to hear all that and find out about it, like that. They had planned on telling her someday, but not until after they told Ethan, first. But now she knows. So, they might as well include her in on the rest of their talk with Ethan, too.

Mr. Morgan then got up from his place on the couch and gesture over towards it. "Here, sweetheart. Why don't you come sit and join us?" he suggested kindly to her.

Jane came further into the living room and walked towards the couch. Taking a seat in the spot that Ross had just given up to her.

Ross smiled warmly at her, as he then sat down on the arm of the couch, instead.

Jane sat there quietly at first before finally deciding to speak up. "Since you guys couldn't have kids and Ethan's actually adopted, then...does that mean I'm adopted, too?" she asked meekly, afraid to know the answer to that question.

"Of course, not, sweetie!" exclaimed Samantha proudly and encouragingly, as she smiled happily at her daughter.

Ross chuckled lightly before chiming in with his explanation. "Believe it or not, you actually _are _our daughter, biologically!" he said, earning a confused look from both their kids, now.

"But you said that you couldn't have any kids of your own?" stated Jane in confusion.

"Oh, Jane, sweetie! Is that what you thought? Gracious no! We never meant it that way!" replied Mrs. Morgan amusingly, chuckling in between her words.

"Then what did you mean?" wondered Jane, as she was still a bit too young to completely understand everything.

Mrs. Morgan smiled genuinely at her two children then, as she explained. "I said that it was _hard _for me to have children of my own and to carry them to full term. Not that I couldn't have any." she clarified. "It was still very possible for me to get pregnant again. It was just that, after already losing two babies, I didn't want to go through the pain of losing another. Which is why we adopted."

"But then a couple of years later, after adopting Ethan. We found out that she was pregnant again." continued Mr. Morgan, as he and his wife further explained how their children came to be a part of their family.

"We were so very thrilled at the time to find out that we were going to have another baby, but also very concerned, as well. Even though a few years had already passed since my last miscarriage, I was still worried about this one ending up the same way. But I decided not to let it get to me too badly, as I was determined to make this pregnancy work. So, I did everything the doctor told me to do." explained Mrs. Morgan.

"Then nine months later, out came our darling precious baby girl. We couldn't have been anymore happier than we were at that very moment cause we had finally managed to have our very first child together. Born healthy and perfect, just the way she is." said Ross fondly and proudly about him and Samantha successfully having their first child together, as he looked at Jane with a loving smile on his face.

"Our little miracle baby!" added Samantha happily with a smile.

Jane shied away a little, as she blushed in embarrassment knowing that they were referring to her when she was a baby.

"And Ethan, you were so thrilled to be a big brother, too! Always, wanting to help out with the baby and bragging to everyone about how you're a big brother now and that you're gonna be the best big brother ever!" stated Mrs. Morgan fondly with such happiness in her voice, as she remembered young Ethan's reaction to the news.

Now Ethan blushed, as he remembered how he was, back when he was just six. He doesn't quite remember all of it, but some of it does remember. Thinking back on it now, he felt kinda silly and ridiculous about how he reacted to being a big brother, back then.

Jane turned to him with a smirk on her face. "So, you were that excited about being a loving and caring brother to me, huh?" she teased in a sly like manner. "Then what happened? Because clearly, you're not as loving and caring now," she asked/interrogated Ethan pointedly, while crossing her arms and quirking a curious brow up at him with a serious scowl on her face.

"Easy! You grew up more and became a brat!" stated Ethan confidently, with a smug smile now on his face.

Jane narrowed her eyes spitefully at him then, as she took offense to that. "_Mom_! Ethan called me a brat!" she then tattled.

"That's because you are one!" countered Ethan defensively, to which the two siblings then broke out into a tongue sticking out battle between each other while on the couch.

Mr. and Mrs. Morgan both smiled fondly at their kids' bickering for a moment before deciding to finally break it up.

"Alright, you two. That's enough," replied Mr. Morgan in a stern and gentle tone, causing the two Morgan siblings to knock it off.

"_Ok. So, Jesse was right about me being adopted_." thought Ethan ruefully. "_But...that still doesn't mean we're brothers or anything!" _he then thought more confidently, now.

But if his last name wasn't originally Morgan, then...what was it?

So, he decided to ask.

"If I'm adopted then...why do I have the same last name as you guys, huh?" asked Ethan curiously.

"When we adopted you, we immediately had your last name changed to ours." answered Mr. Morgan.

"But why?" asked Ethan curiously out of confusion.

Mrs. Morgan then placed a comforting hand onto Ethan's knee, as she explained. "We wanted you to feel more like part of the family, honey. We were concerned that-" she started before cutting herself off abruptly to shake her head with a smile. Then she continued. "Correction. _I _was concerned that eventually when you got a little bit older that you'd start to feel somewhat detached from this family because you were adopted. That you'd begin to feel as if you're not really a part of the Morgan family because you don't share the same last name as us and was adopted. And it just broke my heart to think that someday you might feel that way about us and start to see us as not your real family, anymore." explained Mrs. Morgan wholeheartedly, as she looked at her son earnestly.

Ethan didn't know what to say then. So, instead, he gave her a big hug. "Of course, your my family! I'd never think otherwise! Even if you did tell me sooner! I would still and always will think of you, Dad, and Jane as my family! And me a Morgan, as well! Because I love you guys!" expressed/reassured Ethan wholeheartedly and honestly, as he hugged her. He understood their reasoning on why they felt it necessary to change his last name to Morgan. They just wanted him to feel more a part of the family and loved, was all.

"And the same with us, dear." stated Mrs. Morgan lovingly back, as she smiled back at him in the same loving manner, as well.

But a simple fact still remained. Just what _was _his original last name, to begin with? "So, um...what _was _my last name, originally? I'm just curious." asked Ethan.

"It was Black." answered Mrs. Morgan.

Ethan's eyes went wide for a second at the sound of that name, as it took him by surprise. Even Jane was thrown for a loop on that one! As she remembered that name and just who exactly it belongs to, as well! Jesse would be a face she'd _never _forget, after witnessing and hearing all about the terrible things this man has done to her brother and babysitter, recently.

"B-B-_Black_?!" repeated Ethan incredulously, though it was more like stuttered.

Seeing Ethan's reaction had confused and worried the two adult Morgans in the room, slightly. "Yes, dear. Black." reiterated Mrs. Morgan with a bit of concern in tone.

"Ethan, son. Is everything alright?" asked Mr. Morgan concernedly.

Ethan quickly recovered over the shock of learning what his given birth last name was and pulled himself together. "Um...yeah, Dad! I'm...fine." replied Ethan halfheartedly, as he gave him an awkward smile and laugh to match, as proof.

Not sure they believed him, Ross and Samantha decided it was best not to push it and just go with it, instead.

Then something else occurred to Ethan. His birth parents. Why did they leave him at an orphanage, to begin with? And what happened to them, as well?

"Do you guys, happen to know what happened to my biological parents and why I was put up for adoption, in the first place?" asked Ethan curiously.

Ross and Samantha gave each other a sad look at first, before deciding to answer his question. "Well...according to the adoption records, your birth mother was listed as deceased. And as for your birth father, he too was listed as deceased on the adoption documents, as well." replied Mr. Morgan remorsefully.

"I see." said Ethan a bit downheartedly, at the thought of both his birth parents being dead now. "Do you know what happened to them, then?" he then asked curiously, looking up at Mr. Morgan for the answer.

Mr. Morgan only shook his head 'no', sadly. "They don't list that kind of information on the adoption papers, unfortunately." he said sympathetically.

Then more of Jesse's words from earlier that night came flooding into his memory. About him saying how they were brothers. So, Ethan naturally wondered if maybe his adoption records would have said something about that.

"Do adoption records also tell you whether or not if that child had any siblings or not, as well?" wondered Ethan curiously.

Mrs. Morgan gave this some thought, as she tried to remember if she had seen something like that on Ethan's papers or not. "Actually...there is a place on the adoption records that list whether or not if the child did have any siblings." she recalled.

"And...were there any siblings listed on mine?" asked Ethan reluctantly, but still wanting to know.

Unfortunately, she shook her head 'no' to that. "I'm afraid not, sweetie. According to your adoption record, you were listed as an only child with no siblings at all, I'm afraid. Sorry, hun." explained Mrs. Morgan sympathetically to the seer.

Ethan felt a wave of relief wash over him, then at the news. As that had meant that Jesse was wrong and that they weren't in fact brothers, after all! Ethan felt ecstatic on the inside learn that he wasn't Jesse's little brother, after all! But...he still couldn't shake the feeling deep down that maybe...he was Jesse's little brother, after all, too. But how?! This was gonna take some deep thinking for later. But for right now, he wanted to bask in the glory that it wasn't true and to enjoy his time with his family, instead.

"It's ok, Mom! I'm cool with it! Really!" reassured Ethan happily with a cheery smile on his face. Making her smile, as well. "So, did you guys _EVER _plan on telling me that I'm adopted or what?" he then asked seriously, but in a lighthearted and amusing way. "Not that I'm mad at you or anything! Cause I'm not!" he quickly stated then, wanting to clarify with them that he doesn't hold any of it against them.

Mr. Morgan laughed amusingly, then. "Probably?!" he laughed. "Or probably not?!" he added heartedly.

"We had planned on telling you maybe when you were older. Like say...maybe when you turned 21?" stated Mrs. Morgan confidently at first, before then sounding more uncertain and ashamed at her decision to wait so long to tell him.

"21?!" exclaimed Ethan shockingly. "Why 21?!" he then asked curiously in surprise, still.

"Well...I figured if we had told you when you were 18 then it'd be too much for you. Since you'd be a senior in high school and all, which means stressing out over finals and exams. As well, as trying to figure out which colleges to apply for and trying to get into one them, as well!" explained Mrs. Morgan a bit reluctantly at first, before it started to turn into more of a rant, instead. "I just...didn't want to overwhelm you, is all, sweetie. With so much already on your plate." she then said sincerely, sweetly and lovingly, as she gave him a couple of pats on the knee. "At least, by the time you're 21, you'll have everything already figured out for you. You'd be more comfortable about going to college by then, now that you've gotten the hang of it after the first couple of years of it. And you'd also have a steady job by then to help support your financial needs while there, as well. So, the stress factor of life should be somewhat much lower for you by then, when you turn 21." she reasonably explained some more.

"Not to mention, that you'll be old enough to drink, in case you wanted to drown your sorrows in some liquor to think after we did tell you." commented Mr. Morgan in a snarky, but also lightheartedly kinda tone with an amusing smirk on his face.

Mrs. Morgan simply rolled her eyes at her husband for his snarky remark. "And maybe that, too." she said lazily in a sarcastic/annoyed sorta manner. "Anyway, I suppose now was a good enough time as any to tell you all this, anyway, Ethan. You're not our little boy anymore. I should have trusted that in the end you would understand and wouldn't come to resent the fact that you were adopted and not our biological son." she said (getting back on point, again) tenderly and lovingly, as she smiled at him warmly.

Ethan then leaned over to give her a small hug, then. "Like, I said before...it's ok that you guys didn't tell me sooner about not really being your son. And I don't hold it against you at all. Or even hate you for it in the slightest, either. I get you guys just wanted to do what you thought was best for me because you love me, even though I'm not really yours." he smiled then.

Mrs. Morgan couldn't help but to wipe a small tear away from one of her eyes, as she felt overjoyed and happy to have such a wonderful and caring son, like Ethan. "Gee, Ross! I think we did a fine job in raising our precious little boy. Don't you?" she said thoughtfully out of love and pride for the teen.

Mr. Morgan agreed with her, as he got up to move over towards the side of the couch where she was sitting at. He sat down on the arm of the couch and leaned forward to embrace his emotional wife in his arms. He kissed her on the cheek first, before resting his head against hers, as they looked at Ethan with love and happiness like any parent does when they're proud of their child. Both of them sharing the same happy and prideful smile on their faces, as they both thought that adopting Ethan was one of the best things that have ever done in their lives. "That we did, Sam!" he said tenderly in a sincere and caring tone, as he held her close.

Ethan couldn't help but to blush deeply then, as he felt embarrassed now about all the mushy and lovey-dovey attention he was getting from his parents, all of a sudden.

Jane, on the other hand, started to feel a bit jealous about it, though. As he was getting the attention and not her. So, she decided to interject. "Eh-hem! And what about your job raising me? _Eh_?" inquired Jane vexingly in an intriguing kind of way, as she gave them this suspicious/expected kinda look on her face while glaring at them.

Mrs. Morgan giggled at her daughter's teensy bit of jealousy. "Yes, Jane! And you, too! We also did a fine job in raising you, as well." reassured Samantha sweetly to her little girl, as she smiled at her. This brought a big happy smile to Jane's face, then.

"I don't know...are you sure about that, Mom? I mean, you have no idea how many times she's done black-." began Ethan skeptically, before being cut off by the pain of someone stomping hard on his foot with theirs. "Ah!" he cried out painfully. He then shot Jane a dirty look, as she was the culprit who had stomped on his foot.

But Jane wasn't phased by his evil look, as she shot him one right back as if saying, 'Don't you dare tell them about the blackmailing! Or else!'.

Ethan got the message and begrudgingly decided to let it go and not tell them about all the times Jane has blackmailed him for money or chore exchanges in return for her silence, behind their backs without them even knowing it. He turned back around to face his parents with a forced smile on his face. "Uh...nevermind." he then said to them.

Mr. and Mrs. Morgan both looked at their children in confusion, as they wondered what that was all about. "O-k...?" drawled out Mr. Morgan skeptically.

Mrs. Morgan simply smiled fondly at the two then.

Then a sudden thought occurred Ethan. "Hey, Dad? How come I don't remember any of it? You know, about being an orphan and then being adopted by you guys, as well, as the name change?" wondered Ethan curiously.

Mr. Morgan smiled at his son, then. "You were too young back then to fully remember it all, now. Most people tend to lose some their memories from that early on in life during their childhood as they grow older, I'm afraid." explained Mr. Morgan. "I mean, I can even barely recall some of _my _most earliest memories from that age!" he added genuinely in a light joking manner.

"But...Ethan's a teenager, Daddy. Not an adult, like you and Mommy?" pointed out Jane with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Yes, well...even teenagers aren't able to recall very many things that earlier on, too, dear." stated Mr. Morgan assuringly to her. "I bet even you can't quite recall too many memories from that time in your life, either. Huh, sweetheart?" he then said to her kindly.

Realizing her dad was right, Jane shamefully shook her head 'no' at his question. Mr. Morgan smiled at her, then. "How come we can't lose our memories from that early on as we get older, Daddy?" she then asked him curiously.

Mr. Morgan had to give this one some thought before answering her. "I guess...it's because when we're that young, our brains are still developing. Which means they can't process and store everything that we experience around that age, very well, just yet. Meaning that sometimes, some of our memories from that point in our lives wind up becoming lost to us as we grow older." he explained.

Both Jane and Ethan thought about what their father had just explained to them. They both then realized that what he was saying did make sense, a little. Babies and really small children _are _still developing properly at those ages. Both physically and mentally. That's why when you're that young you go to the doctor a lot for checkups! At least, until you reach a certain age, that is. Then the checkups start to become few and few in between, until you're no longer required to have to go to the doctor's that often, anymore. Because by then, your body and mind should be fully or almost fully developed, then!

Ethan understood this logic. Heck! Even Jane did! Even though she might still be a bit young, she wasn't a dummy! That's for sure! She still understood most grown-up things (some of it probably a kid her age shouldn't know about, just yet), just not maybe all of them, entirely. But this she got! It's just simple logic really! She's been around babies before (mainly her little cousins) and saw how they couldn't quite do everything that she could do, just do, yet. And they didn't seem all that intelligent compared to her and everybody else around her, just yet, either. Not until they got a bit older, that is. But even then, they still weren't as smart as her and can do things that she can do. Jane realized then, that once upon a time, she was probably the same way when she was that little, too. Actually...scratch that. She's actually seen a few home videos that her parents had taken of her and Ethan when they were younger. So, of course, she was that dumb and useless at those ages in her life, as well.

"Well, I better go check on dinner, now! It's probably about done!" announced Mrs. Morgan brightly to everyone suddenly, as she stood up abruptly with a smile on her face.

Then Mr. Morgan stood up, as well. "Excellent! Cause I'm starving!" he declared happily with a smile.

"Great! Then you can help me in the kitchen with setting up the table, then!" beamed Mrs. Morgan gratefully then.

"_Awe_! Really, dear?! Do I _have _to?!" complained Mr. Morgan like a little a child, as he groaned satisfyingly.

Mrs. Morgan simply smirked at him then. "Well, if you want to get to eating my delightful cooking all that much faster then it'd be a lot more quicker if I had a bit of help in the kitchen, then. Now, wouldn't it?" she replied mockingly in a playful/smug manner.

Mr. Morgan sighed defeatedly then. "Alright, dear. I'll help." he said disappointedly, as she smiled at him before turning to leave into the kitchen. He then reluctantly followed her into the kitchen to start helping out with setting the table.

Jane giggled at the sight.

"Oh! And why don't you two go on ahead and start washing up for dinner, while we're finishing up in here!" called out Mrs. Morgan's voice from the kitchen.

"Ok, Mom!" yelled back the two siblings at the same time, before doing what they were told to do.

* * *

After dinner time and a bit of homework, Ethan was up relaxing in his room before bedtime. As thoughts about what he learned today, raced through his mind.

_"Ok. So, apparently, Jesse was right about me being adopted and my last name originally being Black."_ he thought carefully, as he assessed all the new information that he's learned over the past the few hours about himself, recently. _"But...that still doesn't prove anything. He's a 200 and something-year-old vampire, whereas I'm just a 15-year-old human teenager. So, there's clearly no way we're brothers!"_ he thought some more, as he put together the pieces of this mystery logically.

"The jerk." scoffed Ethan snidely, as he sat up in bed now. He turned his head to look over at his window, as he continued to think.

_"But we do share the same last name, though."_ he then thought sullenly in confusion, though. _"How is that even possible?" _he wondered curiously to himself. None of it was making any sense to him.

As he continued to stare out his window, he could see the branches of a familiar looking tree that grew in his backyard. That's when Ethan was hit with a flashback about what happened under that tree early on in the school year. When Jesse was trying to resurrect his old flock! But it wasn't the event that struck Ethan's attention, rather something that Jesse had said to him, back then...

_**"Funny, how they name streets after what they tore down to build them. This used to be an orchard. One of my favorite spots, until your idiot ancestors burned my flock alive."**_

"That's it! It has to be!" exclaimed Ethan in realization, as he came up with a reason as to how it's possible that he and Jesse were related. It was the word 'ancestors' that had sparked the idea. "We must be distant relatives or something! Yeah...that has to be it!" he thought out loud carefully while putting some more thought into it.

"Jesse wasn't his original name back then. In fact, it was Horace. Reverend Horace Black, to be specific!" he thought out loud to himself, again. And maybe...just maybe, he might have had a sibling back then that we didn't know about! I mean, we really don't know much about Horace Black, except for the fact that he was the town's reverend at the time. And that apparently he and his followers or disciples went around terrorizing and preying upon the town's citizens, back then. Until the town had enough and decided to trap them all in the church and set fire to it. Other than that, the book never really did say anything more about Reverend Black. Like, who his family was or what his childhood was like. So, maybe I'm like...a descendant of a sibling he had, back then!" theorized Ethan, as he pieced it all together.

To Ethan, this theory was much more plausible, than believing that they were actually brothers! But there was still one question left to answer, though...?

"If that's the case, then...why would Jesse lie and tell me that we were brother, then?" thought Ethan questionably, as he was baffled by it. Bringing a hand up to his chin, as he thought hard and carefully about it.

Then Ethan shrugged it off. "Knowing Jesse, he was probably just trying to get into my head and psych me out for some reason. That evil bastard always did love playing mind games with people. This was probably some sort of trick to throw me off somehow, so he can get to Sarah, again. It has to be!" he said nonchalantly at first, playing it off as nothing new for that evil vampire, before then growing a bit irritated at the end at the thought of him trying to make another play at Sarah, again.

"Well, I won't let him win! Not this time! He's hurt Sarah enough, already! And I won't let him do it, again!" declared Ethan determinedly.

With that in mind, Ethan then looked over at his clock to see what time it was. Realizing it was now almost bedtime, he decided to get ready for bed.

Once he was all done with his usual bedtime routine, Ethan turned out his light and then climbed into bed. Ready to put this long and tiring day, behind him.

But as he laid there drifting off to sleep, that small nagging feeling in his brain and heart that refused to go away and let him believe that Jesse was laying about the brother thing was still there. Even though, Ethan was dead set on not believing him and that the theory that he had come up with just minutes ago was the more believable answer, instead.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, folks! That's the end of chapter 6! ;D**

**So, Ethan now knows that he was in fact adopted and that his last name used to be Black before the Morgans had changed it to theirs. But does that really mean he's Jesse's little brother, though? Or is Ethan's theory of how it's possible for them to share the same last name the more correct answer? ;)**

**And even though, he now knows that he's adopted, Ethan still forgives them and still loves them very much, regardless. I bit of a difference from my other story (The Origin Of Ethan Morgan) where Ethan learns that he's adopted, huh? In that story, he was furious with them for keeping something so big, hidden from him for so long. But in this story, I decided to let them off easy. Mainly because how they came to adopt Ethan was a bit more lighthearted and legit in this one, than it was in the other one. I don't want to spoil anything for those who might've not read The Origin Of Ethan Morgan, yet, by saying too much. You'll just have to go and read it to find out, if you wanna know! ;D**

**I apologize if any of thing I've said in this chapter about adoptions is incorrect. I don't know a whole lot about it, to be honest. I just figured that depending on the kind of adoption it is, that on the child's papers (if it was an open adoption, that is) it would have their birth parents listed on the document, as well, as to whether or not they had any siblings, too. I know the birth parents being listed part is correct if it's an open adoption, but I'm not sure about the part listing any known biological siblings, though. So, please don't feel offended or get mad at me for my mistake if I am wrong about it, though.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading chapter 6 of this story! The next one should be when all the juicy stuff comes out! :D Or at least, some of it, anyway. It's hard to tell since it has yet to be written! *giggles* ;P**

**Until next time, I'll be seeing you all around! Bye! :D**


	7. Confession Time

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66! :D And look! I actually managed to get this up before the month ended! Yay, me! :D I've been busting my butt in getting this done finally before the month's end. I just want to get at least one chapter of this story posted a month. You know? I hate keeping you guys waiting for too long. So, sorry for the wait. :)**

**Things are getting interesting now in BOM, huh?! Ethan finds out that he's adopted and that his birth last name is Black. Meaning he is related to Jesse somehow. But could Ethan be right about being a descendant of Horace Black? Or is there more to the story, that meets the eye? ;D And how will this effect Ethan's and Sarah's relationship with each other, once she finds out that Ethan is related to her evil ex-boyfriend? Well, stay tuned to find out! As chapter 7 will be spilling some of the deets, right here! :D (Keyword, being 'some' here. You'll see, once you finish the chapter.)**

**By the way, this chapter will be kicking off Friday for our favorite peeps of the MBAV universe. So, enjoy! And don't forget to review, follow, or favorite this story at the end! Or why not just do all 3, if you haven't already?! Lol! ;D**

**Shout outs to these people!:**

**charmedfan120- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! :) The multiple back-to-back miscarriage thing with Samantha was actually loosely based upon a friend of mine, really. She's had multiple miscarriages herself in the past before. Only 1 out of the 4 times she's been pregnant wasn't a miscarriage. And that one success resulted in the birth of my nephew, 7 years ago. He was her second pregnancy and so far, her only child, too. Anyway, enough about that. Sorry, if it was a little TMI, there for yah. *blushes embarrassingly and shamefully* :P But now, you know where I got the miscarriage idea from. Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter just as much as the last one! Enjoy! ;D**

**while collar black wolf- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! And here's more, now! Lol! :D**

**Stretch Snodgrass- Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! :) I tried to keep it as realistic as possible between loving family during that very sentimental moment among them all. Glad it worked out, though! Lol! That you will! Lol! Because things aren't always as they seem in my stories. Sometimes, I like to throw in a few twists here and there. He-hehe! ;)**

**JackFrostforever- Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it! And I hope you'll like this one, as well! :)**

**Ice 88- Thanks! Glad you liked it! And I will! ;D**

**Mysterysolver79- Lol! Thanks! I'm glad you seem to love it so much! Lol! And here's more of the story, now! :D Oh! And thank you for adding this story to your favorites, as well! I really appreciate it! :)**

**TiredOfBeingNice- So, you're still a firm believer that Jesse isn't lying to Ethan about being his brother and that Ethan might be wrong about him only being a descendant, instead, theory, eh...? *giggles* ;P Guess, you'll find out as the story continues onwards, then! Won't you?! Lol! ;P Awe! Thanks, fanfic buddy! I'm glad you loved the young little Ethan I created in this story! That won't be the last you'll see of little Ethan, either! As I'll have him appearing again in a later chapter. ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and is ready for some Etharah feels, as well. *wink wink* ;)**

**Jay Youngblood- Thank you for adding this story to your follow list and to your favorites list, as well! I much appreciate it! :)**

**hdrive2007- Thanks for adding this story to your favorites list! I greatly appreciate it! :)**

**Julia Collinswood- I don't know if you've been following along with this story or not, but thank you for adding me to your following and favorites lists as an author! I do much appreciate it! :D**

**CowabungaCarl2456- Thanks for adding this story to your favorites list and to your following list, as well! I appreciate it! :)**

**Filipinagirl04- Thank you for adding this story to your favorites list! I much appreciate it! :)**

**alicia. haxby- Thank you for adding this story to your follow list! I do much appreciate it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this story, the plot, and any OCs that may appear.**

* * *

The next day, Ethan was hanging out by Benny's locker with Rory there beside him. He had just finished explaining everything to his two geeky friends about what all he found out about himself last night. Including, his encounter with Jesse. Needless to say, the two geeks were speechless.

"No, way! You're related to _Jesse_?!" blurted out Rory loudly/incredulously to the seer.

"Shh! Would you keep it down?!" hushed Ethan immediately, before whisper yelling at him anxiously. He didn't want the whole school to know!

Rory mumbled a quick 'sorry' to him, making the seer then sigh disappointedly.

"So, is it true? And you're not just pulling our legs, here? You're really related to that jerkwad of a vampire?" questioned Benny then, in a more quieter tone. He was a bit skeptical at first, but he wanted to be sure that this wasn't some sort of prank being pulled on him by Ethan or something.

Ethan had a glum look on his face, as he answered him. "I wish it was just a joke. But sadly...it's not." answered Ethan disappointedly.

Now, the spellmaster was convinced. Judging by his best friend's expression and answer, he knew that Ethan was telling the truth and that it was no joke, either. He felt bad for the poor guy. No one should have to be related to an evil jerk like Jesse.

"Dude. I'm so sorry." replied Benny sympathetically, as he placed a comforting hand on the seer's shoulder.

"Yeah, well...on the bright side, though. I'm only a distant relative of his. Not an immediate one, like he claims. So, I suppose that's not so bad." stated Ethan a bit more confidently now, as he gave a little shrug. The idea of being a distant relative of Jesse's, rather than an immediate one, did help him feel somewhat better about it, though. But he still disliked having any blood relations to the bastard, though.

"But are you sure you're just a descendant of his and not really his brother somehow?" wondered Rory curiously.

"Oh, yeah! I'm positive about it!" replied Ethan confidently, as he nodded. "I mean, think about it. For one, we really don't know a whole lot about Reverend Horace Black back in the day when he used to be the town's church leader." he started to explain.

"You mean cult leader." corrected Benny, interrupting Ethan and his explanation.

Ethan gave the spellmaster an annoyed/stern look then for his rude little interruption. Benny looked back at him with a clueless response then, not know what he did wrong. "What?! It's true! He was the town's cult leader, back then! Who went around posing as the town's church leader, at the time!" he said in defense.

Ethan just rolled his eyes, then, before continuing. "As I was _saying_." he said, getting back to what he was getting at while putting some emphasis on the word 'saying' as he shot a glare in Benny's direction for a brief second or two. "We really don't know much about the past Jesse's personal life, back then. Like who his parents were or whether he had any brothers and sisters. Or what his life was like growing up as a kid." continued Ethan, more relaxed now as he went on with his theory.

Rory and Benny both gave this some thought and agreed with him on that. They really didn't know much about Jesse's past. Er um...Reverend Horace Black, that is. All they knew about the guy was that he was an evil cult leader of a bunch of bloodthirsty vampires and that's it.

"E's, right. We don't know much about him, except for what we learned in that book that Sarah found in the library, that one time." stated Benny in agreement.

"Exactly! And for all we know, he might've had a brother or sister, that we didn't know about who was never turned into a vampire and got to live out his or her days as a human until the day they died!" pointed out Ethan a bit enthusiastically.

"So...you're thinking that maybe this unknown relative to his, could possibly be your however many greats grandparent, instead?!" exclaimed Rory astonishingly, as he pieced together where Ethan was getting at.

Ethan nodded in agreement.

"But wait, dude! You said that your parents had told you that your original last name was Black, right?" questioned Benny curiously, to which Ethan gave a small (and slightly curious) 'yeah' to as confirmation. "Then, the unknown mystery sibling of Horace Black must've been a guy, then! Meaning, he had a brother!" exclaimed Benny in realization. "Since...you know, the guy always gets to keep his last name whenever you get married." he then added more calmly, now with a small half shrug at the end.

"Dude! That means Jesse's your however many great, grand-uncle, then! No, way!" exclaimed Rory shockingly, although maybe a bit too loudly for Ethan's liking. As once again, he was quickly shushed/scolded for being too loud by Ethan.

"So...does that mean, he was lying when he told you that you two were brothers, then?" wondered Benny curiously.

"Yup! He has to be! I mean, it's the only logical explanation I can think of since he's a 200-year-old vampire and I'm just a 15-year-old human teenager. The math just doesn't add up right, if what he was saying has any truth to it. So, he has to be lying!" replied Ethan confidently.

"But...why would Jesse wanna lie about something like that?" wondered Benny in confusion.

Ethan gave a clueless shrug. "I don't know! This Jesse we're talking about! It's probably just all...part of his evil plan or something to throw me off, so he can get to Sarah, probably?!" he guessed uncertainly. Then his eyes went wide, as he let out a small gasp at the realization of something. "Oh, my gosh! That's right! Sarah!" he exclaimed worrisomely.

Now, Benny and Rory were confused by their friend's sudden response, as they both just looked at each other with a confused expression on their faces before looking back at him.

Ethan then anxiously looked at both of his friends with a look of worry and fear in his eyes. "Guys! Whatever you do, you _can't _tell Sarah about this! Not yet, at least!" begged Ethan frantically to his friends in worry.

"But why?" wondered Rory curiously.

"Yeah, E?! I'm sure she'd like to know about all of this, too?" suggested Benny curiously, as well.

Ethan quickly shook his head 'no' at that. "No, way! Because if she finds out that I'm related to Jesse in any way, shape, or form then..." he began to explain a bit worrisomely, before then pausing for a second to look down in shame and guilt at the reason he didn't want to her to know. "She'll probably start to see me in a different light and won't want anything to do with me, either. Out of fear that I'm just like him, all because he and I are relatives." he explained sullenly.

"But you and Jesse are _distant _relatives! Not immediate ones!" pointed out Rory obviously, in a serious like manner.

But Ethan still refused to cheer up any. "It doesn't matter. The fact remains, that we're still related, though. By blood. And there's no shaking that." he said downheartedly to his friend, as he dismissed Rory's statement.

"Yeah, but, E! You seriously don't think Sarah would shun you, just because you and Jesse share the same blood?! Do you?! I mean...Sarah would never be so closeminded and heartless to ever do something like that!" doubted Benny strongly, as he didn't believe that Sarah would ever hate Ethan and would refuse to want to have anything to do with him, either. Just because he's her evil ex's many greats grandnephew.

Ethan gave Benny's words some thought. "You really think so?" questioned Ethan skeptically, as he looked at his wizard friend.

To which, Benny smiled and nodded confidently, too. "Of course, E!"

Rory agreed, too. No way, would Sarah ever act like that! Maybe Erica, though...? But not Sarah! She was just too nice of a person to ever hate someone just because they're related to a major jerkface, like Jesse!

"We've known Sarah for a while, now. And I _know_, she would never think the worse about someone just because of their family ties without getting to know them, first. Sarah knows that everyone is different and that we all don't act a certain way, just because someone in our family tree was evil. Just because they did bad things doesn't mean we'll wind up that way ourselves, too. It's all about the choices we make, that determines what kind of person we are in life, E." assured Benny wholeheartedly and sincerely to Ethan, with a kind smile on his face. "Plus, Sarah could never hate _you_, Ethan." he then added charmingly but with a bit of hinting in his tone.

Rory nodded his head vigorously to that, agreeing with what the spellmaster had said. "Yeah! I agree! You two were meant for each other!" he then blurted out cheerfully.

Hearing their words of encouragement did help Ethan feel a bit better, now. But he was still a bit afraid of telling Sarah about his and Jesse's family ties with one another. And how she'll react to it, too. But Ethan knew that they were right and he had to tell her eventually. Before Jesse probably did it. Knowing that smug bastard, he'd probably jump at the chance to ambush Sarah with the news before he can even tell her, himself. Just to cause tension between him and Sarah. No way, was he going to let Jesse cause more problems between them than he already has!

"You know what? You guys are right! I have to tell her!" exclaimed Ethan more confidently now. "Before Jesse does!"

Rory and Benny smiled proudly at this and agreed with the seer wholeheartedly. Though...they were a little confused about the last part, that is. Wondering how exactly, Jesse fit into him telling Sarah about their family connection?

"Uh...yeah!" whooped Benny encouragingly but instead it came out a bit uncertain and unenthusiastic like. "Tell me again, how Jesse fits into you telling Sarah, first, that is?" he then questioned curiously in confusion.

"Cause, if he's able to tell her first before I can, then no doubt he'll tell her the lie about us being brothers rather than the truth about us _actually _being great great great great grandnephew and granduncle! _Duh_?!" explained Ethan, as if it was obvious.

Both Rory and Benny then nodded, as they got it, now.

"Plus, he'll probably try to use Sarah's anger at me for not telling her sooner about all this, against me, somehow, too." added in Ethan reasonably.

"So, uh...when are you planning on breaking the news to her, then?" asked Rory.

"Tonight." answered Ethan. "Sarah's suppose to be coming over to babysit Jane, tonight. So, I'll tell her then." he said. "Until then, don't say a word to her. Got it?!" he then said/ordered sternly at them.

"Got it!" exclaimed Rory seriously. "Yes, sir!" exclaimed Benny seriously along with Rory, at the same time, as they both gave a solider like salute to their seer friend. Acting silly, but at the same time also being very serious, as well.

Ethan just shook his head with a slight smile on his face then, in response to his two weirdo friends. Then the bell rang, which caused the boys to head to class.

* * *

It was now much later in the day and Ethan's parents were heading out on their usual Friday night date night, like always. Now that Sarah was there.

Not too long after Sarah's arrival, Rory and Benny had both showed up there, too. Ready for some geeky video gaming action! The boys all headed upstairs, while Sarah remained downstairs with Jane to watch a movie or two with some popcorn to munch on.

A little way into the first movie, Sarah had at point texted Erica asking if she had wanted to come over and hang out with while she babysat. But sadly, Erica quickly shot that down. Saying she'd rather die than go hang out at Nerd King's house with a bunch of dorks and a little girl. Then Erica told her about how she had a date herself to go on, tonight, anyway. So, she couldn't. Sarah understood and replied back that she wished her luck on her date and to try not to kill the poor guy, too. Sarah knew that more than likely this date was just another one of her 'dinner dates' to bag a meal. She often wondered if Erica's _ever _been on an actual _normal _date before, since becoming a vampire. As in, a date that didn't involve her sinking her fangs into the poor guy's neck at the end of it, that is!

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs with the guys, about 3 hours later.

"Awe, come on, man! That's totally bogus! I so had that guy!" yelled out Benny frustratingly, as he threw his hands up in the air. Then he reached over to grab a bag of potato chips and started munching unhappily on them.

"Chill, B! We'll get him next time!" stated Ethan reassuringly to his best friend. "_Assuming_, that is, someone can stick to the plan and stop using the rocket launcher to takeout the enemies along with his own _men_. Then maybe we'd stand a chance!" he then pointed out/stressed sarcastically, as he cast an accusing glare towards Rory's direction.

"What?! I can't help it! The rocket launcher is wicked cool!" defended Rory surprisingly.

"Not when you wind up blowing me up in the process, it's not!" argued back Ethan heatedly.

"Yeah, Rory! I agree with E, on this one!" stated Benny. "The rocket launcher is a cool weapon to use, but not in a battle like this one, right now! It's more better suited when we're going up against the boss or a massive swarm of enemies coming at us from all sides! Not when we're only going up against a small group of enemies in a confined space!" he explained to the blonde.

"Whatever dudes. If it makes you happy then I'll stop using the rocket launcher." grumbled Rory unhappily, as he crossed his arms and looked away. "Lame-os." he then mumbled quietly to himself, referring to Ethan and Benny. But sadly, Benny slightly heard him say something.

"What was that dude?" asked Benny suddenly, as he gave him this suspicious look after just barely hearing the vampire mumble something under his breath. He didn't quite hear it, but he knew he had said something, though.

Rory quickly sat up straight with a nervous like look on his face, at that. "Um...nothing!" he quickly said, while trying to act calm and giving a somewhat nervous laugh at the end before taking a drink of his soda. Though, Benny just kept on eyeing him suspiciously afterward for a minute longer.

"Anyway, how about we take a quick break first, huh? I'm starting to get a bit stiff from all this sitting we've been doing. Plus, my hands are starting hurt, too." suggested Ethan, then.

Rory and Benny both agreed with the seer on taking a little break from gaming, real quick. They all put down their controllers and then stood up and stretched for a bit.

"This is a perfect time for me to dig into the critter snack that I brought, real quick! I'm starving!" declared Rory happily, as he went over to his backpack and pulled out a little plastic terrarium container (like the ones people usually tend to use to keep insects in as pets) that had a live rat in it.

Ethan and Benny both stared at the vampire with wide eyes in shock. "Is that the squeaking sound I kept hearing all this time?!" asked Ethan incredulously to the vampire.

"Yup! It sure is!" beamed Rory proudly, as he showed off his snack to the two. "I caught him earlier before heading on over here! Just in case, I might get hungry while I'm here! So, that way, I won't have to stop the fun early, just to leave to grab a little snack to eat if the old blood craving hits!" he explained brightly, before opening the lid and reaching down inside to pick up the rat.

Rory's fangs instantly popped out, as he then bit into the rat and drank it's blood.

The two humans in the room immediately looked away from the gross sight, with gagging and disgusted expressions on their faces.

"Dude! Did you have to do that in front of us?" commented Benny in disgust, as he looked away.

"Yeah, man! It's totally gross for us humans to see!" agreed Ethan strongly, while also looking away in disgust, as well.

Rory quickly finished sucking the rat dry then, before placing it back into the container to dispose of it later. He then looked at them with a small blush on his face. "Sorry, guys." he said apologetically to them. "Besides, how is watching me bite into a rat any different than me biting into a human, anyway?" he then challenged them.

Once it was safe to look back at Rory, again, Ethan answered him. "Because rats are gross and carry all sorts of diseases and illnesses that are harmful to us humans! Don't you realize where rats like to live?! In sewers and dumpsters, Rory!" he explained expressively, while still slightly grossed out about it. "Eating rats just isn't something we humans like to eat."

"That's so not true! I've heard in some countries there are people who do eat rats! And they're human like you are!" fired back Rory in a matter-of-factly kinda way.

"Ok, fine! Then _MOST _humans, who are at least civilized, don't eat rats, Rory!" argued back Ethan, correctively. "Besides, it's the rat's meat they eat. Not their blood!" he then jeered pointedly at him, before grimacing at the thought of anybody wanting to ever consume _anything _that comes from a rat.

Rory just rolled his eyes at him.

"Yeah! And besides, it's still kinda gross either way, dude. I mean, it's still blood you're drinking! NO human likes to drink blood, man!" added Benny informatively, agreeing with his best friend on this one.

Rory gave it some more thought, before realizing that they were probably right. Before becoming a vampire himself, he used to think blood-drinking was gross and unsanitary, too. Just like they did. Not to mention, it also tasted really gross back then, as well, when he was human. So, sorta got where they were coming from, at least.

"Ok, guys. You have a point." sighed Rory defeatedly and also feeling a bit guilty for being so inconsiderate towards his only two human friends in the world and their take on the whole 'blood-drinking' thing. "I'm sorry. Next time I'll take my rat somewhere more private to feast upon when you're around." he then apologized.

This pleased the two humans in the room, as they reluctantly watched the vampire place the container with the dead rat in it back into his bag, again. They would have gone back to eating their human snacks again, but after witnessing Rory draining a rat dry in front of them they had quickly lost their appetite for the junk food for a while.

"Maybe you should go wash your hands, Rory?" suggested Ethan uneasily (still thinking about the possible diseased rat he had earlier). Ethan really didn't want to risk catching anything after accidentally touching something that Rory's possibly contaminated hands might've touched before he did.

But before the vampire could do what was requested of him, there was a small knock at Ethan's bedroom door. The boys all turned their attention towards the door then, to see it slowly being opened up a bit and Sarah poking her head in.

"Hey, guys! I just now put Jane to bed. So, please try and keep it down a bit. Ok?" informed Sarah politely to them, in a slight whispering tone.

"Sure thing, Sarah." replied Ethan back with a smile.

Sarah returned the smile with one of her own before slipping back out the door and quietly closing it behind her.

Once she was gone, Ethan turned around to find both his friends just staring at him with this smug and knowing like look on their faces. "What?" questioned Ethan cluelessly at them, as he had no idea why they had those expressions on their faces for.

"Oh, you know what." replied/hinted Benny teasingly with a slight nod of his head.

"I do?" replied Ethan perplexingly.

"Oh, come on, bro! Now, is the perfect time to go down there and talk to Sarah, E!" exclaimed Benny exuberantly, but not too loudly, though.

"Yeah, man! Jane's gone to bed, which means Sarah is downstairs _alone_. The perfect opportunity to go talk to her, man!" agreed Rory in the same manner.

This made Ethan's cheeks burn a little from embarrassment from what they're implying. "Talk to her? About what, exactly?!" asked Ethan cluelessly, though he was mainly just playing dumb with them, now. He knew exactly what they were talking about. It was just that he didn't _want _to do it, is all.

Benny rolled his eyes. "About you being related to Jesse! _Duh_! Remember? You said you'd tell her tonight while she's over babysitting!" he said sarcastically in an obvious tone.

"Yeah, but...do I have to?" asked Ethan meekly with a blush.

"Dude! You said it yourself! It's best if she hears it coming from you rather than from the mouth of the devil himself! Aka, Jesse!" stated the spellmaster condescendingly. "He'll just...wind up spinning the truth in his favor, somehow, to make you look bad!"

Knowing he was right, Ethan gave in with a heavy sigh. "Ugh! _Fine_! I'll tell her, now." he complained/grumbled unhappily.

This brought a big smile to Benny's face. "Excellent, then!" he cheered while slapping a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "And while you're at it, you can also man up and tell her how you really feel about her, too!" he added brightly, as he forcibly led (more like shoved) Ethan towards the door.

"Wait?! What?!" exclaimed Ethan in surprise, as he also had this look of confusion on his face, as well.

"You heard me, Romeo!" replied Benny, ignoring the seer's protest. He then pushed him out the door, while standing there facing the seer with a supportive smile on his face. Rory was standing right there behind, also with a big cheesy and supportive grin on his face, as well.

"But! But! What about you guys?!" sputtered Ethan nervously still, as he stood there like a 'deer in headlights'.

"Don't worry about us, E! Rory and I will be sure to stay up here and out of the way, while you go and woo her with your nerdy charm!" replied Benny brightly, with Rory nodding in the background while flashing two thumbs up.

"But...but..." stuttered Ethan speechlessly, still not sure about doing this.

"I have faith you, young one! Now, get down there and go her, tiger!" encouraged Benny proudly to him with a wink. "I believe in you!" he said, right before shutting the door in Ethan's face.

Ethan just stood there dumbfounded by what just happened, as he just stared at his bedroom door incredulously.

"I'm gonna kill those two for this." he then sighed in discontentment, after snapping out of his stupor.

Ethan then turned around to face the hallway and stairs more. A sense of dread and uneasiness now overcame him, suddenly, at what he was about to do. He knew Sarah needed to know about his family relation to Jesse, as soon as possible. But as for how he felt about her? THAT he wasn't so sure about revealing to her, just yet, exactly. Especially, once he tells her about him and Jesse being related.

Taking a deep breath, he made his way to the stairs.

* * *

Once Ethan made it to the bottom of the stairs, he froze for a moment. Watching as Sarah tidied up the living room a bit, before taking a seat on the couch and grabbing the remote to aimlessly flick through the tv channels for something to watch. Ethan was in awe of her beauty. Even now, while she wore nothing more than just a simple nice blouse and blue jeans. To him, she'd always look beautiful. Even she was wearing a burlap sack! She'd still make it look fashionable with her good looks!

After taking a few more seconds to stand there admiring the girl he loves, Ethan swallowed the nervous lump he had in his throat, as he prepared to get what he had to say to her over with.

"H-Hey, Sarah? Can I...talk to you, for a second?" he asked her hesitantly, gaining the girl's attention.

Sarah casually turned off the tv then, when she heard Ethan's voice speaking up to her. She then turned to face him better and smiled warmly at him, then. "Sure, Ethan! What did you want to talk to me about?" she inquired sweetly to him.

Ethan came up to the couch and took a seat next to her on it. "There's uh...something I need to tell you about. Something...that I just found out about, yesterday." he said rather nervously.

"Ok...? What?" she then asked him concernedly, with a slight uncertain expression on her face.

"Well, um...you see...uh? I'm kinda afraid to tell you, though." stalled Ethan ashamedly.

"Why?" questioned Sarah.

Ethan hesitated for a moment, before answering. "Because...I'm afraid of how you'll react once I do."

"Ethan. I'm your friend and you can tell me anything. You know that right?" replied Sarah sweetly to him with a smile. She patiently waited for Ethan's response, to which he simply nodded to. "I promise, I won't overreact to whatever it is you have to tell me." she then said reassuringly.

Ethan sat there silently at first, thinking about what Sarah just said to him. "Ok." replied Ethan, deciding to believe to her. He took a deep breath first before beginning. "You see, last night while on my way home from Benny's. I um...ran into someone. Someone who...we all thought we'd never see again." explained Ethan reluctantly.

This piqued Sarah's curiosity, now. As she looked at him with a slightly concerned and curious expression on her face. "Who?" she asked curiously and cautiously.

Ethan gave her this look that said, 'you're not gonna like it, once I do tell you.' But he told her anyway. "Jesse." he said.

Sarah's eyes shot open widely at that. "Jesse?! Really?! You mean he's back?!" she said incredulously in shock.

Ethan slowly nodded as conformation to her surprised questions. "But he said that he wasn't back for you, though." he then informed her.

Now, Sarah was confused. "He's not?" she said questionably, to which the seer simply shook his head sadly back at her. "Then why _IS _he back, then?" she asked him.

Ethan looked down at his hands then, as he answered her, sullenly. "For me, apparently."

"Why? For revenge?" asked Sarah curiously.

Ethan shook his head. "No. He said that he wasn't back for revenge or anything like that." he answered, dreading having to tell her the real reason for Jesse's return as he fell silent, now

Sarah could tell that Ethan didn't want to tell her, but she needed to know. "Ethan. Tell me. I need to know." she said earnestly in a gentle tone.

"He said...he said...that he was back for me because...we're...brothers." struggled Ethan nervously, but eventually he was able to get it all out.

Sarah couldn't help but gasp shockingly at what he just told her. "_Brothers_?! But...but...how?!" questioned Sarah incredulously.

"I don't know? But...I think he's just lying about it to get under my skin, somehow." Ethan simply answered. "No! I _know _he must be lying! It's just not physically possible! Or logical, for that matter." he then stated boldly and more confidently, this time.

"You're right! Jesse's just being his lying jerky-self, as usual. I mean, there's _no _way you're related to someone as cold and...calculating, as he is." agreed Sarah strongly, shaking her head amusingly at the end with a small smile to match.

Ethan's demeanor once again deflated back into it's quiet and shameful appearance. As he looked down, sullenly. "Actually...Jesse and I _are _related, though." he confessed glumly.

Sarah's head then snapped in his direction, as her expression quickly changed to that of a confused and intrigued one. "Ethan, what are you talking about, exactly?" she asked him with a quirked up brow.

"Well...when I got home that night, after my run-in with Jesse, I decided to ask my parents whether or not if I was adopted." replied Ethan.

"And...what did they say?" she asked slowly.

"That...it was true. I'm adopted." he replied, shamefully.

Sarah's eyes went wide with surprise at that. "So...you're not really their son, then?" she asked curiously, wanting to make sure she got it right.

Ethan shook his head 'no' downheartedly for his reply.

Sarah gasped while covering her mouth in shock. "Oh, Ethan." she said sympathetically, as she felt great remorse for the poor boy. Not being able to help herself, Sarah hugged Ethan out of remorse.

This brought a small blush on the seer's face, as he felt his heart go a flutter at the close contact between him and the ever-gorgeous Sarah. Unfortunately, though, the hug had ended all too quickly to Ethan's liking.

Sarah leaned back at looked at the boy out of curiosity, now. "But...I don't get it? How does this make you and him related, though?" she then asked.

"Apparently, when my parents had adopted me, they had my last name changed to theirs." he answered.

"Ok...so what was your given last name originally, then?" she then asked, not liking what the answer might be.

"Black." replied Ethan ruefully.

Now, Sarah regretted ever asking. She was stunned to learn that Ethan's last name was originally Black. The same last name as Jesse's.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" repeated Sarah doubtfully, as she shook her head vigorously in denial and confusion at what Ethan had just told her. "How is that like...even possible?! Jesse is a really old vampire and your just a teenager?! Who's _human_, I might add! No way, are two brothers! It's just not possible!" she stated incredulously, refusing to believe that Ethan and Jesse are brothers.

"That's where the lie is!" pointed out Ethan suddenly, answering her. Sarah looked at him perplexing then for him explain. So, he did. "You see, last night I got to thinking about it and had remembered something!" he started to explain eagerly to Sarah. "That night during the lunar eclipse. Jesse had said something to me! He said, 'Funny, how they name streets after what they tore down to build them. This used to be an orchard. One of my favorite spots, until your idiot ancestors burned my flock alive.'" Ethan recited, as he told Sarah exactly word-from-word what it was that Jesse had said to him that night before she had shown to help.

Sarah looked at Ethan attentively, while carefully listening to the seer. She nodded to show that she got it. So, Ethan continued. "When I had remembered that, the word 'ancestors' immediately stuck out to me." he said to her.

"Ok? So...what does that have to do with you two not being brothers, after all?" she asked confusedly.

"Well, for one, we don't know a whole lot about _who _Jesse is! Background-wise! Like, who his parents were and if he had any siblings back then, too!" pointed out Ethan excitedly, which got Sarah a bit amped up, as well.

"I get it, now! You're saying it's possible that _maybe _he had a sibling back then, who you're related, too! An ancestor, if you will!" exclaimed Sarah brightly, as she caught on to what Ethan was saying.

"Exactly!" exclaimed back Ethan quickly with excitement. "It's the only way for any of this makes sense! I MUST be a distant relative of Jesse's sibling! Meaning, I'm Jesse's 4 times great-grandnephew!" he blurted out exuberantly.

That _did _make much more sense on how it is they're related! Now, it all made sense to Sarah!

Sarah then leaned back on the couch, as if she was exhausted or something and let out a sigh. "Of course! Leave it to my evil ex of a boyfriend, to wanna play mind games with us. He's such a jerk!" she said disappointedly with a bit of bitterness in her tone, as she laid/sat there staring up at the ceiling. Wishing that Jesse would stop trying to ruin their lives and just move on, already!

Ethan frowned at her reaction, as he was reminded once again just how much Sarah's dislikes Jesse. Even though, he and Jesse may not be closely related, Ethan still worried that she might begin to hate or hold a grudge against him, too. Granted, he never really done anything to hurt her, like Jesse did. But still...the thought of Sarah no longing liking him anymore, scared the poor teen.

_"Now, she probably doesn't want anything to do with me, anymore." _thought Ethan sadly to himself, as he looked at his hands with a sullen and worried expression on his face.

Sarah then looked over in Ethan's direction. She noticed the worried and somewhat sad expression on his face. She frowned at the sight, as she became concerned for the poor boy all of sudden. "Hey, is something wrong, Ethan? You look a little...upset, about something." asked Sarah concernedly to the teen, as she sat back up to face him more now.

"It's...nothing. Really." replied Ethan reluctantly, as he just simply shook his head while remaining to look down at his hands in a sullen manner.

But Sarah wasn't buying it. "Ethan." she said to him in a stern but also kind tone, as he looked at him.

This made Ethan glance over in her direction real quick. He could see the concern shining back in her eyes, which made him feel even worse now. He didn't like it when Sarah felt disappointed with him. He then looked back down at his lap, again.

Sarah saw him clamming up in silence. So, she placed a gentle hand over his in the hopes of comforting him in some way.

Ethan felt his heart do a backflip inside his chest at the gesture but he still struggled in wanting to tell her, though. But...he did.

"I'm worried that...know that we know that I'm related to Jesse in someway, that...you might...begin to hate or resent me because of that. Thinking that...just because Jesse and I are family that...it also means that I'm the same evil psychopath as he is. That I'll eventually begin to start acting more like him. Leaving you not wanting to be my friend anymore. Which, I would really hate to happen because...I really care about you." confessed Ethan downheartedly in shame and guilt. He dreaded what she would say next.

But to Sarah, this came as a surprise to her. She could never hate or ever want anything to do with him! He means too much to her, too! "Ethan, I could hate or resent you just because you're related to Jesse! You're my friend! And would never want to change that, either!" she said reassuringly to him in a sympathetic kinda way.

"You say that now, but...what if in time that'll all change? And you start to see me in a different light and then start to despise me because of my family ties with Jesse?" questioned Ethan worriedly in desperation.

"I won't." replied Sarah earnestly. "Because...I...I...really like you, Ethan." she said bashfully, as she stumbled over in getting the words out a bit.

Ethan's head shot up at that when he realized what Sarah just confessed to him. He looked over in her direction with a shocked expression on his face, as he saw the girl sitting there with her head down a bit and a darken blush spread across her face, too.

"Y-y-you _what_, now?!" stuttered Ethan stupidly in shock, as his voice cracked a little.

Now, Sarah was the one squirming in her seat nervously. "I said that...I really like you, Ethan." she repeated timidly in a shy manner.

"As in...?" inquired Ethan curiously, as he trailed off and left the sentence opened for her to finish it. He wanted to make sure he got what she was saying, right. Though, he did feel a little bit dumb for asking, though.

"As in...I might have developed a bit of a...crush on you." she answered embarrassingly, but meaning it.

This totally threw Ethan for a loop. He was not expecting this! That's for sure! Now, he started blushing. "I see."

"But I totally understand if you don't feel the same back that I do about you, though!" stated Sarah quickly back then in a hurry.

"Actually...it's ok." replied Ethan slowly while nodding his head in a daze, as he was still in shock from learning that Sarah has a crush on him, too. He'd probably would have fainted too, if it wasn't for the fact that it would've made him look like a fool in front of her.

Sarah was surprised by Ethan's reaction a little bit, as she stared back at him incredulously. "You are?!" she asked.

Ethan nodded again, but this more bashfully. He guessed it was now or never to tell her. So, he did. "Uh-huh. You see..._I've _always had a crush on you, too, Sarah. Since day one, when we first met in the cafeteria on the first day of school. It was like...love at first sight for me when I had accidentally bumped into you and spilled my food all over your shirt, that day. Which...I really am sorry about, by the way." he confessed shyly and modestly with a blush.

Sarah shrugged and then smiled at the seer. "It's ok, really. I was able to get the stain out, anyway. No worries." she replied cheerfully. "And uh...I kinda might've already known about you having a crush on me, too. Well, more like a hunch, really." she then confessed embarrassingly with a small blush of her own.

"You did?!" exclaimed Ethan in surprise.

"Yup! I could tell just by the way you would react sometimes when around me. The shyness. The jittery nerves. Not being able to look me in the eyes sometimes when it's just you and me around. How protective you get over me sometimes when you think I'm in danger. How you try to impress me sometimes by trying to be all cool and stuff, when clearly you're not. Which I like by the way. How geeky you are sometimes, I mean." she explained honestly, as she listed off some of the instances that gave her some idea that he might like her. She got a little bashful there at the end, though, when she mentioned how she liked his geekiness.

"Oh! And then there was that time when I first showed up at your house to babysit and instantly ran back up the stairs once you saw that it was me! Only to come back down a few minutes later wearing a completely different outfit and some cologne, too! That one was an obvious giveaway." she then recalled in realization, as that memory popped up in her mind. Giving a small amusing giggle at the end. "You know, I think you ever only wore cologne like...maybe twice, since I've known you? That time and then again when right before Benny tricked me and Erica into trying out that fake Dusk perfume, which turned out to be a love potion that he created himself. That made me, her, and every girl in school fall madly in love with you two. Only to then turn around and completely hate your guts and wanted you two dead, later on. Thank goodness, the effects of the potion eventually wore off, though." mused Sarah thoughtfully, as she thought about it fondly with a warm smile.

"Wow! I didn't know...my crush on you was that obvious." stated Ethan astonishingly before then looking away embarrassingly. "Well...maybe I did. Just a little, though. But I thought for sure it wasn't that obvious to you, though! You always acted so..." he then said rationally in a calm and somewhat embarrassed tone. He didn't finish his last sentence, due to him being afraid that if he said the word that came to mind that it might offend Sarah.

But Sarah knew where he was going with it and finished his sentence for him. "Oblivious to it?" she said with a small giggle and smile. "Yeah! Well...I'm a really good actor." joked Sarah, playfully.

This made Ethan smile. "So, um...how come you never acknowledge you already knowing about my crush on you sooner, then?" he then asked.

"Because...then I'd have to acknowledge my own feelings about liking you, too." confessed Sarah with a frown. "And...I just wasn't ready for that, yet. Not while I was still trying to figure out the whole fledgling thing. Though...now, I guess I'm trying to figure out the whole full vampire thing, huh?" she explained some more.

"So, how long have you been crushing on me for, anyway?" asked Ethan curiously.

Sarah gave a little shrug first before replying. "Not long, I suppose? Or maybe...I've always had one on you near the beginning? Like, not at first sight, kinda thing with you. But um...maybe a couple of months into our friendship, I did?" she answered uncertainly, as she tried to piece it all together in her mind. Though, all she got in return was a very confused look from Ethan.

Sarah shook her head, to help clear her mind as she continued explaining. "Ok! You see, in the beginning after we became friends, I had felt nothing for you romantically. And then eventually, there were these...weird maybe awkward moments between you and me, that sorta...had me stopping to think for a minute because on the inside I felt strange. Like a...good kinda strange. But I would either, just ignore it and move on or I'd just play it off as an awkward moment between friends."

"Ok, so when was it that it finally hit you that you liked me, then?" wondered Ethan.

Sarah then scrunched up her face, as she thought about it. "Not until...the dance, really." she answered truthfully, once she remembered. "When I saw that Jesse had bitten you, my heart instantly dropped. I became so paralyzed with fear and concern for you that...it felt as if my world was about to end at that very moment, seeing you like that." explained Sarah wholeheartedly, as she had a look of guilt on her face. There's a bit of silence from her then, after that.

"But then you...saved me, by sucking out the venom." replied Ethan then, as he said what she couldn't with a remorseful expression on his face.

Sarah nodded. "I couldn't just let you become one of us, too, Ethan. It's one thing for me to be a vampire, but...for you to suffer the same fate as me, just because my evil ex wanted to spite me? I could never live with myself, for that." she said glumly but honestly, too. "I didn't want your life to be ripped away from you without a choice, like it was with me and the others."

Ethan then took Sarah's hand into his and used his other hand to gently lift Sarah's chin, so that she'd look into his warm and kind eyes. He had a loving smile on his face as he spoke. "And that's one of the reasons why I like you, Sarah. Rather than being selfish and inconsiderate, you chose to be selfless and compassionate, instead, that night. By thinking about me and my future rather than you're own. And I'll always be grateful for that, too." he lovingly said to her. "That day when I spilled my lunch on your shirt and then you showing up at my house to babysit, later that day? I think...well, I think it was destiny throwing us together, saying 'you two belong together'. I know it might sound silly but...I think you're my soulmate, Sarah." he said earnestly to her, feeling a bit embarrassed there at the end as he removed his hand from her chin and blushed a little while saying it. But he meant every word of it, though.

This made Sarah smile. _"He has no idea how cute and romantic he can be, sometimes. Huh?" _she thought fondly to herself while admiring his handsome face a little.

Having Sarah look at him like that made Ethan feel bashful now. "Since we both now know that we have crushes on each other. Sarah, w-would y-you like to...um...g-go out...on a...d-d-da-da-" said Ethan nervously, as he fumbled over his words to ask her out on a date but ended short once he heard her giggling amusingly at him.

Sarah giggled, seeing how nervous he was in asking her out. So, she decided to say the words for him, instead. Plus, it's fun finishing each other's sentences, sometimes. It makes them feel...even closer, somehow. "On a date with you?" she finished for him sweetly. "Sure. I'd love that." replied Sarah sincerely back to him with a smile.

Ethan smiled joyously then and fist-pumped the air in excitement. Once he realized what he just did, he felt rather embarrassed by his reaction to Sarah saying yes to a date and ducked his head a bit with a blush. "I mean uh...ok! Yeah! Cool!" he then said calmly, as he tried to play it cool and collected in front of her. But of course, it was obvious how embarrassed and awkward he felt about it, though.

This only made the vampire giggle with amusement at Ethan's response, as she found it adorable. Hearing Sarah's angelic laugh only made Ethan smile fondly at her, then.

Before the two knew it, they found each other staring endlessly into the other's gorgeous eyes. And then from there, they began to slowly lean into each other until their lips met in a kiss.

The kiss was passionate and yet, sweet at the same time. With both teens gladly enjoying it and the wonderful feeling it gave them on the inside, too.

But sadly, all good things must come to end. As the doorbell had rung suddenly, interrupting the intimate moment between the two. They both pulled back and looked at the door with a curious expression on their faces.

"Who on Earth could that be at this hour?" wondered Sarah curiously, though secretly she wanted to hurt whoever was on the other side of the door for ruining their perfect moment together.

"Don't know?" replied Ethan with a shrug, also hating the person on the other side who dared to interrupt their kiss together.

"Where you or your parents or the fellas expecting anybody, then?" asked Sarah then, as she turned back around to face Ethan.

Again, Ethan shook his head. "No. We're not. At least...not that I know of, anyway?" he replied. Then he got up from his spot on the couch and began to make his way over towards the door. "Maybe Benny and Rory got hungry and ordered a pizza?" he guessed amusingly then.

"Hungry? But I thought you guys had a bunch of junk food upstairs in your room to pig out on?" pointed out Sarah in confusion, as she watched him walk towards the door.

Ethan placed his hand on the doorknob but didn't turn it, yet. As he turned to look back at Sarah with an amused smirk on his face. "You know, how Benny is. Once he's hit with one of his pizza cravings, then nothing can satisfy it. Not even tons of junk food. The only thing that will is, of course, pizza." he said informatively to her, in a sarcastic and smug way.

Sarah laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right!" she laughed. "Sometimes, I wonder where he puts it all!" she then stated jokingly with another small laugh.

Ethan smiled at her before then facing the door, unlocking it, and then opening it. Only for his cheery smile to instantly fall, as he was met by someone he really didn't want to see.

Standing there outside at the door was Jesse. Who had this big friendly smile on his face. "Baby brother! It's so nice to see you, again! How you've been?!" greeted Jesse cheerfully and brightly.

Though Ethan wasn't fooled. He could clearly see that the over friendliness was all fake and just an act. Ethan just glared at him with a scowl, half tempted to just slam the door shut in his face. Before Ethan could say anything back to him, he suddenly felt a woosh of wind come up behind him and a threatening hiss soon after. It was Sarah, who had super sped on over behind him.

"What are you doing here, Jesse?!" asked/demanded Sarah angrily to her evil ex, as she had her fangs out and eyes turned yellow.

"Well, for once I'm not here for you, sweetheart. So, you can relax." replied Jesse charmingly with a hint of smugness added in, as he gave her a wink.

Sarah hissed at him again and this time was about ready to lunge at him for that little remark, but was quickly held back by Ethan raising an arm in front of her to stop her. He didn't want her doing anything rash. Just yet, that is.

"So, why are you here?" questioned Ethan cautiously, obviously not trusting the guy.

"I just thought that we should talk, is all. You know, brother-to-brother. Besides, I've given you enough time already to let the fact of us being brothers sink-in. I think it's time for us to finally catch up. Don't you think, little bro?" answered Jesse collectedly with a slight sense of playful teasing.

"Can it with the 'little brother' crap already, Jesse! Will yah?! I might believe you about us actually being related part, but as for the brother part? No way! I know for a FACT that you're not my brother!" scoffed Ethan heatedly back in defense.

"_Oh_?!" mused Jesse intriguingly, with a look to match. "So, I see that you asked about your adoption then to your parents then, _eh_? Well, that's good." he stated impressively in a calm manner. "And I'm sure they must've confirmed what I've been saying all this time, then? Hmm?" he then asked.

"Yeah! I did!" spat Ethan back at the vampire. "My last name may have been Black before they changed it, but nowhere on my adoption papers did it say I had any siblings, though!" he pointed out snappily.

"So, you've seen them, huh?" replied Jesse, intriguingly.

"Not at first when I had asked last night whether or not I was adopted and they had told me everything, but...this morning before school they had shown me them! And I absolutely saw on the papers where siblings were listed at on it that it had 'none' listed!" explained Ethan a little disheartened at first but then quickly regained his confidence once more, again when speaking to the evil vampire.

"So, you were just lying, Jesse! Like you always do!" added Sarah bitterly.

Then Jesse brought a hand up to his chin as if thinking something over deeply. "I see..." he said intriguingly with a smug smirk on his face, as if he knew something they didn't. "Well, apparently, the papers must've been tampered with, then." commented Jesse smugly.

Sarah just rolled her eyes at that. "Oh, yeah? By who then?" she demanded in an annoyed manner, as she decided to play along.

Jesse just grinned widely at her. "I'm afraid that this is a family matter between me and Ethan here, my dear sweet lovely Sarah. Which means that this doesn't concern you in the least bit." he stated back to her in a matter-of-factly tone. "Now, if you'll excuse me. Me and my darling little baby bro here need to talk. _Alone_. So, why don't you run along now and go do what the Morgans are paying you to do, which is babysitting their little girl." mocked Jesse to Sarah then in a condescending way, as he waved his hand as if shooing her along with that cocky smirk of his.

This made Sarah angry, as she hissed at him again. But clearly, Jesse wasn't phased by Sarah's little threats towards him. He then turned to face Ethan with a kind smile on his face. "If you don't mind, Ethan, I'd like to get our little _chat _over with, now. So, if you'd just kindly invite me in, then we can get started. We have a _lot _to catch up on." stated Jesse charmingly, again.

"As if he'd ever invite you in, _Jesse_!" spat Sarah defensively with disdain and venom in her voice at her evil ex-boyfriend.

Jesse gasped a fake hurt/stunted expression, as he placed a hand over his heart but then he smiled smugly at her again. "Why? Am I..._interrupting_, something between you two?" replied Jesse mockingly but also innocently, as well. Smirking his usual cocky and smug smile at them.

Neither, Ethan or Sarah said a word back to him at that, as they tried their best to remain unphased by what he just said to them. But Jesse was observant, as he noticed the slight change of color on their faces. Clearly, indicating that he _was _intruding on something between them, after all. And he had his guesses, as to what, too. Making his smile grow even more.

"You know, you two. Silence can speak volumes sometimes." teased Jesse casually to the two, but also in a hinting sorta way, too. But Ethan and Sarah still remained quiet, though. Although, this time they couldn't help but look away a little, as the blush on their faces darkened a little. "Fine! Whatever! Have it your way! If I can't come in to talk, then how about...," he then blew off casually, seeing as they weren't about to let him anytime soon. But as he drew out his final sentence, he grinned devilishly suddenly right before finishing it. "we just talk out here, then, instead? Eh, little brother?" he finished smugly then.

Right after he said that, Jesse then used his vampire speed to quickly grab Ethan by his arm (ignoring the searing and burning pain he felt on his own from crossing the house's threshold without permission first) and yanked him outside through the doorway. Ethan let out a tiny yelp of surprise at the evil vampire's move, as he was pulled out of the house in the blink of an eye.

Once Ethan was out, Jesse then immediately used his vampire telekinesis power to blow Sarah back further into the house, before she could come after them. Then the door quickly slammed shut with the same power being used on it and locked itself.

* * *

**A/N: Holy, ba-geezus! What an ending to a very intense chapter, huh?! Lol! I wonder what's gonna happen with Ethan, since he's been kidnapped by Jesse?!**

**And I'm sure all you Etharah fans out there are probably screaming right about now because feelings have now been confessed and a kiss was shared between the two! Making them an item, now! Eek! XD**

**And how great of friends are Rory and Benny, huh? Encouraging their dear friend Ethan to go downstairs and confront Sarah about his feelings for her. That and urging him to tell Sarah about the whole 'family relation' thing to Jesse, as well.**

**So, I know that I (probably once again) promised you all that this chapter will be the one that will explain the whole brothers' thing between Jesse and Ethan. But...as you can see, it's not. Once again, that'll have to wait until the next chapter. Sorry. :( Please, don't hurt me for it, though! I'm...fragile. *sniffles a couple of times, while cowering in fear***

**It's just that I had to end it here because as usual, the chapter got away from me again in length. And the explanation part of Jesse's and Ethan's past would have been long, as well. So, I thought it best to just save that for the next chapter, instead, rather than making this one a super long chapter. I hope you all understand and can forgive me. I'm such a terrible author to you guys. *looks down in shame with pouty face* :P**

**Anyway, that's it for now! I hope every body has a safe and happy Halloween tomorrow! Until next time, I'll be seeing you all around! Bye! ;D**


	8. The Shocking Truth!

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66! And I bring to you chapter 8 of BOM! :D**

**I know! I know! I know! It's been a while since my last update, huh? About 2 months, to be exact. :o Lol! But I honestly didn't expect this chapter to be as long as it is, now. Even STILL I have yet to put in the part that explains more about Jesse and Ethan's past together, in this chapter like I wanted to! So, instead, all of that will just have to wait until the next chapter, I'm afraid. Sorry. :( But don't worry! This here chapter should still have enough 'explaining the past' to satisfy you all! So, hang in there! :D**

**So, um...yeah! :D I'm sure there were was probably more I had wanted to say earlier on before finishing this chapter, but have now since forgotten. So, um... Let's get on with our story! Shall we?! :D Lol! :P**

**Oh, wait! I remember something! :D If my dates/timing seems off in this chapter (or any other chapters to come, after this one) I apologize. As I'm sure some of you probably know...I suck at timelines. :/ Simple as that. Lol! So, if something doesn't seem to quite add up right or seems off when it comes to ages or dates, then that's why. But I really did try to make it make sense the best that I could, though. I mean, I probably spent like an hour or two just trying to figure out Jesse's and Ethan's ages during all of this when the events (mainly in the next chapter) had happened. Hopefully, I figured everything out right. But if not, then I'm sorry.**

**NOW, let's get on with the chapter! Shall we?! *giggles* ;P**

**But first, let's get on to our shout outs! And there's a lot of them this time, too! Lol!:**

**Markosgirl152- Thank you for adding this story and my other story, "The Origin Of Ethan Morgan" to your favorites list and to your follow list! Also, thank you for adding me to your follow list and to your favorites list as an author, as well! I very much appreciate it! :D**

**KeyblademasterKiria- Thank you for adding this story to your follow list and favorites list! I really do appreciate it! :D**

**Disney lovah- Thanks for adding this story to your follow and favorite lists! I appreciate it! :D**

**Jaspercullen1999- Thanks for adding this story to your favorites list and follow list! Also, thank you for adding me to your favorites list and follow list as an author, as well! I really do appreciate! :D**

**achromatix- Thanks for favoriting me and following me as an author! Also, thank you for adding this story to your favorites and follow lists, as well! I much appreciate it! :D And I'm very glad you are enjoying the story, so far! I'm loving it, too! *giggle* ;P Probably one of my favorite stories to write, so far. Along with my other story, The Origin Of Ethan Morgan. That one was fun to write, too! :D**

**Godmeow24- Thanks for adding this story to your follow list! As well, as for adding my other story, The Origin Of Ethan Morgan, to your favorites list! I greatly apperciate it! :D**

**minecraftgraces- Thanks for adding this story to your favorites list and to your follow list! I really do appreciate it! :D**

**tulip103- Thanks for adding this story to your favorites list and follow list! I very much appreciate it! :D**

**AGENT-RANDOM- Thanks for adding this story to your favorites list! I really appreciate it! :D**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Ok, first of all: Yikes! I'm glad she was more understanding about it, then! Hehehe. *awkward laugh* :/ Lol! ;P And secondly of all: OMG, FANFIC BUDDY! CALM DOWN! WILL YAH?! *reaches for the wooden stake I see in your hand that you're about to use on Jesse and takes it away from you* If you kill Jesse, then there won't be a story to tell! Sheesh! Lol! :P Also, remember? Jesse said that hurting his little brother (Ethan) was something he'd never do. Well...at least, starting now, that is. Now that he remembers having a little brother and that Ethan is him. ;P I'm glad you liked it so much, though! And I hope that you'll like this one, as well! And thanks! It's nice to know that there are some people out there who don't hate me or think that I'm a bad author! :) Not that there is, anybody out there who does, though. Lol! ;P**

**supcha- Thank you for adding this story to your favorites list and follow list! I greatly appreciate it! :D**

**MisayaMikoto- Thanks for adding this story to your follow list and to your favorites list! I appreciate it! :D**

**LynxCubPup- Thank you for adding this story to your favorites list and your following list! Also, thank you for adding me to your favorites list and follow list as an author, too! I really do appreciate it! :D**

**Whitekitty299- Thanks for adding this story to your favorites list! I so do appreciate it! :D**

**Stretch Snodgrass- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! :D Also, thanks! I'm glad you think I got Ethan to still be in character during his "alone time" with Sarah, down perfectly in that chapter! Lol! :D Thanks! I figured Rory always using the rocket launcher (even though he kept winding up killing his own people with it in the end) just because it was cool, was probably something he would do. Lol! And I'm sure that in the show, Rory and his "critter snacks" do tend to gross-out Ethan and Benny, whenever he mentions them or bring them with him to eat. Sorta like a...unsaid gross factor between them, if you will. Lol! Yup! And in this here chapter, we will see which it is that Ethan is! Either Jesse's 4 times great-nephew or his little brother! ;D And about the Jesse being able to grab Ethan from beyond the doorframe without being invited in? I figured like with the lightsaber hitting him in the neck in "Revamped" and then just shrugging it off instantaneously after healing from it so fast. That the same could be said if he was to briefly pass part of his body through an open window or doorway (that leads outside) without invitation, as well. To me, it seems he's able to recover quickly from serious injury, as long as it's not too extensive of an injury, though. I'm sure the worse the injury is for the vampire, the longer it takes for them to heal. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter! And I hope that you'll enjoy this one, too! ;D**

**charmedfan120- Lol! That he does! Lol! XD Thanks! I'm glad you loved that part with the two finally confessing their love for each other! :) I figured I'd just do it in this story since technically it's like a season 2 for the show! Just...done my way, is all! Lol! No need to draw out their true feelings for one another longer than it needs to, anymore. Am I right?! Lol! ;D Yeah, I'm sure Rory and Benny would both be supportive and encouraging for their friend. Like they were when they helped him practice for his date in "The Dates To End All Date". They're both really great friends who would do anything for their favorite seer. :)**

**Owlsly151- Thank you for adding this story to your favorites list! I greatly appreciate it! :D**

**wilksdanica62- Thanks for adding this story to your favorites list! I very much appreciate it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of the characters. All I own is this story, the plot, and any OCs that may appear.**

* * *

After being forcibly blown back, Sarah quickly got back up again and looked towards the door worriedly as fear began to fill her heart. "Ethan!" she shouted worriedly, but then quickly placed a hand over her mouth as she had remembered that Jane was upstairs asleep in her room. She didn't want her to get sucked into a fight with Jesse.

Not long after, Sarah heard frantic footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Benny and Rory. Both having alarmed and worriedly looks on their faces, as they looked at her.

"Sarah, what's wrong?! We heard you yelling!" asked Benny desperately in panic.

"And where's E? We thought he was down here with you?" questioned Rory, soon after, with a confused look on her face as he looked around the room.

Sarah's mind was in a tizzy, though. All she could think about was what Jesse might do to Ethan. Just the thought of that evil bastard made her blood boil!

"How's Jane?" she then asked the boys, with it coming out a bit too snappily than she intended.

"Still sleeping." answered Benny positively but also a bit quizzically, as well, as he looked at her puzzlingly. He knew for a fact that Jane was still sleeping because right before heading down the stairs after hearing Sarah's voice, he and Rory checked in on Jane to make sure that she was sleeping. And she was. What puzzled the spellmaster was the way Sarah was acting. "Sarah, what's going on?" he then asked her a bit concernedly.

Sarah sighed in relief a little to know that all the noise didn't disturb Jane while she's sleeping. At least, that was one less thing to worry about, for now. She saw the confused and worried looks on the boys' faces and realized that they still had no clue as to what was going on, yet.

"It's Ethan!" replied Sarah.

"Ok...? What about him?" replied Benny, stilling looking quizzically at her.

There was no time to tell them everything, so she had to spare them the details for now. "Jesse just now showed up and took him somewhere!" informed Sarah desperately, as she tried her best to remain calm.

Rory and Benny went bug-eyed at that. "What?!" they both shouted, before then being shushed by Sarah, who had on index finger held up to her lips and the other pointing upward indicating that Jane was still upstairs asleep. Both boys got the message and flashed her an apologetic look real quick before getting back at the situation at hand. "What do you mean, Jesse showed up here and kidnapped Ethan?! I thought he was with you?!" interrogated Benny rudely in a panic while keeping his voice down the best he could in a situation like this.

"He was! But then there was this knock at the door as we were-" she stared to explain before cutting herself off quickly and changing the topic. "Anyway, that's not important. What's important is that Jesse has Ethan and we need to save him before it's too late!" pointed out Sarah desperately.

But the magic geek in the room knew precisely what she was gonna say before changing her response. As a smirk spread across Benny's face then. "So, you two were..._canoodling_, _eh_?" hinted Benny knowingly in a sly like manner, as he playfully wiggled his eyebrows a little at her. "My man, Ethan!" he then praised proudly about Ethan, even though he wasn't there to hear it. He then hi-fived Rory, who was also proud of his friend for kissing the girl of his dreams finally.

Though, Sarah didn't find this too amusing as she glared at them seriously. "Guys! Now's not the time! Ethan's in danger!" she reminded/scolded them in an urgent tone. Sarah was worried about Ethan, but secretly she was also glad to be able to dodge the subject of her and Ethan's recent events together before Jesse showed up. Right now, it was none of their business as to what happened before the kidnapping. Ethan can tell them all about that, once they rescue him.

Both boys quickly shut-up, as they realized that she right. Now was not the time for a bit of playful teasing and harassment, at the moment. Right now, their best friend was in trouble and needed their help!

"But what about Jane? We can't just leave here by herself." pointed out Rory then.

Sarah's eyes grew wide, as she realized that he was right. They can't just leave Jane here all by herself, alone. Then an idea popped up in her head. "Benny, do you think your grandma would mind coming over to keep an eye on her, while we're gone?" she asked Benny.

Benny shrugged in response, but then pulled out his phone. "Don't know?! But I'll call her and see, though." he said nonchalantly, as he started to call up his grandma.

Once she answered, Benny gave her a quick rundown of the dire situation at hand. Promising to give her the full details, later. A couple of minutes later, he hung up. "She's on her way over now." he said to Sarah, as he put his phone away.

"Good. I just hope she hurries. I hate to think what Jesse might be doing to Ethan, right about now." stated Sarah calmly with a frown, but you could still hear the worry and concern in her voice, though.

* * *

Ethan felt like vomiting once he got to wherever it was Jesse had taken him to. His poor stomach was just not cut out for vampire super speed. Especially, when you're taking by surprise by the person and wasn't expecting it! Ethan groaned a little as he felt his stomach finally settling down after a few minutes from the motion-sickness he'd gotten from Jesse's running.

When he looked around, Ethan realized that he was outside in front of the mansion that Jesse was living in before the movie premiere incident happened. This mansion was the place that started it all. All of the crazy, life-threatening, and scary supernatural nonsense they had to face in the coming months after that. But Ethan was confused as to why Jesse had brought him, exactly, though.

_"That's weird? Why would he bring me here, of all places?" _thought Ethan curiously.

Jesse saw the confused and curious look he was giving, as he looked around and smiled. "Thought I'd bring us back to where it all began, little brother. Well...not exactly where it all began, but good enough, I suppose." he explained. "This was, after all, were my hatred for you did begin, though. But...that was before I knew who you really were to me, though." he further explained, giving that cocky smile of his at the end.

Ethan didn't say a word. He just stood there watching the vampire carefully, in case he made any moves that he didn't like. As in, going straight for his neck or wrist again. Ethan's eyes then gazed downward towards Jesse's hand. The hand that he used to grab him beyond his front door, that is. He noticed that it was still all red and blistery looking after being burned for entering the home without permission. Ethan didn't know why, but he felt kinda concerned about it.

Jesse noticed the concerned look his eyes and smirked. "Awe, worried about your big brother now, are we? How very sweet and caring of you, Ethan." mocked Jesse fondly to the seer.

"_No_! Why would I ever be concerned about you?! Especially, after all the terrible things you've done to me and my friends!" denied Ethan strongly back, as he tried to act like he wasn't all that concerned about him or his hand. Though, he was for some stupid reason that he couldn't explain.

But Jesse didn't buy it, though. He knew what he saw in Ethan's eyes when he noticed his burnt hand earlier. He could always read what his little brother was feeling like an open book. That's just how close they used to be.

Jesse smiled, not believing him. Then he held up the injured hand. "Regardless, there's no need to worry over this little wound. Vampires heal quickly. Remember?" he said reassuringly, while showing off his hand. Then before Ethan's very eyes the redness and blistered skin immediately started to heal itself until it was completely healed. You couldn't even tell that it was even badly burnt to begin with, anymore! Ethan looked at it in astonishment, while Jesse simply grinned at him. "Especially, when you put a bit of focus and concentration into it." added Jesse smugly, showing off his now healed hand which held absolutely no scars on it. He then placed his hand back down. "Now, back to business, baby bro." declared Jesse seriously, again.

Ethan growled at that. "Stop calling me that! I already told you! We're not related in that way!" demanded Ethan angrily.

"Then, by all means, do fill me in on your..._silly _little theory on how it is that we're _really _related, then." mused Jesse, but in rather bored like manner. Deciding to humor the poor boy just for his own curiosity's sake.

"Ok, then! Fine! I will!" spat Ethan boldly. "You and I can't be brothers because none of it makes any real sense. With you being over 200 years old and me only being 15 years old. So, there no way I can be your little brother unless I'm also 200 years old, as well! Which...I'm not!" Ethan started to explain with confidence overflowing from himself, as he spoke.

Jesse stood there with his arms crossed in front of him, as he looked at him with an emotionless expression on his face as if he was bored or something. "Ok, then...and?" replied Jesse uninterestingly, but also at the same time intriguingly as he wanted the seer to continue with his little theory.

"After some much thinking about it, that's when I realized that we don't know squat about your past except that you were the leader of a cult of vampires back then, who prayed upon the townsfolks. This leads me to believes that you probably _did _have a brother, but just not me! And he grew up and went on to become an adult and have children of his own, who carried on the family name until this very day. With me being one of the current living family members of the Black family. So, that means, I'm your four times great-nephew, instead! Not your little brother!" continued Ethan, as he finished his explanation/theory into his relationship between him and Jesse Black.

Jesse stared at Ethan for a minute before finally busting up laughing. "Hahahaha! Oh! Oh! That's cute! It really is, baby bro!" laughed Jesse hysterically, as he wiped a tear from his eye after laughing so hard.

Jesse's reaction to his theory surprised Ethan. He was confused as to why the vampire was even laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Ethan.

"You and that rediculous little theory of yours!" replied Jesse, as he was no longer laughing but now was smiling amusingly.

Now, Ethan felt heated and mad that he didn't believe him. "Yeah! Well...it's the truth! So, quit laughing!" argued Ethan back defensively.

"But it's not, Ethan. In fact, you couldn't even be any further from the truth, my dear sweet brother." replied Jesse knowingly with a grin on his face. "And I have proof, too." he added smugly. Jesse then pulled out a folded up photo from his pocket and held it up in his hand. The picture was still folded up, though, as he held it up for Ethan to see.

This surprised the seer. He didn't expect Jesse to have any kind of proof. Ethan was doubtful about it, though. But at the same time, he was also curious, too. So, when Jesse held out the photo for him to take, Ethan hesitantly took it. He then unfolded it and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

It was a picture of himself when he was 3 or 4 years old with Jesse sitting right there next to him. Both grinning happily at the camera, as Jesse had his arms around him to pull them even closer together for the silly photo.

Ethan was speechless. He couldn't believe it. There was _actual proof _that he and Jesse really _are _brothers, it seems!

A big smirk then appeared on Jesse's face once saw Ethan's reaction to the old picture of themselves. "See, I told you that we're brothers. And that's my proof of it, right there." stated Jesse arrogantly.

Snapping out of the initial shock of seeing the picture of him and Jesse together, Ethan quickly shook his head in denial. "No. No! I refuse to believe it! This...?!" strongly denied Ethan, as he then held up the picture with a scowl. "Proves nothing!" he yelled defiantly. "Pictures can easily be faked! And that's exactly what this one here is! A fake!" declared Ethan strongly, as he threw the photo down on the ground. "You just had it photoshopped to make it look like we're were once close when I was little, so I would believe you now for whatever sick reason! But it's not gonna work, Jesse!" he stated furiously while glaring daggers at the vampire. But he couldn't the odd feeling he felt that the photo had stirred up within him, though. It wasn't hatred or anger, but rather...fondness, maybe?

Jesse frowned unhappily at Ethan tossing the photo on the ground, like that. After all, it was a very precious item to him of that time in his life. He casually went over where the photo laid and picked up the treasured memory. He examined it real quick to make sure that it didn't get wet or muddy. Thankfully, it didn't. Then he refolded it back up and placed it back into his pocket again for safekeeping.

Jesse wasn't angry or upset at the seer for what he did, though. But was rather...more disappointed in him, really. He had hoped after seeing the old photo of the two of them together would've sparked something within him that would have gotten him to believe that he was telling the truth, after all. Or even a simple little vision of that time in their lives would've sufficed, even! But nothing.

Regardless, Jesse wasn't about to just give up on getting his little brother to remember him and their past together. There was still one option left, which he wasn't so sure about on whether or not it'd work since so much time has already passed when he did it. But he would try, nonetheless, if it meant getting his little brother back, again.

"I see you still refuse to believe me, Ethan. Even though, I gave you proof." commented Jesse.

"Because that photo's a fake! I know it is!" argued back Ethan, not wanting to accept that it maybe real, instead.

Jesse let out a small disappointed sigh. "It's not a fake. I can guarantee you that." he said simply. "That picture was taken about a year before our departure from one another. It's the only thing I have left of our time together as a family. As...brothers. So, it's the most precious thing I own in this world, you see." he said with sincerity and sorrowfulness in his voice.

Ethan stood there in silence, eyeing the vampire cautiously but also he felt a small pang of pity in his heart for him, as well.

Just then, a couple of swooshing noises appeared next to Ethan. It was Sarah and Rory with Benny being carried by Rory. The two vampires had super sped their way there. Though, when Rory put Benny down, Benny quickly placed a hand over his mouth and ran off somewhere to go vomit. Everyone cringed at the awful noise, knowing what he was doing. Once he was done, Benny came back over to stand next to his two fanged friends again, looking rather queazy still a bit.

"Ugh. Vampire sped is SO not my thing. Ugh." moaned/complained Benny uneasily, still feeling a little nauseous from the ride on over here. "I shouldn't have eaten so much junk food earlier."

Ethan knew exactly how he felt, as not moments before he had felt the same way. He was just thankful, though, that he didn't wind up eating as much junk food as he and Rory did, though.

"Well, it looks like the gang is all here." smirked Jesse, before taking notice that one of them was missing. Erica. "Well...almost, anyway." he added smugly but still smirking at them.

"How'd you guys find me?" asked Ethan astonishingly.

"We followed your scent here." answered Sarah with a warm smile, happy to see that he was ok.

"Yeah, dude! Sorry, we're late getting here, though. We had to wait for Benny's grandma to show up to take over babysitting Jane for us." explained Rory. "So, what we'd miss?!" he then asked stupidly with excitement in his voice.

"I told Jesse about my theory about how we're not brothers, but he still thinks we are. Then he showed me some old photo that's supposed to show me and him together when I was little. All happy and stuff, as if we were close or something. But I think the photo is just a fake, though." explained Ethan seriously to them, as he gave them the rundown of what happened so far between him and Jesse. He then cast a mean look towards Jesse's way, afterward.

"But it's not, Ethan. I'm telling you the truth, little brother. You and I _are _brothers. You just don't remember, is all." assured Jesse stubbornly to him, again.

"Pft! Yeah, right! I think I would remember something like that, if it was true, Jesse!" scoffed Ethan sarcastically with attitude.

Jesse smiled cockily then. "Not if you were glamoured into forgetting back when you were a child, you wouldn't." he stated confidently.

"What?" replied Ethan astonishingly out of confusion, as he wondered if it was true or not.

"What do you mean by that?" questioned Sarah curiously while eyeing him suspiciously. She too wanted to know what her ex had meant.

"I'm honestly quite surprised that it managed to hold up for this long, really. Especially, with you being a seer and all." replied Jesse impressively in a simple and laidback manner. "But I suppose now it's time for me to lift the glamour that I had placed upon your mind, so many years ago. And free up _all _those long lost, forgotten memories of yours about you and I, my darling brother." he then said grinning.

In a flash, Jesse quickly sped up close to Ethan until they were face-to-face. His eyes then immediately started to glow their vampiric blue color as they bore right into Ethan's. It had all happened so quickly that Ethan didn't even have time to look away before being caught in their hypnotic spell.

* * *

Sarah, Benny, and Rory would've stopped Jesse but they couldn't, as a few of his goons then sped up out from nowhere to stop them. Standing between them and helping their friend, who was in trouble of possibly being glamoured by Jesse.

"Ethan!" shouted Sarah desperately out of worry and fear.

The vampire in front of her then hissed and flashing his fangs at her intimidatingly. "Don't worry, girlie. Jesse wouldn't dream of ever harming the only biological family he has left. He only just wants his little brother to remember him, is all. Is that so bad?" he stated mockingly.

Sarah hissed back at the vampire while flashing her own deadly fangs at the guy. She was clearly not afraid of this dude or any of his fanged buddies, either. "It is when Jesse's a no-good dirty snake, who can't be trusted and wants to use my boyfriend just to hurt me!" retorted Sarah heatedly, as he readied herself for a fight.

"Boyfriend?!" exclaimed both Rory and Benny incredulously in response, as they both quickly looked over at her with surprised faces. Completely forgetting about their current situation, right now. Hearing Sarah suddenly calling Ethan her boyfriend stunned the two in surprise. They had a hunch of what they might've been up too when she told them about what happened earlier with Jesse showing up at the door and kidnapping Ethan (hence, the little bit of teasing from the both of them, earlier). But she never really said anything to confirm it, though. Until now, that is!

"So, you two are an item, then?" questioned Benny then with a slight bit of hopefulness and glee in his tone, while quirking up a curious brow at her.

Sarah snapped her head over in his direction with a very serious/threatening glare on her face. Telling them to 'shut up' and that 'now is not the time to be discussing this'. Which was true.

Rory and Benny both (fearfully) got the message and returned their focus towards trying to save Ethan. Readying themselves to fight off the lackies that stand in their way of getting to their friend and Jesse.

Satisfied, Sarah's harden gaze then softened. She then looked over to where Ethan and Jesse were at with a look of concern and fear on her face. Wanting desperately to help Ethan, but she can't. First, she had to deal with the burly guy in front of her, blocking her way.

"Hey, sweetheart! Eyes on me! Your fight is with me, now!" stated the guy cockily, bringing her attention back onto him. Sarah just glared spitefully at the guy, ticked off at him for calling her 'sweetheart'. She was gonna make him regret ever calling her that.

No one had dared make the first move between Sarah, Benny, and Rory; and the vampire goons that stood in their way, yet. So, far it was a standoff. You could feel the anticipation in the air, as both sides waited on the other to make a move.

Now and then, the three would spare a quick glance or two over in Ethan's direction. Scared of what the evil vampire might glamour him into doing.

* * *

Ethan stared blankly into Jesse's eyes, as he carefully listened to what he had to say.

"Now, then, Ethan. The moment I touch your forehead, you will remember everything that I had told you to forget about, so many years ago when you were just a small child. About me. About what happened back then that lead to our departure from one another. About the promise, I had made to you before I had left that I would someday return for you. _All _of it." spoke Jesse softly and carefully to the seer. "It's time to finally unlock all those lost memories I had locked away inside you, now. It's time, Ethan. For you to remember our brotherly bond together. To remember that..._I'm _your big brother and that _you _are my little brother." he continued gently and earnestly. "That...we're _family_." he then said, as he raised a hand up and slowly moved it towards Ethan's head. "_Remember_, little brother." spoke/whispered Jesse tenderly, as he placed a couple of fingers onto the center of Ethan's forehead, lightly.

The moment Ethan felt Jesse's fingers lightly touch his head, dozens of long since forgotten memories had come flooding back to him from that point in his life. Memories that Ethan never knew existed until now. Memories of...him and Jesse. Together. As..._brothers_. And at how close they were, too! Even the memory of when that photo, that Jesse had shown him earlier, was taken! As well, as their mother's face! He remembers..._everything_!

Ethan didn't know what to make of this, as he just stood in there in silence with this stunned/mystified expression on his face.

Although, Jesse had a smug and satisfied look on his face, though. Knowing that it worked. Ethan finally remembers their life together as brothers, all those years ago.

Sarah, Rory, and Benny saw Ethan's shell shocked look and were worried, now.

"E, you alright, man?" asked Benny concernedly to the seer.

Ethan remained quiet for a couple more seconds before finally saying something. "I..I...I remember." said/stuttered Ethan astonishingly in amazement but also in shock, as he still couldn't believe it. He stood there standing like a statue, while staring off into space still. It was like the whole world around him just...stopped at that very minute. As he let it all sink in. He and Jesse were _indeed _brothers.

"I-It's true. It's...all true!" stated Ethan shockingly to everyone, though more to himself, really. "Jesse and I are..._brothers_!" he declared with such certainty in his tone. He could feel warm tears brimming the edges of his emotional brown eyes, now, just ready to fall.

Benny, Sarah, and Rory were all taken back by hearing Ethan say that with such certainty and confidence in his voice. Sounding as if it really was true! It had briefly left them all speechless.

Ethan's heart pounded in his chest with such deep emotion at what to do next. So, instinctively he ran up to Jesse and hugged him, as the tears began to fall. It was like his body was on autopilot. Or rather, it was like his heart took control of his body, instead.

Jesse greatly welcomed the warm (and semi-wet) loving hug from the emotional seer, as he hugged him back. Grateful to finally have his little brother remember him, after all this time. It was just like old times, again, as the hug felt like the ones they used to share all the time, back then. Full of nothing but brotherly love.

"B-Big brother." mumbled/sniffled out Ethan happily, as he let Jesse continue to hold him. He never knew how much he had missed him until now. Which was weird considering he's known Jesse for a while now before gaining his blocked memories back of him. Ethan just guessed that it must be years of hidden and built up feelings that he's acquired over the years subconsciously, that's causing him to feel and act this way, right now.

Hearing Ethan calling him that again after so long now, brought a smile to Jesse's face. He never knew he'd miss hearing Ethan call him 'big brother' so much, until now. It filled his undead heart with so much joy and love, again that it almost made even him want to cry. In fact, Jesse did wind up shedding a tear or two, anyway. He's never felt more blessed than now.

"Yes, Ethan. I'm here. Your big brother is here. As promised." comforted Jesse sweetly to the seer, as he held him close.

Took a few more minutes crying into Jesse's shoulder before finally pulling back from the hug to look at him. "What took you so long? Was I that hard to find?" questioned Ethan curiously, as he wanted to know what kept his big brother in keeping his promise for so long now.

Jesse frowned regrettably at Ethan's questions. Not because Ethan had asked them, but rather because of the answer behind them, that is. "I'll admit, the last name change did throw me off a bit. But no." replied Jesse ruefully. "The reason why it took so long for me to find you was because...I simply wasn't searching for you."

Ethan was about to say something back to him before he cut him, first. "And before you ask or think that it's because I don't care about you and didn't love you, anymore then...it's not." stated Jesse abruptly sounding seriously but also sincerely, too when he spoke. "The reason is because of what I had told you earlier. How I had gotten caught up in my selfish need and ambition for power and greed when I had became a vampire, that it blinded me to the life I had before that. The life I had...with you, little brother." he explained/confessed honestly out of remorse and guilt. "So, as a result, the memories I had of you, including my promise, soon wound up becoming pushed to the very back of mind. Eventually, to be forgotten. Until...now, that is." he said disappointedly. He then gave a small thankful smile after that.

"Hold up, dudes. I don't get it? If Jesse is really Ethan's brother, then...how is that even possible?! I mean, Jesse's over 200 years old, while Ethan isn't even nowhere CLOSE to that age! Does this mean that Ethan's not really 15, but rather...200 and something years old, instead? Dude! Have you been in a cryogenic slumber or something, all this time, like Captian America?!" questioned Rory perplexingly then, but then grew excited when he thought Ethan must've been stuck in some sort of cryogenic status or slumber, like the Marvel comic book character, Captain America, was after taking on his arch-nemesis, The Red Skull, for the first time.

Benny faced palmed himself and let out an annoyed moan. "Ugh! No, Rory! Ethan hasn't been stuck in some sort of suspended animation, like Captain America was, all this time. Remember? E, said the Morgans had _adopted him _when he was just 3." explained Benny exasperatingly to him.

"Yeah, but...he still could've been! Just...as a 3-year-old!" declared Rory confidently/heatedly then, though sounding a bit uncertain in some parts of his statement.

This time, Benny rolled his eyes at the blonde, as if he was stupid. "I highly doubt a 3-year-old would've been stuck in suspended animation, Rory. Like...is that even safe for a 3-year-old?!" he pointed out sarcastically but in an obvious sorta way.

Rory shrugged. "I don't know?! But it's still a possibility, though!" argued back Rory defensively.

The two would've gone at it, but the two vampires standing in front of them grew tired of their bickering and hissed at the two geeks. Effectively, shutting them up.

With the two geeks silenced, Jesse decided to answer Rory's question. "To answer your question. It's simple. I'm not really as old of a vampire as I claim to be. In fact, I've only been a vampire for about 12 years now. So, really I'm only 29 years old, so far." replied Jesse casually, as he revealed his real age to them.

This stunned Sarah, Rory, and Benny. Even Ethan was stunned by this, a little. Ethan could clearly remember seeing Jesse back then, the way he looks now. Nothing had changed physically on the guy over the years, to even indicate him being much older than he appears. So, he knew Jesse had to be in his thirties or close to it by now, but what confused the seer was the vision he had the day Sarah had brought over that book about Whitechapel's history. He was sure that his vision was telling him that Reverend Horace Black and Jesse Black were the same person. But...could he have been wrong about what he saw then?

"But...the vision I had. It was telling me that you and Reverend Horace Black were the same person." said Ethan in confusion.

"Vision? What vision?" asked Jesse.

"It was back before the movie premiere incident happened. Sarah had came over with a book titled, 'The History of Whitechapel 1894', that explained all about how the town used to be called Black Church's years before the name change to Whitechapel. I had gotten a vision when Sarah's hand accidentally touched mine while she was reading the book about Reverend Horace Black and his followers. And about how they met their demise at the hands of the townspeople by locking them all up in their place of worship and burning it to the ground with them in it. After that, I felt that something was off or rather missing. So, I had Sarah touch me again. Only to get another vision showing me an image from the book of what Reverend Horace Black supposedly looked like and then it changed to an image of you in real life, turning around. That's when I realized that you and Reverend Horace Black were the very same person." explained Ethan to Jesse.

Jesse smiled gently then. "I see. Well, apparently you had misinterpreted the vision wrong, then. But don't worry. It tends to happen sometimes. Not all vision are always straight forward, I presume." stated Jesse reassuringly to him in a kind tone.

"They're not." replied Ethan admittedly, as he knew Jesse was right. He remembers having a couple of visions before, in the past that he had totally read wrong. Like, the visions from Stephanie he got during that whole cheerleader fiasco. And the werewolf vision he got from David that one time, that made him believe that David was a werewolf. Boy, was he wrong on that one! So, maybe Jesse was right? He did misinterpret the vision that showed them as being the same person, wrong, as well? But...why did they look so much alike, then?

"If that's true, then how come you and this Reverend dude look so much alike?" wondered Rory curiously. Asking the same question that was on Ethan's mind at the time.

"Turns out, that Horace is actually an ancestor of mine and Ethan's." answered Jesse. But he still saw the confused looks on their faces and decided to explain more in detail on the subject. "Horace was never a vampire back then. He died a _human_." he stated blantly, shocking everyone. Though, the surprised looks on their faces were enough to cause Jesse to smirk with satisfaction at their response to that little detail.

"But...how is that possible? I thought all of his followers were vampires, though?" asked Sarah.

"They were." shrugged Jesse nonchalantly, but then grinned at her. "Except for him." he said smugly in a teasing manner. "I'll explain. You see, before the idea of vampires ever became a thing in Black's Church, Horace was married. About five years after being married, he and his wife had their first and only child. A boy. They were both very happy with their lives, but sadly happiness doesn't always last for long. Soon, Horace became bored and disinterested with his happy little life. He yearned for something more. Something...thrilling and exciting, I suppose." explained Jesse, as he told them what he knew about Horace Black. Though, that last part he said as an educated guess with little enthusiasm. As if, he didn't really care for the reason all that much.

"Then one day, probably about...2 years after their son's birth, a mysterious woman had moved into town. Along with her strange posse of friends or 'family', as she'd like to call them, as well. The woman's name was Rebecca Vaile. Horace was smitten by her beauty upon first glance. Soon, the two became close. _Very _close, if you know what I mean?" continued Jesse, with that last part sounding more like a sly/hinting type gesture, as he grinned about it.

Of course, the group of teens all caught on to what he was hinting at and cringed at the idea.

"Anyway, in time Rebecca and Horace had grown so close to one another that she even let him in on her 'little secret', as well." explained Jesse some more, as he placed air quotes around 'little secret' hintingly.

"You mean, she revealed to him that she was a vampire. Is that it?" sassed back Sarah seriously, as she was getting tired of his vague little hints that he keeps throwing at them.

"Exactly." Jesse said satisfyingly, as he continued. "Horace only fell in love with her even more then. He thought that vampires were amazing and should've been something to admire and not fear. With all their power and strength they had. Rebecca was thrilled to hear that he wasn't terrified of her or her friends and saw them as nothing but monsters or demons that should be eradicated, instead. To her, it was nice to know that he wouldn't rat them out to his fellow townspeople to be hunted down and killed for being what they are. She told Horace that all she ever wanted was a place where they could belong and be free to be themselves. Of course, Horace knew how ambitious Rebecca was in the time he's spent with her before. And he wanted to help Rebecca and her fellow vampires with that goal, too. By providing such a place here in the very town he founded himself. Black's Church."

"That's when the town became overrun with vampires then, huh?" deduced Benny.

Jesse nodded. "Yup! Rebecca and her vampire family soon began taking over the town by disguising themselves as Horace's followers and began terrorizing the town in secret."

"But what about Horace's wife and son? What happened to them, while all of this was going on?" asked Sarah.

"Well, let's see..." started Jesse in thought, as he tilted his head up slightly with his hand on his chin. "A couple of months later after meeting Rebecca and learning what she was, Horace's wife began to suspect that he was cheating on her. His wife was no dummy and she could plainly see the way he looks at Rebecca every time she's around and she also started to notice him spending an awfully lot of time around her, as well. Until one day, she caught him having an affair with her in their home. Of course, she was furious and all that, as I'm sure you all can imagine. Anyway, after that night of catching her husband in the act with Rebecca, she decided to leave him. So, she packed up her and their son's stuff and left town for good. Heading back to wherever it is she's originally from, to go live with her parents until she's able to get back on her feet, again. Horace never saw her _or _his son, ever again, after that." explained Jesse.

"Then...how did the Blacks find their way back here to Whitechapel, again?" wondered Rory.

Jesse just simply shrugged, not really sure himself. "Don't know. I suppose, eventually either Horace's son, after becoming an adult, must've moved back here to live his life. Or, maybe one of his kids when they got older decided to move back here? I don't know." theorized Jesse carefully, as he gave it some thought before deciding he didn't care all that much about which of his ancestors it was who decided to return to Whitechapel after Horace's death.

"So, um...how did Horace take it when his wife left town with his son?" asked Ethan.

"I'm assuming he didn't really care about her leaving him. If anything, he was probably glad that she had left. Though, I imagine he was probably a bit bummed about her taking his son with her, though. But who knows, really. Since it's obvious that he never tried to stop her from taking their boy with her. Or even, tried to bother finding them, afterward, either." answered Jesse honestly to the best of his knowledge. There were still some details that even he didn't know exactly about Reverend Horace Black, entirely.

"Then what happened?" asked Sarah.

"Horace and Rebecca continued seeing each other, after that. Both of them being _madly in love _with the other." Jesse answered, though the 'madly in love' part he had said in a fake giddy like tone for fun. "And the vampires continued with their reign of terror over the town, as the apex predators in the area."

"Until the townspeople had enough of their reign of terror and decided to fight back. Am I right, Jesse?" stated Sarah smugly, as she smirked back at him. Sarah was glad the townspeople back then decided to step up and take care of their little evil vampire problem. Though she may be one herself now, it still wasn't right for them to have to live in fear in their own little town at night. Sarah hated how most vampires tend to look down upon the humans just because they're weaker than them! So, in her mind, good for them for sticking up for themselves and saying 'enough is enough'!

Jesse only grinned back at her, as he way of saying she was correct. "And from there, you know the rest of what happened." he concluded.

"What about Horace? Did he die in the fire with the rest of them?" wondered Benny curiously.

"Yes. He did." replied Jesse. "Long before the fire, the townspeople had begun to notice a change in Horace's personality. Like him always making excuses for Rebecca and her vampires. He became more...darker and self-centered, it seemed. Always, looking down on the rest of the town as lowly nobodies. Not even caring if they live or die. All he cared about was power and of course his beloved Rebecca." he explained.

"If he died a human then...why didn't Rebecca turn him into a vampire, if she loved him so much?" asked Benny a bit confusedly.

Jesse sighed then. "Because...she loved him too much. That's why." replied Jesse with a slight bit of sadness hidden within his tone.

Sarah, Rory, Benny, and Ethan were now all confused. "What?" said Ethan in confusion.

"Rebecca loved Horace so much, that when he had asked her to turn him into what she was, she...told him that she couldn't. Or rather, that she wanted to wait. Until the time was right, that is." explained Jesse.

"Wait for what, exactly?" wondered Sarah.

"She wanted to wait until they were married and had consummated the marriage to turn him into a vampire." answered Jesse.

Rory, Sarah, Benny, and Ethan's all went huge at that. All of them not believing it. "What?!" they all said in unison.

"So, you're telling us that they were..._engaged_?" questioned Benny incredulously, wanting to know (along with everyone else) if he was understanding him correctly.

A big grin then displayed itself on Jesse's face. "Yup." he replied casually with a hint of smugness there, as well. "Two months after his wife's departure from his life, Horace had asked Rebecca to marry him. And she said yes, of course." he added cooly.

"But then never made it to the altar, did they?" said Ethan remorsefully with a sullen look on his face.

Jesse frowned then and shook his head sadly. "No. They didn't. After being engaged for 3 weeks, that's when the townspeople decided to rise up and put an end to Horace Black and his evil followers for good. By locking them all in the church and setting it on fire with them in it." he explained glumly, as he too felt a bit of sympathy for his ancestor.

"Ok. But you still never told us how it is that you look exactly like Horace Black, though!" blurted out Rory.

Jesse just shrugged. "Genetics, I guess?!" he said in a carefree manner, not knowing why it is he looks so much like his ancestor, as well. "I've heard that sometimes people can look like a carbon copy, or close to one, of someone in their family tree. Whether it be from someone who is or was around still today. Or someone who lived a really long time ago, but has now since been long dead. As in an ancestor from the past. Like Horace and I, for example." he explained then. Well, more like theorized, really.

They all believed him, knowing that it's true. They've always heard how genetics can be carried down throughout the generations. Even at one point in their lives, they remember at least one person telling them or their parents how they look just like such-and-such in their family when they were that age.

"In fact, me looking so much like Horace was the reason why my vampire mentor couldn't bring herself to feed on me." informed Jesse, as she gave them this smug look.

Now, the gang was confused again. They all wanted to know what his uncanny appearance to Reverend Horace Black had to do with anything? As well, as _who _this 'vampire mentor' he speaks of is, also?

"And um...who exactly _was _your mentor, anyway?" asked Benny curiously, sounding a bit reluctant as he asked it.

Jesse looked at him with a devilish grin on his face, as he answered him. "Rebecca Vaile."

* * *

**A/N: Think I'll end it here, for now. Lol! So, what did you all think?! :D**

**A lot of talking in this one, huh? And there probably will be more in the next 1 or 2 coming chapters after this, too! So, bare with me. ;P But this stuff is important, as it explains EVERYTHING! Lol! ;D So, stay tuned! ;)**

**I'm also going to try and do the flashback thing for those chapters, as well. Hopefully, it'll bring at least a little bit of action to the chapters.**

**And in case you were wondering. Rebecca's last name is pronounced the way it is spelled, except that the 'e' at the end is silent. So, it's pretty much just the word "vail". I just added the silent 'e' at the end because I thought it looked better that way when using it as a name. *giggle* ;P**

**Speaking of Rebecca! :D What do you all think of her, so far?! And what about the twist with Reverend Horace Black never being a vampire, but was instead human, all along when the church was burned down?! Shocker, right? *giggle* ;P And in case, you were all confused. Reverend Horace Black and Jesse Black never were the same person. Reverend Horace Black was just an ancestor of Jesse's, who happened to look exactly like him. So, Ethan pretty much got the wrong idea about what that vision in the movie was telling him. At least, that's what I'm making it out to be in this story, that is. Lol! ;D**

**Anyway, that's it from me for now! I hope everybody had a wonderful Christmas or which ever holiday it is you celebrate around this time of the year! And I hope you all have a wonderful New Year's Eve and New Year, as well! :D Until next time, I'll be seeing all you lovely people around! Bye! ;D**


	9. The Past Of Two Brothers Part 1

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66! And it's time for...*insert announcement trumpet sound here* chapter 9 of BOM! Yay! *confetti canons go off* :D**

**So, this it. We've finally reached the flashback points of our story, that explains Jesse's and Ethan's past. So, who's ready for this?! *places a hand to my ear and leans in a little* I can't hear yooouuu?! I said, WHO'S READY FOR THIS?! *waits for you to cheer back first and then fist pumps the air* YEAH! WOOOOO! XD Lol! This chapter and the next will have the flashback stuff in it. And maybe even the one after that, too? It really depends, though. But I do know that this one and the next, will be the flashback chapters, though. And as usual, I've left a little guide down below in case you get confused as to what's flashback mode and what's not throughout it.**

**I also forgot to mention, that before we get to the flashback stuff, we'll be finishing up hearing about Rebecca and Horace's past, as well! Like, how it is that she managed to survive the fire that wiped out her entire flock, including the love of her life, as well! :D**

***WARNING!* Right now, in this chapter. It'll be explaining about Ethan's and Jesse's parents a bit and what happened to one of them, as well. I will warn you, though. Read this chapter at your own discretion. As there will be vile language and behavior taking place in this chapter. As well, as physical abuse. If any of these things greatly bother you or you have a problem with, then I suggest not reading it. You have been warned.**

**Now, without further ado! Let's get to our shout outs!:**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Thanks! I'm glad you liked that part and the chapter, too, fanfic buddy! :) Well, hold on tight! Cause here comes the hurricane that is the next chapter, my friend! ;D Lol!**

**achromatix- Well, that's good! I'm glad it got your adrenaline juices going from reading it! Lol! :D Hopefully, this chapter will do the same, as well! Especially, since now we're getting into Black brothers past, now. ;)**

**Stretch Snodgrass- Lol! Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! :) Yeah, I did that to throw everyone off a bit or to at least start second-guessing themselves about Jesse's relation to Ethan, that is. Lol! Jesse's a very dedicated big brother. Especially, now, since Ethan's all the family he has left in the world. You'll get a glimpse in this here chapter at just far he may be willing to go, too, when it comes to protecting his little brother. Well...more like a bit of foreshadowing for when a certain event comes into play in the chapter that's to come after this one. Thanks! Lol! And I'm glad you seem so interested in Rebecca's character, as well! I'm not sure if I'll give a description of what she looks like, though. Think I'll just leave that up to the reader's imagination. Lol! ;P But in a chapter yet to come, Jesse will be telling the gang more about her, though. For now, I think I'll just leave you with the rest of Rebecca's backstory with Horace Black, though. *giggle* ;P Also, too! I'm thinking about possibly making a bonus chapter at the end of this story that explains the origin of the Cublie Animus, as well. What do you think?**

**charmedfan120- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! :) He does, doesn't he? But there's a reason behind that. One that will be explained in either the chapter after this one or the one after that. As for whether Ethan's the only seer in the family? I'll leave Jesse to answer that question in the next chapter. *giggle* ;) He might decide to do that. But then again, this is Jesse Black we're talking about here! So, there's no telling with that guy! Lol!**

**boo56- Thanks for adding this story to your favorites list and following list! I greatly appreciate it! :D**

**starfinder20- Thanks for adding this story to your follow list! I really appreciate it! :D**

**HeroOkaLeaf- Thank you for adding this story to your favorites and follow lists! And thank you for adding to your follow list as an author, too! I very much appreciate it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of the characters from it. All I own is this story, the plot, and any OCs that may appear.**

* * *

Regular- in the present time frame/in non-flashback mode

_Italics- flashback mode_

_**Bold Italic- voiceover/someone in the present speaking while still in flashback mode**_

_Underline Italics- words/sentences in flashback mode, that would normally be italicized if they weren't in flashback mode (example: thoughts or words with emphasis placed on them when read/said)_

* * *

The moment the name rolled off Jesse's lips, everyone was stunned speechless for a moment. Not knowing what to say, as they all wondered how it could be that the very same vampire who fell for Horace Black so many years ago, is also the one who turned Jesse?! Wasn't she suppose to be dead with the rest of the flock that burned inside the church, all those centuries ago?!

"B-B-But...how is that even possible?! Didn't she die in the fire along with the rest of her and Horace's flock?!" asked Sarah incredulously in shock.

Jesse grinned. "She would have if it wasn't for her need for blood, stepping in when it did that day." he said to her in that smug know-it-all manner he loves to display all the time. "You see, Horace and Rebecca were on their way to the church for a meeting with the flock, like they usually do every Wednesday evening." explained Jesse, before being interrupted by Rory suddenly.

"Wednesday? But I thought church was always held on Sundays? Not Wednesdays?" wondered/pointed out Rory curiously, while scratching his head.

Jesse rolled his eyes and scowled at the annoying blonde before answering him. "It is, doofus. But nowadays, churches sometimes have services on Wednesdays in the evening time, too. For those aren't able to go the regular Sunday morning ones for whatever reason." he replied rather rudely to the blonde vampire. "In any case, after Rebecca and her flock entered his life, Horace decided to have Wednesday evenings as a special time to hold a...'special' service strictly for certain members of the church. In other words, that was when he and Rebecca would have their vampire meetings with the flock. Sundays were still used, though, as the days when he would hold his usual church service for the humans of the town." further elaborated Jesse, then.

"Now, back to what I was saying." declared Jesse, getting back to the topic on how it is that Rebecca Vaile managed to escape the same fate as her flock and beloved had in that fire. "On their way to the church that day, Rebecca had told Horace to go on ahead to the church without her as she was feeling rather hungry and wanted to grab a bite to eat before the meeting. Horace obliged, thus the two went their separate ways, for now, planning to meet up later in a few minutes." explained Jesse.

"That's when the townspeople attacked, huh? While she was busy feasting upon an innocent human." guessed Ethan quietly with a sullen look on his. He figured that whoever the poor soul was that Rebecca decided to make a meal out of that day probably didn't make it, either. That's one of the things he hated about vampires. How they have no consideration for the poor human's life that they feed upon. He gets that even vampires need to eat, but...why do so many of them always wind up leaving the victim dead, though? Ethan had a feeling that his big brother did the same thing, too. Leaving his victim dead once he was through with them. And that worried the seer a little. He knew that the big brother that he always cherished and looked up to back when he was just a young child, wasn't entirely the same person he was back then, anymore.

Jesse looked at Ethan and frowned at his demeanor. Although, he couldn't read his mind to see why Ethan looked so down for, Jesse still didn't like it when his little brother looked upset about something. So, it saddens him a little to see his baby bro look so sad or disappointed, too. Even though Jesse wanted to comfort his little brother right then, for now, he decided against it and instead just pressed on with his explanation on how Rebecca survived the church fire.

"It is." nodded Jesse remorsefully. "While she was out feeding that's when the townsfolk made their move once they were sure that every vampire was inside. Or so they thought. They didn't know that Rebecca was running late and thus hadn't made it inside the church with the rest of her flock and Horace, yet. Poor judgment on their part, I suppose." he replied, giving a small shrug at the end. "Once she was finished with her meal and was about to make her way towards the church, Rebecca accidentally overheard one of the townspeople talking to someone else about how some of the other townspeople plan on trapping Horace and his evil demon followers inside the church and then set it on fire to rid the town of them once and for all. Rebecca was mortified at what she had heard and immediately rushed off towards the church to warn everybody. But...unfortunately, she was too late. The church had already been consumed by a massive fire, as she could hear the screams and cries for help from her fellow vampires trapped inside. And among them was her darling Horace, who also burned to death, as well." stated Jesse remorsefully, as he told them what came next.

"Poor Rebecca." said Sarah sympathetically, as she had this sad and remorseful look on her face. Sure Sarah knew that Rebecca was bad news and was one of those vampires who enjoyed what she is and loved to kill innocent humans without a second thought. But...she still couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor woman, though. Having to just stand there and watch as the love her life burned to death while trapped inside a burning building and there isn't a thing she could do to stop it, either? Or at the very least, save him from such a tragic fate? It was...heartbreaking.

Sarah then looked over at Ethan. _"I don't know what I'd do if something bad ever happened to you, Ethan." _thought Sarah glumly to herself. _"I'd probably lose it." _she then scoffed sarcastically to herself in her head, knowing that it was probably true. She _would _totally lose it if anything bad ever befell upon the seer before his time. Mainly, if his death wasn't a natural or accidental one, but rather more along the lines of someone murdering him, instead. Then she'd be ready to _kill _the person who did it! Which is...a very unpleasant thought and she'd rather not think about it, either. So, quit thinking about it and instead focused back on Jesse's story.

"As she stood there from a safe distance of the fire with tears of sorrow and heartache in her eyes, anger and hate began to fester within her heart towards the ones responsible for this. Promising to get revenge on the townspeople for destroying her flock, but most of all...for killing the one person she loved most in this world. Rebecca then fled from the town before any of the townspeople were able to discover that they had missed one and that she was still alive." concluded Jesse compassionately and sincerely. Although, his conclusion was a bit...theatrical and intense sounding, though. Considering he really wasn't there and yet he made it sound like as if he was there. But that's Jesse for you. He loves making a big dramatic and poetic performance out of things, sometimes. Even out of something so sad and emotional, like this.

"Ok, then. Well, that concludes Reverend Horace Black and Rebecca's story. But...what about yours? Just what exactly led you into wanting to part ways from Ethan back when he was 3 years old, if you two were so close, then?" pointed out Benny questionably.

"Yeah! And...how is that you managed to cross paths with the one vampire who also happened to know your 4 times great-granddad, as well?" asked Rory curiously. "Oh! And does this also mean that you really do think that reverend guy was a loser, like you originally said to Ethan that night, too?! You know, when you had told him how you knew his grandfather's grandfather and that he was a loser, too!" he then blurted out a bit anxiously/excitedly to older vampire.

"Wait? How do you know about that?" questioned Benny to the blonde vampire perplexingly.

"Ethan told me!" chirped Rory brightly with a smile. "I was curious to know what all had happened after I had left the theater that night. So, I asked him about it before third period started! Since me and him have the same class, then." he said cheerfully.

Benny gave a small nod, meaning that he got it. But Jesse, on the other, simply just scoffed at the blonde.

"Of course, I don't think he's a loser, you idiot!" exclaimed Jesse snidely and insultingly to the blonde. "He was also my great great great great grandfather, too, you dolt! Why would I think that about an ancestor of _mine _who clearly was a great man and did great things?!"

Rory shrunk a little at the vampire's harsh words towards him, as he simply gave him a small timid shrug. "Because...that's what you had said to Ethan?" replied Rory meekly, though it came out more like a question than a fact.

Still annoyed, but also secretly enjoying seeing the fear in the other vampire's eyes, Jesse stared at the teen vampire with a mean look upon his face. "For one, that was before I had realized that he was a Black and NOT a Morgan. And for two, I had clearly lied about knowing who his grandfather's grandfather was when it comes to the Morgan family tree. I have no idea as to who that would've been back then during Horace's time, whatsoever." stated Jesse bluntly, as he told him the truth about that statement he made to Ethan that night in his backyard during the lunar eclipse.

"I only told Ethan that because I wanted to distract him long enough to lose his train of thought for a split second or two, in the hopes that I'd be able to draw him in close for a counter-attack to finish him off before the lunar eclipse reached it's peak. You know...as in playing mind games with your opponent to gain the upper hand on them in a fight. But of course, he didn't fall for it." Jesse then confessed honestly, but arrogantly with a devilish grin at the end. He was actually proud of his little brother for not falling for it, now that he thinks about it. It just proves how much alike they are, as it seems that being smart runs in the family. Ethan with his geeky smarts and himself with his strategic smarts.

"Now, then! If there are no more dumb questions being asked by _stupid _people, then I'd like to begin with Ethan's and I's backstory, now." declared Jesse pointedly in a serious tone, though when he said 'stupid people' (emphasis on the word stupid) he shot Rory a look, meaning he meant him. Then Jesse turned his attention towards his little brother and smiled politely at him. "Or would you care to do the honor in telling them, baby brother?" he asked gentlemanly like.

But Ethan just stood there in silence and shook his head 'no' as his reply. He figured it was probably best Jesse do it since he was older than him back then and could remember the details a lot better than he probably could. Also, having Jesse tell the story might help fill in some details about Jesse, too, after their separation. Like how it is he become so powerful so quickly if he was only a vampire for 12 years? And also, why was it him that was trying to resurrect the Black army and not Rebecca since she had survived and was the one who swore vengeance on the town?

Jesse shrugged. "Suit yourself, little bro." he said carelessly. "Guess, I'll be the one to tell them, then, after all." said Jesse, flashing him a gentle smile before beginning the story about their past.

* * *

_**I guess I'll start with our mother. Her name was Amanda Black. From what I can remember while growing up in her care, she was a kind and loving woman.**_

* * *

_A woman with black hair and brown eyes was in a kitchen making dinner when suddenly a little boy about 7 years old came running in the room._

_"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I drew!" exclaimed the little boy eagerly, bouncing on his heels with excitement at something he did._

_The woman stopped what she was doing in the kitchen and turned to face the young boy with a kind smile upon her face. "Yes, Jesse, honey? What is it?" she said sweetly to the child, who was her son._

_Little Jesse then proudly held up his colorful drawing to show her with a big smile on his face. "See!" he exclaimed happily, showing off his wonderful artwork. "It's a picture! Of you, Mommy! Cause you're the best mommy in the whole wide world and I love you!" stated Jesse joyously with pride and love in his tone._

_The woman gazed down at the picture that her young son just drew of her lovingly and smiled. Feeling so happy that her son thinks she's the best mother in the world. It was every mom's joy to hear those words coming from their child's mouth. "Oh, Jesse, sweetie! It's beautiful! I love it! Thank you!" she said praisingly to the boy, hugging him._

_Jesse accepted the hug, feeling so proud of himself to make his mommy feel so happy. "Now, put it up on the fridge, Mommy! I want everybody to see it and how awesome a mommy you are!" he then demanded eagerly but politely, as all children do at that age when feeling proud about something they drew and wanting to show it off._

_The woman chuckled amusingly. "Alright! Alright, Jesse! I'll hang it up on the refrigerator, now!" she said musingly in a kind tone to her little artist. She then took the piece of the paper and hung it up on the refrigerator just like she said she would. Placing magnets on each of the paper's four corners to hold it in place."There! Now, all will see the beautiful artwork that my wonderful son drew for me!" she stated happily with a smile._

_This made the little boy very happy._

* * *

_**Unfortunately, for her, though, she was also married to a no-good, dirty low-life named Richard Black. Our father.**_

* * *

_Suddenly, the two heard the sound of the front door open and then slam shut. Someone had just entered the house and they didn't seem very happy, either._

_"AMANDA! AMANDA! WHERE ARE YOU, WOMAN?!" shouted the burly man, as he entered his home._

_Amanda and little Jesse immediately recognized that voice, which never brought happiness into their hearts every time they heard his voice whenever he's around._

_"I'M IN THE KITCHEN!" hollered back Amanda to her husband. A sense of unease and dread came over her, then as she hated when he got like this._

_The man then made his way towards the kitchen, where his wife said she was at. But something was off about the man. And Amanda knew exactly what it was, too._

* * *

_**The man was drunk.**_

_**Almost every night, after work he came home drunk. It was no wonder he hadn't gotten into any car accidents or had gotten pulled over by the police while on his way home, intoxicated.**_

_**The man was a mess. And what our mother saw in him, to begin with, I'll never know.**_

* * *

_On his way towards the kitchen, he was swaying and stumbling a bit, as it was obvious that he was drunk. The air around him reeked of alcohol and when he spoke, he had a bit of a slurring going on in his words, as well._

_"Ah! There's my beautiful wife!" he said drunkenly, as if happy to see her. He then came up to her and kissed her on the cheek. Though, the heavy smell of alcohol on his breath was enough to almost make her want to gag._

_"Richard, honey! You're home!" greeted Amanda cheerfully with a welcoming smile, though both the cheery tone and the welcoming smile were all fake. To be honest, she wasn't all that happy to see him coming home drunk like this, again. But she chose to try and stay on his good-side, instead, rather than make a big fuss about it. Especially, since their son was in the room with them. That and...she knows how he gets when he's drunk and in a bad mood, as well. "How was your day?" she then asked him sweetly._

_But Richard just walked away from her to have a seat at the kitchen table, as he just dismissively waved a hand around. "Ah, you know! The same old this and the same old that! Blah! Blah! Blah! Work my ass to the bone! Yada! Yaha!" he answered complainingly, not caring that he just cursed in front of his son._

_"I see." replied Amanda simply, though her facial expression was a bit downcasted for some reason. Probably, because he just cussed in front of their young son without a second thought about it. She always tried to keep him from hearing such bad words the best she could. But when Richard gets like this it's nearly impossible, sometimes._

_"You'd think after me busting my ass all the time for those son-of-a-bitches that they'd give me a fucking a raise or promotion by now!" complained Richard some more, as he let loose even more curse words with little Jesse in the room. Richard then looked over to see Jesse just standing there with a disappointed look on his face, as he knew that the words that were coming out of his daddy's mouth were the bad ones that his mommy told him to never say. So, it saddens him a little to hear his daddy say them all the time, like this. Especially, since they're really bad words to say to anybody._

_"What are you looking at, you little snot-nose brat?" said Richard snidely with bitterness in this tone, as he looked at his son in disgust._

* * *

_**The man was horrible in the way he spoke to his son. Even at the age of 7, it was clear to me that he didn't like me very much. He never acted like a good father to me. Not even once. Instead, of treating me like his son, he treated me more like something he felt obligated to take care off, instead. Something that he really didn't want to do, but had to. It was like taking care of me was more like a chore that he despises doing every day. The man clearly didn't love me the way a father should. So, me and the old man were never close as father and son. If anything, I was more closer to our mother than him. At least, she loved me as a loving parent should.**_

* * *

_Jesse flinched a little from fear at hearing his father's gruff voice speak to him like that. To him, his daddy was scary and mean. And he didn't understand why his daddy didn't like him, very well. He's seen other daddies treat their kids with love and kindness. So, he didn't get why his daddy didn't do the same thing to him. Daddies were supposed to love their children, not be mean to them._

_Little Jesse didn't say anything to the man, as he stood there nervously looking down at the floor._

_Worried for her child, Amanda then spoke up to intervene. "Jesse, sweetheart. Why don't you go on up and start getting washed up for dinner." she sweetly suggested to the little boy, as she smiled at him._

_Jesse nodded but was still frightened of the man in the room. He didn't like leaving Mommy in the room alone with Daddy because bad things usually happen. But the boy obeyed his mother's words, nonetheless, and left the kitchen._

_Or so it appeared._

_As he rounded the corner to the stairs, Jesse stopped before heading up them. Instead, he hid himself from view by pressing his back against the wall near the kitchen doorway to eavesdrop on his parents._

_..._

_"Where's my food at, woman?!" barked Richard demandingly and impatiently._

_"Dinner is almost done, dear. Just give me 5 more minutes and then it'll be ready." answered Amanda calmly back with a smile, before getting back to cooking dinner._

_But this didn't please Richard one bit. As he then grew more agitated and hostile in his drunken state. He then abruptly stood up on his feet looking at the woman furiously. "Five more minutes?! I'm hungry __now__, bitch! So, feed me, dammit!" shouted Richard out of rage to her._

_Amanda just kept her cool, like always, in this kind of situation. Knowing that it does nobody any good if both of them were to lose their cool on each other. Especially, with their son right upstairs._

_"I told you, already. It'll be done in about five minutes. I can't rush the food and make it hurry up getting done cooking already. It takes time to make a meal, dear." she said to him simply, as she checked whatever it was she had in the oven. After that, she then turned the oven off to let what was is in it, rest for a bit in the heat._

_But that's when Richard harshly grabbed her arm and forcibly made her turn around to face him. He stared her down with a nasty look on his face, as his angry eyes bore into hers. "I don't care, bitch!" he said to her coldly. "I how many times must I tell you that I want dinner done before I get home?! Not five minutes after, you lazy whore!" he stated bitterly and furiously at her, tightening his grip on her arm even more._

_"Ow, Richard! You're hurting me!" yelped/exclaimed Amanda in fear._

_..._

_That's when little Jesse took the opportunity to peek around the corner to see what was happening._

...

_Richard just snarled at his wife, as his voice grew louder. "Hurting you?! Hurting you! Bitch, I'll show you what hurting you feels like!" he yelled angrily at her, right before slapping her across the face hard._

_SMACK!_

_The slap was so hard that it knocked her off her feet and onto the floor. Leaving a red mark on her cheek and tears in her eyes._

_Richard stood there glaring down at her with a scowl on his face. "Let that be a lesson to you, woman. To have my dinner ready and waiting for me by the time I get home from work. You filthy little bitch, you." he declared spitefully to her as he looked down at her in disgust with a sneer. "Now, get the fuck up!" he ordered, before going back over to the table to set down, again._

_Amanda said nothing, as she slowly got up from the floor like she was told to do and quietly got back to finishing dinner._

_..._

_Having witnessed the whole thing, Jesse's little heart broke for his mother. He had tears of his own welling up in his eyes at the scene he just witnessed in front of him. How could his own father be so...so...cruel? Bullying and hurting his wife, like that? Without even batting an eye? It was despicable!_

_Wiping the tears from his eyes, Jesse then ran upstairs to the bathroom to wash up for dinner while also trying to gather his emotions, right now._

* * *

"That's right, folks. Richard Black was a mean drunk who would abuse his wife when at home." stated Jesse frankly.

Sarah, Benny, and Rory were all speechless and shocked at learning what kind of man Jesse's father was. Ethan, too! And no matter how much Sarah may hate Jesse, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the man for having to grow up with a horrible father like that. It almost made her want to hug him. Keyword being, '_almost_'.

Even Ethan felt bad for Jesse. He had no idea that their father was so mean and angry all of the time. Mainly, from the alcohol, he loved to drink each day. It made Ethan sorta glad that he doesn't have any memories of the guy. Unlike his big brother. Who'll carry around those awful memories he has of the man for the rest of his life. No child should ever witness their father hitting their mother, like that.

Jesse saw the remorseful he got from Ethan and frowned sullenly. "I'm just glad that you weren't born, yet while that sorry excuse for a human being was still in our lives, little brother. The man was a monster. He had even gotten pretty rough with me on a few occasions, as well." he said thankfully, but in a downhearted tone, as he remembered all the terrible things that man has ever done to him and their mother.

Now, Sarah was outraged! Not only did this scumbag abuse his own wife, but he would also sometimes _abuse _his own son, too?! That's just going too far, in Sarah's opinion!

"Why didn't anybody say anything to the authorities?!" shouted Sarah furiously.

Jesse just shrugged. "As a kid, some of my injuries could be simply explained away as me being a reckless and carefree child. Who tends to get himself hurt a lot. At least...that's what Richard always had us to say to everybody, that is. More like threaten us into saying, really." answered Jesse regrettably.

"Why on Earth would your mother want to stay with a douchebag like that, for anyway?!" wondered Benny.

Jesse stayed quiet for a little while before finally giving his answer. "I had her that very same question one time when I was nine." he said, thinking back to that time. Then he sighed. "And she told me it was because she loved him. That...she held out hope that maybe...maybe one day he'd wake up and want to change from the person he is today to a better person, husband, and father that everyone can feel proud of." he recalled sorrowfully, as he remembered her words to him from back then. "Clearly, that wasn't going to happen, though." he then scoffed sarcastically. "Our mother was also a very nieve person, as well. But...I give her points for holding out hope that someday her husband would become a better man in the world. Even if it means having to endure a few beatings and harsh words thrown her way from the man she loves, along the way. Talk about commitment." he said wryly, as he spoke his thoughts out loud to everyone.

"But still! She should've at least reported him to the authorities for physically hurting you on purpose, though!" blurted out Sarah angrily.

"She couldn't. She loved the man way too much to see him wind up in jail or prison. So, she just...went along with whatever he told her. Including, talking me into going along with it to the point it just became normal for me to lie to anybody who asked about my injuries." replied Jesse ashamedly.

"What happened to him? Our...dad, I mean. You said you were glad that he wasn't around when I was born. Why was that? Did...did something happen to him?" asked Ethan out of curiosity but with a bit of reluctance as he said it.

"You could say that." smirked Jesse knowingly. "In fact, you could say that it might've been a blessing in disguise for our little family." he hinted at intriguingly.

Ethan looked at him with a confused expression on his face, then.

"The day mom found out about being pregnant with you, was the day we were finally rid of that piece of garbage of a man from our lives for good. You see, when she told him about being pregnant again, that was the last straw for him. He hated the idea of being a father again to another snot-nosed brat because that meant another mouth to feed and another unwanted responsibility he had to take care of. So, he just...left. He packed his things and walked right out of the front door. Never to return, again. I was only 13 when it happened." elaborated Jesse with a hint of glee his voice. But then his smiling face soon fell to a frown at what happened next after his father's departure from their lives.

"Although...when he had left, it broke our mother. She felt lost without him. She didn't know what to do or how she'll be able to raise and support 2 kids on her own. Thus, she fell into a state of depression soon after." explained Jesse some more, but in a sad tone.

Hearing that kinda broke Ethan's own heart a little. To know that his own biological dad didn't want him. But he was grateful, though, that at least when he found out about her being pregnant with him that he didn't physically abuse her this time around. Enough to case her to have a miscarriage, because then he wouldn't be here if he did. So, there was that. And on the plus side, he wouldn't have to go through any kind of child abuse of his own growing up, like Jesse did.

"Thankfully, though, within a couple of weeks she was able to snap out of it, finally." said Jesse.

"Really? What brought her out of it?" wondered Ethan quizzically.

Jesse simply smiled fondly at him before giving his answer. "We did." he said. "Eventually, she realized that she can't let her heartache for the man ruin the two good things she has left in her life. Her son and the baby on the way. Mom realized that she needed to be strong for not only herself but for her children, as well. She didn't need the love of a man to make herself feel complete. All she needed was the love of her kids and that would be enough for her. So, she pulled herself together and started focusing more on taking care of you and me, little brother." elaborated Jesse in a kind and caring tone.

"The day you were born, I was the happiest big brother around. Promising to always be there for you and to be the best big brother ever." stated Jesse fondly out of admiration and love for his baby brother. He then ruffled Ethan's hair playfully with a smile.

"So, what happened to Richard after he left? Did he change his mind about being a father?" asked Rory curiously.

Jesse then turned his head to look in Rory's direction with a wicked grin on his face. "Nope." he answered simply. "Three months after Ethan was born, we found out that dear old Dad had died in a car accident one night. Apparently, he was trying to drive home drunk again, only this time...his luck ran out." he then said with that big devilish grin still plastered onto his face. There was even seemed to be a twinkle in his eye, too, when he said it.

* * *

**A/N: And there you go, folks! A taste of what it was like for Jesse growing up while his parents were still alive! :D And now we know what happened to their father and why he's marked as deceased on Ethan's adoption papers, as well! He died in a car accident while driving home one night drunk. Also, according to Jesse, he was a terrible father and husband who had a bit of a violent streak in him, too. Not to mention, HE WALKED OUT ON HIS FAMILY ALL BECAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT TO BE A FATHER AGAIN! THUS, LEAVING HER TO RAISE A KID (WITH ANOTHER ON THE WAY) ALL BY HER LONESOME SELF WITH NO HELP, WHATSOEVER! DESPICABLE! I'll tell ya this. Jesse had **_**one **_**father of the year, right there! That's for sure! *sarcasm* :/**

**Anyway, what are your thoughts about Jesse and Ethan's parents, Amanda and Richard Black? Learning what kind of man Richard was, makes you want to feel kinda bad for Jesse with the way he grew up, huh? But just because Richard's now out of their lives doesn't mean the misery he endured in his younger years, is over with, though. You'll see in either the next chapter or after that one. ;)**

**But for now, that concludes Part 1 of The Past Of Two Brothers! I hoped you enjoyed reading it! :D**

**Oh, yeah! I want to ask you all now before I forget! I'm thinking of maybe adding a bonus chapter at the end of the story, once it's finished, about the origin of the Cublie Animus. And I wanted your opinion on whether or not you think I should? I've already got all the key details mapped out for it. I just wanted to know if you guys would be interested in me making it a bonus chapter, is all. I couldn't really fit it into the main story, so making it a bonus chapter just seemed more logical to me, for those who were wondering. So, please let me know what you think about the idea! :)**

**Anyway, that's it from me, for now! Until next time, I'll be seeing you all around! Bye! ;D**


	10. The Past Of Two Brothers Part 2

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66! And now it's time for part 2 of The Past Of Two Brothers portion of this story! So, who's ready for some more BOM?! Lol! ;D**

**Now, in this chapter, you might want to bust out the tissues a bit. As this one is going to be a really sad and heartbreaking one, as it explains what happens to Amanda Black and her two boys, next. :( Though, there will be some heartwarming moments in it, too, though. So, it won't be all sad and gloomy for yah. :D**

**We'll also get to see how Jesse wasn't such a bad guy, after all. Before becoming a vampire, that is. And how great of a big brother he was to little Ethan, too. It just might wanna change your perspective about the guy a little bit, eh? Lol! ;P**

**Anyway, I won't keep you long. So, I'll keep the chit-chat short, for now. Lol! ;D I'm sure you all are very anxious to get to reading the chapter, now. Huh? ;) So, I'll leave you to it. Enjoy! :D**

**But not before some shout outs, first!:**

**NotTheRedhead- Thanks for adding this story to your follow list! I very much appreciate it! :)**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Well, don't worry! Because are happier times for Jesse and his mom in the next (aka, this) chapter! Hahaha! :D But *places a hand on your shoulder*...only a little, though. I'm afraid there will be more sad times to come, as well. :( So, prepare yourself. *hands you a whole box of tissues because you'll be needing it***

**Guest- I hope you're still around because here some more, now! I hope you like it! :D**

**dshayyoung00- Thanks for adding this story to your favorites list and your follows list! I really appreciate it! :D**

**achromatix- I'm sorry that you had to experience something similar to Jesse's childhood situation. *hugs* I hope reading that chapter didn't bring you down too badly, though. If so, then I apologize. :( Well, that's not all the brotherly cuteness between those two that you'll be getting! Because there's more in this chapter, right here, also! :D So, enjoy!**

**Stretch Snodgrass- Don't worry! You'll find out if Jesse was or wasn't responsible for his father's death in this chapter. Lol! ;) You got that right! :D Lol! You'll see in this chapter just how much her life has changed since he left her. And you're also right, about her troubles just beginning, as well. As things take a dark and grim turn for the worst for her, as well. I guess so. Jesse did take after his father a little bit, huh? Though, being a vampire probably helped with that a bit, too. By bringing out his dark side more than his good side. Thanks! So, far I think you're the only one who actually gave me an answer to that question. Lol! ;P But yeah, I think I'm gonna do it as a bonus chapter, anyway. Regardless, of the lack of replies from the other readers on if I should do it or not. Because I really want to, so I'm going to do it! :)**

**charmedfan120- Awe, why thank you! :) I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, it can be really hard to leave a toxic relationship, huh? I never really been in one before, but I have seen some before. Just not to the degree of physically hurting each other or using such harsh language towards one another, though. Mostly just bad talking behind each other's backs, constant arguing, control issues, trust issues, and anger issues that result in something getting broken typically. Stuff like that. And the couple can't seem to stay away from each other, either. They get mad enough at each other to separate and leave the other. Only to then turn around the next day or a few days later to forgive each other. And then the cycle starts right back up again. Breakup, then get back together again. Breakup, then get back together again. Breakup, then get back together again. I've seen it happen with one of my cousins and his girlfriend (now wife) and it's currently been happening with one of my friends and her boyfriend, as well. But they both claim that they still love them, even if they are constantly on and off again. :( I guess, in Amanda and Jesse's case, unborn baby Ethan was their savior of sorts, huh? Lol! ;D All it took to get Richard out of their lives was for her become pregnant by him, again. Thanks! I'm glad you liked that part about Rebecca managing to escape her fate at the hands of the angry townsfolk, like her flock and Reverend Black did. Once I get started on it, the chapter after this one should explain what happened to her, years later. After meeting Jesse, that is.**

**Demonic Prince Grayson- Thank you for adding this story to your favorites list and to your follows list, as well! I greatly appreciate it! ;D**

**Ari1022- I don't know if you've been reading this story or not, since it's not a Bethan one. But thank you for adding me to your favorites list and follows list as an author! As well, as adding a few of my Bethan fics ("Benny's Birthday Surprise", "Twelve Months Of Bethan", and "Cuddles") to your favorites list and follow list, too! I very much appreciate it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. That right belongs to it's creators. All I own is this story, the story's plot, and any OCs (like Amanda Black, Richard Black, and Mrs. Alberta) that may appear. In which case, those rights all belong to me. ;P**

* * *

Regular- in the present time frame/in non-flashback mode

_Italics- flashback mode_

_**Bold Italic- voiceover/someone (Jesse) in the present speaking while still in flashback mode**_

_Underline Italics- words/sentences in flashback mode, that would normally be italicized if they weren't in flashback mode (example: thoughts or words with emphasis placed on them when read/said)_

* * *

The news of Richard dying in a car crash surprised everyone for a minute. But then they realized that it wasn't all that surprising, though. Considering the man had been doing it for quite some time now. So, it was only a matter of time before something like that would've happened to him.

"He wound up on the wrong side of the road and had to swerve to avoid hitting the other car that was coming at him from that side of the road. But unfortunately, when he swerved out of the way, he had wound up losing control of his vehicle which had landed him into a ditch and straight into a tree at full force. He was dead upon impact, they say." he explained with a gleeful look on his face.

"Oh! And don't worry. The people in the other car came out unscathed in the whole incident. Maybe a bit traumatized afterward, but other than that, no serious injuries." Jesse then informed them casually, in case they were wondering about the other car.

In Jesse's opinion, the guy got what he deserved for his horrid behavior and actions as a husband and father. He took comfort in knowing that the dickhead was rotting away in Hell, burning up and being tortured for all the sins he done committed while he was still alive. Like, beating his wife and son, while calling them such vulgar and vile names, as well.

Benny could tell that the vampire was happy about his father's death. "Boy! You're a little _too _happy about his death." commented Benny blatantly with a frown.

"Well, of course, I am! The man would constantly come home and abuse our mother and then on occasion, _ME_, as well! Wouldn't you be happy to finally be rid of someone like that from your life forever, too?!" replied Jesse loudly with no remorse in his tone for what he said and how he feels about the situation.

"So, you weren't even the littlest bit sad when you had learned that your father was dead?" asked Sarah incredulously with a curious expression on her face.

Jesse grinned. "Nope." he said to her. "If anything, I was even more _relieved _to learn of his death, to be honest. Because now, I didn't have to worry about him trying to weasel his way back into our lives again, only to continue with what he did to us from before. Only this time, Ethan would've been there to witness and experience the same thing that I had to go through with the man. And I would _never _let that happen to my little brother. Even if it meant upsetting Mom, somehow. I'd do whatever it took if it meant keeping him safe from that monster. Running away. Calling the police on him. I'd even go so far as to kill the bastard if I had to and risk going to prison for it." he said, expressing his thoughts on the situation if things had turned out differently than they did. As he said it, though, his joyous smiling face then became a dark and serious scowl, as his voice grew colder as he said it. To Jesse, nobody hurts his baby brother and gets away with it. Not as long as he's around, that is.

Hearing Jesse say how he'd even go as far as killing the man, sent chills down everybody's spines. Including, Ethan's! No one knew just how far Jesse was willing to go when it came to protecting the ones he loved. Until now, that is. But they weren't so sure if he actually _would _have gone that far if he was still human, that is. Killing someone is a pretty big thing to do and it doesn't come easy to most humans, either. In fact, a lot of people have trouble dealing with the harsh reality that they took someone's life. So, they weren't so sure that human Jesse would have been able to do it without feeling the emotional repercussions and turmoil from it, afterward.

Whereas, with most vampires, it's like second nature to them to kill someone with no emotional trauma, afterward. So, it's possible that Jesse is only saying that he would've killed his own father if it meant protecting Ethan from him because of his vampirism heightening the deep hatred he held for the guy. Vampirism is known for heightening one's emotions to the point where you'd temporarily lose control over yourself and do things that you would normally never do.

"Anyway, with the bastard now dead, life continued on for us, as it normally did. Of course, our mother grieved the damn bastard for a while, but it was only for a short time, though. She had still loved the man, but over the amount of time they've spent separated she had come to realize that she really was better off without him in her and her children's lives." continued Jesse.

* * *

_Amanda came in through the door, tired and exhausted from a long day's work. Being a single mother wasn't easy for her, but it was all well worth it, in the end, getting to see her two favorite boys grow up happy and healthy, though._

_As she walked in, a 14-year-old Jesse was in the living room playing with his one-year-old baby brother. The sight simply made Amanda's heart flutter with such happiness to see the two getting along so well, like that. Even though Ethan is still just a baby, it still brought her such joy to see how much Jesse cares about his little brother. He never once complained about having to stay home to babysit Ethan in his free time, rather than being able to go out and do teenage boy things with his friends. He was such a good son and big brother._

_Hearing her come in, Jesse looked up to see his mom standing there smiling at him and Ethan. "Oh, hey, Mom! How was work?" he greeted happily with a smile of his own._

_"Tiring." she said back to him, as she took off her coat and hung it up on the coat rack by the door. "But totally worth it if it means I get to come home to see little moments like this with my two boys getting along so well with each other." she then said back, truthfully with fondness in her voice._

_"Well, of course, we get along so well together, Mom! Ethan's just a baby! He can't judge people for himself, quite yet!" replied Jesse back in an amusingly like manner, as he smiled at his mother._

_Amanda laughed endearingly. "I suppose you're right about that, dear!" she laughed genuinely. "But it still always brings a smile to my face to see how close you two are, though." she said to him honestly with such love and happiness in her voice._

_This made Jesse blush a little._

_"So, how was Ethan today, while I was gone?" asked Amanda._

_"Good. As always." replied Jesse happily before looking down at baby Ethan on the floor, who was sitting up on his own. "Isn't that right, wittle Ethie-we-thee! Yeah! You're always such a good boy, aren't you?! Yeah!" cooed Jesse fondly to his baby brother while lightly shaking his head and puckering his lips slightly at the infant as he said it._

_Baby Ethan smiled and laughed at his silly big brother. In return, Jesse just simply smiled lovingly back at his little brother._

_Amanda smiled at that. "Well, that's good." she said gratefully. "And how was he with Mrs. Alberta today while you were at school?" she then asked._

_"Good." replied Jesse honestly. "She says it's always a real joy getting to watch after him while you're at work all day and I'm at school." he said to his mom sincerely, repeating what their kind neighbor from next door had said to him earlier today when he got home._

_Amanda smiled hearing that. "I just wish she would let me pay her for looking after Ethan while we're not here, though." she then said with a sigh._

_"Yeah. But you know what Mrs. Alberta always says when you do. 'Oh, no, dear! That's quite alright! You keep your money. After all, you need it more than I do with having to take care of two children all on your own.'" recalled Jesse, as he recited what the old woman had told his mother numerous times before when she first started watching Ethan for her. He even tried to mimic the lady's voice when he said it, too._

_Amanda couldn't help but giggle. "I suppose she does have a point, though. Being a single mother having to raise two boys her own with no or little help can be tough, at times." she said agreeing with her neighbor's words. Then she let out a small sigh. "But still, though...giving her something to compensate her for her time, would help put my mind at ease a bit, though. She deserves at least something in return for her kindness in looking after Ethan." she stated guilty. She honestly didn't know what she would've done without the kindness and compassion of her dear sweet neighbor, looking after her youngest son for most of the day. Amanda just couldn't afford to put Ethan in daycare for the day, while she worked. Nor could she afford a nanny, as well._

_"I know." said Jesse with a frown. He knew what his mother was probably thinking about, which also made him kinda sad, as well. "But soon you won't have to worry about trying to bring in enough money to support us! Cause in about a year I'll be old enough to get a job of my own, so I can help out around here more!" he then declared enthusiastically with a big smile on his face._

_This made Amanda smile a little, though it was a rueful one, at that. "Oh, Jesse, honey! You shouldn't have to worry about needing to help out with the bills around here at such an early age, sweetheart. You're still young and when you do finally get a job you should spend that money on yourself. Not on taking care of us." she said to her eldest child earnestly._

_Jesse's smiling face then fell again. "I know, Mom. But...you and Ethan are my family. And I wanna help out around here more than I already do because I love you guys. You've taken good care of me financially when I was little, now it's time I repay the favor by taking care of you and Ethan anyway I can. Including, helping out with the bills!" he said determinedly with confidence and love in his voice._

_Amanda stared at her son blankly for a second, blinking. Until a big warm and loving smile soon spread across her face. She then went over and hugged Jesse with a few tears brimming at the edges of her eyes. "Thank you, Jesse! You truly are a wonderful son and I did a good job in raising you, too! I love you!" she said heartwarmingly to her son._

_Jesse was surprised at first, but he quickly hugged her back with a loving smile of his own plastered onto his face. "I love you, too, Mom!" he said endearingly, meaning it with all his heart, too._

* * *

**I'm not gonna lie. Life without another parent around to help with the finances wasn't easy, but we somehow managed to pull it off, though.**

**It was nice to know that what that dirtbag had done to Mom and me in the past, didn't affect our little family's lives one bit.**

* * *

_A 3-year-old boy sat on a bench in the park, holding his knee up and crying. He was crying because he had scraped his knee going down the big kids' slide. Soon, an older boy who was 16 years old, came running up to the crying child on the bench. He bent down on one knee so that he was more level with the crying boy's injured knee. The teenager took a look at the scrape before then placing a band-aid on it, along with a small kiss on top it for good measure._

_"There! All better now!" claimed the teen after kissing the boy's boo-boo away and then flashing the young boy a friendly smile. This calmed the crying boy now, as he felt much better now. "Better now?" asked the teen to the little boy on the bench, wanting to see if the boy felt better now about getting hurt._

_The little boy smiled back and nodded with a couple of sniffles in between. "Uh-huh." confirmed the little boy positively. "Thank you, Jesse!" thanked the boy gratefully. He then leaned over and hugged his big brother before he was able to stand back up again._

_Jesse smiled fondly at reward his little brother just gave him for helping him with his boo-boo and hugged him back. After the hug, Jesse then stood up again and smiled down at the little boy still seated on the bench. "Any time, baby bro!" he said happily to the boy before then ruffling his hair a bit. "But next time Ethan, when I tell you that you're still too little to go down the big kids' slide. Listen to me. Ok?" scolded Jesse with a disapproving frown on his face, but his voice was in a kind and sincere tone, though. He didn't want to make his little brother feel too badly about what he did, after all. He was only just a child, who was still learning many things in life._

_Feeling ashamed and sorry for not listening to his big brother earlier about the slide, Ethan looked down shamefully and nodded his head. "I'm sorry." apologized little Ethan regrettably to his big brother._

_Jesse's disapproving frown then turned into a smile, as she ruffled Ethan's hair again. "It's alright, lil' bro! We all make mistakes, sometimes! What's important is that we learn from them! Ok?" he said in a kind and reassuring manner._

_Ethan looked up at him then and smiled brightly at that while giving a big nod. He was happy that his big brother wasn't mad at him for not listening earlier and he took his big bro's words of wisdom to heart, too. Promising to always learn from his mistakes in the future._

_"Ok, big brother!" replied Ethan cheerfully to his big brother, who only smiled back in response to him._

_"There's my two boys!" came Amanda's voice from behind Jesse, as she approached them with a bright smile on his face._

_"Mommy!" cheered Ethan happily, as he hopped off the bench to run up to her to hug her. Feeling even twice as better now that his mommy was here, too. Little Ethan then pulled away from the hug to show Amanda his bandaged knee. "Look what big brother gave me for my boo-boo!" he said cheerfully then._

_"Awe! My poor baby! What happened?" cooed Amanda sympathetically to her youngest son, as she knelt down for a better view. Although, she already knew what happened because she saw the whole thing from across the park._

_"I got hurt on the big kids slide." explained Ethan with a sullen pout._

_"After I had told him not to go on it because he wasn't big enough for it, yet." added Jesse a bit condescendingly._

_"Ethan, sweetheart." sighed out Amanda disappointingly, as she shook her head. That part she didn't know about, though. The part of where Jesse had told him to stay off the big kids slide prior to his accident on it happening._

_"Sorry, Mommy." apologized Ethan, as he shamefully looked down at his shoes._

_Amanda let out another sigh, letting the tension go and smiled at the young boy. "Well, what matters is that you weren't seriously hurt and that instead, all you got was just a little scrape on the knee, was all. To which, I'm grateful for." she said to him lovingly in a sincere tone. She then kissed him on the head, which made Ethan happy again. "Now, how about I kiss it to make it all better, hm?" she then suggested sweetly to the 3-year-old._

_"No thank you, Mommy! Big brother Jesse already did that!" beamed little Ethan happily. "He's the best big brother, ever!" he then cheered excitedly with a smile._

_"Awe, thanks!" thanked Jesse endearingly to his little brother. "You're not so bad yourself, either, for a little brother!" complimented Jesse then right before grabbing Ethan and pulling him towards him to put in a headlock. Then he gave the 3-year-old a playful noogie on the head as a way to show his brotherly love for him._

_Ethan laughed and giggled at his big brother's harmless and rowdy antics, as he struggled to get free from his brother's hold on him. Of course, he couldn't due to Jesse being bigger and stronger than him, but nonetheless, Ethan enjoyed the affectionate attention from his older brother, though._

_And so did their mother. Amanda couldn't help but smile fondly at them. She then started to rummage around in her purse for something until she found it. "How about a lovely picture of my boys together being brothers, hm?" she said then, as she held up her camera with a smile._

_The two boys then stopped with their antics, as Jesse then stood back up straight again with his head leaned back. "Ugh! Do we have to take a picture?" he groaned unenthusiastically._

_"Oh, come on, sweetie! Just one little picture?" she said pleadingly to Jesse. "I wanna capture this moment of how great your two are, as brothers!" urged Amanda sweetly to him._

_"But don't you have like...a __bunch __of photos of us together, already?" questioned Jesse sarcastically, while giving her this dubious look. Which he already knew the answer to, anyway. "How many more do even you need?!" he then asked her incredulously._

_Even though her son was giving her attitude about it, Amanda refused to back down from getting that photo taken. "I'll take as many pictures as I see fit. Yah hear? Cause that's what doting mothers do." she scolded sternly to him with a frown, but also very politely, too. Then she smiled sweetly at him. "Now, come on, Jesse! Take a picture with your little brother! For __meeee__! It might be fun?!" she said/urged sweetly and innocently, as she pleaded with Jesse to do the picture._

_But Jesse still refused to, though, as he remained silent with his arms crossed over his chest and a serious scowl on his face._

_"__Look's like I'll have to pull out the big guns, if I want that picture." __thought Amanda to herself slyly, as a mischievous smirk appeared on her face then. Amanda then looked at her youngest with a sweet smile on her face. "What do you think, Ethan? Doesn't taking a picture with your big brother sound like fun?" suggested Amanda sweetly to him._

_Ethan's face lit up then with delight. "Yeah, it does!" he cheered happily back. He then went up to his big brother and started tugging on his hand eagerly with a smile. "Come on, Jesse! Take a picture with me! Take a picture! Pretty please?!" urged/begged Ethan to his big brother, trying desperately to convince him to do it._

_Jesse looked at Ethan unsurely for a second before looking back up at their mother. He gave her a glare that said, 'how dare you?' as he narrowed his eyes spitefully towards her. Of course, he doesn't really mean any ill-will towards her or anything. But he hated it when she would use Ethan to get to him, though, when it comes to doing things he doesn't want to do. Like taking a picture. Their mother knew that he would do __anything __for his little brother. Especially, when he looked at him with those big brown, puppy dog eyes of his._

_Amanda only smirked victoriously at her eldest, obviously not bothered by the death glare he was giving her. She knew she had won this battle, already._

_Feeling Ethan pull on his hand again, Jesse looked down at his little brother to see him staring up at him with those same puppy dog eyes of his with an innocent and pleading look on his face._

_"Please, big brother?" begged Ethan innocently to him, but a bit more calmer this time._

_Seeing how innocent and adorable he looked, right now. Jesse felt powerless to not give in into his little brother's request. I mean, how could say no to a face like?! So, in defeat, Jesse sighed and then smiled at little Ethan._

_"Alright, you little rugrat. You've got me. I'll take a picture with you." said Jesse sincerely to him._

_"Yay! I'm gonna take a picture with my big brother!" shouted Ethan excitedly, as he jumped up and down in glee._

_Jesse couldn't help but chuckle at his baby brother, as Amanda couldn't help but smile fondly at the sight. "Now, bother of you on the bench, please." directed Amanda politely to her boys, as she pointed over at the empty bench behind them._

_Ethan grabbed Jesse's hand and begun pulling him in the direction of the bench. The two brothers then sat down on the bench, side-by-side. Amanda then held up the camera, ready to take the picture._

_"Alright, you two! Smile and say cheese!" stated Amanda, about ready to push the button to snap the perfect photo of her two boys._

_That's when Jesse placed an arm around his little brother, pulling him closer into a sideways hug of the sort. Then both boys smiled widely, flashing their teeth at the camera as their eyes were closed._

_"Cheese!" they both said happily in unison, as they posed for the picture together. That's when Amanda hit the button, taking their picture._

_"Excellent!" cheered Amanda with a smile. "I think that was the best photo of you two, yet!" she praised happily._

_"That's what you always say when you take a picture of us together, Mom!" giggled Jesse amusingly, along with Ethan, who was also giggling along with him in amusement. But Amanda simply smiled fondly at them with a small giggle of her own because she knew that it was true. She did always say that about every picture she takes of the two of them._

_"How about we go and get some ice cream now, hm?" she then asked/suggested sweetly to the boys. Giving them a warm smile._

_"Yay! Ice cream! Ice cream!" exclaimed Ethan joyously then, again jumping up and down with excitement._

_Amanda chuckled happily. "Alright, then mister! Ice cream it is, then!" she said genuinely to him with a smile, before taking his hand._

_"Come on, big brother! Ice cream!" cheered Ethan enthusiastically, as took Jesse's hand with his other one. Wearing a big bright smile on his face, as they all walked off together, like a happy family._

* * *

**We're happy together. Just you, me, and Mom. Living our lives together, the best that we could.**

**That picture of me and you together, sitting on a bench with cheesy grins on our faces? Well...that picture was proof of how happy we were, together. I still remember the day that picture was taken, so clearly in my mind, in fact. You had just turned three a couple of days prior, little brother. We were at the park when it was taken and it was Mom who was the one that took it. I remember her being so adamant about wanting a picture of our brotherly love together, even though she already had like a million pictures of us like together being brothers. But to her, it was never enough. She wanted to capture every little moment we had together as a family, as most mothers do. She really was the best mom ever.**

**Those were the happier times of our lives, as a family.**

**Until...**

**One day they weren't, anymore.**

* * *

_Eight months later, Amanda laid sick in a hospital bed. Looking really frail and weak, as can be. She had hospital machines and equipment attached to her that were doing their best in keeping her alive. But sadly, they were only delaying the inevitable, as her life was drawing to it's end._

* * *

**Five months later after that day, the picture was taken, Mom had gotten really sick. She kept getting these really bad headaches all the time and she would feel fatigued all of a sudden, too. Then one day, she fainted out of the blue after experiencing a dizzy spell. I was right there with her when it happened, too.**

* * *

_About three months before her deathly and grim state in the hospital bed._

_Jesse was in the kitchen with his mother, helping her with the dishes as usual. With her doing the washing and rinsing part of the dishes, and Jesse doing the drying and putting away part. Ethan was currently up in his room, playing with his toys. They had just finished eating dinner about 5 minutes ago. Everyone was seemingly fine, until suddenly...Amanda was hit with another dizzy spell. But this time, it was worse than the last one. The last one had only made her a little bit tired feeling, but she was able to quickly recover soon afterward, though. It had happened earlier that same day, while at work. A co-worker noticed her and had asked if she was ok. To which, she replied 'yes' to, right after taking a seat in her work chair. A couple of minutes later, she felt fine again and went back to doing her job, again. Although, Jesse had no clue about this little incident even happening, though._

_Amanda was currently washing a plate off when suddenly her vision began to swim in front of her a little. Her hands, the sink, and the plate had all started to become blurry to her. With it then quickly going back to being clear, again. Along with the wonky eyesight problems, she also had started to feel a headache starting to come on. She swayed a little in trying to stay on her feet, as she then began to feel really exhausted and tired all of a sudden. She even gave her head a little shake to try and right her vision again and to hopefully get rid of the slight headache blossoming in her head, as well._

_At first, Jesse didn't notice her struggle every well, as she did a good enough job trying to hide it. But soon the symptoms began to escalate and had gotten worse to the point that it was becoming harder to hide them from her son._

_Jesse turned her and gave her this concerned look. "Hey, Mom. Are you...feeling ok?" asked Jesse concernedly to her._

_Hearing her son's concern in his tone, Amanda just brushed off the wooziness she was still feeling and turned to face him with a small smile. "Yeah. I'm fine, Jesse." she said to him sweetly._

_But Jesse was still a bit apprehensive in beliving her, though. He could plainly see that there was something wrong with the poor woman._

_"Are you sure, Mom? I mean...you don't look so hot, all of a sudden." questioned Jesse again with worry evident in his voice._

_"I'm __fine__, dear. See." she said to him sweetly while gesturing towards herself, trying to convince him that she was ok and that nothing was wrong. But when she went to turn around to face the sink again she stumbled a bit. Thankfully, Jesse was able to catch her in time before she could fall to the floor._

_He helped her back up again, to which she smiled gratefully at him for. Once Jesse was sure that she could stand on her own with any help, he let go of her and took a step back. "Ok, Mom! Something is most definitely wrong with you! You almost fell just now!" pointed out Jesse worryingly._

_"You're right, son." she said, agreeing with him, now. All while flashing him this sweet smile. "I do feel a bit tired, right now. Probably, from all the extra hours I've been putting in lately at work." stated Amanda._

_Jesse gave her this skeptical sorta look on his face, as if only half believing her reason on why she's so tired and weak all of a sudden. "Maybe...you go lay down, then? And leave the rest of the dishes to me." suggested Jesse._

_Amanda shook her head and waved his suggestion off. "No. No. I'll be fine, hun. I swear. Just...give me a 10 minute break first and then we can finish up here." she said to him, stubbornly._

_"Are you sure?" asked Jesse._

_Amanda nodded then with a smile._

_"Ok." said Jesse, believing her but still having his doubts about it, though. "Maybe you take a seat at the kitchen table while you rest?" he then suggested._

_"Good idea!" agreed Amanda._

_But as she attempted to make her way on over towards a chair, the dizziness and headache hit her even worse than before, as her vision started to go in and out on her, again. Amanda placed a hand on her pounding head as she walked, trying to ease the throbbing she felt in it. She took a few more steps forward and was halfway to the kitchen table when suddenly, she collapsed to the kitchen floor. Laying there completely unconscious, as her body finally gave out on her._

_"Oh, my god! Mom!" shouted Jesse worriedly, as he immediately put down the plate and dish towel that he was currently holding and ran over to where his mother laid. Fear and worry, evident on his face at his poor mother's condition. "Are you alright?! Mom?! Mom! Speak to me!" he yelled in a panic, while gently shaking her to wake her up. But she wasn't responding to him._

_Not knowing what else to do, Jesse quickly checked for a pulse. Thankfully, he found one but it still did little to calm his nerves, though. He then quickly got up and hurried to go grab the nearest telephone and called 911 for help._

* * *

**Thankfully, you were upstairs playing in your room the entire time. So, you had no clue as to what was happening downstairs.**

**After I had called 911, I then called over Mrs. Alberta. Once she arrived I explained everything to her. She was also very worried about Mom, as well. Soon, the ambulance arrived and took her away to the hospital. Mrs. Alberta agreed to stay behind and look after Ethan while I rode with Mom in the ambulance to the hospital.**

* * *

_The paramedics load Amanda up in the ambulance while laying on the stretcher. Once she was secured, Jesse then climbed up in the back with her. He sat down beside her and took her hand in his. Praying that she would be ok._

_The driver of the ambulance then closed the double doors of the vehicle and then rushed to get in the driver's seat. Speeding off towards the hospital in a hurry, with the lights and sirens going off to indicate an emergency vehicle coming through._

* * *

**We made it to the hospital and they were able to get her settled in after checking her out and getting her stable. It didn't take long after, for her begin to wake up, finally. I was so relieved to see her open her eyes, again. She had asked what happened. So, I told her everything.**

**Not long after I had finished explaining everything to her, the doctor soon walked in after hearing that she was awake. He asked her a few questions, trying to get to the bottom of what would've caused her to collapse so suddenly like that. That's when Mom realized she had no choice but to fess up about her strange symptoms.**

* * *

_Amanda begins to tell the doctor everything, with Jesse right there in the room with them. Hearing everything she's been going through in the past few days._

* * *

**I, of course, was surprised to hear how she's been experiencing these symptoms for quite some time, now, before the incident in the kitchen even happened. In fact, it seems she had been experiencing them for a few days, now. Apparently, she didn't say anything to me earlier about it because she didn't want me to worry about her and that maybe the symptoms would go away eventually. Mom was never one to go to doctor offices, often. Even for routine checkups. The time she would go was if it was an emergency. Like, it was then.**

**After telling the doctor about her symptoms, he decided that it would best if they'd run a few tests on her, first. To see if they can diagnose the problem and see what they're dealing with, here.**

* * *

_A nurse drawing some of Amanda's blood._

_..._

_Amanda getting a CT (or CAT) scan after her blood work comes back as being fine._

* * *

**After the CT scan, that's when the doctor finally had his answer.**

* * *

_The doctor enters Amanda's room with a clipboard in hand and a grim look on his face._

* * *

**That's when he delivered the bad news to us.**

**That she had an inoperable brain tumor that was quickly growing inside her. And that there was nothing more they could do to fix it, either. They had deemed her condition, terminal. All they could do now was just give her medication in the hopes of it maybe easing the symptoms a bit, but other than that, there was nothing else they could do. The doc had given her only 3 or 4 months left to live before the tumor finally kills her.**

**We were both devastated by this horrible news. Although, I don't know who was more upset by it, me or her?**

* * *

_Amanda broke down in tears after hearing the doctor's diagnosis. Not knowing what else to do. As Jesse sat on the bed beside her, holding her in his arms to let her cry into him. All while shedding a few tears himself, also, at the bad news. He didn't want his beloved mommy to die!_

_The doctor kindly and politely left the room in silence with a sorrowful expression on his face. Deciding to give the mother and son a moment alone together, after hearing such terrible news._

_Jesse and Amanda, both just sat there crying. Wondering why and wishing it wasn't true. Neither one of them wanting to believe it._

* * *

**So, over the next few months to come, she made the most of her time on Earth while it lasted. And most of that time was spent with us. Her two boys. She had quit one of her jobs just so she could spend more time with us, as her health steadily began to decline.**

* * *

_A month and a half later, Amanda was happily laughing and having a good time, while spending some quality time with her two favorite boys._

_Jesse had just turned 17 years old and they were currently celebrating together as a family. Upon Jesse's request, of course, to celebrate his birthday with just his mom and little brother around. No friends. No big birthday party bash. Just a simple little celebration at home with nobody else but his beloved family. Wanting to spend as much time together as a family while his mother was still around to be able to enjoy family events like this, together._

_Amanda felt happy, as she smiled and sung happy birthday to her eldest. Enjoying all the love and joy it brought her during moments like this. It truly made her proud to be a mother._

* * *

**It wasn't until 3 months after her diagnosis, was when she could no longer go on and had reached the near end of her life. She was hospitalized due to how bad she had gotten. She could no longer walk or stand, anymore. Her skin complexion was no longer fair and healthy looking, but rather a pale sickly color, now. She'd have trouble eating sometimes because of badly her hands shake. Either the nurse or I would have to be the ones to feed her, most of the time. She looked horrible. But the worst thing, I'd say would be the seizures she would now get due to the brain tumor's size. It was big enough to start effecting her nervous system, which in turn would cause the seizures to happen. I hated it whenever I saw her having one whenever I would visit her.**

* * *

_Amanda having a seizure attack, while the nurses quickly rush in to tend to her._

_Jesse just stands there out of the way. Watching them do their thing, as he looks on fearfully at the scene with tears in his eyes._

* * *

**It broke my heart even more, whenever I would bring Ethan with me to visit her and she would sometimes wind up having one during our visit, too. They always freaked him out and scared him pretty badly seeing her having one. I would have to always pull him out of the room for a brief moment, while the nurses and doctor tends to her, to console him. All you knew, back then, was that Mommy was really sick. Which is why she had to be in the hospital. The actual details of her condition were just simply too complex for a child so young to comprehend and understand properly. So, we gave you the simplest version of what was wrong with her. Something that a 3-year-old mind could understand much better than the complex and harsh truth of it all.**

* * *

_Little Ethan out in the hallway with Jesse, as he bawled his eyes out. Scared and confused as to what's going on with his mommy, right now. As Amanda had another seizure while they were visiting her._

_Jesse was doing his best to calm his little brother down by taking him in his arms and holding him while squatting down to the little boy's level._

_"Shh. It's ok, Ethan. Shh. Mommy's going to be just fine. Ok? The nurses and doctors are in there, right now, making her feel better again. So, that we can continue our visit with her today." soothed Jesse comfortingly to his little brother, as she spoke softly to the crying child in his arms._

* * *

**It was hard for all of us. Watching as her health deteriorated little by little, each day. Our neighbor, Mrs. Alberta, tried to help us whenever she could. By either cooking us meals to make sure we're fed properly and looking after Ethan while I was at school or visiting Mom in the hospital. She even tried to keep the house tidy and clean, too. By doing some of the chores like laundry and vacuuming. She was a really great neighbor, I have to admit. To be doing all of that for us when she didn't have to.**

* * *

_Mrs. Alberta going around the house, doing small chores to keep the place somewhat tidy and nice looking still._

_..._

_Mrs. Alberta checking in on Ethan, who was playing in his room. While also taking the opportunity to put away his clean clothes in their proper places, as well._

_..._

_Mrs. Alberta in the kitchen stirring a pot of stew that she made from scratch, to serve as dinner to the Black boys._

* * *

**It wasn't until about a week later after our last visit with her, was when the day had finally arrived. Mom's condition had gotten progressively worse and the doctor said it probably wouldn't be long now before she finally passes.**

**So, we visited her one last time in the hospital before her time did come. Mrs. Alberta was kind enough to give us a ride there and accompany us, too.**

* * *

_Amanda slowly opened her eyes after resting a bit and turned to see her two boys standing there. She was happy to see them and gave them the best smile that she could muster in her extremely weak state._

_"If it isn't my two favorite boys, coming to pay their dear sick mother a visit, today. What a lovely surprise." she said to them pleasantly with her raspy and weak sounding voice._

_Both of them smiled back at her. Although, Jesse's was a bit more sorrowful, though. Whereas, Ethan's was genuine and happy looking, as he had no idea just how sick his mommy was and that she was on the brink of death, any minute now. But Jesse knew. Which was the reason why his smile wasn't as joyful as his little brother's._

_"Hey, Mom." greeted Jesse softly to her, trying his best to sound somewhat happy. Although, you could still hear the slight edge of sadness in his tone, regardless._

_"Mommy!" exclaimed little Ethan happily, as he rushed up to her bedside, glad to see her as always._

_"Ethan. How's my handsome little man been, hmm? Good, I hope?" spoke Amanda delightedly, happy to see her youngest son's cheery face again. Ethan's visits always brightened her day._

_"Of course, Mommy! I'm always good!" replied Ethan boastfully with a smile. "Mrs. Alberta even lets me help out with the chores, sometimes, too!"_

_"Well, that's good. I'm glad you've been such a good little boy and helper for Mrs. Alberta." praised Amanda happily to her youngest, as she gave him a small pat on the head._

_Then Ethan pulled out a piece of paper with a drawing on it. "Here, Mommy! I made this for you!" stated Ethan energetically, as he presented his artwork to her. Amanda took the piece of paper and looked at it with a loving smile on her face, as Ethan went on to explain what it was. "It's a picture of you, me, and big brother! Together as a family, again, Mommy!" beamed the small child._

_"Awe! It's lovely, Ethan! Thank you!" thanked Amanda sincerely. "It's such a wonderful drawing, too! Who knew my little Ethan was such an artist?!" she added fondly._

_This brought a big smile to young Ethan's little face. Happy that his mommy loved it so much. "I can't wait for you to get all better again, Mommy!" exclaimed Ethan eagerly with a bright smile, but then he frowned a little, as he looked down sadly. "I really miss you." he said sullenly._

_Both Amanda and Jesse shared a look of uncertainty and sorrow between one another. Knowing the truth behind her grim fate. They just weren't sure how to break the news to the poor kid about how she won't be getting better any time soon. Instead, today might very well be her last day on this earth. Actually, Amanda could already feel that it was and that she didn't have much time left to say goodbye to her two kids. So, she had to hurry this up before it was too late._

_Amanda put on a loving smile, as she looked at her youngest son. "I miss you, too, sweetheart." she said endearingly to him, not knowing what else to say. She then gestured to Ethan for a hug, which he happily obliged to. "Just know, that Mommy will always love you, my dear sweet baby boy. Always." she said while hugging him, with a tear or two sliding down her face. Relishing the feeling of being able to hug him one last time._

_"I love you, too, Mommy!" replied Ethan happily in the hug. "Always and forever!" he added gratefully, knowing that his mommy will always love him no matter what._

_Hearing that brought joy to Amanda's breaking heart. Her boys were her everything and she was glad to have gotten to stick around for as long as she did. Who knew that two good things could ever come out of such a horrible and bad relationship with a guy? If it weren't for her kids, then...she'd probably have died a long time ago, then._

_While hugging Ethan, Amanda then shot Jesse a look (after discreetly wiping the tears from her face, away). As if signaling him that it was almost time and that she didn't want Ethan there when it happened._

* * *

**I don't know how, but...somehow she could tell that she only had a mere few minutes left of life in her before she passed. I guess, some people are just really intuned with their lifeforce when it comes to it fading away, like that.**

**Mom didn't want Ethan around when she left this world. And I agreed with her. A child that young shouldn't have to witness his mother's life leaving her before his very eyes. It was bad enough that he had to witness the times when she would have a seizure. We didn't want to risk scaring the poor kid any further. If he wasn't already.**

**So, I came up with a lame excuse to get you out of the room, while Mom spent her last remaining minutes speaking to me.**

* * *

_Jesse got the message and came up behind his little brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. This gained the attention of his little brother, as he released their mother from the hug and turned to face him. Jesse smiled warmly down at him then, as he reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet. Then from the wallet, he pulled out a twenty-dollar bill and presented it to Ethan._

_"You know, little brother? I'm starting to get a bit hungry, here. Why don't you take this and have Mrs. Alberta take you down to the cafeteria to grab me something, yeah? And while you're at it, you can also grab yourself something to eat, as well. Ok, baby bro?" suggested Jesse sweetly to his little brother._

_Ethan smiled and gave a nod. "Ok, big brother!" he exclaimed cheerfully, then. Ethan then took the money from his big brother's hand and ran out of the room to where Mrs. Alberta was waiting in the waiting room part of the hospital for them. None the wiser to the real reason as to why Jesse had wanted him to go the cafeteria._

_Once Ethan was out of the room, Jesse approached his dying mother with teary eyes. He then abruptly hugged her, while crying. "Don't go, Mom! Please, don't leave us! We __need __you still! __Please__!" he cried/pleaded._

_Jesse's reaction caught Amanda off guard and had surprised her, at first. But then she realized that it was to be expected. Of course, he wouldn't want to her go. What child is ready to let go of their mom or dad at such a young age? Even if they were a teenager, like Jesse is. It's still hard to face the death or possible death of a parent when you're young and still have so much to learn in life. Nobody expects their mom or dad to die so soon before they reach old age._

_Amanda's heart ached for her eldest son, seeing him like this. As he laid across her, she placed a comforting hand on his head and began to gently stroke it. As if he was still a little kid._

_"I'm sorry, Jesse. I don't mean to make you feel sad about my condition." she said to him comfortingly with remorse. "I'm sure you've been trying to be strong about it over these last few months and all. But...it's ok, to be sad, dear. You don't have to hold it all in, any longer. I'm right here, still." she said reassuringly to him, in a soft and kind tone._

_"I-I...I know, Mom. But...but..." hiccuped Jesse sadly to her, not being able to finish his sentence to her. He had a hard time getting his words out, right now._

_Amanda smiled lovingly then, as she went on to speak, instead. "It's ok, son. I know that my time here on Earth with you has been cut short because of the tumor. But...it's like I told Ethan, I'll always you. I hope you know that, Jesse?"_

_Jesse gave a small nod to her in response._

_"Even though, I may not be physically here, anymore. I'll still be around, though. Living on right here, inside your heart and memory, my son. Smiling and looking down at you from Heaven with all the love that I have for you boys. Getting to be a mother to you two boys was the best thing to ever happen in my life. And I'll cherish that forever and always. Even in the afterlife." continued Amanda wholeheartedly in a motherly manner._

_Jesse sniffled a little, but then looked up at his mother to see her giving him a warm and genuine smile. He could tell that she meant every word she said to him, too. Which made him feel better, now. He smiled back at her in the same manner, as she then wiped the wetness from his cheeks away with her hands._

_"Now, listen up, son. I'm gonna need you to be strong, now. Ok? Your little brother is going to need you after I'm gone. You're going to be the only family he has left in this world and right now, his little mind is too young to understand the concept of death. You'll have to be the one to help him understand why Mommy is no longer alive and to help guide him through his emotions over it, as well. I know it's a lot to ask of you, Jesse. As you're still young yourself, but..." requested Amanda sincerely to Jesse. Before she could finish, though, Jesse cut her off with his answer._

_"It's ok, Mom. It's not, too much to ask of me." smiled Jesse while shaking his head reassuringly. He then took her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. "Ethan's my little brother. I'd do anything for him." he said genuinely to her. "So, don't worry about us, Mom. I promise to take good care of Ethan and to look out for him, always. Even after you're long gone from this world. I know it might be a bit rough on him at first in dealing with your death, but I promise to help him through it because we're family. And family always sticks together." he declared wholeheartedly and earnestly._

_Amanda smiled fondly at that. Knowing that her boys were in good hands with each other and will be just fine without her when she's gone. "That's my Jesse." she said lovingly with pride to him, as she placed a hand on the side of his face. "I'm so proud of you, son. I know that Ethan will be ok, as long as he has you around. And vice versa. You boys look after each other. Ok?" she said earnestly, though she sounded a bit weaker than she did before._

_Seeing the fatigue on her face and knowing she probably didn't have the strength to keep her hand on his cheek for long, Jesse reached up and placed one of his hands over hers. So, that she could keep it there for a bit longer. He smiled back at her fondly, too. Enjoying, the feeling of her warm motherly touch on his skin for one last time, while he still could. He was gonna miss her so much. He hated this. Why did life have to be so unfair, sometimes?!_

_Jesse gave a nod to her question as his answer. Which brought another smile to the sick woman's face, again. "I love you so much, Jesse. Both of you boys. I'll always love you two ...to the moon...and back, again. Never...forget...that." stated Amanda lovingly to her eldest son, as her voice began to grow even weaker and softer on her. Until it eventually fades away completely, but not before getting to finish what she wanted to say, first._

_Amanda smiled one last time at Jesse. Then soon after, her hand slipped from his and her eyes closed._

_"Mom? Mom? Mom! Wake up!" called out Jesse frantically to her, as he tried to wake her up._

_Seconds later, the heart monitor went flat and started to make that annoying, high pitched screeching sound. The noise it makes when it can no longer pick up on a pulse or heartbeat from the person hooked up to it._

_Moments later, nurses and a doctor soon came rushing into the room. As Jesse just backed away to give them room to work. He then just stood there with a shocked expression on his face mixed with horror and disbelief. He knew. He knew that she was gone, now. And that this time there was no bringing her back, again, as they did before whenever she suffered a seizure. Try as they might._

_A couple of minutes later, they gave up on trying to resuscitate her. The moment Jesse heard the doctor call out the time of death, that was when it all sunk in for him. As he then fell to his knees in anguish and broke down in heartbreaking tears._

_His beloved mother, Amanda Black, was dead._

* * *

**I never felt so vulnerable than I did in that moment of my life. It was like my whole world had shattered to pieces on that terrible day. I felt so lost without her.**

**But I knew that I had to pull it together, though. Not just for my sake, but also for Ethan's, as well. I knew that he would need me to help him through this rough patch in our lives. Besides, I had a promise to keep to our darling mother, after all. And I fully intended on keeping that promise to always look after my precious baby brother, too. Even if she hadn't asked me to. I would still do it because he's my brother and I love him dearly.**

**Anyway, a couple of weeks later was the funeral. Thankfully, she had life and medical insurance, in case anything bad ever happened to her. The life insurance was enough to pay for all of the funeral expenses, but there were still a few hospital bills left that needed paying. The ones that her medical insurance didn't quite completely cover, that is. But thankfully, her job was kind enough to pay them all off for us, after her passing. As a way, to say thank you for all the hard work she's done for them over the years. Before she got severely ill, that is.**

**But still, though...**

**The funeral was hard on us. Probably, more so on little Ethan than it was for me, though. You had a really hard time understanding why Mommy had to leave us.**

* * *

_Amanda Black laid there in her casket, peacefully. Wearing one of her nice dresses and a pair of heels, while also wearing makeup and other accessories. She not only looked peaceful lying there but also very beautiful, too. Everyone that knew her (neighbors, friends, co-workers), all came and said a few kind words about her._

_Also, there were her two sons, Ethan and Jesse. They both stood before her casket with sad expressions on their faces. Jesse did his best to try and comfort Ethan through the entire service. All little Ethan wanted was his mommy back. Of course, Jesse couldn't deny it, too. But he also wanted her back, as well._

_Ethan had been crying earlier before paying their respects to their mother's lifeless body in the casket. Thankfully, his big brother, Jesse was there to help calm him down enough so that they could say goodbye to her one last time. Even if she couldn't hear them say it, anymore._

_Jesse stood beside his little brother while holding his hand. Both boys just standing there, staring down at her in silence. Until Ethan broke the silence._

_"Jesse? I miss Mommy." said Ethan glumly._

_"I know, champ. I miss her, too." replied Jesse sullenly._

_"Why did she have to leave us? Why couldn't she stay here with us, big brother?" asked Ethan, sniffling a bit now._

_Trying to explain all of this was hard on Jesse, but he did anyway. "Because, Ethan...Mommy was really sick and her body just wasn't strong enough to make her feel better, again. We all can't live forever in this world. No matter how much we want to. Eventually, everyone and everything will meet it's end, little bro. Including, us. All that we can do, is just continue on living with what we've got left in us so far and make the most of it. Like, Mommy did. She continued on with her life, even after our father left us before you were born. She was so sad when he walked out on us, but...she kept on living. For us. And she made the most of it, too, by making sure we had the best life that she could provide for us, as possible. Because she loved us. And I'm sure that even though, she's no longer here with us now that she'd still want me and you to keep on living our lives to the fullest, too." spoke Jesse wholeheartedly. He doubts that Ethan probably understood some of what he had just said to him, though. But it was true, nonetheless. As he tried his best to convey his feelings to his little brother in a way that he could understand._

_"But...I thought the doctors were gonna make her all better, Jesse? Why didn't they?" asked Ethan disappointingly, in confusion._

_Jesse sighed before giving his answer. "Because, Ethan...there are just some things in this world that we just can't fix. Including the doctors and nurses." he explained sympathetically to the poor child, who was on the verge of tears, again. "Just know, that now Mommy isn't in any pain anymore. That now, she's in a better place called Heaven. Always, looking down on us as an angel." expressed Jesse wholeheartedly to the young boy. Jesse smiled warmly at Ethan then, but Ethan was still upset, though._

_"But...but...wouldn't the better place...be here...with us, then? Wasn't she happy here, with us, big brother?" sobbed little Ethan sadly, as he had a hard time getting his words out. Looking up at his big brother with nothing but hurt, confusion, and sadness on his face and in his eyes, as tears began to fall._

_Jesse looked down at his little brother in surprise. Stumped by what the small child had just said to him. __"He's right!" __thought Jesse to himself astonishingly, as he was at a loss for words. But he also knew, that, of course, their mom was happy here on Earth with them. And if she had it her way then she'd still be here with them, then. But...that wasn't the case, as she had no say in the matter, that is. It was God's decision to say that now was her time to leave this place and to go to Heaven, instead._

_Still, though...Jesse's heart broke even further at hearing those words from his little brother and seeing the mixed painful expressions on his face, that accompanied them. Jesse then quickly knelt down to his baby brother and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. Holding him close, as he let the poor child cry into him, once again._

_In truth, Jesse had no answer to give his little brother, this time. At least, not at this moment, that is. He was sure that Ethan already knew the answer to his second question deep down inside his heart. But as for the first one? That was a question that his big brother just simply couldn't answer. So, instead, he just held his baby brother in silence, letting him get all his tears out. All while, crying along with him, as well._

* * *

**Getting through her funeral was probably one of the toughest things we ever had to face, together. But we did. Together. As brothers.**

**We were all we had left of our little family, now.**

* * *

Sarah couldn't help but wipe tears from her eyes, after hearing about Jesse's and Ethan's mother passing, like that. Even Benny and Rory shed a few tears of their own, as well. It was a very heartbreaking story to hear, after all. But no one was probably more upset about it other than Ethan. As he too had a couple of tears fall from his eyes, as well.

Ethan vaguely remembers his birth mom being really sick and in the hospital all the time. As well, her death, too. Now, that all those past memories of his have been returned to him. He also, knew how Jesse was always there for him to comfort him, too. But what surprised the seer about her grim fate was the reason behind it. Back then, as a little kid, all he knew about it was that she was just really sick and couldn't get better. He never knew that the real reason was that she had a terminal brain tumor. Not until now, that is. Which...in retrospect, he got why they only told him that she was sick rather than the truth. They were right. At the time, he was too young to wrap his little mind around it to get it. But now he wasn't, anymore. And it saddens him to know the truth behind his mother's death.

"So...that's why Mom died. Because of a brain tumor." mumbled Ethan glumly, as he looked down sadly.

No one said anything, as they didn't know what else to say.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for part 2! What did you all think? :D**

**This one was a very heartwarming and heartbreaking chapter, huh? I hope everybody was able to make it through reading it pretty well. With all the tears I'm sure you've done shed by now. Lol! ;P And if you did manage to get through it just fine without shedding a single tear, then kudos to you, then! ;D Lol! :P**

**Now, this won't be the end of the Black boys' suffering. Well...more so with Jesse, since he's been around longer than Ethan has and had to go through the ordeal with their abusive father. Uh...but yeah! Lol! Anyway, this chapter isn't the end of the hardships that the two had to face in their childhood. No sir-re! So, be ready for what's to come in part 3 of The Past Of Two Brothers! :D**

**By the way, I apologize if I got anything wrong in this chapter about terminal brain tumors. I'm not a doctor or medical expert here, so I'm just basically guessing here, is all. I know I could do some research on the subject, but I'm too lazy to do that and also a lot of the terms/words they use are medical terms that I don't have a clue what they mean. So, yeah. Just thought, I'd save me the trouble of getting a headache in trying to understand it properly. :/ I also apologize, too if anything else may be off in this chapter, as well. Like the whole health and life insurance part, and the boys' (Jesse and Ethan) ages, too. Again, I'm not an expert in insurance or funeral plans/expenses and doing math isn't my strong suit, either. I tried my best to make their appropriate ages, correct in the timeline of things as they progress through The Past Of Two Brothers chapters. So, hopefully, I figured that all out correctly, but if not then it is what it is, I guess. *shrug* :)**

**Anyway, I hope everyone and their loved ones are all doing ok, out there with this Crono virus thing spreading around across the world? So, far me and my fam are doing just fine, where I live. But I do hope the rest of you all are ok, as well? This virus thing has the whole world going crazy, right now! Lol! I'll sure be glad once things begin to die down again and go back to normal. It's making life kinda boring and it nearly IMPOSSIBLE to find anything at the store, nowadays! Everyone's lives are in utter disarray with everyone being too scared to hardly leave their homes and causing businesses to close down until further notice, also! *sigh* Anyway, that's enough ranting from me. *giggle* ;P**

**Until then, remember to wash your hands and stay safe out there, folks! I'll be seeing you, later! Bye! :D**


	11. The Past Of Two Brothers Part 3

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66! And I have the next all-new chapter of BOM! :D**

**Sorry, that it took me a little over 3 months to get this chapter out. As usual, I once again went overboard with all I wanted to be in this chapter. Thus, making it really long. Again. :/ *shrugs* But oh, well! I guess, I can't change that about myself, now can I?! *giggle* ;P It just means, more awesomeness for you all to read, then, I guess! ;D**

**Since MBAV takes place in Canada, I'm not entirely sure how foster care works there since I'm from the U.S.A. I tried looking it up, but wound up getting a bit confused about some things. Even a good buddy of mine on here (you know who you are) that I've been talking to, who lives in Canada, has given me some insight about it. But sadly, even they aren't so sure about the info they gave me, themselves. Since they never actually been in foster care or knew someone who has or has even considered becoming a foster parent themselves, before. The name of the organization that I (and my good buddy, who I shall not name in case they don't want me to) believe handles foster care type situations is called Children's Aid Society (CAS). But like I said, I'm not entirely sure if that's correct or not. According to my research, they only handle foster care in certain places in Canada and they aren't even tied to the government like the U.S. foster care system is (I think?). Instead, the Children's Aid Society (CAS) is actually considered to be a separate organization from all the other official human resource type government-funded organizations in Canada (and yet still get money from the government somehow, anyway, though). But just as I know very little about how the foster care system works over in Canada, I know very little about my own country's foster care system, as well. As I, too, have never had to deal with foster care, either. So, my knowledge is very limited on the subject and I apologize now for any mistakes or incorrect information that may appear about the subject in this chapter and in any future ones.**

**I also apologize if my timeline seems a bit off or rushed, as well. I suck at timelines and keeping things in a believable/orderly fashion, too. So, if my dates seem a bit rushed or I'm a bit off on Ethan's and Jesse's age in this and any of my other flashback chapters, then yeah. I'm sorry about that.**

**Anyway, now onto to some shout outs!:**

**Creative CutiePrincess D- Don't know if you've been reading or following along with this story or not, but I just want to say thank you for adding me to your favorite authors' list! Oh! And I'm not sure if I already gave you a shout out for this or not, but thanks for adding my story, "The Blood Moon Effect" to your favorite list, also! I greatly appreciate it! :D**

**healthyGlow- Thank you for adding this story to your favorite and follow lists! I really appreciate it! :D**

**charmedfan120- Awe! Thanks! I'm glad you loved it so much and that it touched you in such a way that it made you cry. That chapter really was a pretty emotional one, though. Wasn't it? ;) But things don't get any better for the Black brothers, though. You see. ;D And yeah, Amanda's adult life did really suck for her, huh? But you're right! Jesse and Ethan were the only two good things that came out of her short and miserable life, huh?! :D Getting to be a mother to those two was the best years and moments of her life! R.I.P Amanda Black. Beloved mother of two precious boys.**

**Sea Queen- Thank you for adding this story to your favorite and follow lists! Also, thank you for adding my other stories, "The Timid Wolf And The Spellmaster" and "The Origin Of Ethan Morgan" to those lists, as well! I very much appreciate it! :D**

**Midnight Louie Flamingo Fedora- Thank you for adding this story to your follow list! Also, thank you for adding my other stories, "The Origin Of Ethan Morgan" and "The Blood Moon Effect" to that list, as well! Oh! And for adding me to your follow author list, too! I appreciate it all, most happily! :D**

**batmanroc- Thank you for adding this story to your favorite and follow lists! I so do appreciate it! :D**

**jadams2- Thank you for adding this story to your favorite and follow lists! And for adding me to your favorite and follow lists as an author, too! I really appreciate it! :D**

**LynxCubPup- Awe! Thank you! I'm glad you loved the chapter AND the story, too! :D This story is a pretty emotional one, huh? Probably because of how much relatable real-world content is in it, that I'm sure many people out there can relate to in some way. Like me. I lost my dad when I was only in high school. Although, my situation was a bit different than what Jesse's was, I can still relate to him in some way or another when it comes to losing a parent in your teen years. So, because of relatable content in it, so far, of course, it'd touch people personally in some form or fashion rather. Which was what I'm going for while writing these flashback chapters of Jesse's and Ethan's (but mostly Jesse's) past. Anyway, enough of my ramblings! Lol! I hope you enjoy reading the next chapter of this emotional and (I hope) really great story of mine! ;D**

**Stretch Snodgrass- Yeah, a little bit. In this here chapter we'll learn more about his reasons for becoming a vampire. Although, seeing how weak and fail his mother was on her death bed and then watching her dying right in front of him, probably was a factor, too. Jesse's been through some pretty tough situation at an early age, that has left some emotional scars on him. In a way, too, probably seeing his mother like that in the hospital at so young is what caused Ethan's fear of needles. I mean, she would've had an IV needle in her arm or wrist somewhere, which he probably seen during all the times he was able to visit her. Which in turn caused him to somehow unconsciously associate medical needles with her very sickly appearance and death. But I'm probably thinking too much in the matter, as usual. Lol! :P But I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you'll like this, as well! :D**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Yes, indeed. It was sad bean hours, huh? *sniffle* And...I KNOW! RIGHT?! IF ONLY FATE WASN'T SO CRUEL TO THEIR HAPPY LITTLE FAMILY, TOGETHER! *starts bawling my eyes out, now* DX But I'm glad that you still enjoyed it, though! :D I'm not sure if this chapter will make you wanna sob or cry as much as the last one did, but it'll still tug at your heartstrings, though. As their hardships aren't over, yet. ;D**

**achromatix- You welcome! :D I'm glad you enjoyed it and could relate to it in some ways, as well! But things don't get any better for our two favorite Black siblings, though. Well...maybe they **_**do **_**get a teensy bit better for one of them, though. But not by much, though. You'll see! ;) So, hopefully, this chapter won't drudge up **_**too **_**many emotional scars for yah, as the other one did. *giggle* ;P Anyway, enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Celeste-Bunny93- Thank you for adding this story to your follow list! I very much appreciate it! :D**

**Lover of DoughNuts- Thank you for adding this story to your follow list! I really do appreciate it! :D**

**Tizzy20031- Not sure if you've been reading/following along with this story (or any of my other stories) or not in secret, but thank you for adding me to your follow list as an author! I appreciate it! :D**

**adrokablexfanficlover- Not sure if you've been reading/following along with this story (or any of my other stories) or not in secret, but thank you for adding me to your follow list as an author! It's much appreciated! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any it's characters. That right belongs to it's creators. All that I do own is this story, the plot, and any OCs that may appear.**

* * *

Regular- in the present time frame/in non-flashback mode

_Italics- flashback mode_

_**Bold Italic- voiceover/someone (Jesse) in the present speaking while still in flashback mode**_

_Underline Italics- words/sentences in flashback mode, that would normally be italicized if they weren't in flashback mode (example: thoughts or words with emphasis placed on them when read/said)_

* * *

Finally, someone did speak. "Sorry, to hear that about your bio mom, E." spoke Benny remorsefully to his best friend with a sullen look on his face.

"Thanks, B." replied Ethan back sullenly but appreciatively, though. As he gave him a small smile, as well.

"And what about me, _B_? She was my mother, _too_." teased Jesse mockingly with a smug grin.

Benny just looked at the vampire with uncertainty and unease. He also hated how he called him by his nickname, too. It didn't sound right coming from his evil lips. If anything, hearing his childhood nickname being said by him only creeped him out more! Along with wanting to cringe, too, at the sound of it. "Uh...yeah. You, too. I suppose?" he said cautiously as if he didn't want to say it. Which he didn't. It's hard to feel sympathy for someone who's tried to kill them on numerous occasions.

Jesse smirked from satisfaction. "My! Aren't we so thoughtful!" mocked Jesse amusingly out of fake gratitude for the spellmaster's caring response. Making Benny only grit his teeth spitefully at him, as he glared at the vampire, too.

Ethan saw how Jesse was just toying with Benny out of fun. So, he decided to redirect his big brother's attention back onto him, again. Before things got out of hand.

"Hey, big brother?" said Ethan, gaining Jesse's attention now.

Jesse turned to look at him. "Yes, little bro?" he replied curiously.

"I have a question. About...my seer powers. Where do they come from exactly? From Mom's side of the family? Or from Dad's?" asked Ethan curiously.

The evil vampire gave Ethan's question some thought, first. Before finally giving his answer. "Honestly? I'm not really sure myself, actually." answered Jesse. "Neither Mom nor Dad ever showed any signs of being one, themselves. And I never met any of our grandparents before, either. Since they most likely died off before we were born or at least when I was just a baby, myself." he stated with a hand held up to his chin in a thoughtful manner.

Ethan was shocked to hear this. "So, where did my powers even come from then?!" he asked/wondered incredulously in surprise.

"Hmm..." thought Jesse deeply, as he came up with an answer. "From what I know about seers, is that...it's one of those rare powers that not every generation is born with. The power of a seer tends to skip many generations before ever resurfacing again in that bloodline. And when it does, not every person in that new generation will have it. Which probably explains why Ethan is a seer and I'm not. He was the lucky one to inherit the power, while unfortunately, I wasn't." he recalled from memory.

"And how do you know that?" questioned Sarah curiously, as she quirked a suspicious and questioning brow up at her ex.

"Yeah! Have you ever met another seer besides E, before or something?" added Rory in realization, as he agreed with Sarah's question.

"Don't be ridiculous! Ethan's the first and only seer I've ever met before!" replied Jesse nonchalantly, as he waved off their dirty little questioning looks towards him.

"Then how come you know so much about them, then? Huh?" wondered Rory.

"Rebecca." replied Jesse simply, before elaborating on his answer some more. "After finding out that vampires are real and Rebecca later on taking me in when I had no place else to go. I decided to learn more about what other kinds of supernatural beings there are in the world that exists. Like werewolves, witches, ghosts, fairies, demons. By hitting the books and studying up on all of them the best I could. You see, Rebecca loved to read. Whether it was fiction or nonfiction. It didn't matter to her. Anyway, along with her passion for books you can expect that she also had a pretty impressive book collection, as well. Or rather...a pretty impressive _library_, really." he explained, but that last part he said a bit hintingly as he smirked at them while slowly sending a glance towards his mansion behind him.

Everyone's eyes grew wide in realization, then. "What a minute! You're telling us that _your _mansion used to be _Rebecca's_?!" stated Benny incredulous in astonishment, as he said what everybody was thinking.

Jesse turned to look at them again, still smirking knowingly at them. "Yup!" was all he said to them. Probably, figuratively blowing the four teenagers' minds in the process, as well. "But I'll explain all that a bit later." he then said cooly to them in an amusing like manner. "Anyway, all my knowledge about seers and other things that are supernaturally related comes from reading those books. I never really met a seer in person before until that day at my party when Ethan tried to stop Sarah from taking a bite out of your little blonde idiot friend, over there." he explained (while subtly indicating in Rory's direction at the end) before rudely being cut off by a sudden defensive 'hey' being directed at him.

"Hey!" exclaimed Rory suddenly in offense at Jesse's mean comment about him.

But Jesse only ignored him and continued on with what he had to say. "The moment he touched her to hold her back, that's when I saw his eyes glow a white color. I instantly then remembered something I had read in one of Rebecca's books about seers. That when they experience a vision their eyes will glow a whitish color and that their visions typically happen through touch only. So, I knew right then and there that Ethan must've been a seer." explained Jesse.

"Of course...that was way before I had finally realized that he was really my baby bro, though. If I had known then, then I wouldn't have tried to kill him so many times, back then." said Jesse but with a look of regret on his face then, as he turned to face Ethan afterward.

Ethan could see the pure regret and guilt that his brother had on his face. Which made Ethan feel sorry for him. So, he went up to Jesse and gave him a comforting hug, like he always did for him every time he was upset about something when he was little.

"It's ok, Jess! I forgive you! You didn't know who I was at the time, just I never realized who you were, either." spoke Ethan sincerely to his big brother, while hugging him.

Jesse smiled genuinely at that, as he hugged his little brother back. Feeling the guilt and regret wash away from him. For once, it actually felt nice to be the one to be comforted by your sibling rather than the other way around, like it usually was.

"Thanks, little brother!" replied Jesse sincerely, feeling better about now. Which caused a smile to appear on Ethan's face, as well.

But as for Rory, Benny, and Sarah...they weren't so sure about how they felt about Ethan forgiving Jesse so easily like that, after what all he's done to them, though. Especially, to Ethan. They get that they are brothers and all, but...sometimes there are even things that are hard to forgive family members for, as well. And they all are pretty sure that trying to kill you on purpose, is definitely one of them! But...its Ethan's decision on who he forgives and who he doesn't forgive. So, there's not much else they could do about it.

"So...which side of the family did my seer powers come from then? Do you know, big brother?" asked Ethan curiously, as he took a step back after his and Jesse's little brotherly hug was over with.

Jesse simply shrugged. "I'm not sure, honestly. All I can figure is that it must've come from somebody much earlier on in our family tree. As for who that person is exactly or from which branch of our tree it came from, Mom or Dad's? I haven't a clue." answered Jesse truthfully, giving his head a light dismissive shake at the end with a disappointed expression on his face, too.

Ethan also felt a bit disappointed, at not knowing where his seer abilities came from in his ancestry. But he didn't let it get him down too much, though. He sorta had a feeling that where they come from was a bit of a mystery, anyway. Especially, since ever finding out about being a seer, how he's yet to of ran into another one. But at least now Ethan knows that the power of a seer is what's considered a rare power to have in the supernatural community. So, of course, it'd be less likely that he'd ever run into another seer and he was ok with that, too.

"So, um...what happened next after your mom's funeral?" piped in Rory meekly, wanting to know what happened next. He had to admit...he was kinda intrigued by Jesse's and Ethan's background story. He didn't know why, but he just was.

Jesse glanced over at him and flashed the blonde a quick smirk after hearing the slight bit of intrigue in his voice. He then looked away from the blonde and frowned sadly at what he was about to tell them next.

"After that...Ethan and I were sent to foster care, since they didn't have any openings at the time in the local orphanage." replied Jesse.

"Why? Wasn't there anybody else who could take you in? Like that um...that one friendly neighbor of yours, Mrs. Alberta?!" asked Sarah somewhat surprisingly.

Jesse shook his head. "Nope. There wasn't." he answered her, sullenly. "Mom and Dad were the only children in their families. So, they had no siblings growing up, you see. And as for our grandparents? On Mom's side, her mother had already passed away long before I was ever born and as for her father, he did when I was just a baby. And as far as I know about our Dad's parents, they too had passed away before we were ever born, as well. Leaving us with no grandparents to ever get to know very well while growing up." explained Jesse disappointingly.

"What about Mrs. Alberta, like Sarah mentioned? Couldn't she have taken you guys in, instead?" wondered Benny curiously.

Again Jesse shook his head sadly. "She was just an old lady on a fixed income. No way could she afford to take in and care for two minors, full time in that small house of hers. Even if one of them was a teenager and was almost legally an adult. It would still be too much for the old woman to handle on her own, I'm afraid. All we would've been to her was a burden. And she's already done so much for us, too. So, foster care was the best solution." he explained glumly.

"Luckily, though, before shipping us off to our new home. The CAS worker was kind enough to let us back inside the house to go pack up some of our things. But only just the things that we could carry. Like clothes, shoes, hygiene products, and a few of Ethan's toys. Things like that. That could fit inside a suitcase or bag. Everything else would have to be left behind and would eventually be packed up by a moving company and sold off along with the rest of the stuff in the house. So, that the house could go back on the market, again." Jesse went on to explain, as he remembered that day.

* * *

_Seventeen-year-old Jesse helped his little three-year-old brother, Ethan, with packing up some of his stuff in his room. Ethan was clearly not too happy about the idea of having to leave the only place he ever knew as home, to go live somewhere else. He didn't understand why they just couldn't continue to live here at home, like they used to._

_"I don't wanna leave home, big brother!" complained little Ethan with an angry pout, as he stomped his foot and crossed his little arms out of frustration._

_Jesse immediately stopped what he was doing and sighed out loud at his little brother's fit. He then gave the stubborn child a tired and disappointed look. "Look, Ethan. I know that isn't what you want and trust me. I don't either! But...we can't stay here, anymore. Not without an adult to live here with us, also. So...we have to leave, Ethan. Ok?" he calmly said to his little brother, as he tried to get him to be more accepting of it._

_But Ethan still refused the idea of having to move out of his own home to go live with some stranger that they didn't even know. Instead, he remained there with his stubborn and unhappy stance. Refusing to budge even an inch. "I don't care!" spatted Ethan heatedly, this time turning his nose up at him stubbornly, afterward._

_"But Ethan, we have to." replied Jesse patiently, as he tried to get him to listen._

_"Why?!" asked Ethan rudely with attitude, as he looked at his older brother this time, angrily._

_Jesse sighed again before giving his answer. "Because, little brother. It's the law. And everybody has to follow the law. Including, us." he patiently explained to him._

_Ethan still kept his arms crossed and pouted unsatisfyingly at his big brother's reply. Not liking it one bit, but knew that he was right. He had to follow the law. Laws were like rules and Ethan knows everybody should always follow the rules. That's what his Mommy and big brother always told him, after all. Even if he didn't like some of the rules, though. But Ethan also hated being in trouble more. And he remembers his Mommy once telling him (after watching some cop show on tv, one time and he had asked what jail was) that bad people who don't follow the law wind up going to a really bad place called jail as punishment. So, he really didn't want to go to jail with all the bad people there._

_"That law is stupid." grumbled Ethan unhappily, but his stand-offish posture then fell some as he resigned to the fact that he had no other choice but to do what the law said. Even if he didn't like it._

_Jesse couldn't help but smile fondly at his little brother's reluctant acceptance in doing what was right. Jesse understood Ethan's reluctancy in not wanting to move out of their home because he didn't want to leave, either. If he could, he'd just file for emancipation to be declared as his own legal guardian in right and just stay here with his little brother as his legal guardian, instead. But he highly doubts that the court would give him legal guardianship over Ethan with him being emancipated and all, due to him still being 17. He was afraid that in the judge's eyes, he would still be considered too young to be responsible for the well-being of a child that young of age in his care. And thus, deny his attempt to become Ethan's legal guardian. So, that idea was a no go. Plus, no way was he going to be able to get a good enough job to be able to keep the house and still pay all the bills at the age of 17! All while, still trying to provide all of the other necessary things for himself and Ethan! Like food, clothes, hygiene products, toys for Ethan, any over the counter medications that they might need, and school supplies for when Ethan starts kindergarten next year. Most places only hire full-time employees if they're 18 years or older. Right now, at just 17 he'll only be able to get a part-time job. Especially, since he couldn't be a full-time employee, anyway because he still has his regular education to worry about, too._

_The older sibling then casually walked over to the younger one's bed and took a seat on it. "Here. Come sit with me for a minute, Ethan. I think we deserve a little break anyway right about now. Don't you think?" suggested Jesse sweetly to his little brother, as he patted the place next to him on the bed._

_Ethan continued to pout but did as his big brother asked of him and slowly trudged on over towards his bed. Filling the empty spot next to his big brother on it. Ethan just sat there still sulking about every anything._

_"I don't want to go, big brother." stated Ethan sullenly. "I like it here. This is our home. And...it still feels like Mommy here's with us, too." he pouted sadly._

_"I know, Ethan. It really does suck, huh? I don't wanna leave, either. I love this place as much as you do, but...we have to go. And you're right. It does still feel like Mom's here with us, doesn't it?" said Jesse sympathetically in a reassuring manner. "But I'll let you in on something that Mommy told me, right before her passing." he then said to little brother with a warm smile._

_Ethan sat there and looked at him expectingly, waiting patiently for him to tell him. "Like what?" asked little Ethan meekly and curiously._

_"That even though, she may not be here with us physically anymore...she'll still always be here with us in our hearts and memory, wherever we go. Smiling down on us and watching from Heaven." stated Jesse sincerely to his brother, while still smiling fondly at the child. "So, you see, little brother. Even if we're going to live somewhere else from now on, it'll still always feel like Mommy will be here with us because she's right here. In us, still. A place where she'll always live on at." he said comfortingly to Ethan, as he placed a hand over where his heart was._

_Ethan looked at his big brother in amazement and wonder at his words, feeling better knowing that their mommy with never leave them and that she'll always live on in their hearts. He then hugged his big brother gratefully with a smile. Which made Jesse smile, too._

_Then Ethan frowned a bit after ending the hug. "But I still miss her, though." he said sullenly._

_Jesse frowned too for a brief moment, after hearing that. "I know, Ethan. I miss her, too." confessed Jesse sadly, too. But he soon perked right back up, again with a small confident and reassuring smile on his face. "And...that's ok. Because it just shows how much she meant to us and how much we still love her, too." he stated happily._

_Ethan smiled, knowing he was right. But then his smile soon fell, again. As something else worried the poor kid. Jesse saw this and knew that something else must've been on Ethan's mind that bothered him._

_"Hey, what's the matter now, little bro?" asked Jesse concernedly in a gentle and easy tone._

_Ethan sat there in silence for a minute before finally telling him what's on his mind. "Foster care sounds scary, big brother. Can't we live somewhere else?" stated Ethan meekly with worry in his voice, as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt nervously while looking down sadly._

_"I'm afraid not, Ethan. We don't have anywhere else to go and being placed in foster care is our only option, it seems." answered Jesse sympathetically. "But hey! I'm sure we'll wind up in a good home, though! I mean...it is the government's job to make sure that we're placed in a good foster home, after all. With a kind and caring foster parent or family who'll look after us, as if we were their own." he said reassuringly then, with a kind and hopeful smile on his face._

_But hearing that didn't bring much comfort to Ethan at all, as he was still worried about what's to come next for them, now. In fact, he got so scared that tears started to form in his eyes, as he felt like crying because he was so scared to think about it._

_"But...what if they take you away from me, too, big brother?! I don't wanna lose you, too!" exclaimed Ethan desperately in fear, as he was on the verge of tears._

_Now, Jesse knew the real reason why Ethan was so frightened of foster care. He was afraid of them being separated from one another. This was understandable considering he's lost one family member already and he didn't want to lose another one, so soon, either. He didn't want to be separated from Ethan, either. Jesse knew that siblings who wind up in foster care don't always get to go to the same foster home. He really hoped that wouldn't happen to them. But...he couldn't tell his little brother all of this because it would only frighten him more. So, instead, he told Ethan something a bit more hopeful, as he pulled the boy close to him, comfortingly._

_"Don't worry, Ethan. I'm sure that won't happen to us." he said comfortingly to the boy._

_Ethan moved to look up at his big brother, expectantly. "You think?" he said curiously, then._

_Jesse smiled warmly at him. "Of course! I'm sure they can find us a foster home that will be willing to accept the both of us so that we don't have to be separated from each other. Especially, if we ask them to. I mean, there's no harm in asking, right?" stated Jesse positively with confidence in his voice._

_Ethan briefly looked down for a minute with a doubtful expression on his face, as he thought about it. Then he looked back up at his big brother again and nodded with a smile. "Right!" agreed Ethan confidently, as well._

_"Besides, even if we're separated we'll still be brothers! No matter where we are! And since I'll be 18 soon, I'll be old enough to search for you and then request for me to be your legal guardian and care for you from then on! That way, we can be together as a family, again! Just you and me, little brother!" declared Jesse happily, then._

_"Really?!" asked Ethan eagerly in awe and wonder, as his brown eyes shone brightly in the light with hopefulness._

_"Yup!" confirmed Jesse confidently with a nod and a smile. "You're my little brother, after all! And family always sticks together! I'd do anything for you, baby bro! Because you matter more to me than anything else in this world. We're all we have now and I'll never leave you, little brother. And...I promised our mother that I'd always look after you and protect you, no matter the cost. Nothing could ever keep me away from you, little brother. You mean the world to me." expressed Jesse wholeheartedly then, with kindness and fondness in each word he said, too._

_Ethan believed his big brother's words and felt much better about having to go to foster care, now. He then hugged him. "I'm so glad that I get to have a big brother like you, Jesse!" stated Ethan gratefully. "I love you!" he then said fondly to Jesse, as he squeezed him a bit tighter._

_This brought a smile to Jesse's face, then. As he felt all warm and tingly inside knowing just how much his little brother will always love him. He was glad to be a big brother to such a wonderful kid. "I love you, too, Ethan!" he said back, gratefully and lovingly._

_The brothers hugged it out for a while longer before Jesse decided to end it. "Well, we better get back to work! Your bags won't pack themselves, you know!" declared Jesse suddenly in a friendly and lighthearted way._

_"Ok, big brother! I'm on it!" exclaimed Ethan eagerly, as she hopped off his bed and stood up straight while giving his big bro a salute with a big smile on his face. "But only if you keep you helping me, that is!" he then beamed cheerfully, as he dropped his salute. "It's kinda hard to decide what to take and what not to take." confessed little Ethan bashfully then with a blush._

_Jesse lightly chuckled then. "Alright, Ethan! I'll keep helping you! Come on!" he said kindly to the bashful boy, as he got up off Ethan's bed, as well. As Jesse was walking back over to the luggage bag he was packing earlier with some of Ethan's stuff, little Ethan came running up to him with a teddy bear in his hands._

_"Wait! Don't forget about Mr. Stuffles, big brother!" called out Ethan alarmingly, as he ran over to him._

_Jesse smiled. "Ah, yes! Mr. Stuffles! That's right! We mustn't forget about him!" realized Jesse surprisingly in a friendly easygoing manner. He knew how much Ethan loved that bear, after all. "For it would be a shame if dear Mr. Stuffles would be left behind! Now, wouldn't it?!" he declared genuinely to the boy, as he took the stuffed animal from him and safely packed him away inside one of the many bags they had laying around._

_"Yup! Mr. Stuffles would be very sad and lonely if we left him behind! So, he has to come!" cheered the boy happily then, with a big smile on his face._

_Jesse gave a small giggle and continued to help Ethan pack up his things, after that. With little Ethan bounding around the room joyously, helping him._

* * *

_**Once Ethan and I finished packing our things, we went downstairs and saw that the movers were already here packing and loading everything up on their truck. The sight of seeing all of our home's beloved furniture and memories being packed up and taken out, saddened us a little bit. Knowing we'd never get to see any of it, again.**_

_**Ethan, of course, cried at the sight. So, the CAS worker had to help him bring out his things to the car while trying to soothe the poor kid, as well.**_

* * *

_Little Ethan had broken down in tears at seeing their home all packed up, like that. He thought he could be brave about it like his big brother was, but he couldn't. It was just too heartbreaking to see all of the things that made their little home a home, being moved and shipped off to who knows where._

_The CAS worker looked at the poor boy with pity. This was one of the hardest parts of her job. Seeing an innocent child cry over the fact they have to leave the only place they ever called home, forever._

_"It's ok, sweetie! I know it's hard seeing the place like this, but everything is gonna be alright. You'll see." said the woman in a soothing tone, as she tried to comfort the poor child. But Ethan just kept on crying. The woman sighed, knowing she failed in making the poor kid feel better. "How about I carry this for you and we go on out to the car, hm?" she then suggests sweetly to Ethan, giving him a calm and reassuring smile after picking up the bag he was carrying._

_Ethan sniffled a bit, as he tried to not cry anymore and gave a nod to the kind lady._

_The CAS worker smiled at the boy's reply and then took his hand (while his other one was busy wiping tears from his eyes). "Let's go then. I'll come back for the other one, later." she then said to Ethan in a kind and gentle tone, as she led the young boy to the door. Eventually, exiting the house._

* * *

_**Me, on the other hand. I was about to follow along behind them, but decided to stay back for a minute longer to take in what was once our home, one last time.**_

_**As I did, that's when I found the photo I showed you moments ago. The last keepsake of ours left, of when we were still a family.**_

* * *

_Jesse took one last glance around the living room. Seeing nothing but boxes full of trinkets and mementos that have all been packed inside them, littering the room everywhere. Some of the furniture had already been brought out to the truck out front that the movers were using. While there were still some things left unpacked scattered around, but he knew that soon they would be packed away, as well. It broke Jesse's heart to know that this place that once held so many fond memories for him, would soon be left as nothing but an empty shell of it's former self._

_Jesse sighed dejectedly, then. "I guess, this is goodbye forever then, house. I'm gonna really miss you. I hope that the next family who moves into you takes real good care of you, like we did." he said dispiritedly to the house, as if it could hear him. Wishing his family home well, as he said his goodbyes to the place._

_As he was about to leave, something then caught his eye laying on the floor. "What's that?" he questioned to himself curiously, as he went over to pick it up._

_When he did, Jesse saw that it was a photo of him and Ethan together. "I remember this picture." he said to himself, as he smiled fondly at the picture. Remembering the day it was taken. One of the last few times they were happy together as a family before their mother had grown ill and had to be bedridden until her death._

_"It must've fallen out from one of the boxes it was in." deduced Jesse thoughtfully, quietly to himself._

_No way could he just...throw it away, like the movers were probably gonna do with it! It was a precious memory, after all! So, Jesse quickly slipped the photo away inside one of his bags, safely. He wanted something that would always remind him of those happier times with his family. Something that would...always remind him of her. Even though, she wasn't really in the picture. He still remembered, though, that she was the one who took the picture of them, in the first place. And he also wanted something that would remind him of his darling little brother and the bond they shared, as well. Should they wind up in different foster homes, that is. No way did he ever want to forget about the only other person left in his life that means the world to him._

* * *

_**I took that photo with me because I wanted something to remind of happier times and the bond we shared as brothers. To me, it was my new most prized possession and I would always hold onto it forever.**_

* * *

_Lost in his thoughts, Jesse didn't notice that the CAS lady had come back inside the house to grab the rest of Ethan's things. Not until she spoke, that is._

_"Oh! There you are, Jesse! Ethan's been asking for you in the car!" exclaimed the woman in surprise. Then her surprised expression changed into a confused one, as she looked at him perplexingly."Why are you still standing around in the living room for?" wondered the woman curiously._

_"Oh! Um...I was just wanting to take the place in one last time before saying goodbye to it, is all!" replied Jesse startlingly, as he snapped out of his thoughts. Blushing a little, while rubbing the back of his head nervously from embarrassment. Gave the woman a small bashful smile then._

_The CAS worker smiled warmly at him then. "It's ok, dear! I get it!" she said to him kindly. "Take all the time you need, sweetheart. I'll be out in the car with Ethan." informed the lady politely, as she went and got the rest of Ethan's stuff._

_"That's ok! I'm all good to go, now!" chirped Jesse brightly to her, giving her a big cheery smile, as well. "Besides! My little brother needs me! I think I'm the only thing that's been helping him get through all of this, anyway." he then said genuinely to her, before picking up his things, again._

_"Well...alright, dear. If you're sure, then." stated the CAS worker tentatively, but then smiled soon afterward. Deciding to take his word for it. With that, she then headed out of the door with Ethan's belongings, as Jesse followed suit with his right behind her. Leaving his and Ethan's family home for the final time._

* * *

_**Thankfully, though, when I had asked about whether or not if Ethan and I were going to be in different foster homes, the CAS worker had told no. That luckily they were able to find a home for us that would take both of us in. So, we wouldn't have to be separated from each other. Which made both Ethan and me very happy to know.**_

* * *

_After a bit of driving, the CAS worker's car finally reached its destination. She pulled up in the driveway and parked her car there. She then popped the trunk of her car open, so that the boys could retrieve their things. After that, she walked them both up to the door and rung the doorbell._

_It didn't take long before a large burly man with a beard opens the door, greeting them with a friendly smile on his face. The two adults then exchange greetings with one another._

_"Hello! Mr. Marlow, I presume? I'm Mrs. Wickers. Nancy Wickers? I believe we spoke on the phone, yesterday about the arrival of your two new foster kids?" introduced the CAS worker politely to the man, as she held out a hand for him to shake._

_The man accepted the handshake while smiling back at her nicely. "Ah, yes! That's right! Mrs. Wickers! It's nice to meet you!" recalled Mr. Marlow welcomingly. The man then looked over to where Ethan and Jesse were standing, giving them a friendly smile. "Hello, boys! You must be my new foster kids, eh?" he said to them sweetly._

_But Ethan being the shy kid he was at times, quickly darted behind his big brother to hide from the man's view. For some reason, the large hairy-faced man seemed a bit scary looking to the poor kid. But then again, Ethan has always been shy around people he doesn't know very well. More so towards men than women. With women, it didn't take long before he warmed up to them and started to be open with himself around them. But with men, it just took a little bit longer for him to get used to being around and to begin to trust them more easily, then._

_So, Jesse figured that was probably why Ethan reacted the way he did. In response to the man's friendly greeting to them, Jesse just looked up at the man with a friendly smile of his own. "Hello!" greeted Jesse politely to the man, for the both of them._

_"Jesse, this is Mr. Bill Marlow. Your foster dad." informed Mr. Wickers politely to the eldest Black brother. "And Mr. Marlow, this is Jesse and Ethan Black. Your two new foster kids!" she then informed/introduced to Mr. Marlow._

_"Well, it's nice to you, then!" stated Mr. Marlow genuinely to the Black brothers. "Let me, guess...you must be Jesse, huh?" he then said to the teenager before him._

_"Yes, sir! That's correct!" replied Jesse in a gentlemanly manner, like he was taught to be by his mother. Giving the man a big cheery smile, as he shook hands firmly with the guy._

_Then Mr. Marlow leaned down to Ethan's level with a big smile on his face, as he spoke to the slightly frighten/shy child hiding behind his big brother. "And that must make you little Ethan, then? Am I correct?" he asked the shy child sweetly._

_Ethan, who had slightly peeked his head out from behind his big brother for a brief moment out of curiosity, then quickly pulled it back behind him again after the man spoke to him. Ethan didn't say a single word to the man, though. As he just hid behind his big brother timidly, while clinging to him for comfort and protection. Ethan didn't mean to be rude, as their mother also taught him to be polite to others, as well. But he just couldn't help it sometimes. Especially, when it came to meeting somebody new, like men._

_But the man didn't let Ethan's shy/rude response get to him, though. Instead, he simply smiled at the shy boy. "A shy one, huh? Well, that's ok, Ethan! I completely understand!" he said sincerely to the youngest Black brother, in a kind and understanding manner._

_"I'm sorry about him, Mr. Marlow. He's like this with every new person he meets. Especially, with men for some reason." apologized Jesse to the man._

_"As I said, it's quite alright. It can be kinda scary for a kid his age sometimes when it comes to meeting a stranger who's a big burly and scary-looking guy, like myself, for the first time. But I'm sure once we get to know each other, in time, he'll begin to open up and come out of his shell around me." replied Mr. Marlow sincerely to Jesse with a smile. "Right, little man?" he then said to Ethan fondly._

_Only Ethan didn't say a thing, again. Instead, he only gave a slow and bashful nod, as his reply. Which made the man smile._

_"And please. You two can call me Bill, since you'll both, be living here from now on. So, there's no need to be all formal and stuff. Ok?" stated Mr. Marlow sincerely to the teen and his little kid brother._

_Jesse gave a nod in response._

_After that, they all went inside. Where Mrs. Wickers went over a few final details with Mr. Marlow about everything, as was part of her job's routine to do whenever dropping off the foster child or children to their new foster home, that is. It was something that all CAS workers had to do. Going over the guidelines and rules one last time before leaving the child or children there in the foster parent or parents' care._

_Once that was done, Mr. Marlow then showed the boys up to their room. The two boys had to share a room, though, but that was ok. Jesse didn't mind sharing a room with his little brother at all. The room had everything that a regular bedroom would need. Like beds, a lamp, a dresser, a closet, a desk, and a nightstand for the lamp to set on. Although, the room was void of any kind of decorations, though. That would give the place at least some pop or personality to it. But Jesse just assumed that he left it like that for them to decorate and hang things up themselves with stuff that they like. So, Jesse didn't think much about the bland-looking room._

_The beds were both side-by-side to one another, with just enough space between them for them to walk between and for the night table to fit at. The room wasn't too big, but it still had enough room in it for them do move around and do whatever, though._

_After that, Mrs. Wickers said her goodbyes to the boys and wished them well before leaving. Then the Black brothers went back to their rooms to begin unpacking all of their belongings. While unpacking, Jesse smiled to himself thinking that maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all._

* * *

_**And boy was I wrong.**_

_**After arriving at Mr. Marlow's place, it didn't take long before he started to show his true colors to us. The man was super strict and hardly allowed us to do anything. And wasn't like the kind of strictness you see in overprotective and loving parents, either. No. Instead, he was the ridiculously overbearing kind of strict parent. Not because he cared about us but rather because he could and was in charge of us. Which meant telling us what to do and expecting us to do it without arguing. Bill wasn't our foster parent. He was more like our warden and his house was our prison. All I was allowed to do was just go to school and then come straight home. That's it. He'd never allowed me the freedom to go out and do regular teenage things with my peers.**_

_**And if we happen to break any of his dumb rules, then we would be swiftly punished for it, too. And I'm not talking about being grounded, either. Instead, he would beat us for disobeying him. Even if what we did was an accident, he still didn't care. To him, it was still wrong and therefore deemed as punishable. And when he did issue a beating, he made damn sure that it was in a place that no one would notice, very well. Like on the torso. That way, it'd be covered up and hidden from view by your shirt. And if it was somewhere visible or if someone happened to notice the bruise left behind from the beating, then we were to lie about how we got it and instead come up with a simple and plausible explanation on how it got there. Something harmless and common that wouldn't cause alarm for an investigation on him. Something like...we fell while doing something.**_

* * *

_Jesse showing up to school one day, with a bruise on his left eye after being "punished" by Bill the night before._

_..._

_His teacher in his first class of the day, noticing the blackeye and then asks him about it. To which, Jesse momentarily stiffens, as a short flashback of how the blackeye came to be, comes across his vision._

_..._

_A flashback of Bill punching him in the face as punishment for talking back to him when he asked him and Ethan to clean up their room. Even though, it wasn't all that dirty or messy, to begin with. Which was what Jesse had politely pointed out to the man. Which then led to the blackeye._

_..._

_Snapping out of it quickly, Jesse lies and just tells her that it was from horseplaying around with his little brother and that his little brother had accidentally smacked him in the eye with something._

_She blindly accepts the explanation without any suspicion and believes him before returning to teaching the class. Much to Jesse's relief and dismay._

_And that's the excuse he gave all day at school whenever asked about his blackeye, while keeping the truth about how he really got it, to himself. Feeling nothing but self-loathing for that entire day, at how weak he is._

* * *

_**Of course, I was the one who took all the beatings, anyway. Even the ones meant for Ethan. I didn't want that bastard to ever hurt him in that way. So, I would always gladly step in and convince Bill to punish me, instead, in Ethan's place. Which he had no problem doing, anyway. His beatings might've hurt like hell, at times, but...if it meant protecting my little brother from that kind of pain, then so be it. I'd gladly take a good beating in his place, any day. Besides...I was already use to it, anyway. After all the beatings I had gotten from our abusive drunk father in the past when I was a kid. Granted, it had been a long time since those beatings had happened, but I still remembered what to expect from them, though. And how to handle them, too.**_

* * *

_Bill was yelling at Ethan for accidentally tracking mud into the house. Ethan stood there crying while his foster dad kept yelling at him for it._

_Jesse then entered the room after hearing the yelling and crying. His eyes grew wide at the sight because he knew what was to come next for his little brother. So, he quickly rushed over to the two and begged and pleaded with the man to please not hurt Ethan. And instead, punish him in Ethan's place whenever he did something wrong._

_Bill pondered this for a minute, before agreeing to Jesse's request. He then harshly commanded Ethan to go up to his room. Ethan quickly did as he was told to do, as he ran off up to his room in tears. Then Bill snapped his head in Jesse's direction with a very stern expression on his face._

_Jesse just stood there, looking down at the floor meekly with a frown on his face. Waiting patiently to receive their foster dad's cruel punishment._

_That's when he felt it. A harsh backhanded slap to the face that sent him to the floor. Then he felt a foot go ramming into his stomach, as Bill had just kicked him. The kick wasn't powerful enough to break anything thankfully, but it would leave a nasty bruise there, though._

_Jesse laid there moaning in pain from his foster dad's punishment._

_"Now, clean this mess up, you little punk!" ordered Bill aggressively, as he walked away._

_After giving himself a few more seconds to recover, Jesse then slowly got up and made his way over to where the mop and bucket were stored. Wincing now and then from the slight bit of pain that still lingered in his side. He filled the bucket up with water and cleaning solution. Then he got to work on cleaning up the muddy mess his little brother had left on the floor, like he was told to do by Bill. Not once regretting his decision to take his little brother's place during punishment, from now on._

* * *

_**Not once did I ever allow that man to lay a single hand on my little brother. Bill was no better than our bastard of a father, in my opinion. All Bill cared about was getting his money from the government. The money that was supposed to be going towards taking care of me and Ethan, that is. Instead, of using it on us he mostly just spent the money on himself. Buying whatever he wanted, while hardly buying anything for Ethan and I. And the man was always rude to us, too. He didn't use the colorful words that I remember our father using when I was little, though. Instead, Bill used the more...milder ones. Like brat, runt, bastard, turds, twerp, and punk. Some of them were used more towards Ethan and some more towards me, as you can imagine.**_

* * *

_"Dinner! Come and get it you little turds!" called out Bill rudely to his two foster kids._

_..._

_"Ugh! Stop your wailing you little brat! It's just a little papercut! Suck it up, why don't ya!" stated/groaned Bill agitatedly in annoyance, as Ethan stood there holding his finger up while sobbing a little over getting a papercut on his finger._

_..._

_"Alright, you little punk! Listen up! I'm heading out for a little while and I need you to look after your little brother while I'm gone. Got it?" informed Bill sternly to Jesse in a commanding like tone. Waiting for Jesse's confirmation to him, as he glared at the teen. Which, Jesse nodded a 'yes' to. "And I better not come back to find this place a mess, either! Or else it's your ass! Got it?!" he then warned the teenager very seriously like. Again, Jesse simply nodded obediently. "Excellent, then!" replied Bill, as he then proceeded to leave out the door. Leaving the eldest Black brother in charge for the time being, until he gets back._

* * *

_**He also hardly did any chores around the house, either. Instead, I wound up doing most of them. God! Living him was like living with Cinderella's wicked step-mother. Nothing ever pleased or satisfied him, hardly. Whatever I did wasn't good enough in his eyes. He rarely gave either one of us any praise or compliments for anything. It was all mostly insults or talking down to us as if we were trash or something. If it wasn't for that government check he got each month for being our foster dad then he probably would've cared less if we were dead or alive or had even gone missing. Bill was just another useless and pathetic excuse for a human being in this world. Like Richard was.**_

* * *

_Bill giving Jesse his long list of chores to do for the day before heading off to work. "Now, I expect this place to be spotless before I return. Got it?" ordered Bill._

_"Yes, sir." replied Jesse._

_..._

_Jesse going around the house, doing his chores one-by-one at a time until he was finished._

_..._

_Bill comes home and inspects Jesse's hard work. Throwing out a few snide and rude criticizing comments here-and-there about the work he's done. But nonetheless, seeming pleased with it, in the end before going off to do whatever without a single compliment to the teen for his work._

* * *

_**I don't even think Bill liked kids, anyway. A lot of times he would leave us there in the house alone with me in charge. And if we ever did go out in public anywhere, he'd put on this kind and friendly face, acting as if he was a good foster father. When in truth, he wasn't. He only pretended to be a good guy who cared about us, just for show, really. Behind closed doors, life was miserable for Ethan and I living under that man's roof. Nobody knew the truth about who he really was except for us. We saw his true colors come out every day at home or in private. While everyone else only saw his facade.**_

_**Now, I could've simply reported the bastard for his abuse to us, but honestly...what would that have accomplished, anyway? I actually did try and report his ass one time, but he found out about it which earned me a swift beating in the process for my disobedient action. Along with an order to never do it again or else next time he'll make it ten times more worse. So, I never dared to report his ass ever, again, after that. In fear of what he may do to me OR Ethan if I did.**_

_**Even when they did their monthly inspections, he would always threaten me and Ethan to stay quiet about everything that really went on there. The only time we could say something is unless the worker asked us a question about something. We also had to act as if everything was normal around the house. Like we were happy and all that crap. Which of course, was a bunch of bull, anyway.**_

_**I hated how people like him and my father can always get away with such cruel and terrible things, like this, and never once have to pay the price for their actions, too. I hated powerless it also made me feel, too. Knowing that there wasn't a thing that I could do, either, to stop them. Especially, when I was a teenager. It just seemed that...even though I was now older, that...I still wasn't strong enough to stand up to these dirtbags and put an end to their cruel treatment of the ones I loved and to myself, as well. Both Richard and Bill were grown men, whereas I wasn't yet. And no matter what I did, they would always be bigger and stronger than me. At least...until I reached adulthood and can train my body to become stronger over time, that is. But...I didn't want to wait that long to become stronger, though. I wanted to be able to stand up to Bill, now! And protect my little brother from his abuse before it's too late!**_

_**That's when my prayers to have the power to protect my little brother better, were answered it seemed...**_

* * *

_It was getting dark out and Jesse was on his way home with a grocery bag in hand. Bill had sent him out to the store to go grab a few things for him because he didn't feel like going there himself. So, he sent Jesse out to do it, instead. But he refused to let Jesse borrow his car, though. Not that it mattered because he never taught Jesse how to drive, anyway. So instead, he had him go to the store on foot. The store wasn't all that far from where they lived (maybe about 6 or 7 blocks away), so it wasn't that bad of a walk to make. Especially, if he cuts through the park, that marked the halfway point between their house and the store, as a shortcut._

_On his way home, Jesse was already about halfway home when he thought he heard something from behind him. At first, he paid it no mind. Thinking that maybe it was just a squirrel or cat somewhere scurrying about or something. So, he kept on walking._

_But then he heard it again. This time he got that funny feeling as if being watched from somewhere and he didn't like it. Jesse nervously gulps but decided that it was best if he just kept going. So, he did. Only this time he picked up his pace a bit._

_"No way, am I gonna be the victim of child abduction by some pervy sleazeball and wind up on one of those missing teen posters, days later!" __thought Jesse to himself, frantically, as he walked quickly through the park._

_He kept walking at a fast pace for a while until he thought he heard a noise. A noise that sounded like giggling. A female giggle, to be more precise. He founded it a bit odd that his mystery pursuer was a female, though. Usually, it was always guys who were the ones going around snatching up kids or teenagers off the streets for whatever dirty or illegal reason. Either way, Jesse didn't care! All he cared about right now was making it back home, safely! Though...Bill probably wouldn't have even cared if he had wound up going missing, only to turn up dead eventually. But his little brother sure as heck would care, though! And no way was he about to put Ethan back through all that grief and pain from losing a loved, again! Not so soon, at least! So, Jesse was determined to make it back to his little brother alive and well, for his sake._

_Hearing rustling noises now, Jesse decided to pick up the pace a bit more as his heart pounded in his chest. Every now and then he could still hear the woman's voice laughing with amusement. The part of the park where he currently was at was really dark. When he looked behind him briefly, he thought he saw a shadow quickly moving off to the side to hide behind a tree. Jesse then immediately turned back around again and kept going._

_When he looked back again, a couple of minutes later. That's when Jesse saw it. A pair of glowing blue eyes shining brightly in the darkness. He instantly froze in fear at the sight of them, as his pursuer finally had said something._

_"Oh, come now, child. Don't stop on my behalf. Not when we were having to much fun." came a woman's voice from the shadows, as her glowing eyes stared at him hungrily. Her voice was soothing and yet very ominous-sounding at the same time. As if she was taunting him or something._

_That's when Jesse lost it and took off running in fear for his life. He didn't know who's eyes even glowed that colored (or even glows, to begin with), but he sure as hell wasn't going to stick around to find out, though! When he took off he could hear the woman laughing with amusement and thrill, as if she was enjoying this or something._

* * *

_**She always loved to play with her food a bit. Something about how the fear and adrenaline make her prey's blood taste all the more sweeter to her. Or something like that, rather. I think she also got a kick out of the hunting part of it, too. You know...the 'thrill of the chase' and all that.**_

_**I don't blame her, though. I sometimes, too, enjoy a good chase for my food, as well. I just don't do it as much, as she did, though.**_

* * *

_Jesse ran a good ways from where he was when the woman in the shadows had spoken to him at. He was almost out of the park when he suddenly tripped and fell to the ground. Dropping the bags he was carrying._

_"Fuck!" cursed Jesse a bit angrily, but he knew that he didn't have time to dwell on his own clumsiness, though. He quickly scrambled to regather some of the grocery items that had fallen out of the bags. In his mind, Jesse was hoping that he was able to put plenty of distance between him and that scary lady who was after him. Enough distance, at least, that would allow him to make it back home before she was able to catch him, that is._

_It only took him less than a minute to regather his items back again. Once he was done, Jesse stood up (with the bags on the ground still, but sitting upright this time) and took a quick wary glance around for the woman before then dusting the dirt off his pants after no sign of her._

_Or so he thought._

_"Mmm... Adrenaline always makes the blood taste so much better." whispered a sultry female voice suddenly in Jesse's ear from behind him. Causing the teen to stiffen from horror and his face to go pale with terror, as his mind was reeling with the thought of how she was able to catch up to him so quickly like that without making a single sound._

_He then heard the woman take a long and slow whiff of his neck, as he could feel how close she was to his face. The woman savored the scent of Jesse's adrenaline-filled blood before a wicked and sinister grin then displayed itself across her lovely face._

_"I'm sorry, little one. But I'm afraid our game must end here. For I am famished now and need to eat." she said apologetically in a taunting and sinister way, with that smug and evil grin on her face still. Although, Jesse wasn't sure at first,...he could've sworn that he had heard a bit of remorse and guilt in her voice, too, for what she's about to do. "I promise, to make your death as quick and painless as possible, though. So, take comfort in that, my boy." she then said to him in an almost comforting way._

_But Jesse found no comfort in knowing that he was about to die at the hands of some crazy lady! With his mind now in a panic, Jesse was about to run for dear life, again. But before he could even take a single step, the woman behind him suddenly had him pressed up against a tree in the blink of an eye._

_"What the fuck?! How is she even able to move that fast?!" __wondered Jesse frantically in his mind, as he found his back against the trunk of the tree and his face now facing her directly. Now he could see her face perfectly, as the tree he was pinned to, was close enough to a streetlight, where it's light lit up the base of the tree, perfectly. His eyes were wide with fear and shock at what had just happened, as he trembled in terror as she held him firmly pinned against the tree by his upper arms. He then closed his eyes and looked away, as he knew what his fate was about to be. But he wasn't about to give up just yet, though! Not before pleading his case to the monster before him in one last-ditch effort in letting him live, that is!_

_"Please! Don't kill me!" begged Jesse desperately, as he refused to look her in the eye as he begged for his pathetic life. "I still have so much to live for! M-my little brother...he __needs __me, still! I'm all the family he's got left and I can't leave him all alone, now! I-if I die now then...it would absolutely __crush __him! So, please! Let me go! I promise to never tell a soul about what happened here, either, if you do!" pleaded Jesse honestly to the woman. Although, he had a funny feeling that his pitiful pleas to her only fell on deaf ears. Jesse knew that monsters never showed any mercy to their victims. So, why was he trying so hard to convince this one?!_

_After saying what would probably be his last words, Jesse's eyelids scrunched up even tighter as he fearfully awaited his gruesome fate. Accepting that this was where he was gonna die._

_"I'm sorry, Ethan. Please...forgive me." __thought Jesse hopelessly with regret._

_But what came next confused and surprised the teen, though._

_As he waited for death, Jesse was surprised that nothing happened to him. Instead, he felt the woman's grip on him ease up a little bit right before she spoke._

_"I-I...I can't." she said softly, in a mix of shock and compassion in her voice._

_This caused Jesse to look back at her, again. He had an incredulous and astonished expression on his face when he looked at her, too. Along with a bit of relief, as well._

_The mysterious woman's stunned expression at him then became remorseful and sullen. "I can't do it. Not to you, at least. I just...can't." she said sympathetically to Jesse, as she shook her head disbelievingly. She then let go of Jesse's arms and took a couple of steps back from him._

_Now, Jesse was even more confused by the woman's strange behavior. As he looked at her, she looked as if she was feeling a bit distraught or shameful about something. He knew that he shouldn't even care, right now. And instead should just take the chance he's been given now and runaway. But...he was curious about something. He wanted to know...why she's letting him go? Not when she was so deadset on killing him earlier, that is. He doubted that it was his plea for mercy into letting him live, was the reason. So...why let him go? And why did it look as if she's seen a ghost or something, too?_

_Feeling like he's probably gonna wind up regretting this later on, he asked her something. "H-how c-come?" asked Jesse curiously but also a bit nervously, as well. "Not that I'm looking to die or anything!" he then quickly said to her in fright, once he realized that his question probably came off as if he did wanted to die. Which he didn't!_

_"Because of your face. You look...exactly like him. Which is impossible." she said sadly to him, not meeting his eyes._

_Now, Jesse's curiosity was piqued, as he didn't feel as threatened by the woman any longer. Getting the sense that for whatever reason, she wouldn't hurt him. Especially, since he reminds her of someone that she once knew. Whoever he was, he must've been really close to her for her to look so...sad about it._

_"Like...who? If you don't mind me asking, that is?" replied Jesse curiously, but also with a sense of compassion and respect for the lady's current feelings, right now._

_The woman then looked up at Jesse and shook her head 'no' as her way of saying that she didn't mind. She even had a weak but grateful smile on her face, too. As if she was grateful for him asking her that. He was a brave lad in her opinion. To stay and ask her such questions rather than running away screaming, like most would've done if ever given the chance. She respected that about him and so decided to oblige the young man by answering his question._

_"Like my former lover named Horace Black." she answered. "But I know that you are not him because he died a very time ago." she then stated rather sullenly, as she went to go sit on a park bench not far from where they stood._

_This shocked Jesse. Not because he looked exactly like her dead lover (whoever he is), but rather the guy's last name. His last name was also Black, who stunned Jesse because as far as he knew the only Blacks that he knew of were himself, Ethan, their mom, and their dad. And according to the CAS worker lady, they weren't able to find any other family members who could take them in. Although...the scary lady who just tried to kill him a minute ago, did say that he had died a long time ago. So, he was probably dead before they became orphans._

_Still in shock, Jesse walked over to where the lady sat and took a seat right next to her. Just staring out into the open with a dumbfounded look on his face. The woman didn't notice it, however, as she sat there looking down somewhat sadly. They both sat there in silence for a minute before Jesse finally said something._

_"Man...That is so weird. Mine and my little brother's last name is Black, too." he said astonishingly, as he voiced his thoughts out loud on accident._

_The woman then turned to look at him with wide eyes. "Really?!" she exclaimed/asked in surprise. To which, Jesse simply nodded to, as his reply. Then the woman's expression took on a more thoughtful one. "Hmm...Then perhaps...you and your little brother are distant future relatives of Horace's, then? Which would explain the uncanny resemblance between you two." deduced the woman._

_Again, Jesse was shocked. "What?!" yelled Jesse shockingly, as he almost fell off his seat after hearing that. "Just...how old are you even, lady?!" he then asked incredulously._

_The woman simply giggled before replying. "Wouldn't you like to know." she said teasingly in a playful tone, as she gave him a flirty/amusing like wink. "I'm actually much older than I appear to be, really." she then said to him earnestly._

_"As in...how much older, exactly?" wondered Jesse curiously, as he gave her this odd intriguing like look._

_"About um...a few centuries, give or take." she answered simply, as if it wasn't a big thing. "I've been around long before this little town ever existed. Even __before __it was originally known as Black's Church, back in the day when I first came here."_

_This blew Jesse away, as his jaw dropped in shock._

_The woman lightly laughed at seeing his reaction before continuing. "Before I ever came to Black's Church or what they now call Whitechapel, I used to roam the Earth. Going from place to place. Country to country. Just me and my group of friends who were like family to me. Looking for a place to belong and would accept us for what we are." she said._

_"That's another thing. What __are __you, anyway? I know you're not human because no human can move that fast without being heard, at least." wondered Jesse. "Then you had these glowing blue eyes, which again, normal people don't have. And now they've stopped glowing!" he then pointed out abruptly, once he realized how her eyes were no glowing that glowing blue color anymore. He didn't know what color they are now, since it's still too dark out (even under a streetlight) to see them properly. "Also, too..." he trailed off in thought, as he calmed down, again. "If you're as old as you say you are...then how is that even possible? No one can live __that __long! Heck! It's practically considered a miracle just to make it to 100! So, how can anyone live for centuries and yet still look so young for their age, too?" questioned Jesse, looking at her with this confused expression on his face._

_"You're right. I'm not human. In fact...I'm actually a vampire." replied the woman sincerely and honestly._

* * *

_**You can imagine how any rational person would react to hearing such a preposterous thing. Saying that they were a real vampire.**_

_**And my reaction was just that. Shocked but very skeptical about believing it without proof.**_

* * *

_Jesse's brain practically __exploded __at hearing that! No way was she a vampire! They don't exist! Except for maybe in movies, books, and on tv, but not in real life! "A-a-a vampire?!" he stuttered out loud astonishingly to her. Which the woman simply nodded to with a polite and kind smile on her face. "You're lying! V-vampires aren't real!" he then blurted out incredulously to her, as he looked at her in shock._

_The woman then smirked at him, finding his reaction amusing. She always loved the dumbfound look that people gave her once they find out what she is. Then, to prove her point that she was indeed a vampire, the woman hissed at him. Revealing a pair of sharp and dangerous looking fangs in her mouth, as her normal looking eyes were now that glowing blue color, again, that he saw earlier._

* * *

_**At that moment, when she showed me her vampire form. I reacted like most would have if they were in my shoes.**_

_**I freaked the hell out.**_

* * *

_Jesse jumped in fright at the sight and practically almost fell off the bench they were on. "Oh, my god! You...you...YOU REALLY ARE A VAMPIRE!" shouted Jesse in shock and probably a bit of fear, as well. Thankfully, though, there wasn't anybody else around that heard him shouting it so loudly._

_Jesse's sudden reaction caused the woman to then start bust up laughing with her fangs still out._

_"Y-you're not gonna eat me, are you?!" asked Jesse then, in fear as he tried to scoot as far away from the dangerous creature (that he shared the same bench with) as he can, slightly cowering and trembling a bit._

_The woman laughed even harder then, for another minute or two before finally calming down from her laughing high. When she looked at him, her fangs were gone and her eyes back to being normal, again, as she smiled at him._

_"Relax! I already told you that I wasn't going to kill you. And I meant it." she said to him reassuringly in a kind and earnest tone._

_Jesse looked at the woman and could tell that she was telling the truth. Believing her, he then relaxed as his body posture went back to normal, again. If anything, he was lost in his thoughts, as his mind was reeling after learning that vampires are actually __real __and not fiction like most people believed._

* * *

**Once I calmed down and decided to believe her, she then began to open up to me about her past a bit. By telling me how Horace Black died and why me and him probably looked so similar, as well.**

* * *

_"Right. Because I look so much like your dead lover who died years ago." he recalled calmly, after recovering from the initial state of shock he was in earlier. He had looked down with a look of sympathy when he said it, too._

_There was a bit of silence that fell between the two then, as the woman had a look of sadness on her face, as well. Looking down and giving a small nod, as if agreeing with what he said._

_"Pardon the pun, but...you're a dead ringer of Horace, if I'm being honest. You two look so much alike that you could be twins, in fact." she said glumly. "But I know that's not possible because he's been dead since 1893." she stated with sadly with confidence._

_"Are you...sure he died back then and didn't just fake his own death or something? Maybe he's still alive?!" suggested Jesse eagerly with hope, as he tried to lift the woman's spirit._

_The woman simply turned to Jesse giving him a grateful smile for trying to make her feel better. "You think he was a vampire just like me because we were in love, don't you?" she asked him, to which he nodded a 'yes' to. "That's sweet of you." she said nicely to him, but then looked away from him with a frown. "But...no. I never turned him. I had planned on it, but I had wanted to wait until the moment felt right between us to do so. As in...the day we'd consummate our marriage together." she explained._

_Jesse's eyes grew wide at that. "You mean...while you were on your honeymoon?!" he blurted out stupidly in shock._

_This made the woman giggle. "Yes, but honeymoons back then were a bit different than they are today, my boy. Back then, some newlyweds did go on vacation to somewhere nice. But most others didn't. Instead, they usually just stayed home and enjoyed their first night together as newlyweds before having to go back out into the world again that morning. Especially, those who had very important jobs and no one to replace them while they're gone for that long. So, most just opted for a short, one-night honeymoon at home, instead." she explained sincerely. "Which was what Horace and I would've done if we were able to have our wedding, that is." she then said, growing sad again at the thought of how that never came to be._

_"So, he died a human, then?" asked Jesse._

_She nodded sadly again. "In a fire." she said before her gaze then turned a little cold looking, as she stared out in front of her at nothing. "After the townspeople had locked him AND my fellow vampires inside the local church before then setting ablaze to get rid of us all in one fell swoop." she said in a cold and distant voice, as the memory of that night still burned freshly in her mind. Even after so many years, now._

_Jesse fell silent then. Not knowing what else to say. But the woman continued._

_"People back then didn't care whether you were good or evil, no matter what kind of supernatural being you were. To them, they were all evil and unholy in their eyes and must be eliminated. No matter what. If you weren't human or if you practiced magic even, then you were considered evil and deserved to be burned alive and sent back to the depths of Hell from which you came. Or so they believed, anyway." she explained with bitterness in her voice._

_At first, Jesse wondered why they had burned Horace along with the rest of her vampy friends, but then he realized that they probably assumed that he too was one of them. Since he hung out with them so much. He remembers learning all about that kind of stuff in his history classes growing up, at school. About how back in those days, many people (mainly women, though) were usually accused of being a witch and were then tied to a wooden pole before being gruesomely burned alive. Or in some cases, instead of burning them alive at the stake, they just hung them to death at the gallows. They called them...witch trials._

_But this wasn't a witch trial. Rather more like a...vampire trial, instead. Only...minus the trial part, that is. But he sorta saw their reasoning in wanting to kill them, though. VAMPIRES __EAT __PEOPLE! At least...they drink their blood, that is. But most of the time they wind up killing their victims! Don't they? That's what they do in the movies, anyway. And the townspeople back then were probably tired of finding their loved ones mysteriously dead somewhere, all the time! Not too mention, living in fear because of it each day, as well!_

_Thinking about what was fact and what fiction when it came to vampires, started to give him a headache a bit. Along with the reason why the townspeople did what they did, as well. So, Jesse decided to change the subject. "Do you know why me and him look so much alike? Am I like...his reincarnation or something?" asked Jesse curiously, then._

_The woman looked thoughtful, then. "Hmm...I suppose, in a way, you could be Horace's reincarnation? Or maybe even his doppelganger many years later?" pondered the woman carefully, before shaking her head. "But I think it's just genetics, though." she said more certain this time, as she smiled him._

_"How so?" questioned Jesse curiously, with a raised brow._

_"Before Horace met me, he had a wife and child. A son, to be exact." she answered._

_"What happened to them?" he asked._

_"After Horace met me, their marriage began to fall apart until she finally decided to leave him. She wound up divorcing him and then took their son and left town forever. He never really saw the boy, again, after that." she explained, with a slight bit of remorse in her voice. She always felt guilty about him never getting the chance to be a part of his son's life, ever again. Even when he did tell her that it wasn't her fault and that things just sometimes happen._

_"Anyway, I believe that Horace's son eventually grew up and had a family of his own. Allowing the family name of Black to be carried on for many generations to come. All the way up until this generation's time, that is." she said to Jesse, giving him this fond and caring looking expression as she smiled at him. "You and your little brother are the next generation of Blacks in this day and age." she said earnestly to him._

_Jesse didn't know how to feel about that. Knowing that he and Ethan were future descendants of Horace Black and his son! But a puzzling look came over him, as he still wondered why he looked so much like Horace, then. Not that he knew what the guy really looked like since he's never seen a picture of the guy before! But it still fascinated him for some reason, though._

_"But how does being related practically makes us look like twins (according to you, that is) if we're from two completely different eras, then?" asked Jesse._

_"My guess is that over time, certain genetic traits of Horace's were passed down from generation to generation. Until they reached you and were able to perfectly reconstruct themselves into making you look like an exact copy of him. But with a personality all of your own, that is." stated the woman, as gave her theory on why the look so much alike. "Although, I do see __some __small traces of Horace's own personality inherited within you, as well." she then joked playfully at him with a small giggle and a light nudge._

_Making the teen roll his eyes at her with an amused smile. Then his facial expression took on a more thoughtful look, as he thought about what she had said. "Now, that I think about it...that actually does make sense. Many kids do tend to take on certain facial features from their parents or grandparents. Sometimes even almost looking like twins, to a point. So, I guess the same thing is still possible to happen among family members who are decades if not centuries apart in age, as well." thought Jesse out loud, as what she said did seem plausible to him. He remembers learning something about certain genes and traits sometimes being passed down from parent to child in health class. As well, as how the newest generation can sometimes take on some of the characteristics of the ones who came before them, too. That he had learned in biology class when they were learning about genes and animal breeding one time._

_"So, Horace Black was my great great great great grandfather, eh? Wow!" thought Jesse astonishingly. He didn't know what to think about that. Especially, since he's currently sitting here and talking to somebody who actually __knew __him all those years ago, too. As in...not just knowing who he was from books or research about the guy. But rather...they __personally __knew him, back when was still alive! Which was still pretty mind-boggling in of itself!_

* * *

_**After that, the woman and I chatted for a while. She told me more things about her life, as well, as her relationship with Horace and what he was like. And in turn, I told her more about mine. As strange as it sounded, for some reason we just...clicked. Not romantically or anything like that, though. We just...got along really well, is all.**_

_**It felt nice being able to talk to someone and tell them all about the troubles and harsh realities I've had to face throughout my life. For years, I've done nothing but bottle up my feelings on all those painful subjects in my life. Never telling a soul about how I truly felt about them. Until now, that is. This mysterious woman who I barely knew was for some reason so easy to talk to. And I think the same could be said about her, as well.**_

_**I think she found solace in being able to finally open about her true feeling about all the painful events that have happened in her life with me, as well. Like I was easy for her to open up to and let everything out to, as well. I guess...you could say we were like...coping buddies or something.**_

_**Anyway, eventually, I realized the time and that I was late in getting back. I was about to go, knowing what probably awaited me at home once I did return when the mystery lady stopped me suddenly and gave me an offer that I couldn't refuse.**_

* * *

_Jesse looked down at his watch and panicked, once he saw the time. "Oh, my god! Is it that late already?! Fuck! Bill's gonna kill me for being gone this late!" freaked Jesse in a panic. He knew that he should've been home already but he had lost track of time after talking and getting to know the vampire lady beside him! Jesse was sure he was gonna be in a world of hurt once he got home. He knew that Bill was going to beat the living crap out of him for being gone this long._

_The woman looked at the panicking and frazzled teen in confusion, as he hurriedly got up and grabbed his grocery bags off the ground._

_"I'm sorry, miss! But...I really have to be going, now! Thank you for letting me vent to you about my life's problems and all that! It was nice meeting and speaking with you! Bye!" rambled Jesse in a hurry, as he politely apologized to the lady on the bench for having to end their conversation so suddenly like that._

_Right as Jesse was about the rush off, the woman then quickly stood up herself and called out to stop him. "Wait!" exclaimed the woman urgently._

_Jesse turned to face the woman, then._

_"I know what's probably going to happen when you do get home." she said. "Your foster dad is going to hurt you for being out so late, isn't he?" predicted the woman, but now with a remorseful look on her face._

_Jesse was stunned at first but then looked down and nodded shamefully. Of course, she knew. That was one of the things he told her about his life. How he and his little brother are now living with an abusive jackass of a foster father, who's idea of punishment is beating the snot out of them. He also told her about the deal he made with their foster dad, about taking his little brother's punishments for him, instead. How he'd do anything to protect him from harm._

_"After what all you told me about your life. I...feel sorry for you, Jesse." she said sympathetically to him. "Life has not been kind to you, at all. First, you're stuck in a household with an abusive father. Then, you lose the only good parent you had left in your life. Leaving you and your poor little brother orphans. And now...you're back to living with another abusive adult in your life." she stated sullenly with remorse. "But I do find your unwavering commitment in protecting your darling little brother from harm, very admirable and noble of you, though. It goes to show you just how much you truly care for him." she said fondly this time with a smile._

_"Of course, I'd do anything to protect him. He's my little brother and I love him. He's the only good thing I have left in this world now, that brings me so much joy and happiness. I want him to grow up being happy and feeling like he's loved. Unlike me. Not that I didn't feel love or happiness when I was his age because I did, thanks to our mother. But...those horrible years I had to spend when our father was still around before Ethan was born, were... Well, they weren't the happiest of times for me back then. Nor did I ever feel loved at all, either. From our father, that is. Our mother made sure that was something her kids would never feel. Unwanted and unloved. And she always did, too. Never once did I ever feel unwanted or not loved whenever she was around. And...I want that for Ethan, too, now that she's no longer here to do that, anymore. So, it's my job as the big brother to make sure he continues to feel like that, all the time, too." replied Jesse sincerely, as he expressed his heart to the woman about how much his little brother means to him. "And if I'm being honest...he sorta gives me that same feeling right back, as well. Only I don't think he realizes it quite yet, though. But that's ok." smiled Jesse fondly. "Ethan's love for me as his big brother means more to me than you'll ever know."_

_The woman smiled back fondly at Jesse's words, knowing how true they are to him. "I know." she said sweetly to him, while smiling. But then her smile turned into a frown. "And I also know, how not being able to stand up to all the abusive men who were in your life, must make you feel, as well. Not being able to properly stand up and protect the ones you love from these awful men. It must make you feel...weak and powerless on the inside. Doesn't it?" she pointed out sympathetically to him._

_Jesse was surprised for a minute by her assumption, but then looked down in shame, again. Knowing that she was right. He did always feel weak and powerless to stop these men from hurting the people he cares about most in this world._

_He couldn't protect his mom from being hit or insulted by his father because he was too young to do anything. All he could do was just watch it happen or cry in secret up in his room at night._

_And now, in the present. He's older than he was back then and is big enough to stop such violence from happening ever again. But...even now he's still too __weak __to do anything. He may be older now, but Bill is still a full-grown man. Whereas, he's still just a teenager. Bill has years on him when it comes to strength. If Jesse ever wanted to gain that kind of strength quickly, then he'd have to work out and lift weights or something every day to get that strong. He wasn't born being naturally strong and burly looking like some of the kids at his school were. Plus, most of them were athletes, too. Which meant they worked out regularly to stay that buff and strong looking, too. Along with their usual training and practices they have after school hours for any upcoming games. Jesse wasn't anything like those guys at his school. He didn't mind maybe watching them but he was no athlete. Not because he wasn't physically fit for it. But because playing sports just never interested him anyway, was all._

_Although, right now he might be able to protect Ethan from the physical abuse that Bill dishes out to them as punishment. Jesse knew that that was only temporary, though. Sooner or later, there will come a time when he's not around to protect him from Bill's fury and that's always scared Jesse, too. Bill was never going to stop bullying and hurting them unless someone stronger than him, puts him in his place for it. But neither he nor his little brother was strong enough to do that. Ethan was just a little kid. As for himself? He wasn't physically strong enough to counter Bill's own physical strength. Not yet, at least. But he didn't want to waste the time and effort it would take in training his body to become that strong because by the time that it was...it'd probably be too late, then. He needed to be stronger __now__! Not later!_

_The woman could tell that she struck a nerve with him and that she was right by the lack of words coming from him at the moment. It saddened her for the young man to be feeling that way about himself. To hate yourself for feeling so weak and useless when the ones you love are counting on you. She wanted to help this young man, deeply. And the only way to do that was something that she rarely does anymore._

_"Your lack of silence says it all. That I'm right." she said simply, giving a small sympathetic smile. "That's why...I want to help you, Jesse. By offering you the strength that you need so that you don't feel that way anymore. So, that you can properly protect your little brother from your foster dad and his abuse towards you two." explained the woman sincerely._

_Jesse was a bit taken aback from what she just said to him. "H-how?!" he asked her in a mix of surprise and curiosity._

_"By...turning you into a vampire." she answered._

_"Y-y-you mean...l-l-like you?!" stuttered Jesse in shock._

_The woman simply nodded to him as her reply. "Vampires are ten times stronger and faster than humans are. So, you'll easily be able to defend yourself against Bill or anybody else who wishes to harm you or your little brother. You'll also be able to heal much faster from any injuries you might sustain from receiving one of his beatings, as well. No matter how badly his beatings may leave you afterward. Your injuries will begin to heal themselves much faster than they would as a human. Meaning, you'd be able to bounce right back up again, in no time at all. As if it never happened. Even if he was to beat to death or close to it. We vampires can't be killed as easily as you humans can. We have far fewer weaknesses than humans do. So, being beat to death won't kill you. Instead, if anything it'll only knock you unconscious for a little while." she explained earnestly to him, as she explained some of the good things about being a vampire to him._

_"But there are a few downsides to being a vampire, as well. Which is why I want you to be absolutely sure of your decision if you so choose to become one of us, Jesse." warned the woman very seriously._

_"Like what?" asked Jesse._

_"Well...some of them aren't all that bad. In fact, they are kinda minor compared to some of the other downfalls to being a vampire. Like, not having a reflection anymore or being able to show up on film anymore, as well. The sunlight now being a bit more irritating to deal with, but don't worry. Contrary to what you may see on tv or in the movies, real vampires don't burst into flames and instantly die upon contact with the sun. We're actually quite capable of handling the sun's rays like any other human in this world can. If anything, our skin and eyes are just more sensitive to it, is all. You'll just wind up maybe getting a little sunburn or two, while the sun might be a little too bright for your eyes to handle normally. Nothing too extreme, though. At least...nothing that a little sunblock and sunglasses can't handle, nowadays, that is." she explained, as she went over some of the minor bad things that vampires have to face. Giving a little reassuring smile as she said them._

_But then her little smile faded into a sympathetic frown, as she prepared to tell him the more major downsides of being a vampire. "As for the major downsides to being a vampire...they are, having to live off the life force of others. Meaning...regular food can no longer satisfy your hunger anymore. Instead, the only thing that will is blood. More specifically...human blood." she said. "It is possible, though, to also live off the blood of animals, as well. But...nothing quite satisfies the hunger like human blood does. Probably, because vampires were originally designed to feast upon humans only, not animals. But some have found ways around that little fact, it seems. I guess...you would call them vegetarian vampires since they still drink blood. Just not human blood, that is. Much like regular vegetarians who don't eat meat, but still eat or drink other animal products, though. Like milk, eggs, and cheese." explained the woman, about the diet of vampires. Which almost everyone in the world knew about, practically. But she decided to cover it, anyway, for the teen._

_"The other major downside of being a vampire is that we're also immortal." continued the woman, as she revealed more of the downsides to being a vampire._

_"Immortal? I kinda already figured that one out, lady." commented/scoffed Jesse cockily, maybe sounding a bit rude when he said it, too._

_The woman took no offense to his rude comment, though. Instead, she simply smirked fondly at his cockiness. Remembering how she forgot how cocky teenagers can be sometimes. Thinking that they're already grown up and already know everything about everything in life, when in fact they don't and still have a lot to learn about life._

_"Yes, but...whatever age you were when turned will be the age you'll forever look like from then on." she explained to him._

_"You mean...I'll be stuck looking like a 17-year-old for the rest of my life? Even if I'm really 80 years old?" questioned Jesse incredulously, not sure how he felt about being 17 forever if he decided to take her offer of becoming a vampire._

_The woman nodded. "Yes." she said/confirmed. "I know how close you and your little brother are, but...tell me this young Jesse. Are you willing to live on forever as an immortal 17-year-old, while your darling little brother continues to age and grow up? Watching him as he lives a life of his own until his dying day on this Earth as an old man? Are you willing to live an eternity in this world without him in it, anymore?" questioned the woman curiously, but also very seriously, too._

_"These are things that you must ask yourself before making such a life alternating decision, my dear lad. Being immortal may have it's perks at first, but over time it can be tiring and difficult to handle when the time comes that you have to leave your loved ones behind forever due to your everlasting youth. So, that no suspicious questions will arise among the humans who might know who you are but don't know anything about you secretly being a vampire. I've seen many who have taken these things very lightly into consideration when deciding to become a vampire. And in the end, they learn the hard way just how extremely hard it truly is to leave their old life behind when the time comes. They begin to fall into a depression and start questioning themselves heavily on whether or not they really did make the best decision in becoming a vampire. I've even seen it where their depression has gotten so bad over the centuries, that they decide to commit vampire suicide by staking themselves in the heart to be with their deceased loved ones, again. Not knowing that when you die as a vampire that your soul doesn't go to Heaven or Hell, but instead to Limbo. Many of us just don't have the heart to continue living on for an eternity without our loved ones there by our side. So, that's why they do it. To end their suffering and pain from the guilt they feel about having to leave them behind, knowing that'll someday die while they, themselves will keep on living without them. Forever." stated the woman wholeheartedly in a sad and sympathetic manner, as she thought about the vampires that she once knew, who had such a hard time in dealing with the immortal aspect of being a vampire._

_"This is why I'm telling you all of this, Jesse. I want you to be absolutely sure that you feel as if you can handle being a vampire, along with all the many burdens that come along with being one, as well. I might be a bloodthirsty monster of the night, but I'm also a compassionate person, as well. You're a young man who still has his whole life ahead of him to live as a human. I don't want you to agree to this so carelessly, only to then later on regret it after realizing just how hard being a vampire can be on one's psyche. Because once you're a vampire there's no turning back after that, I'm afraid." she stated earnestly, as she made her point about the harsh reality that some vampires tend to face, after so long of being one._

* * *

_**I thought about what she had said very carefully and had taken her warnings to me very seriously, too. At first, I wasn't so sure if I could handle such stressful burdens on me, as time went by if I did choose to go through with it. Knowing that someday...I would have to eventually leave behind the only family I had in this world. I wasn't sure if I could do something like that to you, Ethan. I knew that if I was to suddenly just up and leave one day, never to be seen again. That...it would break your heart more than it would mine, probably. And I could never do that to you. I knew that our bond as brothers was a strong one and...having to sever that bond? It would be impossible to deal with. At least, for me, it would've been. I'd probably would've wound up like those other vampires that she mentioned, who couldn't handle the pain of leaving their loved ones behind forever. And wind up going mad or falling into a deep state of depression. Only to eventually wind up killing myself after centuries of not being able to have you my life anymore because you've since long passed from this Earth. Thinking that...if I was to end it all now then...I'd get to be with you and Mom in Heaven. Even if the end result wouldn't be the case that I desired, since I'd wind up in Limbo rather than Heaven with you two.**_

_**But then I got to thinking about all the positive things that would happen if I was to accept her offer of becoming a vampire, then. Like...how much stronger and powerful I'd be. How I'll finally have the strength to be able to fight back and to be able to protect you from anyone who means you harm or is a potential threat to you. Like our foster father, Bill. So, that you could grow up then without all that meaningless fear in your life, to live happily. Surrounded only by people who'd love and respect you. Like me and Mom did. The more I thought about how that reality could someday come true if I was a vampire, the more I had convinced myself that I could handle all negative things about being one.**_

_**I would never feel powerless ever again. And for the first in my life, instead of me being afraid of all those cruel and terrible people out there, it'd be THEM who's afraid of me, this time. So, how could I refuse such a glorious offer like that, hm? To be given the chance to strike fear into them for once. Especially, if they ever dared to hurt my sweet little brother, too.**_

* * *

_Jesse thought about his decision very carefully._

_"Hmm...Not only would I no longer be weak when it comes to fighting back, but...I'll have the power to be able to protect Ethan a lot more better, as well. Like a good big brother should. I'd be his...invicible vampire bodyguard or protector, then!" __thought Jesse, as the idea of being a vampire grew on him some more._

_He didn't care about what would happen to himself in the future after being one for centuries. All that truly mattered to Jesse was that his little brother was safe and would grow up living a happy life. That's all he ever really wanted in life. And if becoming a vampire will help him achieve that goal then so be it! Damn the futuristic consequences to come! Nothing means more to him than Ethan does!_

_"So, young man...what's your decision gonna be?" asked the woman, breaking Jesse from his thoughts._

_Jesse looked up at her with a serious look on his face, as he gave his reply. "I'll do it." he said. "Turn me into a vampire."_

_The woman looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure? Because there's no going back once I do, remember?" she asked politely, one last time._

_Jesse nodded confidently at her question. "I am." he said confidently. "Becoming a vampire will help me be able to keep my little brother safe from abusive jerks, like our foster father, a lot better than I can now, as a human. All I care about is keeping him safe and to see that he grows up happy and healthy. So, I'm positive about my decision." he stated determinedly and proudly to her._

_The woman smiled at him sweetly, admiring how thoughtful and caring he is towards his little brother. And how he'll do anything for him, too. Even if it means becoming a creature of the night that feasts upon the blood of others. So, that he may better protect him from harmful people._

_"Before you turn me, though. I want to know...why are you giving me the choice, anyway?" asked Jesse suddenly._

_The woman was a bit taken back from his question but then smiled at him. "I guess...because you remind of Horace in so many ways, is why. Not just in looks, either. But in personality, as well. Which caused me to want to take pity on you after hearing about the struggles in life that you had to face at such a young age up until now, I suppose. I can tell that you're good lad, Jesse. Despite all the terrible things that have been dealt your way in life, so far. And I admire that about you, too." she said sincerely to him._

_Jesse smiled at that, as he felt his cheeks become slightly warmer from blushing._

_"Before I turn you, there are a few more things you need to know first." declared the woman._

_"Like what?" he asked curiously, with his head slightly tilted to the side. He didn't know what else there was left to tell him about before she turned him. Hadn't she told him all the ups and downs of being one, already?_

_"After I bite you and your transformation from a human to a vampire is complete, you won't fully be one of us until you drink human blood for the first time." answered the woman._

_Now, Jesse was even more confused. "If I won't be a full vampire right away, then...what will I be?" he asked curiously._

_"A fledgling." she said simply with a warm smile._

_"A...fledgling? What the heck is that?" wondered Jesse perplexingly._

_The woman giggled at his reaction. "A fledgling is what we call a baby vampire, who hasn't yet had their first taste of human blood, yet." she answered. "Fledgling vampires will still have some of the traits and qualities that a full vampire has. Only...not all of them, though. Like being able to fly. That's something that only full vampires can do." explained the woman, earning a confused and intrigued look from Jesse. "There are other differences between fledglings and full vampires, but you'll find that out later." she said to him. "Now, are you ready?" she then asked him._

_Jesse placed the bags he was holding back down onto the ground again. Then he stood back up straight with his fists clenched at sides. He looked at her with a determined look on his face. "Yes! I am!" he replied, giving a nod. "Let's do this, already!" he said anxiously, though a bit nervous, as well. But he wasn't about to let his nerves deter him from his decision in the end. This was his chance to become a stronger person. Someone who can protect his little brother from any harm that dared come his way. And Jesse wasn't about to squander it, either!_

_"Very well, then." replied the woman._

_She then began to move towards Jesse, as he stood strong and ready for what's to come. She stopped only inches away from the brave teen, as she looked him dead in the eye first. At first, her gaze was very serious looking but then soften a little to an apologetic one._

_"I'm not gonna lie. This is going to hurt. A lot. The transformation process is a painful one and for that, I apologize in advance for the agonizing pain you're about to endure once my venom enters your bloodstream." warned the woman sympathetically before letting her eyes glow and her fangs come out. She then proceeded to move ever closer towards his neck, slowly._

_Jesse then squeezed his eyes shut tight with anticipation, as he waited for the bite to come. His heart pounding in his chest, once again._

_Then...the bite came. Along with the vampiress's venom flooding into his veins._

_The feeling of fangs in his neck didn't last long, though. As the woman then pulled out about a minute later after biting him. Licking the blood off her teeth and mouth, she took a step back and watched as Jesse dropped to the ground in pure agony. Twisting and turning about in pain, as he moaned and groaned. Sometimes moving at blinding speed as he rolled about on the ground, crying out in pain._

_The pain from the bite itself was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling right now from the venom making it's way throughout his bloodstream, though. Not even all the beatings he's had to endure from Bill or even his dad as a kid matched the excruciating pain that he was currently in, right now. The transformation process from a human into a vampire was a BITCH!_

_But the pain soon began to fade away as the transformation had reached it's conclusion point, after about 3 or 4 minutes. Jesse laid there breathing heavily from exhaustion for a while, as his body recovered from the immense strain it was under during his transformation into a vampire. Once he thought he was good, though, Jesse then carefully got up from the ground to stand._

_"So, how do you feel?" asked the woman with a smirk on her face._

_"I feel...," he said uncertainly at first, as he thought about it. Then he smiled before replying. "Great!" he exclaimed happily. "Better than great, actually! I feel __amazing__!"_

_The woman giggled amusingly at that. "Well, of course! You usually do once the transformation is over with." she commented. "Now, that you're a fledgling. You have 28 days to drink human blood to become a full vampire. But don't worry. I won't push you into doing it if you're not ready, yet. But you will have to drink it eventually before those 28 days are up, though." informed the woman._

_"What'll happen if I don't?" asked Jesse._

_"Then you'll die." she answered simply with a grim look on her face. "Those who are fledglings are stuck between the living and being truly undead. Which is why fledglings can't do everything a full vampire can do. It's like...your last tie to being mortal. Once you drink human blood, though, it severs that final connection between the two worlds. And you'll wind up fully transitioning on over to the world of the undead, thus finally becoming immortal. But if you don't by the time the 28 days are up then...your mortal body dies. Meaning you'll truly be dead, then." she explained grimly._

_Jesse visibly swallowed in fear at the thought of that. He didn't give up his life as a human for the life of a vampire only to then turn around and die 28 days later if he didn't drink human blood right away! He wasn't ready to die, just yet! But...he also knew that he wasn't quite ready to drink human blood, just yet, either. Doing something like that takes time, to build up enough courage in wanting to do something that most people find gross and disgusting. Even if blood probably was alluring to vampires and tasted delicious to their tastebuds. It was just something that he had to psych himself up into doing, was the problem! He still had human morals, after all!_

_But Jesse was glad that the woman wouldn't push him into doing it, just yet. Also, he still had 28 days left before he had to, anyway. So, for now, he was pretty content with living life as a fledgling vampire._

_"But...if I'm not ready yet, then...how will I survive without drinking human blood? Won't I just be starving myself until I do?" asked Jesse curiously._

_"Yes, but that's only if you don't drink any blood at all. There are a couple of ways of being able to get around satisfying the hunger without consuming a single drop of human blood, though." replied the woman._

_"Like what?" wondered Jesse._

_"One way is the method I told you about earlier, that vegetarian vampires like to go with. Which is drinking only animal blood. The other method is one that vegan vampires (vampires who don't want to go with either blood choice because they don't like harming innocent living creatures for their blood) like to do. Which is drinking this fake blood stuff called blood substitute, that's suppose to satisfy the hungry the same way real blood does. The only downside to drinking the stuff that I've heard of, is that it tastes kinda nasty and disgusting, though. But it does get the job, nonetheless." she said in a carefree like manner, as she listed off his other choices of sustenance. Giving a small shrug at the end._

_"Blood substitute? I never heard of that, before?" replied Jesse perplexingly._

_"Yeah, it was another blood alternative created for us vampires back in 1928 by some witch, apparently. Who then began to not only start selling the stuff to us vampires, but also wound up teaching future generations of young witches on how to make it, too. And so on. It's really just a potion or a nonmagical cocktail of a potion, that mimics the same nutrients and oxygen that real blood contains in it. It may taste different from the real deal, but it's enough to fool our bodies into thinking it is, though. So, away goes the bloodlust while we still keep on kickin' without worry." she explained. "If do decide to go that route for blood then don't worry. I know someone in town who knows how to make the stuff. So, I can easily get you some if you need it."_

_Jesse just slowly nodded then, as he was still unsure which kind of blood he wanted to live off of, right now. Probably, both animal blood and the blood substitute since he figured there would be times when he's not able to go out and hunt for animals to feed upon when he gets hungry. Like when he's in school and a craving might hit. So, having the blood substitute on hand would be helpful in situations like that. Even if it is supposed to taste disgusting, though. Which is why he'll only drink it as a last resort if he's unable to go and grab some innocent little woodland creature to feast upon._

_One thing Jesse did know for sure was that he didn't want to drink human blood, just yet. He wanted to wait as long as he can until his 28 days were just about up. Then he'd do it and become a full vampire. Hopefully, by then he'll have enough courage to actually do it. Especially, since it'd be do-or-die time for him at that very moment. After that, then maybe he'll being to feel differently about drinking human blood. But until then, it was the vegetarian diet for him. He just hoped he was able to keep his hunger in check whenever he was around Ethan, though. Hurting him would be the most terrible and absolute worst thing that he could ever do in his life! His worst nightmare, actually! He'd probably go through the rest of his immortal life hating and loathing himself for it, too! So, he had to do his best in keeping his hunger in check when around him._

_"By the way, young fledgling. You might find it a bit hard at times to keep a certain pesky emotion in check, most of the time. And that emotion is anger. Vampire emotions can be hard to control at first, but in time you'll eventually learn how to keep them under control more better. We feel things at a slightly more higher level than most humans do. So, our emotions tend to be a little bit stronger than theirs. But that's nothing a little meditation and deep breathing exercises can't fix." informed the woman simply to the newbie vampire._

_"Man...it sure does sound like there's a lot to learn about being a vampire, huh?" commented Jesse thoughtfully._

_"There is." nodded the woman. "But don't worry. I'll help you every step of the way, dear. As your mentor." she said sweetly to him then, with a kind smile. "Just meet me at my place every day after school is over with. I'll be there."_

_"But I don't know where you live?" pointed out Jesse in confusion._

_"Yes, well...it's not hard to find, really. I live in the part of town where all the big and fancy homes are at." she said nicely to him._

_"You mean the part of town where all the mansions and estates are?!" exclaimed Jesse astonishingly/incredulously in amazement._

_The woman chuckled amusingly with a smile at his response but nodded her head as a 'yes' as her reply. "Here. I'll write it down for you, so it'll be easier to remember." she said to him kindly, right before zooming off across the street to a woman who was walking by._

_Jesse watched as the two interacted with one another, though it was a bit strange. As the random lady on the sidewalk was just staring blankly at the friendly vampire lady (who's eyes were now glowing blue) he'd been talking to. From where he was at, he shouldn't have been able to hear them very well at the distance he was at, but he could. Thanks to his now newly heighten hearing as a vampire. It was as if they were standing right in front of him speaking, actually._

_He heard the vampire lady ask the other lady if she had a pen and piece of paper in her purse that she could borrow, real quick. To which, the other lady simply nodded to in a dazed and trace like manner. Then the lady reached into her purse and handed it to the vampire lady. The vampire lady then quickly scribbled something down on the little notepad that the other lady handed her, before then giving it (and the pen) back to her after tearing the piece she wrote on, off the pad. Keeping the little sheet of paper that she wrote on for herself, though. The other lady took the pen and mini notepad back and placed them back into her purse in the same trace like state as before. After that, Jesse heard the vampire lady tell the other lady thank you and that she'll now forget that this had ever happened. Then the vampire lady zoomed right on back to where he was at, as he watched the other lady look around in confusion for a brief second or two before continuing on her walk, again. As if nothing ever happened._

* * *

_**When I saw her glamouring that random woman, I thought it was the most amazing and awesome thing I ever saw before. Instantly, making me want to learn how to do it, too.**_

* * *

_Jesse turned to look at the vampire lady in awe. "Holy, cow! How what did you just do to her?!" he asked her incredulously._

_"Oh. That? It was nothing, really. It's called glamouring. Something that much older vampires can do, actually. Like myself. It's totally harmless and whatnot and comes in super handy when you want someone to do something without forcing them to. Or if you want them to forget something they saw or to get them to easily reveal something to you that they wouldn't otherwise. It's a neat trick to know." explained the woman simply, as if it wasn't a big deal._

_"Will I be able to do that eventually?!" asked Jesse eagerly with excitement laced in his tone._

_"Yes. You will." giggled the woman. "In a few hundred years or so." she then said to him earnestly in a lighthearted manner._

_"__Awe__. You mean I have to __that long_ _before I'm able to the tracing thing?" complained Jesse disappointingly now._

_The woman laughed again but nodded. "I'm afraid so. Like I said before, it's something that only the more older and experienced vampires can do." she said to him honestly in a kind tone. "But...I have heard of a few vampires being able to do it at a much earlier age, though. Perhaps, you might be one of those who can learn to glamour in their early years of being a vampire?" pondered the lady out loud, as she thought about it. "But I'll have to test you to see, though. You think you're up for that, kid?" she then said to/asked Jesse sincerely, giving him a warm smile._

_"Of course, I am! Glamouring looks awesome and cool!" exclaimed Jesse excitedly._

_"It is." she said simply with a smile. "But for a vampire as young as yourself, it'll be a lot of hard work to learn, though. Are you sure you want me to start teaching how glamor already?" she stated._

_"Bring it on! I can handle hard work and if it's part of being a vampire, then I'm in!" replied Jesse confidently with a look of determination on his face._

_"Very well, then!" giggled the woman fondly. She then handed him the piece of paper that had her address on it. "Here. This is my address. Come here every day, after school is over with, for your lessons. I'll be there waiting for you." she then explained, as he took the paper from her._

_Jesse nodded and placed the paper in his pant pocket. "Oh, wait! I normally pick up my little brother from pre-school on my way home after school, since Bill is still at work then and doesn't get home until about an hour later. So, I can't go right after school, I'm afraid." remembered Jesse with a bit of disappointment laced in his voice._

_"That's quite alright, dear. You can just come on by for your daily vampire training when your foster dad gets home, then. If that works for you, though?" replied the woman kindly._

_Jesse gave a nod to say that it would. Making the woman smile graciously, then._

_"Now, I'm sure you still must be needing to get on home, now. And should your foster dad ask where you've been, then simply just tell him that you ran into a kind old lady who needed help. Then tell him, that after helping her she had offered you a job to help out around her house for a few hours each day after school. Doing small chores that she can no longer do anymore around the house. I'm sure he won't question it, too much. But if he does, then let me know. I can always just glamor him into buying the excuse and letting you do it." she then said to the teen, as she told him the excuse and lie to use when explaining everything to his strict and abusive foster dad._

_Jesse nodded that he understood. Causing the woman to then smile at him._

_"Well, then. I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow hopefully, then. For your first lesson in being a vampire. It was nice meeting you, young Jesse. Until then, fare thee well, my young lad." she then said politely and graciously to him. Giving him a small little curtsy at the end before turning and walking away._

_Jesse stood there in wonderment as he watched her walk away for about a few seconds before then realizing something about their entire conversation together. "Hey! Wait!" he called out to the woman from he stood. The woman stopped at the sound of his voice and turned around to face him. "I never I got your name?" he then said to her, once she turned around to look at him._

_The woman simply smiled at him before saying, "It's Rebecca. Rebecca Vaile."_

_She then zoomed off into the night, after giving the young fledgling vampire her name._

* * *

"After that, I went returned home with the groceries and as expected, Bill was furious with me for taking so long. Which then led to me getting beat over it. But this time, though, the injuries and pain that I got from it didn't stick around for long. Thanks for me being a vampire now. The injuries and pain instantly healed up and went away within an hour." concluded Jesse, as he finished telling Rory, Sarah, Ethan, and Benny how he met Rebecca and how he became a vampire, too.

"Didn't your foster father ever notice how quickly you seemed to of recovered after one of his um...punishments?" wondered/asked Rory curiously.

"Nope. The dumb bastard was too stupid to ever notice my quick recovery skills. Like, I said before. He didn't even care about me or Ethan's well being or health. So, of course, he would never actually pay attention or tend our wounds if we ever got hurt. At least, not to the minor ones, that is. If it was something serious that required a hospital for treatment or care, then yeah. He'd care, alright. You can't hide broken bones or a deep cut that'll require stitches from people, then." replied Jesse, sounding a little bitter near the end.

"Anyway, I gave the old man the story that Rebecca had told me to give him. Thankfully, he bought it without a second thought. The big dummy." commented Jesse pridefully in a smug way, as he murmured the last the part with a smirk. "It also helped, too, that after my first week's lesson Rebecca had given fifty dollars to make the lie more believable to the guy. Ten for every day that I supposedly 'helped' her out on." he explained, placing air quotes around the word 'helped' when he said it. "I guess, you can call it my weekly allowance from her. I tried to tell her that she didn't have to actually give me any money each week to make it more believable, but she insisted on it. Saying that it was better safe than sorry and that it's not like she doesn't actually have the money to spare each week, either. She then told me to think of it as an investment towards my future, since I was 17 and a junior in high school. So, I did." he added nonchalantly, giving a little shrug at the end. "I saved most of the money she would give me, but a lot of the times I would spend it, too. More so on Ethan than on myself, though."

"So, you kept seeing Rebecca for lessons on how to be a vampire, after she turned you?" asked Sarah, wanting to be sure.

Jesse crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at her. "Yes! What part of her being my mentor and giving me money each week, don't you understand, Sarah?! Sheesh!" he remarked snidely to her, which only made her want to hiss at him in offense at is rude reply to her.

When Sarah hissed at Jesse, the vampire in front of her stepped in her way again. "Easy there, fangs. Jesse gave us strict orders to keep you and your little friends from getting too close and interfering with his plan." stated the vampire seriously to her, as he blocked her path.

"Plan?" repeated Sarah questioningly with a confused and puzzling expression on her face. "What plan?" she then asked, but more towards Jesse than the vampire goon, who was keeping her at bay and from getting any closer to where Jesse and Ethan stood.

Jesse only turned and looked at her with a devilish and smug grin, but said nothing to her about it is that he's possibly planning. Sarah didn't like it, though. She knew that when he was secretive about his plans that whatever they may be usually aren't good. And she had a funny feeling that his latest plan centered around Ethan in some way, too. Why else would he be so hellbent on reuniting with his little brother and going to such extremes to do it, too?! Sarah didn't care that Ethan was Jesse's little brother. All she cared about was Ethan and she wasn't about to let Jesse use their brotherly connection against him somehow, just to hurt him, either!

"I don't know what your plan is, Jesse. But I'm not about to let you hurt Ethan! Even if he is your little brother! I don't care! I'll do whatever it takes to protect him from you!" declared Sarah boldly with confidence and determination in her voice.

"Yeah! Us, too! Right, B?" agreed Rory with the same confidence and determination as she had.

Benny didn't say anything, but he also had the same look on him, too, as he simply nodded in agreement with his two vampire friends. Ethan was his best friend and he wasn't about to let some fanged bad apple from Ethan's real family get in the way of that! Ethan always had his back, whether he wanted Ethan to or not! And the same goes for him! He'll always have Ethan's back, whether he likes it or not! Cause that's the power of the Bromigos and their almighty bromance! Ok. So, maybe he should rethink that last part a bit... But other than that, they truly were bro-migos, though! And he guessed that Rory was included in that category, too. Whether he really wanted to admit it or not. Rory has been there for both him and Ethan ever since they were kids. Just...his friendship with Ethan is much longer than the one with Rory, though. Considering he met Ethan a few years before Rory ever came into their lives. But still, though. The dumb blonde vampire was still one of his best friends, though (just not as close of a best friend, like Ethan is, that is). So, in retrospect, they were the 3 Bromigos! And it was ride or die when it came to the 3 Bromigos!

Ethan smiled, not knowing what to say after Sarah's brave towards his brother and knowing that his friends were always there by his side, looking out for him. But his heart fluttered more at Sarah, though. He always thought she looked sexy and hot whenever she was being all brave and confident and protective over something. It made him wanna go up to her and just...kiss the living hell out of her! But...now wasn't the time for that. Right now, he had his big brother and whatever dastardly scheme he's plotting now, to deal with.

As much as Ethan didn't want to his friends get hurt by Jesse, he also didn't want to see Jesse get hurt, either. Even though, he knows that his big brother may not be the kind-hearted person he once was, anymore. Ethan could still feel that brotherly bond they had shared all those years ago before his memories were blocked. He knew that the big brother that he loved and always looked up to was still in there somewhere. And he hoped that maybe the close brotherly bond that they still shared will bring that Jesse out, again. So, of course, he didn't want to see his big brother get hurt. If anything...he wanted to help him find his way back to being who used to be. Someone that was kind, sweet, thoughtful, and compassionate towards others.

Jesse was always there for him as a kid and now he was going to be there for him. So, hopefully, he can persuade Jesse into giving up on whatever evil idea he has planned, now. Before it's too late.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter, my peeps! :D**

**Sorry, if the ending is a little less dramatic than the last few ones have been, lately. I couldn't figure out a proper way to make it sound all ominous and cliffhanger like, like I have been doing. Sooo, I just decided to say F-it and end it here for now! ;D I hope you guys still liked it, though! If so, then please let me know! I'd loved to hear from yah! :D**

**Also, too. I'm sorry if things seemed a bit repetitive in the chapter or in the story overall. I'm always forgetting what all I've already said earlier on in chapters. Lol! So, please excuse any past, current, or future content that may be or is repetitive. *bows apologetically to show my sincerity* Man. I've been doing a lot of apologizing in my author notes for this chapter, huh? *giggle* ;P**

**Anyway, it seems as if past Jesse has found his way right back into an abusive home situation, again, after his mother's death. Huh? Only this time, it's worst because now little Ethan is there to experience it with him, unlike last time. Last time, Ethan wasn't even born yet, but now he is. Although, I guess it's good that the abusive jerk in their lives now isn't their father. So, I guess that takes away some of the hurt, though. But still, though. This was something that Jesse had hoped that his little brother would never have to experience and go through at such a young age as he did. At least, Jesse's been a kickass big brother, though! By taking any beatings meant for Ethan upon himself, solely, from Bill, though! Just to spare Ethan from the physical and emotional pain that comes from being abused by someone who he thought was suppose to at least love and care for him. Not that, little Ethan was stupid, either. I'm sure he still knew what all went on whenever he knew that his big brother was being "punished" by Bill over something. Especially, if it was for something he did. And I'm sure, too, that he even saw some of the bruises and marks left behind from those "punishments", as well. Which probably made little Ethan secretly feel guilty about it, too.**

**Ok. That's enough rambling from me. I could probably say more about what all happened in this here chapter, but I won't. I don't want to make this author note anymore longer than it already is. Lol! :P So, with that! I bid you all farewell until the next chapter! Until then, be safe and I'll be seeing you all around! Bye! ;D**


	12. The Past Of Two Brothers Part 4

**A/N: Hey, there everyone! It's me, MBAV fan66! And guess what time it is? Thaaaat's right! It's time for another chapter of BOM! Lol! :D**

**So, in that last chapter, we got to see how Jesse became a vampire. Or rather...a fledgling, that is. :P But in this chapter, we'll find out how he wound up getting his first taste of human blood, thus completing his transition fully over to being a vampire! :D Also, I warn you. Your hearts **_**might **_**break a little at what's to come afterward, though. You'll see! Lol! ;P**

**And if little 3-year-old Ethan sounds a bit too intelligent for his age, then I apologize. It's been a while since I've been around kids that young. So, I kinda forgot how bright and smart they can be at that age, but at the same time still have much to learn, though. The same goes for any of the previous chapters that little Ethan was in, too. I sorta wanted him to still have that curious and somewhat clueless mindset of a child, but at the same time be a wee-bit smarter than most kids his age, too. Yah know? How little kids are like, "Ooo! What's that?!" or "What does this do?" or "What does that mean?" And yet, at the same time, they're also smart enough to figure things out rather quickly on their own, too! Lol! XD**

**FYI, the events that happen in this chapter take place about 2 months after being placed in foster care. Making Jesse 17 and Ethan 3 (but almost 4 in another month or so). If my timing/math is wrong about that in any way, then I'm sorry. I suck at keeping timelines straight. So, sue me! ... *gives you my stern/"I dare you" face then quickly fades to a more nervous/worried one, now* Please, don't, though. I really don't have that kind of money to be giving out if you do win. :/ Lol! ;P**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Shout outs to these lovely people!:**

**collegestudent34- I don't know if you've been following along with this story or not, but I just wanted to say thank you for adding my story, The Origin Of Ethan Morgan, to your favorites list! I very much appreciate it! :D**

**TiredOfBeingNice- *dramatic/fake gasp* **_**You **_**having sympathy for Jesse Black?! That's...*shakes head disbelievingly* Well, that's just...SHOCKING, to say the least! Lol! ;P But I'm glad you enjoyed it, nonetheless. :D That's actually what I wanted readers to feel. Sympathy for a bad guy, who's done nothing but terrorize the gang in the past before. Well...he actually terrorized Sarah and Ethan more, than he did the others, though. But um...yeah! :D Moving on! Lol! :P I'm glad, though, that the Jesse in this story makes you want to pity the poor guy after learning more about his past. I think all he really needs is just a hug. Then maybe he'll stop being so darn evil all the time. Or at least, if he had one earlier on, then he probably wouldn't have turned out the way is now. Am I right? Lol! ;P That Ethan is! Such a pure soul, indeed! :) He's like torn between his friends and family. He's like, to his friends: "Guys! Please don't kill my brother! He's the only blood family I have left!" And to Jesse, he's like: "Big bro! Please stop with all the evil stuff and being such an ass to my friends and everyone else in town! Alright?!" Lol! XD**

**FanGirlie101- I don't know if you've been following along with this story or not, but I just wanted to say thank you for adding my other story, The Origin Of Ethan Morgan, to your favorites list! I greatly appreciate it! :D**

**Guadalupe V27- Thank you for adding this story to your favorites list! And also, thank you for adding my other story, The Origin Of Ethan Morgan, to your favorites, as well! I really do appreciate it! :D Also, I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story, so far, too! And is liking how I portrayed Ethan and Jesse as being brothers, too! Don't worry! Because the next chapter to this story is happening now! So, enjoy! ;D**

**crowley202- I don't know if you've also been following along with this story, as well, but I just wanted to say thank you for adding my story, The Origin Of Ethan Morgan, to your favorites list! I really appreciate it! :D**

**achromatix- Lol! XD Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! Lol! And dude! Are you sure **_**you're **_**not Jesse from the story?! Or like...am I psychic or something and is capable of like...connecting with your mind and memories or whatever?! :o Lol! XD It's crazy how so much of this story is actually (unintentionally, that is) related to your own childhood experiences or at least, resembles it so closely, in away. It's kinda...starting to creep me out a bit, honestly. *mock shiver* Lol! :P But I'm still glad that you enjoy the story, regardless, of how close it may hit home for you. :)**

**Bearbert- I don't know if you've been following along with this story or not, but I just wanted to say thank you for adding my story, Benny's Birthday Surprise, to your favorites list! I so very much appreciate it! :D**

**Stretch Snodgrass- Thanks! I'm glad you thought so! :D And I'm also very glad that you really enjoyed the chapter, as well! All Jesse wants to do is just protect his little brother from those who mean him harm, at any cost. Including, his humanity. That just goes to shows you how much Ethan truly means to him. Jesse is devoted to being a good big brother. Even if it means having to temporarily break Ethan's heart and as his own heart, too, for the time being. As you'll soon see in this chapter, here. ;D**

**Filipinagirl04- Those are all very valid points and questions, my friend. *nods knowingly/intelligently* ;P For the questions in your review, here are my answers: (Point Number 3/First Question) His plan on his reasoning for being there will be revealed soon. Just not in this chapter, though. ;P You'll just have to wait and see, for now! ;D (Point Number 4/Second Question) Unfortunately, Erica's not very present in this story of mine. But I do plan on her making another appearance here soon, though. Once the big battle with Jesse and his vampire minions begin, that is. ;P (Point Number 5/Third Question) Yes, you will be seeing Rebecca again in the story. As well, as finding out what happened to her, too. Hopefully, that all makes sense on how I listed/answered them. And by the way, you might be surprised (or not) by something that's about to happen to this chapter, too. That has something to do with something that you said, earlier. ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of the characters from it. All I own is this story, the story's plot, and any OCs that may appear.**

* * *

Regular- in the present time frame/in non-flashback mode

_Italics- flashback mode_

_**Bold Italic- voiceover/someone (Jesse) in the present speaking while still in flashback mode**_

_Underline Italics- words/sentences in flashback mode, that would normally be italicized if they weren't in flashback mode (example: thoughts or words with emphasis placed on them when read/said)_

* * *

Jesse just stood, still wearing that same smug look of his at their endearing loyalty in wanting to protect his baby bro from him. "My! My! My! Such loyal friends you all are! I can't believe how great of friends you all are when it comes to keeping my sweet baby bro safe. I'm so glad that he's found, such wonderful friends. It makes a big brother so happy." mocked Jesse in a slightly sarcastic sorta way while pretending to wipe a tear away from his eye. But in truth, he actually did mean it, though. He really was happy to see that Ethan had made some great friends over the years, who would do anything for him.

Ethan knew that his big brother had meant it, too. Because he knew that all Jesse had ever wanted for him, was to be happy. And having such wonderful friends was part of being happy in life. He just wished that Jesse didn't have to say it all smug and arrogant like. As if he was toying with them, which he was.

"Big brother. Please, stop teasing my friends. It's not funny." lightly scolded Ethan to Jesse, giving him a serious/unamused look, too.

Jesse simply smiled and threw his hands up in surrender. "Alright, lil' bro! I'll stop! I'll stop!" complied Jesse easily enough in amusement. "For now, at least." he then said mischievously with a glint in his eye, as he looked at Ethan's detained friends with a sly smirk.

Sarah just rolled her eyes at her dumb evil ex, deciding not to pay his little witty comment any attention. "So, what happened next?" asked Sarah a bit impatiently/annoyed.

"Yeah! What caused you to abandon your little brother and leave him in the care of an abusive jerk like Bill, if he was so precious to you?" wondered/asked Benny curiously with a slight bit of resentment in his tone as he said it. Not liking the thought of his best friend being left to fend for himself against their abusive foster father like that. In his opinion, if Jesse really did care about Ethan as much as he said he did, back then, then...why not take him with him? Why just leave Ethan there after getting what he wanted all along, which was the power to protect him better?

Benny glared spitefully at the evil vampire after his question but then dropped it after Jesse threateningly hissed at him with his fangs and glowing eyes.

"I didn't abandon him!" hissed Jesse angrily at Benny, with his fangs out and glowing eyes. Then his eyes stopped glowing and returned to normal, again. As his fangs disappeared, also. "I left because I had no choice BUT to leave." he said more calmer, now. Then he smirked. "And who said I left him in Bill's care, anyway?"

Now, the spellmaster was confused. But before he could say anything, Rory piped in with a question of his own.

"What happened to that Rebecca chick? If she was your mentor and you two were as close, as you said you were, then...where is she? Why haven't we seen her before? Surely, she must've been helping you with all your dirty evil schemes, then? Right?" questioned Rory curiously.

Jesse chuckled darkly with amusement. "Wrong." he said in a very serious and amusing manner, as he grinned at him. "But I'm getting to that part of the story here soon, my blonde young and idiotic friend." elaborated Jesse casually in a devious like tone.

Rory scoffed bitterly at the 'friend' part of his reply, though. Knowing very well that they weren't friends in any shape or form. Far from it, in fact! Not after all the crap, he's pulled on him and his _real _friends, that is!

Jesse then tilted his head up and placed a finger on his chin. Tapping it, as if pondering something. "Now...where was I?" he wondered falsely before a look of realization/remembrance then struck him. Also fake, as well, as he knew very well where he had left off at already. "Ah, yes! Now, I remember!" he exclaimed gleefully, before continuing with the rest of the story about his past.

* * *

_**After my turning, about 4 weeks had already passed since becoming a fledgling vampire. I'm not gonna lie, but it was tough at times in trying to keep my emotions and bloodlust under control. But thanks to Rebecca's training and lessons I was able to. Somewhat, that is. Anyway, she would have me meditate for about an hour each day. Focusing my thoughts and feelings only on things that brought me joy. Which was mostly you, Ethan. And Mom, too, from all the happy memories I've shared with her. Doing that every day was what helped me keep my emotions in check during intense and stressful moments in my life.**_

* * *

_Jesse in a dimly lit room all by himself, somewhere in Rebecca's mansion. There were candles lit everywhere, along with a burning incense not far from him that gave off a relaxing scent to help calm one's mind._

_He sat there on the floor with his legs crisscrossed and his eyes closed, as he meditated. Taking in relaxing and shallow breaths while never moving an inch. Enjoying only the calm and quietness that surrounded him as he cleared his mind while his meditative like pose. Focusing only on all of the positive things in his life._

* * *

_**I was able to get a pretty good grip on my bloodlust, after a while. Meaning, the smell of human blood didn't affect me as much as it used to in the beginning. I was able to hold my own against the tempting allure of it, pretty darn well. If I do say so myself. Or at least...I thought was able to, that is. But I'll get into that, later.**_

* * *

_Rebecca had an opened vile of human blood in her hand, that she uses for when they're working on Jesse's bloodlust control._

_..._

_Jesse trying to resist the urge to vamp out and go after it by closing his eyes to concentrate on just ignoring it._

_..._

_Rebecca smiles, satisfied to see him not going after it, and instead is remaining cool, calm, and collected._

* * *

_**After my 28 days were up, I had wondered why I was still alive. That's when Rebecca told me that it was because I was taking the blood substitute. Apparently, the blood substitute not only holds off the hunger but it's also able to prolong a fledgling's average lifespan, as well. Which would've been helpful to know to begin with, rather than me constantly fretting over how long I had left before having to choose to either drink human blood or die. That woman always did love playing games and tricks on me.**_

_**Anyway, Rebecca did test me on whether or not I could do glamouring at an early age in my vampirism, like she said she would. Turns out that I was able to do it, after all. But I still had a long road ahead of me, though, before I could perfect it. At that given time, I was only able to glamour those with really weak minds and even then it wasn't always able to stick for very long. A lot of the times the victim's memories would quickly return to them, soon afterward. Thus, remembering everything that happened to them during the glamour. It would take many more years before I could finally be able to master it, sadly. Like with any vampire. But it was a start, nonetheless. And Rebecca was a very good teacher, too. So, of course, I had no worries about getting it right, eventually. Besides, I was still just a beginner, after all.**_

* * *

_Rebecca working with Jesse during one of his training sessions on how to properly and successfully master glamouring. But like before, he failed on properly doing it, once again. Then Rebecca came up to him and gave him some words of encouragement, which made the fledgling feel better about his current failure, again._

* * *

_**Everything was going great until one day...the one thing I had been so worried about, happened.**_

* * *

_It was about 5 in the evening on a Saturday. Jesse was just now getting home after another one of his vampire sessions with his mentor, Rebecca. Since on the weekends he does them earlier on in the day than he does on the weekdays. Bill is normally off on the weekends which means he's able to watch Ethan during this time, while Jesse is at Rebecca's place for his daily training lessons (or rather, his job doing household chores at some old lady's house according to Bill's knowledge, that is)._

_As Jesse walked in the dining room area of the house, he stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw._

_Bill was standing there roughly grabbing ahold of both of Ethan's arms, yelling at him furiously while slightly shaking the poor kid. Ethan terrified as tears came running down his little face, apologizing profusely to the man for what he did. Which was accidentally knocking over and breaking one of Bill's more expensive bottles of liquor, that he had sitting out on the dining room table. So, that meant the man must've been somewhat drunk a little, right now. He never did understand that Ethan was just a little kid, who didn't know any better and that accidents do tend to happen more often among small kids like that._

_"I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't...I didn't mean to, sir! Please! Let go of me! You're scaring me!" apologized/pleaded Ethan fearfully, as he cried._

_Even though Ethan kept apologizing to their foster father, Bill wasn't having any of it. As he kept on shouting and screaming hurtful things at the frightened 3-year-old._

_"I don't care, you little brat! Watch what you're doing next time! Do you have any idea of how much that bottle of liquor even cost?! More than your pathetic little life, that's for sure! You little ingrate! You're nothing but a clumsy little brat who needs to be taught a lesson on how to be more careful next time! And this time, your brother isn't here to save you from being punished properly, either!" yelled Bill furiously at his youngest foster son._

_Then Bill suddenly shoved Ethan back away from him harshly, as he let go of him. Causing Ethan to fall backward slightly with his forehead catching the corner of the table as he fell. Luckily, though, Ethan's head didn't hit it hard enough to cause any serious injury or anything. But it did scare the poor kid even more, though, as Bill kept yelling at him which made him cry even harder in fear. Then Bill quickly took off his belt and was about to strike the poor child with it as punishment._

_Bill's hand that held the folded up belt, then swiftly came down. Striking the frightened and trembling child with the belt. Little Ethan cried out in pain when the leather belt made contact with his skin. Tears came streaming down his redden cheeks then._

_Bill raised his hand in the air about ready to strike Ethan again with the belt, but suddenly right as he was about to strike the poor kid again, something had stopped him by forcibly grabbing his arm._

_"What the-?" replied Bill in confusion, but before he could say anything further the person who had grabbed his arm suddenly broke it brutally with just their hand. "AAAHHHHH!" screamed out Bill agonizingly then, as he dropped the belt. Then he was forcibly thrown up against a wall at lightning speed that was considered inhuman to be normal. When Bill looked up to see who was doing all of this, he was surprised to see that it was his other foster kid, Jesse, doing it. But what terrified the man, even more, was the way the teen had looked. With glowing yellow eyes and two very sharp looking fangs that didn't look to be fake, either. And the expression on his the teen's face was not only frightening to look at, but also very menacing, too._

_Jesse was beyond furious at Bill for ever daring to hurt his little brother. After witnessing the vile man not only shoving his little brother into a table but also whipping him with his belt was enough to drive the fledgling vampire over the edge. He had seen enough and before he even knew it he was in the living room standing behind Bill, preventing him from striking Ethan with the belt for a second time. All wile vamped out, too. Jesse had lost control of his emotions._

_The fledgling hissed at the man before speaking. "How __dare __you hurt him! We had a deal, Bill!" stated Jesse furiously at Bill, as he had him all pinned up against the wall using his vampire strength. Not enough to crush the man's spine, but enough to keep him in place, though. Jesse looked at Bill with nothing but complete rage and hatred in his yellow eyes. Which fueled his dark emotions, even more, thus allowing them to take over._

_Bill was too terrified to even speak at what he was looking at. Instead, all he could muster out was a pathetic whimper of a single word. "M-m-m-monster!"_

_Jesse darkly scoffed at his feeble reply, amusingly. "__I'm __the monster? Ha! Maybe you should take a look in the mirror then? Because as I see it the real monster here is YOU. Terrorizing and abusing the kids that you're supposed to take care of and love as if they were your own. Only seeing us as nothing more than cash cows and an easy way to get more money without even having to do a goddamn thing, hardly! You're the __real __monster here, Bill. Not me." stated Jesse bitterly and spitefully._

_Then Jesse grinned at the man. "I think it's time that someone finally put you in your place. __Foster father__." he said smugly, while emphasizing 'foster father,' contemptuously. "You won't be hurting me __or __Ethan ever again. You piece of scum." threatened Jesse sinisterly, as his strong emotion of hate and anger continued to takeover. Normally, Jesse would never think about or even take pleasure in hurting others. He wasn't a violent person, after all. But right now his vampire instincts were in control of his thought process, currently. Causing him to act this way and to do something he would never have done if he was still human. Which was to kill someone on purpose. "Consider this your punishment for hurting my little brother." he said wickedly with enjoyment in his voice, as he smiled widely at the petrified man. Showing off his pearly white fangs in the process, right before sticking them into Bill's neck._

_Bill cried out in pain as Jesse bit into his neck and drank his blood. Taking all of it until the man was left motionless and dead._

_As Jesse drank every drop of his blood, he felt a wave of relief and great joy wash over him. As if a weight had finally been lifted off his shoulders. The last time he had felt like this was when their father, Richard, had decided to walk out of their lives for good and never turn back. Jesse was elated to finally have Bill out of their lives for good. Knowing that he could never hurt him or his little brother ever again. Or any other future foster kids that might have wound up here, too._

_Once Jesse realized that Bill was dead, he pulled out of the man's neck and let his lifeless body fall to the floor. Freedom. Was all Jesse could think about right now at seeing his foster father's dead body lying there on the ground. After drinking human blood for the first time, Jesse felt even more powerful than he did before, now that he was officially a full vampire. But at the same time, he also couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret and guilt for what he'd done, too. Sure, he had planned on becoming a full vampire at some point, but not at the cost of someone else's life, though! He had originally planned to just take enough blood to satisfy his hunger and for it to complete his transition fully over into becoming a vampire while still leaving the person alive and breathing at the end! Or maybe just get it from a blood bag even! But not like this! Not by killing someone in the process!_

_Jesse had realized that he had momentarily lost control of himself and had snapped when he saw what Bill had done to his little brother. He had lost it and had let his emotions get the better of him. All he could think about then was protecting his little brother from this cruel man and making him pay for what he did to him, as well. Cause nobody hurts his sweet baby brother, like that._

_As Jesse stood there staring down at the man who was supposed to care for them, he felt no remorse for the bastard. Sure, he took someone's life away but the guy was a piece of shit who deserved it. Just like his birth father did. They both deserved the same fate for their vile and terrible actions in life._

_"__I hope you burn in Hell for what you did. Along with our birth father, too.__" thought Jesse spitefully._

* * *

_**Ethan and I were finally liberated from that man. I felt no pity or sympathy for that jackass, as I stood there looking down at his corpse. He was lucky that I didn't decide to rip him apart, instead. The bastard got off easy, in my opinion, now that I think about it. I should've just gave him a slow and painful death, instead, rather than a quick one. But it was in a heat of the moment kinda situation, back then. The moment I saw him hurt Ethan like that, was when something in me snapped at that very moment and completely lost it. All I could see was red when I attacked him, like that.**_

_**Bill should count himself lucky that I was still weak as a vampire, back then, compared to how I am now. Now, I have way more better control over myself when it comes to my emotions and bloodlust. Or else I would've tortured him and made him suffer first before then finally killing him. So, yeah...back to what I was saying. I might've had a pretty good grip on my emotions and bloodlust back then, but I still had work to do before I could master those things to the point where they hardly affect me in more dire or extreme situations. Like seeing my little brother being hurt at the hands of a violent man who should've been dealt with a long time ago, for example.**_

_**Anyway, I had thought it was all finally over with. Until something reminded me that I still had a lot of training to do as a vampire. Especially, now since I was a full one. Something that would lead me to do something that I never wanted to do, but had to for his own safety. Something that was the hardest thing for me to do, in my entire life.**_

* * *

_As Jesse stood there staring down at their dead foster father, an overwhelming and delectable scent came wafting across his nose suddenly. The smell was breathtaking and alluring to his vampire sense of smell. It was like nothing he's ever smelled before and it only made his mouth water in anticipation and want, as he took a deep breath to take in the heavenly smell again. His fangs tingled with delight at the smell of it, while his taste buds itched at the chance to be covered in whatever it was that was making that magnificent order._

_It was like Jesse's entire mind was in a trance at smelling the delectable scent. His body went on autopilot and started to move on it's own accord, it felt like. As he slowly turned around with his eyes shut and his nose slightly pointed upward in the air to follow the heavenly scent's direction and pinpoint it's the source of it. Once he turned completely around, he opened his eyes again. Jesse's eyes still retained their vampire color and glow, as his fangs remained out at the ready to sink into whatever was making that wonderful smell._

_All Jesse's mind could think at that moment was wanting to devour whatever that alluring smell was. It was intoxicating, as he slowly crept towards the source of it. Jesse was no longer in control of himself again. This time it was his bloodlust that was driving him, as he had no control over his thoughts and body because of the alluring order he smelt. It was like...it was calling out to him or something. And he couldn't stop himself from going after it, either._

_Once the scent had reached it's full strength in potency, Jesse stopped walking as he knew he had reached the source of the smell. He stood there staring directly at the source with his unblinking vampiric eyes. It was __blood__. Blood was making that intoxicating smell that was driving his senses to go wild and for him to so desperately crave and yearn for a taste of it, too. But not just any blood. No. This was __human__ blood. The best damn smelling human blood that he's ever smelled in his entire undead life, that is! And he wanted it, too. __ALL__ of it._

_He stared at the source of it with anticipation, as he licked his lips hungrily at it. Focusing only on the crimson liquid before him and nothing else._

_That is..._

_Until he heard a small sobbing like cry that made him pause._

_"B-big...b-brother?" came a small feeble child-like voice, suddenly. Followed by a sniffle or two, afterward._

_This caused Jesse to blink a few times, as he snapped out of the strange trance-like state he was in just a moment ago. As he recognized that small hurt and innocent little child-like voice, anywhere._

_"Ethan." mumbled Jesse, as he looked down and finally took notice of the little boy sitting on the floor looking up at him with his big doe brown eyes, sobbing slightly. It was like the tunnel vision he had earlier had finally grown wider so that he could see everything around him, once again._

_When Jesse took in Ethan's appearance, he saw that the poor child seemed frightened still. Of what? He didn't know, exactly. But he could tell that Ethan looked scared of something, though. Jesse figured that it must've been him that was scaring the poor child after he realized what all he had just done right in front of him. Then it just hit him when he saw the small trickle of blood that was coming from a small open wound on Ethan's head. That the amazing and intoxicating smell was coming from him! It was Ethan's blood! And he almost attacked his little brother for it, too! Jesse felt sick to his stomach immediately, right then, after realizing what he almost had done._

_"__I...I...I almost attacked my OWN little brother for his blood. I...almost FED off of him!__" thought Jesse horrifyingly to himself in shock. Not wanting to believe what he almost had done. "__I really am a monster!__" exclaimed Jesse in his head, terrifyingly in disbelief. He didn't even __want__ to think about what might've happened if Ethan's voice hadn't broken him out it! He was grateful that he had decided to speak up when he did. Or else..._

_No! He wasn't gonna think about that! But...still, though. The thought of it repulsed and disgusted Jesse. How could he even __think__ or let alone __want__ to ever feed off his own little brother, like that?! He hated himself for even ever considering it!_

_What was worse was that his sweet little brother had to see him like this, too. In his vampire form. "__He probably thinks I'm a monster now, too.__" thought Jesse sadly. He's look then turned to more of a sympathetic and sad one, as his eyes stopped glowing yellow and returned to their normal color. Along with his fangs retreating back up into his gums properly to look like normal human teeth, again. He was about to turn and run away at that very moment, hating himself for what he almost did, but then...something stopped him from doing so._

_The moment Jesse had turned and was about to walk away, he felt a pair of little arms wrap around him suddenly. Holding him tightly and seemingly wanting to let go._

_"Big brother! Please, don't go! Don't leave me!" cried Ethan upsettingly, as he hugged onto his big brother tightly with tears in his eyes, again._

_The desperation and hurt in Ethan's voice broke Jesse's heart a little when he looked down at the pleading child around his waist. Then he realized that the fear that he saw in Ethan's eyes wasn't because he was scared of him or what he just saw his big brother do to the man who was responsible for their care. No. Ethan was scared of losing his big brother! __That__ was why he was so scared earlier! Ethan must've known that after he had killed Bill that he would've been in big trouble with the police, then. And they would arrest him and take him away to jail. Just like with all the bad guys he saw on tv in those cop shows he used to watch with their mom sometimes. And Ethan didn't want his big brother to go to jail._

_"__He must have known that I was in big trouble with the authorities now for what I did to Bill and that I was about to go on the run to avoid being arrested and sent to jail for it.__" theorized Jesse thoughtfully. "__That kid was always a smart one. Even for his age. I'll give him that.__" he thought fondly, smiling on the inside. Jesse then turned completely around to face him and kneeled down to Ethan's level, embracing him in a comforting hug._

_"Please, Jesse! Take me with you! I don't wanna lose you, too!" cried/pleaded Ethan desperately, as kept crying but this time on Jesse's shoulder rather than on his lower back._

_This surprised the vampire a little, but then he realized that of course, Ethan didn't want him to go because it would be like losing another family member, all over again. And Jesse was the only family he had left. Even though it's been a while since their mother's passing, Ethan was still traumatized by it and was still grieving in his own way, too. Whereas, her death didn't hurt as much now, anymore, as it did back then when it comes to himself. "It's alright, Ethan. I'm still here, aren't I? I'm not going anywhere. Ok? I'm not going to leave you. I swear." comforted Jesse calmly in a reassuringly way, as he rubbed gentle and soothing circles on the crying child's back._

_"Promise?" sniffled Ethan meekly, as he remained in the hug._

_But before Jesse could give his answer, the smell of Ethan's blood hit his nose, again. This time, however, he was able to keep it together. But just barely, though. Since being this close to it only made the intoxicating scent more stronger to his vampire nose and more alluring to him, as well. That's when Jesse realized that there was no way that he could go on the run with him. Not if he's having such a hard time controlling himself around Ethan every time he gets a whiff of his blood. He may be able to keep it together for now, but who's to say that's the case next time? Or the time after that? And so on. There was no guarantee he would always be able to keep his bloodlust in check every time he got a whiff of Ethan's blood. At least...not right now there isn't. Not until he's able to fully gain control over himself and his drive for blood, that is. But it would be even tougher for him to work on his bloodlust control if Ethan was around, though. Being around a hungry vampire, who's trying to work on their bloodlust control, wasn't safe for Ethan. If anything, the scent of his blood would only be a distraction to him during that part of his training. So...that meant he couldn't take Ethan with him. Not until he can master his bloodlust control to the point where NO type of blood would be able to make him lose it like that, so easily, ever again! Not even Ethan's blood!_

_Plus, Jesse realized, too, that being on the run from the police was no way for a 3-year-old to live. It would be a crappy way of life for him to live and Ethan deserved better than that. He didn't deserve to be constantly on the move. Or having to constantly be careful when out in public (looking over your shoulder), hoping that no one would recognize you and would call the police. That was no life for a 3-year-old._

_"I promise." replied Jesse reassuringly while still hugging the boy. But there was a sullen frown on his face when he said it, though. Meaning that he didn't mean it and had just lied to the little boy he loved so much, to make the child feel happy and secure, again. Jesse knew that Ethan wouldn't understand and would refuse to let him go so easily (not without a fight, that is), regardless of the risks and horrible life they would have to live if he did take him with him. And Jesse couldn't put Ethan through that. So, he made the difficult choice to leave him. Which wasn't easy, considering how attached he was to the little guy and had he's always been there for him, no matter what, also._

_Jesse took a deep breath, knowing what he had to do after quickly coming up with a plan on what to do next. There was only one way that he was going to get out of this without Ethan fighting him tooth and nail about leaving him behind. And there was only one way for him to be able to escape from being hunted down like a dog by the authorities for murdering Bill, too._

_Jesse gently pushed Ethan back a little so that the little boy was now looking at him. "Ethan. Listen to me." stated Jesse seriously to the boy, as he looked him dead in the eyes. "I want you to know I love you and that I'm doing this for your sake, not mine. This isn't easy for me to do, but...I have to. For you." he declared wholeheartedly, as his gaze softened a little._

_Ethan listened to him attentively, as he looked at him in confusion. Not getting what his big brother was talking about or why he seemed a little bit sad, too._

_Jesse did his best to fight back the tears that wanted to fall from his sad eyes, as he got a bit choked up. But try as hard as he may, a few of them had managed to fall without permission. He wiped them away with his arm and then smiled fondly at the child, as he clasped Ethan's shoulders with his hands, firmly but gently._

_"But I promise you, Ethan...That once I figure everything out and get a much better grip at being a vampire so that I can safely be around you without giving in to my vampiric impulses and nature so easily, that...I'll come back for you. No matter where you are, I'll find you and then we can be together, again." promised Jesse sincerely in a caring and loving manner. A promise that he meant with all of his heart._

_When he heard that and saw the deep earnest look in his big brother's eyes, Ethan quickly understood what was happening. At that moment, little Ethan realized that his big brother was about to leave him. Maybe not forever, like their mommy did. But he had this funny sense that it would be a long time before he ever saw him, again. Which would've felt like forever to him, though. And Ethan didn't want to go days or months or even __years__ without his big brother around! He loved him way too much for that! His big brother Jesse was the only, one constant thing he had left in his life! Jesse was always there for him whenever he needed him and had always looked out for him, too! Ethan knew that his brother promised that he would find him someday and Jesse always kept his promises to him, too. But it still broke his heart, though, in having to say goodbye and let him go for now. He wouldn't, either! He wanted to stay with his big brother no matter the risk to his own safety because he loved him! And brothers always stick together, just like his big brother had always told him before, too!_

_Tears started to well up in the child's eyes once again, as he began to shake his head no rapidly. Refusing to be left behind. "No! No! No! I don't want you to go, big brother! Take me with you! Please! You can't leave me! Brothers always stick together! Remember?! That's what you always say! So, can't go! You just can't!" cried Ethan frantically and desperately, now. As he ran into Jesse's arms, crying harder now while gripping the teen's shirt tightly with his hands and refusing to let go._

_Jesse let out a sullen sigh then, as he wrapped his arms around the child and let him cry into his chest. "__So, much for doing this without breaking his heart and having him fight me tooth and nail about it, too.__" thought Jesse to himself disappointedly, hating how upset and unhappy Ethan is right now. He had to tell him the truth, though. He just...couldn't lie to him, like that. He's never lied to his little brother before. Well...except for maybe the usual harmless little childhood lies that most kids grow up believing in, that parents often tend to tell them, that is. Like the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and Santa Claus. Only to eventually grow up and realize the truth, that they weren't real. But other than that, he's never really lied to him before, outside of those little white childhood lies, though! And he wasn't about to start now, either!_

_"I'm sorry, Ethan. I truly am." apologized Jesse sadly with guilt and regret, as he gently stroked the boy's head with one of his hands._

_They stayed like that for a minute or two longer before Jesse pulled the boy back away from him. He placed his hands on either side of Ethan's face and wiped away the tears from the heartbroken boy's weeping eyes, with his thumbs. The child looked at his big brother with sad and pleading eyes, which only made this much harder on Jesse. As he frowned apologetically at the boy while still holding his face in his hands tenderly. The vampire attempted to give the hurting child a big comforting smile, but it was more of a weak one before it fell back to a sullen grown again._

_Then Jesse's eyes started to glow yellow, as he stared deeply into Ethan's. Placing him in a trance._

_"__I don't know if this will work or how long it'll even last if does work since I'm still new at this. But...I have to try. I can't leave him like this. I know he's hurting now, but he'll understand once he's a bit older. He knows that I never break my promises to him and that I will come back for him someday, too. Deep in his heart, he knows that. And I do, too. Our bond is just too strong to break entirely and I know it will lead us back to each other again, someday, too. I just know it will.__" thought Jesse to himself, earnestly and wholeheartedly._

_He was unsure about how well the glamour would work since he wasn't powerful enough yet for it to be as affected as it should be. But he figured that since Ethan was still a small child and children at that age have weak minds anyway because they're still developing. That the glamour should work. But as for how long, though? He wasn't sure. It might have a more better chance of sticking more longer with a child's mind rather than with an adult's, considering the developing differences between the two. He just hoped that it lasted long enough until he was ready to find him. He didn't want Ethan to wind up remembering everything before he was ready to return for him. No telling how Ethan might react if he does! Especially, if they come back to him while he's still so young, too! He can see how this is already affecting the poor boy, as it is. He'd hate to think what might happen if his memories came flooding back to him so soon! He'd...probably try and run away to go find his big brother! And at that age, it would be dangerous for a child to be out on the streets on his own! Or worse...Ethan may wind up, growing up to resent and hate him, even! He couldn't bear for that to happen. Although, Jesse doubted that he would wind up hating him over it, though. But you never know. People can change when they feel hurt or betrayed by someone close to them._

* * *

_**I glamoured Ethan into forgetting everything he just recently saw that day. Bill's abusive actions towards him. Me losing my cool over it and vamping out. Me attacking and then killing Bill. All of it. Including, forgetting that I ever existed or that he even had a brother, to begin with. I couldn't risk him still remembering me because if he did I knew he would come searching for me.**_

_**I knew, though, that glamouring him at my beginner skill level and hoping it would stick until my return to undo it, was a long shot. But I had to do it. For myself and for him. I couldn't risk attacking him like I had done Bill, that day, in the future. I was lucky then, that I was able to snap myself out of it in time before I was able to do anything to him. But that didn't mean it would always be like, though. I was still just a newbie when it came to being a vampire, which meant I still had a lot to learn and work through at that age. It would be a good few years probably before I would ever be in more control over my urges. I hated it, of course. But it had to be done. I had no choice but to leave Ethan for that long, if it meant in the end I could someday return in his life again with a better chance of not losing it whenever I got a whiff of that amazing blood of his. So, that we may be brothers again and be close to one another again like we used to before I ever became a vampire. Without the urge of wanting to drain him dry. And instead, I could just simply blow off the alluring smell of his blood with ease and continue with whatever it is I'm doing without a care in the world. As if I wasn't even a vampire in the first place. Then those few little years spent apart would be worth it, then.**_

* * *

_Little Ethan stared blankly into his big brother's glowing eyes, ready to listen attentively to whatever it is he had to say to him. Once Jesse saw this, he then started to give his commands to the now glamoured child, while slowly removing his hands from the child's face._

_"Now, listen carefully, Ethan. Everything that you just recently witnessed here today, I want you to forget all about it. As if you've never seen any of it happened. Ok?" ordered Jesse calmly to him in a gentle and comforting tone, as he concentrated on glamouring the boy. While also trying his best to hold back his tears from how much it hurt for him to have to be doing this, in the first place._

_Ethan dazedly nodded without saying a word, while never losing eye contact with Jesse's intense glowing yellow eyes._

_"I also...want you to forget...all about me. __Everything__. Who I am. That I'm your brother. All the memories that you have with me in them. All of it. It'll be as if...I never existed to you. Alright, Ethan?" requested/commanded Jesse softly and gently to the boy, with a hint of sadness in his tone as he said it. He hated the thought of having his little brother forget all about him, but it was for the best. Besides, it wouldn't be forever, though. Only temporary. Until he's able to come back for him once he's better at controlling his more dangerous urges. But that still didn't make it easy, though._

_Ethan nodded dazedly, again. Which brought a small smile to Jesse's face._

_"Good." said Jesse. "Now, you won't forget these things forever, though. Instead, they'll only be temporarily blocked from your memory, is all. Until I'm able to return to you one day and lift the blockade that I've placed on your mind. Allowing all those locked away memories to finally come back to you and be remembered, again. Until then, they'll be locked away and forgotten. Got it?" explained Jesse to his still glamoured little brother. Who simply nodded, again._

_"Ok, then." replied Jesse simply in approval, with a slight nod himself. "Now, everything that I had just told you to do, will immediately take effect the moment I snap my fingers. Until then, you'll wait here patiently until I give the command. Ok, Ethan?"_

_Ethan nodded._

_Jesse then stood back up again, as his eyes returned back to their normal color. He sighed in relief, thankful that that part of his plan was over with. Glamouring wasn't easy for a noob like him and having to glamour your little brother into forgetting you, was even harder. Emotionally, that is. Now it was time for him to move on to the next part of his plan. Trying to cover his tracks to make it look like he was never there to being with so that he could make a clean getaway. But to do that, he would need help. Especially, with the glamouring part. Glamouring a little kid was easy, but glamouring an adult wasn't. He needed a vampire experienced enough who could do it with ease and could create longer-lasting glamours, too. And he just so happened to have the one vampire in mind, who could help him with everything, too._

_Not wasting any time, Jesse quickly raced over to where the phone was at and started to dial the said vampire's telephone number, too._

* * *

_**I knew just who to call. The one person who could help me with everything and could turn to when in trouble. A vampire who had way more experience at being one than I did, at the time.**_

* * *

_When he left Ethan's side, the boy just simply stood there staring straight ahead with a blank expression on his face, still. Obediently following Jesse's orders, which was to wait there patiently until he gave the signal to snap of it and for certain memories of his to be forgotten._

_A minute later, Jesse returned to the room where his little brother was still standing like a statue in. He was a bit surprised to see how well his glamour appears to be working, so far. It pained him to see his little brother like that, but he couldn't dwell on that, right now. Right now, he had to erase his very existence from this house. Along with anything that showed him living there, as well. There could be no traces of him left anywhere if he hoped not to be tied to Bill's murder by the authorities. Including, anyone who knows him. Thankfully, there weren't very many people who actually knew him, to begin with. The only ones were Ethan, the CAS worker who handles their case, his teachers at school, a few minor friends of his, and Ethan's pre-school teacher. He wasn't sure how he'd be able to make all of them forget about ever knowing him, but he hoped that maybe the person he asked to come over and help him, would, though. Jesse figured that surely they must have connections somewhere that could help with that part of his 'getaway clean' plan._

_Jesse paced restlessly around the room as he waited anxiously for their arrival. It didn't take long, though, as about 10 minutes later the doorbell rang. Of course, it wouldn't take them all that long to get here considering they were a vampire and vampires have super speed and could fly, as well. Jesse quickly rushed to the door and opened without even bothering to ask who was there or even checking through the peephole or window._

_"Thank goodness, you're here! I need your help!" said Jesse exasperatingly in relief and gratitude at the person standing at the door on the porch, waiting to be invited in. "Come on in!" he then said, inviting the person into his foster father's home._

_The person simply smirked at him before waltzing on into the home. Jesse quickly closed the door behind them once they were completely inside. He then anxiously walked off to where the problem was, which was the dining room where a glamoured Ethan still stood and a dead Bill still laid...well dead, on the floor. The person followed the teen into the room and saw the unresponsive child (who they figured must've been a trance) just standing there like a statue and the dead man laying on the floor. Needless to say, they were a bit surprised at what they saw. Even if they didn't really show it on the outside, though. All they knew of the situation was what Jesse had told them over the phone, which wasn't much. Just that something very horrible had happened and that he has a plan on how to fix it but he needs their help to do it and if they could get here in a hurry. So, of course, they agreed to help the frantic sounding teen over the phone._

_"My! My! My! This really __is__ quite the situation you've got yourself into, huh Jesse?" teased Rebecca playfully with a mocking grin on her face, to the young and anxious-looking vampire._

* * *

"Rebecca was the only one who I knew would help me out of this. And thankfully, she was willing to do so, too." explained Jesse. "She really was the best mentor that anybody could ask for. She always looked out for me. Like in a...motherly figure or big sister, sorta way. I really respected that about her, too. She didn't have to help me that day, but she did."

This part of the story interested Ethan now. He remembered the glamouring part and his big brother's promise to him in coming back for him someday, but after that Ethan didn't know the rest of what had happened, since he wasn't present during some of it. Either mentally or physically. He never knew what had happened to Jesse after they separated or why he had pretended to be their 4 times great grandfather, Horace Black, back at the beginning of the school year.

Rory, Benny, and Sarah weren't all that surprised that Jesse mentor, Rebecca Vaile, was the one who he called up to help him cover up the murder of their foster father, Bill Marlow. She was the only person he knew that knew about vampires and that he was one, too. Heck! She was the one who turned him into one, to begin with! But what they didn't know was just how exactly they managed to cover it all up and get away with it scot-free, though? But they had a feeling that Jesse was about to tell them, anyway.

* * *

**A/N: I hate to do this, but...yup! You guessed it! This is the end of part 4 of The Past Of Two Brothers chapter. Meaning...that's right. There will be another part of it. Making the next chapter be part 5. I'm so sorry for having to give you guys' another part to this very long part of the story, but I thought it would be best to end it here for now. I didn't want it to wind up like the previous chapter did. Meaning, it being a hella long chapter. *awkward/nervous laugh* That chapter was a doozy of a chapter, though! With it originally being 23 thousand and something words in total before I went in and added the line breaks in it. Which, afterward caused it to jump to 24,431 words as it's final word count result. Yikes! It's been a long time since I ever wrote something THAT long before! I think? Lol! ;P**

**Anyway, I hope you all are still happy with the chapter, nonetheless, though! :D And in the next chapter we'll learn just how it is Jesse and Rebecca managed to pull off getting away with murder. Oh! And what happened to Rebecca, too! :D I apologize to all of you who I told in the last chapter, that you'll get to learn all about Rebecca's current whereabouts in this chapter, here. I had hoped to be able to have that in this chapter, but...you know things tend to go sometimes. Never as planned. *sigh* So, I hope you all can forgive me on that one. But this time, without a doubt, I promise you it WILL be in the next chapter! Author's honor! *does the three-finger scout salute thing* ;D**

**Until then, I'll be seeing you all around! Toodles! ;)**


End file.
